


Being With You

by meg_1287



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst and Humor, Children, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 106,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_1287/pseuds/meg_1287
Summary: 1er PARTIE : /Ce passe après Mt Weather/ Clarke et Lexa ont renouvelées après la trahison de la brune et sont maintenant heureuse ensemble. L'alliance entre les clans va de bon train, mais une guerre risque tout de même d'éclater./ 2e PARTIE : Maintenant mariées et mères d'un garçon, Clarke et Lexa doivent faire face à Praimfaya et trouver une façon de sauver tout le monde.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour chères lecteurs-trices! Merci d'être venu sur ce premier chapitre. J'ai posté sur FF, presque toute la fic entière, mais j'ai décidé de poster ici. J'ai reçu de beaux commentaires et j'ai plusieurs lecteurs, mais j'ai décidé d'élargir encore!
> 
> Je posterai plus qu'un chapitre par semaine, 2 ou 3, et j'espère que la fic vous plaira! Merci!! :)

Clarke marchait dans le bois autour de Polis depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minute. Quoiqu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle était là pour réfléchir, mais le brouhaha que faisait la ville près d'elle l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Elle voulait bien aller plus loin et marcher longtemps, mais elle savait qu'elle était présentement observée par un des gardes de confiance de Lexa. Et cette dernière n'avait même pas eu besoin de l'en avertir. Clarke l'avait facilement déduit. Au tout début de leur alliance, Lexa la faisait surveiller et protéger en permanence, alors maintenant que la fille du ciel était sa future femme, elle imaginait très bien tout ce que la guerrière avait mise en place.

Clarke trouvait cela adorable, mais c'était en partit pour ça qu'elle était là en train de réfléchir. Elle aimait Lexa, elle voulait vraiment être avec elle. Se marier et fonder une famille comme la brune parlait, mais si elle devait faire ça, elle devait être sûre que Lexa lui faisait entièrement confiance pour la laisser sans surveillance. Elle savait que la Grounder faisait ça de bonne foi, mais ça commençait vraiment à la rendre folle.

La blonde arrêta finalement de marcher et se tourna à peu près où elle pensait que Ryder était.

-Ryder sort. Je sais que tu es là.

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Clarke savait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas. Après tout, Lexa était sa chef et il suivait ses ordres.

-Sors. Je ne dirai pas à Lexa que tu t'es montré.

Encore, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Elle soupira et décida de prendre les grands moyens. S'il était là, s'était pour veiller qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'elle n'aille pas trop loin du camp.

Elle prit alors la première pierre pointue qu'elle vue et releva sa manche droite. Elle jeta un dernier regard autour, mais ne vu rien.

-Bon..., murmura-t-elle.

Elle approcha la roche vers son avant-bras et l'appuya doucement sur sa peau. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à l'entente de craquements de branches. Elle put à peine faire un autre mouvement qu'une flèche apparut à ses pieds la faisant sursauter. Elle laissa tomber la roche sous la surprise en reculant. Elle sourit tout de même avant de voir Ryder arriver en courant.

-Klark kom Skaikru! Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Clarke pouvait voir qu'il paraissait inquiet et même un peu fâché.

-J'attirais ton attention, Ryder. Tu ne m'as pas écouté en premier lieu, alors je prends les grands moyens.

Ryder soupira.

-Vous les Sky People...vous êtes tellement non-réfléchi.

La blonde haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté en le fusillant du regard. Ryder baissa la tête.

-Désolé femme de Heda...

-Ça va... maintenant, tu vas me laisser seule.

-Impossible. Heda m'a donné un ordre et je dois le suivre.

-Et en tant que femme de Heda, je t'ordonne de me laisser.

Clarke voyait que Ryder combattait légèrement avec lui-même. Cela la fit sourire.

-Non, désolé, Klark. J'ai des ordres très clairs à suivre et vous n'êtes pas encore Femme de Heda.

Clarke soupira en se passant la main sur le visage.

-On est peut-être pas réfléchi, comme vous aimez le dire, mais vous, vous êtes têtus comme... comme...

La blonde ne put même pas finir sa phrase. Elle ramassa plutôt la flèche qui avait atterrie à ses pieds, un peu plu tôt, et la donna à Ryder.

-Je rentre.

Ryder se pencha légèrement lorsque Clarke passa près de lui avant de rentrer avec elle. La leader des Sky People marchait d'un pas rapide et décider en direction du bunker où se tenait une réunion avec quelques guerriers.

-Klark kom Skaikru... où allez-vous?

-Appelle-moi seulement Clarke, s'il-te-plait.

-Klark... où allez-vous?

-Rejoindre Lexa.

-Heda est en réunion.

-Je sais, Ryder.

Ce dernier soupira et jura dans sa barbe, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans Polis. Certaines personnes se baissèrent devant le passage de Clarke. Cette dernière, tout comme Octavia, Abby et Marcus, était devenue très respecté. Premièrement, car le peuple du ciel était important pour les natifs, mais aussi parce qu'elle était la future femme de Lexa. Octavia était la seconde d'Indra, la petite-amie de Lincoln et une grande guerrière. Abby était également respectée pour être la mère de Clarke, la chancelière des Sky People et car elle sauvait des dizaines de blessés des natifs. Marcus était aimé par Lexa depuis le début et avait la confiance de leur population ce qui l'avaient aidé à ce forger un certain respect.

-Reste ici, ordonna Clarke à Ryder avant d'entrer dans le bunker.

Le guerrier respecta la demande et resta dehors près de la porte.

La blonde descendit à quatre les marches qui menaient à la réunion. Elle entendait Lexa parler dans sa langue natale. Elle comprenait quelques mots, mais pas assez bien pour tout comprendre. De toute façon, elle s'en fichait. Elle n'était pas venue pour écouter la conversation. Lexa remarqua immédiatement la crinière blonde entre ses guerriers et sourit légèrement en faisant un signe à Clarke d'attendre. La leader des Sky People alla se prendre une verre à boire et s'assit en écoutant Lexa terminer son discours.

Chose faite, les guerriers sortirent et Lexa attendit patiemment qu'elles soient seule avant d'enlever son masque de commandante.

-Clarke, contente de te voir, sourit-elle en s'avançant vers sa promise.

La concernée reposa son verre où elle l'avait pris avant de se lever et de regarder sérieusement Lexa. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil en se prenant à son tour un verre.

-Ça ne va pas? commença la brune. Il t'es arrivé quelque chose? C'est-

-Non, ce n'est rien de tout ça, Lexa, la coupa Clarke en voyant que la brune paniquait légèrement. J'apprécie le fait que tu veules que tout soit parfait pour moi mais...

-Mais?

Lexa but une gorgée d'eau, tout en regardant Clarke chercher ses mots. Elle reposa son verre avant d'enlever une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa petite-amie.

Clarke sourit. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'elle se disait qu'après tout, Lexa ne voulait rien faire de mal. Il y a plusieurs mois, au début de leur alliance, la leader trouvait cela beaucoup plus facile de contredire la brune même lorsqu'elle était adorable. Mais maintenant, elle était faible.

Elle avait appris à connaitre la commandante des natifs. Comment elle pouvait avoir peur de perdre ses proches. D'être trahis.

Comment Lexa pouvait être tendre. Avec Clarke surtout.

Lexa reposa son verre et détacha son haut d'armure sous le regard intrigué de la blonde.

-Vient t'asseoir. J'ai du temps.

La brune prit la main de sa bien-aimé et la tira avec elle vers un petit canapé où elles s'assirent.

-Parle Clarke. J'ai bien des pouvoirs, mais malheureusement, pas lui de lire dans les pensées.

Un rire sortit de la bouche de la blonde, alors que Lexa la regardait, amusée. Mais la blonde reprit rapidement son sérieux ce qui intrigua la brune.

-Lexa...

-Clarke..., imita la guerrière.

-Je suis fatigué.

-Et bien va dormir, chérie, dit Lexa. Va dans notre chambre et je di-

-Non! la coupa encore Clarke.

La brune fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi? Mais tu viens de le dire!

Clarke soupira, bientôt suivit de Lexa.

-Vous êtes compliqués vous, les gens du ciel, fit la brune.

Clarke haussa un sourcil avant d'enfin se lancer.

-Je suis fatigué d'être suivi! Je sais que tu as ordonné à Ryder de me suivre jour et nuit si ce n'est pas toi qui le fait. Lexa, je suis capable d'être seule dans la forêt, tu sais! Je ne suis plus un enfant et tu es la première à l'avoir dit! Alors, ordonne à Ryder d'arrêter!

Lexa ne quittait pas Clarke des yeux. Elle savait que la blonde avait raison. Elle était une guerrière, elle aussi et elle savait se battre. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Après tout, elle allait se marier.

Mais elle avait peur. Elle avait perdu trop de gens qu'elle aimait et sa tête ne voulait pas croire que tout était normal, maintenant. Qu'il n'y avait plus de guerre. Qu'elle et son peuple était relativement en sécurité. Elle savait que Clarke avait raison.

-Non.

Ce fit la seule réponse que donna Lexa avant de se lever.

-Quoi: NON!?

Clarke fronçait les sourcils en suivant Lexa du regard.

-Non, Clarke. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule. Tu le sais.

-Non, je ne sais pas, Lexa! répliqua Clarke en se levant pour aller la rejoindre. Explique-moi! Je sais me battre et j'étais seule avant d'être avec toi.

-Justement! Avant d'être avec moi.

Clarke jura en regardant d'un mauvais œil Lexa.

-Lexa, je ne veux pas commencer à me chicaner avec toi-

-Et bien arrêtons la conversation, maintenant! Tu m'as entendu et je t'ai entendu. Ryder continueras de te surveiller!

Clarke soupira et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Elle aimait beaucoup la guerrière, mais présentement son amour pour elle s'était un peu caché.

Lexa regarda Clarke quelques secondes avant de remettre son armure. Clarke la vit et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu m'as dit que tu avais du temps.

-Plus maintenant.

Clarke grogna en regardant Lexa, alors que celle-ci se préparait à partir. Mais la blonde ne voulait pas la laisser faire. Elle prit la commandante par le bras et la força à se retourner.

-Lexa, écoute-moi!

La concerné plongea son regard dans celui de sa futur femme. Effectivement, Lexa avait proposé à Clarke, il y avait de ça quelques semaines, et le mariage se préparait tranquillement. Il n'y avait pas de date précise puisque les natifs ne possédaient pas de calendrier, mais Lexa utilisait bien son pouvoir avec celui de Clarke et bien-sûr de Abby pour que tout soit parfait pour quelques semaines.

Lorsque Clarke fut sûre que la brune l'écoutait, elle se lança.

-Lex... je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Nous allons nous marier. Fonder une famille par un moyen que je ne sais pas encore, mais... je sais que tu fais tout ça de bon cœur. Mais, moi aussi, je te dis tout ça de bon cœur. Et si tu me dirais pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je reste sous surveillance, ça m'aiderait peut-être à comprendre.

Lexa respira un grand coup. Elle s'était considérablement adoucit durant le monologue de Clarke.

La brune laissa un soupir sortir avant de se dégager des mains de Clarke.

-Costia.

Ce fut la seule réponse que Clarke reçut avant de regarder la commandante partir. Bien-sûr, elle n'avait pas besoin de se poser dix milles questions pour comprendre ce que Lexa voulait dire par "Costia". Pour elle, c'était évident. Et effectivement, elle comprenant mieux la raison de la belle brune.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lexa était sur son cheval et rentrait à Polis. Quatre bonne heures étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait quitté la tente où elle et Clarke s'étaient engueulées. Elle n'avait pas perdue son temps, par contre. Elle en avait profité pour entraîner quelques jeunes guerriers avant de partir à la chasse avec Ryder, son garde.

Ce dernier se retenait de parler depuis une bonne heure de peur de se faire réprimander. Il savait que sa commandante était clémente et qu'elle aimait la compagnie, mais il se voulait être un bon garde du corps. Et il savait que la brune était légèrement en colère contre Clarke.

-Ryder, nou thinking like disha. You laik give to me a headache, fit soudainement Lexa dans sa langue natale. (Ryder, arrête de penser comme ça. Tu me donnes mal à la tête.)

-Sorry Heda. Em was nou ai intention. Forgive me..., répondit le concerné toujours dans leur langue natale. (Désolé, Heda. Ce n'était pas mon intention.)

La commandante sourit.

-Ai nou reprimand yu, Ryder. Teik me just hear chit yu laik thinking. (Je ne te réprimandes pas, Ryder. Laisse-moi seulement entendre ce que tu penses.)

Ryder, lui aussi à cheval, retenu un soupir avant de jeter son regard à sa droite où Lexa était.

\- Your houmon, Heda, asked me disha morning kom teik her alone. Ai refuse gon course... Ai though bilaik em will interest yu, ajouta-t-il devant le manque de réaction de sa commandante. (Votre femme, Heda, m'a demandé ce matin de la laisser seule. J'ai refusé, bien-sûr... je pensais que ça vous intéresserait),

-Em ste, fit Lexa, toujours avec son visage neutre. (Ça l'ai.)

La brune appréciait l'honnêteté de son garde du corps et sut encore plus qu'il était quelqu'un de confiance. Mais la conversation prit fin, car ils étaient maintenant au cœur de Polis. Lexa descendit de son cheval et le laissa à Ryder.

-Clean em. Em needs em, lui dit finalement Lexa en parlant de son cheval. (Nettoie-le. Il en a besoin.)

-Sha, Heda. (Oui, Heda.)

Lexa, sans un mot, entra dans sa tente. Celle-ci n'était pas comme celle de Ton DC. Elle était grande et comportait quelques autres pièces comme une "vraie" chambre, une salle de bain et une petite cuisine.

Clarke, depuis la cuisine où elle faisait bouillir de l'eau, entendit vaguement la brune rentrer. Elle était consciente de sa présence, mais ne se pressa pas pour aller la voir.

Lexa, quant à elle, prit parfaitement son temps pour enlever toute son armure. Par l'odeur de légumes, elle savait que Clarke était à la cuisine. Elle prit soin d'enlever ses peintures de guerrières et de se mettre à l'aise avant de finalement aller trouver sa futur femme dans la cuisine.

-Bonsoir, fit Clarke avec un léger sourire.

-Bonsoir, répéta Lexa en s'appuyant sur la table en face de Clarke.

-Où étais-tu? demanda la blonde, réellement inquiète.

-Depuis quand mes travaux de commandante t'intéresse autant, Clarke?

Cette dernière ferma les yeux en soupirant et arrêta de couper quelques légumes. La brune se releva pour être bien droite en attendant la réponse.

-Tu n'es pas partie de bonne humeur... après notre dispute...

-Je sais.

Ce fut encore la seule réponse que la blonde reçut.

-Écoute, Lexa, je-

-Ne recommence pas, Clarke, la coupa Lexa, par-

-Attend! la coupa aussi Clarke.

La brune respira un grand coup et se força à écouter ce que sa petite-amie avait à dire.

-Je suis désolé... pour ce que j'ai bien pu te dire.

Lexa haussa un sourcil. Elle n'était pas habituée de voir Clarke aussi clémente avec elle. Mais elle était tout de même heureuse d'éviter une potentiel nuit sans sexe.

-Je pense toujours que tu ne devrais pas me faire suivre comme ça. Mais je pense aussi que j'ai raison. Je sais ce que la Nation de Glace t'a fait vivre. Et j'en suis désolé. Pour Costia aussi. Et même si tu n'en parles pas, je ne doute pas qu'elle était assez une très bonne guerrières pour s'être protégée...

Elle marqua un temps de pause pour laisser la brune avaler les informations.

-J'ai aussi compris qu'à ta place, je ferais sûrement pareil. Pas pour les même raisons, mais tout de même. Alors, j'accepte de me faire suivre par Ryder ou quelqu'un d'autre pour être en sécurité et pour que ton petit cœur soit tranquille, termina Clarke avec une pointe d'humour.

Lexa resta quelques secondes de marbre avant de sourire. Elle n'aimait pas savoir Clarke triste, mais sur ce point, jamais elle ne la laisserait gagner.

-Merci, Clarke, répondit-elle finalement.

La blonde sourit à son tour, alors que la brune s'approchait de sa futur femme pour l'embrasser. Clarke ouvrit les bras et Lexa si aventura pour immédiatement déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Celle-ci soupira doucement en déposant ses mains dans les tresses de la guerrières. Lexa entoura la taille de la Sky girl avant de relancer le baiser, cette fois, plus intensément.


	2. Chapitre 2

-Plus haut! Tirez, allez!

Abby criait des ordres depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Effectivement, quelques natifs et personnes de l'Arche continuaient de préparer les festivités et les décorations pour le mariage de Clarke et Lexa. Abby avait tout pris en charge dès le début. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour sa fille et sa belle-fille.

-Pourquoi je fais ça, déjà? marmonna Indra en passant devant Abby avec une banderole dans les mains.

-Parce que votre commandante vous l'a ordonnée, répondit Abby.

-Je devrais être en train d'entraîner mes seconds et des guerriers pour de vrais choses! Et non pour un mariage...

Abby roula des yeux, alors qu'Octavia prenait le relaie.

-Arrête, Indra. Il n'y a pas de guerre en vue et je te rappelle que si Lexa serait ici, tu ne dirais pas ça.

Son aînée marmonna autre chose dans sa langue natale avant de suivre son apprenti. Abby remercia mentalement Octavia avant d'aller plus loin pour aider les autres.

Pendant que tout se préparait, Clarke était avec Bellamy en train de chasser.

-Tu crois qu'on va finir par tomber sur quelque chose de potable? demanda Bellamy avant de soupirer.

-Oui... patience, Bell...

-Je fais seulement ça patienter...

Clarke sourit avant que les deux jeunes ne retombent dans le silence.

-Rino! s'exclama Clarke après quelques minutes.

Elle arrêta de marcher, bientôt suivit par Bellamy. Rino, qui s'occupait de protéger Clarke, se montra rapidement avec un arc dans les mains.

-Sha? (Oui?)

-Peux-tu aller plus loin, s'il-te-plait? J'aimerais parler à Bellamy en privé.

Clarke voyait Rino froncer les sourcils et commencer à ouvrir la bouche.

-Quelques minutes, seulement. Beja... (S'il-te-plait)

Bellamy ne parlait pas, mais regardait plutôt l'échange entre les deux d'un regard amusé. Il trouvait cela fascinant à quel point Clarke était importante pour eux. Et encore plus pour Lexa.

Mais en premier lieu, il se demandait pourquoi Clarke voulait lui parler en privé.

Rino hocha finalement la tête avant de partir plus loin sous le sourire de Clarke.

-Mochof! s'exclama-t-elle en direction du natif. (Merci!)

Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose ce qui la fit encore plus sourire.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu veux parler en privé? demanda finalement Bellamy.

Son amie se tourna vers lui avant de lui prendre le bras pour recommencer à marcher.

-Parce que je veux que tu me dises où tu vas la nuit!

Bellamy écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

-Allez, Bell... parle-moi... on est devenu de bons amis... tu peux me faire confiance.

Le concerné mangeait l'intérieur de ses joues. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait que Clarke avait raison. Il lui faisait confiance comme elle, elle le faisait. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien à Lexa s'il lui demanderait.

Il reçut soudainement un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Relax, Bell... fit Clarke en le voyant chercher ses mots.

Le brun sourit légèrement.

-Tu me le promets? Tu ne le diras pas à Lexa, ni à Octavia. À personne!

Clarke haussa un sourcil, soudainement encore plus intrigué par son ami.

-Accouche, Bellamy! s'exclama-t-elle, fatigué de tourner autour du pot.

-Je fréquente une fille...

Clarke arrêta de marcher, pour regarder son ami. Ce dernier se crispa un peu, mais la blonde partit dans un rire.

-Sérieux? Seulement ça? Franchement, je ne te croyais pas aussi peureux...

Elle reprit la marche, alors que Bellamy ne bougeait pas. Elle haussa un sourcil et se retourna pour le regarder.

-Quoi?

Il avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge avant de parler.

-C'est... ce n'est pas n'importe qui, Clarke...

La blonde le trouvait de plus en plus bizarre et décida de se rapprocher.

-C'est qui cette fille?

-C'est...au début, elle ne m'aimait pas, mais je l'ai sauvé et on s'est revu accidentellement dans les bois, il y a quelque semaines et on a décidé de devenir ami, tu sais...

-Oui, je sais, répondit Clarke avec un sourire, continue.

-Mais comme elle ne peut pas se montrer au peuple des arbres, celui dont on fait partit, elle a décidé que l'on pouvait seulement se voir la nuit quand tout le monde dort. Alors, je sors du village quand je suis ici et vais la trouver.

-Je comprends mieux, mais... tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour te lever la nuit et aller la voir comme ça.

Bellamy haussa les épaules en souriant timidement. Mais Clarke fronça soudainement les sourcils en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait mentionné.

-Pourquoi elle ne peut pas se faire voir par notre peuple... celui de Lexa, je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

-C'est ça qui me fait hésiter à t'en parler.

Clarke soupira en se croisant les bras.

-Je ne dirai rien à Lexa, d'accord?

Bellamy hocha la tête et se tourna pour vérifier que Rino n'était pas trop près.

-Elle s'appelle Echo et vient de la Nation des Glaces.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Tu vois, je le savais! s'exclama Bellamy qui regrettait déjà d'avoir parlé.

-Non! Attend! fit finalement Clarke en le retenant par le bras.

Son ami arrêta de piétiner sur place et regarda la blonde en face de lui.

-Je... je suis contente pour toi, Bell... je suis juste... surprise que tu sois tombé amoureux d'une native, alors que tu les détestais. Et surtout une des glaces...

-Je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça, Clarke! C'est seulement arrivé! Elle m'a sauvé la vie au Mont Weather. C'est une guerrière et elle est très gentille. Et je n'ai jamais dit que je les détestais. Si ce serait le cas, je ne laisserais même pas Octavia voir Lincoln. Tu le sais!

Clarke haussa un sourcil en pensant qu'il avait raison.

-Oui, désolé... tu as le droit de voir qui tu veux... mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que personne ne le sache? demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que ma sœur m'a raconté une histoire à propos d'une trahison de la part de leur Nation et à quelle point l'alliance était fragile. Et Echo, elle-même m'a demandé de ne rien dire. Son peuple nous déteste et elle ne veut pas qu'il m'arrive du mal.

Clarke hocha la tête en se demanda si la trahison qu'Octavia avait parlé était celle avec Costia. Mais la blonde ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails et décida de continuer la chasse pour ne pas rendre Bellamy encore plus mal à l'aise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Comment se passe les préparatifs, Abby? demanda soudainement Lexa.

La Chancelière de l'Arche porta la main à son cœur en retenant un cri, sous l'effet de la surprise. Lexa parut légèrement amusé de voir sa belle-mère se comporter ainsi. Même si normalement, les natifs étaient très respectueux envers les aînées et les parents de leur amoureux, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de penser à une blague dans sa tête.

Depuis que tout était redevenu normal entre les clans, la brune se permettait de se laisser aller avec ses proches. Ils savaient tous à quel point elle tenait à son peuple et comment elle pouvait être forte, mais maintenant que tout était calme, les natifs et les gens du ciel prenaient plaisir à voir la commandante sourire.

-Désolé, Lexa, répondit finalement Abby en se tournant vers l'autre brune. Tu m'as surprise.

-J'ai cru voir, oui... alors?

Abby fronça les sourcils avant de se souvenir.

-Oui, euh, tout se passe bien, sourit-elle. Votre peuple est très travaillant, comme à leur habitudes.

Lexa sourit sous le commentaire.

-Et ils vont continuer à l'être. Même s'il n'y a pas de menace et que le temps est propice aux festivités, ils doivent continuer à s'entraîner régulièrement, répondit la commandante.

Abby hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur un petit groupe.

-Commandant! s'exclama soudainement Octavia en venant vers la brune. Contente de vous voir.

-Moi aussi, sourit Lexa.

-Vous auriez vu mon frère?

Lexa fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler ses ordres.

-Je crois qu'il est avec Clarke. Elle m'a dit qu'elle irait chasser avec un ami.

Octavia hocha la tête.

-OK... merci...

La jeune guerrière repartit aussitôt retrouver Indra. Lexa cria quelques ordres pour mettre les décorations comme elle le voulait avant de retourner voir Abby.

-Abby?

-Oui? fit la médecin.

-Voulez-vous nous choyé de votre présence, ce soir, à Clarke et moi, en soupant avec nous?

La plus vieille sourit.

-Bien-sûr... ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

-Nous allons en profiter avec Clarke pour continuer les préparatifs avec vous et déguster un bon repas.

-Avec plaisir, Lexa. J'y serai pour le coucher du soleil.

La commandante hocha la tête en souriant avant de repartir au centre d'entraînement où on avait besoin d'elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Donnez-moi-les. Je vais m'en occupez.

Clarke et Bellamy regardèrent Rino tendre les mains avant de lui donner tous les animaux qu'ils avaient chassés. Le guerrier partit vers une tente, laissant les deux autres au milieu de la ville.

-Bon, je vais aller rejoindre ma sœur. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait me parler.

Clarke hocha la tête avant de donner une accolade à son ami.

-Prend soin de toi et de... Echo?

Bellamy hocha la tête en se retirant de l'étreinte avant de sourire.

-Comme toujours.

Elle lui retourna son sourire avant de partir, elle aussi, de son côté, vers la tente de Lexa. Il était à peu près 5h.

Je vais aller commencer le souper, pensa-t-elle.

Elle salua quelques personnes aux passage avant de finalement entrer dans leur tente, à Lexa et elle. Elle déposa ses armes sur la petite table qu'elle avait installée et enleva sa veste en cuir. Ses bottes partirent aussi de ses pieds, alors qu'elle soupirait.

Une journée complète à marcher, ça commence légèrement à faire mal aux pieds, pensa-t-elle.

-Maintenant: un bon bain!

Elle sourit à sa propre phrase

-Je ferai le souper plus tard.

Clarke alla directement vers la salle de bain, loin de se douter que Lexa faisait la cuisine. La blonde se déshabilla en chemin pour laisser ses vêtements sales dans un petit panier avant de traverser le rideau qui faisait office de porte.

Elle sourit en regardant le bain devant elle avant de se précipiter pour faire couler l'eau chaude. Il y avait quelques semaines, aucun natif n'avait connu un bain d'eau chaude. Polis ne possédait pas plus d'électricité ou de meilleur moyen que les autres villages. Mais Clarke avait demandé à Wick et Raven de trouver un moyen pour pomper de l'eau du sol, comme un puits et de la faire chauffer.

Après des jours, ils avaient réussis à trouver un moyen. Lexa et Clarke avaient ordonnées à quelques personnes de leur peuple respectif de creuser le sol pour permettent à la mécano et à l'ingénieur d'installer les tuyaux et ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Maintenant, Lexa et Clarke avait leur bain d'eau chaude ainsi que le village entier. Raven et Wick ne pouvaient pas faire un réseau pour chaque maison, alors avec Clarke et Lexa, ils avaient décidés d'en faire seulement un autre et de construire une douche commune au cœur du village. Alors si quelqu'un voulait se laver, il pouvait très bien le faire.

Clarke ferma le robinet et termina de se déshabiller pour entrer dans le bain. Elle emmena avec elle le savon et s'amusa à créer un peu de mousse.

Lexa, de son côté, avait très bien entendu sa petite-amie rentrer. Elle savait que Clarke n'était sans doute pas au courant pour le souper avec sa mère et finalement, Marcus. Abby l'avait invité à la dernière minute, après avoir demandé à Lexa.

La brune laissa tomber son couteau et tisonna un peu le feu qui servait de poêle avant de partir vers la salle de bain où se trouvait Clarke. La blonde avait fermé ses yeux et fut donc surprise à l'entente de sa copine.

-Hei, fit Lexa en marchant vers la blonde. (Salut.)

Clarke ouvrit rapidement les yeux en changeant de position ce qui fit tomber un peu d'eau.

-Salut! répondit-elle en souriant. Tu viens de rentrer? demanda-t-elle, alors que Lexa s'agenouillait près du bain.

La brune sourit.

-Non. Je suis rentré depuis... une heure, je crois.

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

-Ah oui? Je ne t'ai pas entendu quand je suis rentrée.

-J'étais dans la cuisine. Je préparais le repas.

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

-Heda qui prépare le souper! C'est du nouveau ça!

Elle laissa un rire sortir devant l'expression que prenait la brune.

-Chit? (Quoi?)

-Normalement, tu touches seulement à un couteau pour trancher la gorge de quelqu'un, répondit Clarke. Pas que ça me dérange, hein! rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression de la brune.

Lexa roula des yeux en se relevant pour fixer Clarke.

-Si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais, fit-elle, alors que Clarke fronçait les sourcils.

-Pourquoi? demanda la blonde.

-Ta mère et Marcus viennent manger ici.

Clarke haussa un sourcil en changeant de position dans le bain.

-Depuis quand? Et pourquoi?

-Parce que je les ai invités, répondit Lexa. Ta mère nous aide beaucoup, tu sais...

-Oui, je sais, soupira Clarke. Et elle devrait apprendre à se reposer.

-Et pas moi? fit Lexa en haussant un sourcil.

-Toi, tu es jeune et en santé, répondit la blonde en souriant. Ma mère vieillit, tu sais..

-Clarke, vieillir fait partie de la vie. Maintenant, arrête de perdre ton temps dans ce bain et vient plutôt m'aider avec le souper. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Clarke regarda sa petite-amie sortir de la pièce en soupirant. Mais elle décida de l'écouter et de faire ce qu'elle disait et de sortir du bain. Elle se sécha rapidement et mit des sous-vêtements et des vêtements propres que Nina, la servante de Lexa, avait rapportés.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublier de se laver les cheveux, alors elle se fit rapidement un chignon avant de sortir et d'aller trouver la commandante dans la cuisine.

Celle-ci préparait déjà le porc qui allait être servi quand Clarke entra dans la cuisine.

-Peux-tu rajouter une bûche dans la feu? demanda Lexa, sans même relever le regard.

Clarke hocha la tête en allant faire ce qui lui était demander, encore une fois, avant de se rapprocher de la brune de dos. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la commandante et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Lexa sourit, sans pour autant arrêter de couper le porc.

Clarke commença à déposer de léger baiser sur le cou de sa copine. Lexa pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, appréciant les baisers de Clarke.

-Lâche le couteau et embrasse-moi, Lexa, lui dit la blonde avant de mordre son lobe d'oreille.

Lexa mordit sa lèvre, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

-Ta mère et-

-Ferme-la et embrasse-moi!

Normalement, elle aurait réprimandé la blonde de lui parler ainsi, mais sur le moment, elle s'en foutait. Elle se laissa plutôt aller à ses pulsions. Elle laissa tomber le couteau avant de pousser Clarke, tout en se tournant. Elle prit rapidement la blonde par les hanches, pour de nouveau la rapprocher et l'embrasser sur la bouche. Clarke laissa un soupir en laissant ses mains jouer dans les tresses de sa bien-aimée. Son corps était parcouru de décharges électriques.

-Ai hod yu in, fit Clarke. (Je t'aime.)

Elle put entendre Lexa gémir légèrement, alors que son bassin rencontrait le sien avec ferveur.

-Me seintaim, Klark... (Moi aussi, Clarke.)

Tout de suite après sa phrase, Lexa se recula légèrement pour prendre Clarke dans ses bras et l'emmener sur la table.

-Lex, gémit Clarke en la regardant dans les yeux.

La brune se mordit la lèvre avant de plonger dans le cou de sa blonde. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et étira son cou autant que possible pour augmenter la surface de peau exposée. Lexa en fut heureuse et en profita pour faire passer sa langue de haut en bas. Elle tira sur le chandail de Clarke pour exposer sa clavicule et le haut de son buste. La blonde avait peine à retenir tous les gémissements qui voulaient sortir de sa bouche.

Elle ne voulait pas trop alerter les gardes qui étaient devant la tente.

La jeune leader du peuple du ciel, trop occupé à focuser son attention sur les lèvres de la brune, ne sentit pas les mains de Lexa sur ses cuisses avant que celle-ci ne les écartes. Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop pour elle: elle laissa un puissant gémissement sortir en s'imaginant ce que sa petite-amie allait lui faire. Elle leva la tête de la brune et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se retirer du baiser et de se coucher sur la table.

-S'il-te-plait... mochof...

Lexa était autant excitée que la blonde en face d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir le haut de ses cuisses légèrement mouillés, alors qu'elle détachait le jean de Clarke.

-Hei! fit soudainement Marcus de l'autre côté d'un simple rideau. (Salut!)

Les deux jeunes femmes écarquillèrent les yeux en plongeant leur regard l'un dans l'autre.

-Fuck...

Ce fut tout ce que Lexa dit avant de tirer Clarke vers le sol.

-Arrange-toi! Je vais aller les accueillir!

-Lexa? Clarke? fit Abby de plus en plus proche.

-On arrive! s'exclama Clarke, alors qu'elle rattachait son jean et que Lexa traversait le rideau pour aller à la rencontre d'Abby et de Marcus.

La blonde prit une grande respiration en se frottant les cuisses. Elle était complètement mouillé et ça l'a rendait inconfortable, en plus de l'excitation encore palpable qu'elle ressentait en elle.

Lexa doit rager de l'intérieur, pensa-t-elle en se rappelant que la brune DÉ-TES-TAIT être dérangé lors de leur échanges.

Mais elle arrêta de penser et arrangea plutôt ce qu'elle avait bousculé sur la table en se couchant dessus avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

-Maman! Marcus! sourit-elle, alors que Lexa servait les coupes de vin.

-Clarke! fit Abby en allant immédiatement vers sa fille pour une étreinte. Comment tu vas? Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud! remarqua-t-elle en constatant les joues rouges et la respiration saccadée de la blonde.

Clarke paniqua légèrement, alors que Lexa lançait un mauvais regard de derrière à sa belle-mère.

-Non, ça va, maman. Je sors du bain...

-D'accord, répondit Abby en allant chercher sa coupe de vin.

-Et toi, Marcus? Tout va bien? demanda Clarke pour changer l'attention de sur elle.

-Oui! Merci... j'assiste à beaucoup de rencontre avec les autres clans, tu sais...

La blonde hocha la tête.

-Merci, Lexa de m'accepter avec vous, ajouta-t-il.

-Ça me fait plaisir, Marcus. Vous avez vraisemblablement l'esprit d'un bon chef.

Le concerné sourit en buvant une gorgée de son vin.

-D'où vient le vin? demanda Clarke en se rappelant qu'il en existait plus depuis qu'elle était sur l'Arche.

-C'est Jasper, Monty, Octavia et Bellamy qui ont commencés ça! répondit Marcus avec un sourire. Ils ont cultivé des raisons et ont décidé de faire leur propre vin. Une petite expérience qui s'est bien déroulée.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il savait faire ça, s'étonna Clarke.

-T'es amis ont beaucoup plus de connaissances que tu ne le crois, ma chérie, fit Abby.

-Il y avait du vin, ici, avant, dit Lexa en entrant dans la conversation. Mais l'ancien commandant en était accro et a fini par boire tout le vin que notre clan possédait.

-Intéressant, fit Abby. Sinon, qu'est-ce qui nous attend pour le souper?

Lexa tourna les yeux vers Clarke et vu la même inquiétude dans les siens.

-Euh... du porc, mais... il n'est pas tout à fait prêt, répondit Clarke.

-On peut attendre, sourit Marcus.

Clarke sourit avant de se frotter le front en regardant sa copine. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil en retenant un léger sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, voici ce deuxième chapitre! Laissez-moi un kudos ou une review si vous appréciez?
> 
> L'action va bientôt arriver ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

Clarke ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était couchée sur Lexa. Elles étaient dans leur lit, bien-sûr. La blonde baya et leva légèrement la tête de sur la poitrine de la brune pour regarder si cette dernière dormait. Comme elle le pensait, Lexa avait les yeux ouvert et souriait en regardant la blonde à moitié sur elle.

-Bon matin, lui dit Lexa.

-Bon matin, répéta Clarke avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur les seins de la brune.

Clarke la sentit tressaillir comme si elle retenait un léger rire.

-Quoi? demanda la blonde en commençant à caresser d'une main le ventre plat de Lexa.

Clarke était totalement nue, en dessous de la couverture en fourrure, tandis que Lexa revêtait un simple bandage qui faisait office de soutien-gorge et un boxer.

-Quoi : Quoi? demanda à son tour Lexa qui ne comprenait pas la question de la blonde.

Clarke releva la tête et se poussa un peu pour s'appuyer sur un coude. Elle continua tout de même ses caresses.

-Pourquoi tu ris?

-Je n'ai pas ri, répondit Lexa en haussa un sourcil.

Ce fut autour de Clarke de rire en voyant à quelle point la brune ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Laisse tomber, lui dit simplement la blonde en la regardant tendrement. Sinon, c'est quoi le plan, aujourd'hui?

-Bien, j'ai une rencontre avec les représentants des autres clans pour être à jour sur chaque territoire. Marcus va m'accompagner. Et toi, tu as prévu quelque chose?

Clarke hocha négativement la tête ce qui rendit Lexa heureuse.

-Tant mieux!

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu as une grosse journée de prévue!

Clarke remplaça son haussement de sourcil pour un froncement, alors que Lexa poussait la blonde pour se relever.

-Lexa? Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour moi?

Clarke s'était recouchée sur le lit, les bras sous la tête, alors qu'elle regardait Lexa qui était debout sur le bord du lit et qui la regardait elle aussi. La brune s'étira de tout son long, laissant ses côtes sortirent et ses légers abdominaux s'effacer.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec la brune. Elle sentit un léger picotement entre ses jambes, mais se rappela rapidement que Lexa ne lui avait pas encore répondu.

-Chérie, fit Clarke d'une petite voix mielleuse.

Elle savait que Lexa aimait ce surnom même si elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Effectivement, dès que le mot eut sortit de la bouche de la blonde, Lexa arrêta de s'étirer et sourit légèrement.

-Oui?

-Qu'as-tu prévu pour moi?

Clarke avait posé cette question en s'assoyant sur le lit, la couverture en fourrure enroulée autour de sa poitrine, alors que Lexa allait plus loin pour mettre ses vêtements.

-Des essayages, répondit finalement Lexa.

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

-Des essayages? répéta-t-elle. Pour quoi?

-Pour ta robe.

Clarke resta surprise quelques secondes. Lexa leva le regard de sa ceinture pour voir Clarke surprise.

-Tu te rappelles le croquis de la robe de mariage que tu avais fait? demanda la brune.

-Oui, répondit Clarke sans hésiter. Bien-sûr que je m'en souviens!

-Bon, et bien, la couturière a terminé de la faire et m'a demandé une journée pour que tu viennes l'essayer. Ça et quelques paires de souliers et de bijoux...

-D'accord, fit Clarke en se levant lentement du lit, toujours avec une couverture autour d'elle. Mais toi, tu ne viens pas?

-J'ai ma rencontre, tu le sais, répondit Lexa en terminant de s'habiller.

-Donc tu ne seras pas là avec moi? demanda Clarke, visiblement déçu.

Son expression fit légèrement sourire la brune qui s'avança vers elle.

-Pas au début, mais ce n'est pas une grosse réunion et ton essayage est pour midi. Je vais terminer quelque peu après, Clarke.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, heureuse de la réponse de sa fiancée. Elle mit une main sur la joue de Lexa tandis que l'autre tenait toujours la couverture. La brune sourit et se pencha pour combler l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Le baiser était chaste, lent et doux. Un simple baiser de matin. Elles changèrent d'angle pour commencer à l'approfondir, alors que Lexa tirait légèrement sur la couverture que Clarke tenait. Celle-ci ne s'en rendit même pas compte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un courant d'air frais glisser sur son corps.

Elle décida de tirer la brune vers elle pour laisser son corps la réchauffer, mais Lexa ne se laissa pas faire et décida de se reculer de quelques pas, laissant Clarke nue, debout, devant elle.

La commandante sourit en regardant Clarke replier ses bras sur elle-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lexa?

La concernée lança la couverture sur le lit avant de répondre.

-Va prendre un bain, dit-elle simplement.

La déception était clairement visible sur le visage de la blonde, alors qu'elle regardait Lexa lui sourire avant de sortir de leur chambre.

-Je vais à ma réunion! s'exclama la brune de l'autre côté du rideau.

Clarke hocha la tête dans le vide avant de soupirer et de partir en direction du bain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Clarke! s'exclama Joni, la couturière, alors que la blonde entrait dans la tente.

-Joni... comment vas-tu?

-Bien, merci, répondit Joni.

Contrairement à ce que certains auraient pu penser, Joni n'était pas une vieille dame avec des années d'expériences. En fait, elle avait une trentaine d'année, de taille moyenne et avait une petite famille. Elle avait tout de même beaucoup d'expérience de sa famille pour être la principale couturière du village.

-Et vous? ajouta Joni.

-Bien, merci, sourit Clarke, de plus en plus impatiente de voir sa robe.

-Vous êtes pressés, hein? demanda Joni avec un léger sourire.

-Oui! répondit la blonde. Où est-elle?

-De l'autre côté. Mais sachez que j'ai apporté quelques modifications, lui appris la couturière. Avec la permission, bien-sûr! enchaîna-t-elle d'ajouter. Je voulais vous le demandez, mais la commandante m'a donné sa permission au lieu de la votre pour vous faire une surprise.

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

-Une surprise?... mais quelle genre de modifications as-tu fait?

-Votre croquis était très bien, Clarke! Un des meilleurs que j'ai vu! Mais il y avait quelques détails dans le bas de la robe que j'ai dû changer, parce que je n'avais pas les outils et le tissus pour les faire.

-D'accord, fit Clarke. Et sincèrement, je suis sûr que le résultat sera bien meilleur que je l'avais imaginé!

Joni rougit, pas vraiment habituée d'être complimentée par quelqu'un de haut placé comme Clarke.

-Et je sais qu'en plus, les tissus blanc ici sont très rares.

-Oui! s'exclama Joni. La plupart ont été pris par la Nation des Glaces, il y a de ça des décennies. La deuxième reine à presque fait une guerre pour les avoir. Elle croyait que le blanc représentait leur Nation simplement. La neige, la pureté... elle avait tord à ce niveau.

Joni relâcha un léger rire, alors que Clarke hochait la tête en souriant.

-Mais nos ancêtres en ont cachés quelques-uns pour les futurs mariages des Heda.

Clarke allait demander de lui dire quelques noms des anciens commandants de leur clans, lorsqu'Octavia fit son entrée.

-Octavia? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas avec Indra ou Lincoln?

-OK... moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, répondit la brune avec un léger rire.

Clarke roula des yeux.

-Désolé. Je suis contente de te voir aussi, rétorqua la blonde en lui souriant.

-Et non, je ne suis pas avec Indra ni avec Lincoln. J'ai congé grâce à Lexa.

Clarke haussa un sourcil ce qui obligea Octavia à s'expliquer.

-Elle m'a demandé d'être avec toi, le temps que sa réunion se termine. Je crois qu'elle s'est dit que tu aimerais avoir une amie avec toi pour ton début d'essayage, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas être là.

-Effectivement. Merci d'avoir accepté, sourit Clarke.

-De rien. Quand est-ce qu'on commence?

Clarke se tourna vers Joni et cette dernière leur fit signe de la suivre.

-Voilà!

Clarke ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Elle était émerveillée devant le produit final.

-WOW, Joni! s'exclama plutôt Octavia qui allait vers la robe en laissant Clarke derrière toujours en train de l'admirer.

-Merci, Octavia, sourit la couturière.

Mais Joni fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage de la blonde.

-Clarke, vous allez bien? Est-ce qu'elle vous plait toujours? demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

-...Oui... elle est... je veux dire...

-Je crois que ce qu'elle veut dire c'est qu'elle la trouve formidable, compléta Octavia en allant trouver Clarke.

-Effectivement, ajouta cette dernière avant d'enfin avancer pour toucher sa robe.

Octavia alla se placer près de Joni qui souriait en regardant Clarke. La robe de cette dernière représentait presque parfaitement le croquis qu'elle avait dessiné. Presque, parce que pour Clarke, le résultat final était cent fois mieux que ce qu'elle avait fait.

La robe comportait deux larges bretelles bien droite qui allaient sur les épaules avec un bustier en cœur. Il y avait une petite ceinture à la taille de couleur blanche aussi où commençait une série d'arbres noirs qui descendaient vers le bas de la robe. Le bas, contrairement à ce que Clarke avait imaginé, était en biais. Ce dernier commençait du tibia en allant à la cheville.

-Elle est vraiment magnifique, Joni... les arbres, la ceinture, le bas...

-Merci! Il me manquait du tissus comme je vous ai dit, alors j'ai décidé d'y aller avec cette idée.

-Tu as bien fait, répondit la blonde en se tournant vers elle. Je peux l'essayer?

-Vous êtes là pour ça! répondit la couturière en souriant.

Rapidement, Clarke alla dans une autres pièce avec Joni pour que cette dernière l'aide à la mettre. Octavia s'assit sur un banc un peu plus loin pour sortir un couteau et jouer avec pour patienter.

Entre temps, Lexa était arrivée dans la tente et alla rejoindre les filles de l'autre côté. Elle vit Octavia seule avec son couteau ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

-Où est Clarke?

Octavia releva la tête et sourit légèrement à la commandante, pas du tout surprise.

-Dans l'autre pièce. Elle met sa robe. Et tu vas l'adorer!

Lexa sourit sous la phrase de la guerrière.

-J'en suis sûr...

-Comment s'est déroulé la réunion? demanda Octavia.

-Bien, répondit Lexa.

Octavia fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que la commandante ne disait pas la vérité, en voyant son expression faciale.

-Tu me caches quelque chose?

-Non, parce que je ne te dois rien, Octavia, répondit Lexa sur un ton neutre, impatiente de voir Clarke.

Octavia leva les mains en l'air.

-On se calme! Je sais seulement que quelque chose te tracasse et qu'en tant que seconde d'Indra et qu'amie de Clarke, je croyais que tu me faisais confiance.

-C'est le cas. Seulement pas ici et maintenant.

L'autre brune hocha la tête, alors qu'elle et Lexa pouvaient entendre Clarke et Joni revenir.

-Lexa! s'exclama Clarke en relevant la tête de sa robe.

La brune sourit en la regardant dans les yeux avant de laisser son regard divaguer vers la robe. Elle sourit encore plus, en admirant les courbes parfaites de sa blonde.

-Tu es magnifique, Clarke, lui dit Lexa en s'avançant légèrement. Tout est parfait. Et les arbres, ajouta-t-elle en riant légèrement.

-Quoi? fit la blonde. J'épouse la commandante du clan des arbres, je me dois de l'honorer comme il se doit!

Lexa haussa un sourcil en la regardant avant de tourner le regard vers Joni.

-Vous avez fait un magnifique travail, Joni.

-Merci, Heda!

Celle-ci retourna son regard vers sa fiancée en souriant.

-Elle te va vraiment bien! dit soudainement Octavia qui avait l'impression qu'elle était oubliée des autres.

Clarke sourit et laissa un léger rire sortir.

-Merci, O'...

La brune sourit et rangea son couteau en se levant.

-Tu as tout une robe à battre, Lexa! ajouta-t-elle.

La commandante tourna la tête vers elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Pas besoin. La mienne est décidée depuis des années.

Tout le monde froncèrent les sourcils à l'exception de Joni qui se contentait de reprendre les mesures sur Clarke pour voir que tout était parfait.

-Comment ça? demanda Clarke.

Lexa retourna le regard vers elle en souriant.

-Je vais porter la même robe que ma mère portait. C'est une tradition chez ma famille. Même quand je suis devenu Heda, je savais que j'allais faire exception à la règle de porter une robe blanche.

-Parce que ta robe n'est pas blanche? demanda Clarke, de plus en plus surprise.

-Non. Elle est noire.

Clarke et Octavia se regardèrent, alors que Lexa fronçait les sourcils.

-Il y a un problème, Clarke? demanda-t-elle.

-Non! s'empressa de rectifier la blonde. Pas du tout. Je suis seulement surprise. Normalement, une robe de mariée est blanche.

Lexa haussa les épaules.

-Je sais... mais pas pour ma famille.

Clarke hocha la tête avant de sourire.

-Tu vas être belle, quant même.

Lexa sourit et embrassa rapidement la blonde qui tendait la tête vers elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Echo?! s'exclama Bellamy en arrivant au point de rencontre qu'Echo et lui avaient choisi.

-Enfin! s'exclama à son tour Echo, en sortant de derrière un arbre. Où étais-tu?

Bellamy allait pour répondre quand il s'aperçut de la pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix d'elle qu'il fréquentait.

-Tu t'inquiétais? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Echo craqua ses doigts, signe de malaise, alors que Bellamy souriait.

-Peut-être, répondit finalement la blonde en reprenant confiance.

Le brun laissa un petit rire sortir en tirant Echo vers lui. Il connecta leurs lèvres ensemble et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Echo soupira dans le baiser et se recula quelques secondes plus tard, en fronçant les sourcils.

Bellamy sourit mais bientôt, son sourire fut remplacé par de l'inquiétude.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il devant l'expression de la blonde.

Cette dernière soupira encore en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose...

-Je t'écoutes, fit Bellamy en lui prenant une main.

-Je... je me suis enfui.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?!

Echo soupira encore en dégagea sa main de celle de Bellamy pour jouer avec.

-J'ai été trahis. Une autre guerrière a appris pour nous et m'a menacée de tout révéler, parce que selon elle, je suis une traître. Chose que je suis, en vrai.

-Quoi? NON! Tu n'es pas une traître, parce que tu me vois!

-Pour elle si. Et mon village aussi. Alors, je lui ai proposé de partir en échange de son silence... et elle a accepté.

Bellamy soupira à son tour en se passant la main sur le visage.

-Je ne peux pas retourner dans mon village, Bellamy. Je vais me faire exécuter. Et crois moi, tu ne veux pas ça!

-Je sais! s'exclama le brun en panique. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?

-Je vais dormir dans les bois, répondit Echo. Je vais m'en sortir.

-Non! Tu ne peux pas, renchérit Bellamy.

-Oui, je peux! Je suis une guerrière. Ça ne me-

-Tu vas rentrer avec moi! coupa Bellamy.

-Je ne peux pas, tu le sais! Ton commandant déteste la Nation des Glaces. Surtout après ce qui est arrivé il y a quelques années...

Bellamy soupira en cherchant une solution.

-Tu ne peux rien faire, Bell...

-Oui, je peux faire quelque chose! Tu peux venir avec voir à l'Arche! Mon peuple ne sait rien de tout ça et te fera confiance!

Echo haussa un sourcil, septique à l'idée.

-Ça va fonctionner Echo. Fait-moi confiance. Tu sais que tu le peux.

Echo savait qu'il avait raison. Au Mont Weather, elle le connaissant à peine, mais lui avait fait confiance et n'avait pas été déçu.

-D'accord. On y va.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici ce 3e chapitre! J'ai été très heureuse de voir que quelqu'un avait laissé un kudos! Merci! :) Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à m'encourager!


	4. Chapitre 4

-Juste... agis normalement, dit Bellamy, alors qu'Echo et lui étaient devant la grill.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Je n'agis pas normalement d'habitude? demanda Echo en haussant un sourcil.

-Mais non, juste... ne soit pas une Azgeda. Je ne t'aie pas déniché ces vêtements du clan des arbres pour rien.

-Bellamy, tu es de retour! s'exclama Sinclair en faisant ouvrir la grill. Content de te voir!

Bellamy s'avança vers lui pour entrer, suivit de près par la blonde.

-Moi aussi, répondit le brun. J'ai une amie avec moi.

Sinclair hocha la tête en dérivant son regard vers la jeune femme.

-Tu es? demanda-t-il.

Echo tourna la tête vers Bellamy pour avoir son consentement.

-Elle s'appelle Echo. C'est une bonne amie.

Sinclair haussa un sourcil, mais voyant que les jeunes étaient mal à l'aise, il décida de ne pas poser de question en plus.

-Je vous laisse seul, ajouta-t-il seulement avant de faire fermer la grill et d'aller plus loin.

-Ça s'est bien passé, dit Bellamy en regardant son "amie".

-Pour la première personne... il en reste une centaine d'autre, maintenant, lui dit Echo.

Bellamy soupira devant le "positivisme" de le blonde avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lexa était couchée sur son lit, depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes, pour essayer de faire le vide et de se reposer avant le grand jour. C'était un de ses rares moments de repos durant le jour et elle voulait bien en profiter.

Clarke était aussi sur le lit, mais contrairement à la belle brune, elle était assise et dessinait Lexa et elle-même, debout, devant Titus qui allait les unir pour la vie. Mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas avancer dans son dessin, car il lui manquait une information.

-Lexa? dit-elle en tournant le regard vers la brune couchée près d'elle.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, mais elle savait que Lexa ne dormait pas, parce que quand c'était le cas, la brune se rapprochait automatiquement de Clarke.

-Lexa? répéta-t-elle encore en lui touchant le bras. Je sais que tu fais semblant.

La brune laissa un soupir sortir de sa bouche, alors qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés.

Je ne peux même pas me reposer? pensa-t-elle avant de finalement ouvrir légèrement les yeux pour regarder Clarke. Cette dernière sourit et lui montra son dessin.

-Comment est ta robe? Je ne peux pas terminer mon dessin si je ne sais même pas comment t'habiller!

-Sérieusement? fit Lexa avant de refermer les yeux.

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi? C'est important! Arrête de refuser de me la montrer!

-Non, soupira Lexa en ramenant ses bras sous sa tête. Je ne peux pas.

La blonde poussa un râle avant de mettre son cahier sur une petite table et de s'asseoir face à la brune.

-Lex! Je t'ai bien laissé voir ma robe, moi!

Lexa rouvrit les yeux pour regarder la blonde.

-C'est ton problème, Clarke. C'était ton choix et moi, j'ai le mien. Respecte ça.

Un gémissement plaintif sortit de la bouche de la blonde, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa fiancée.

-Veux-tu au moins me la décrire? tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

Les lèvres de Lexa s'étirèrent en un sourire, alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux encore.

-Non, sourit-elle. Maintenant, couches-toi avec moi et reposes-toi! Avant que tu ne partes pour le camp Arkadia...

La blonde soupira, mais écouta la brune et se lova contre elle. Lexa soupira de bonheur, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux une autre fois.

-Lexa?

Cette dernière laissa un grognement sortir.

-Quoi? demande-t-elle légèrement irritée par les questions de Clarke.

-Ai hod you in, répondit Clarke en ne prêtant pas compte au ton que la brune avait employé. (Je t'aime)

La commandante ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Clarke, mais celle-ci avait déjà fermé les siens pour dormir. La brune se mordit la lèvre avant de s'étirer le cou et d'embrasser Clarke sur le front.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Clarke! Tu es sortie des bras de ta chérie? demanda Raven au jouant du sourcils, alors qu'elle était assise et buvait un verre.

Clarke roula des yeux en souriant avant de s'asseoir en face de la mécano. Elle était arrivée à Arkadia depuis un peu moins d'une heure et elle prenait le temps de voir ses amis.

-Ha-ha, rit-elle sarcastiquement. Comment tu vas?

-Comme ça peut aller.

Raven avait répondu sur un ton détaché, car elle ne voulait pas dire ces problèmes personnelles à la blonde. Cette dernière haussa légèrement le sourcil avant de changer de sujet.

-Où sont Octavia, Lincoln, ma mère et les autres?

-Octavia est partie à cheval, je ne sais pas trop où, commença Raven. Lincoln et ta mère sont sûrement à l'infirmerie comme d'habitude. Jasper est avec Monty.

-Et Bellamy?

-Aucune idée, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules avant de boire.

Clarke fronça les sourcils en fixant Raven du regard avant de se lever.

-Je vais aller dire bonjour à ma mère. À plus tard, lui dit la blonde avant de faire son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Plusieurs personnes la stoppèrent pour prendre des nouvelles d'elle et de Lexa. Cette dernière avait beaucoup aidé les Sky People après que leur alliance se soit remit de sa trahison. Elle les avait aidés avec leur premier hiver sur la Terre, à chasser les bons animaux, à cultiver les bonnes herbes et en les incluant dans l'alliance entre les autres clans. Comme Lexa l'avait pensé, la reine de la Nation des Glaces avait été très fermée à l'idée, mais après avoir longtemps parler avec elle, elle avait réussi à avoir leur parole de ne pas les attaquer.

Clarke, après une bonne dizaine de minutes, où elle avait parlé avec Jasper et Monty, entra dans l'infirmerie de l'Arche où elle vit sa mère prendre les signes vitaux d'un natif.

-Salut, dit-elle en s'approchant de sa mère.

Cette dernière tourna la tête et sourit en fixant sa fille.

-Clarke! Contente de te voir!

La blonde sourit et donna un rapide câlin à sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé? demanda Clarke en regardant le natif dormir.

-Il a chuté d'un arbre. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit... il s'est fracturé la tête, mais j'ai arrêté l'hémorragie. Il s'est aussi cassé le poignet, mais ça va bien guérir.

-Tant mieux. Lexa va être contente d'apprendre tout ça.

Abby hocha la tête avant de remettre ses outils médicaux en place.

-Tu as faim? demanda la chancelière.

-Oui! Manger ne serait pas de refus! répondit Clarke. On invite les autres?

-Si tu veux, répondit à son tour Abby. Je vais aller avertir la cafétéria pour qu'ils préparent quelque chose de spécial.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, sous la phrase de sa mère, mais celle-ci était déjà partie. Clarke décida plutôt d'aller chercher les autres un par un et une heure plus tard, Jasper, Monty, Raven, Wick, Octavia, Lincoln, Marcus, Abby et Clarke étaient tous assis devant leur plat prêt pour commencer à manger.

-Où est Bellamy? demanda Clarke.

-Il m'a dit qu'il arriverait légèrement en retard, répondit Octavia.

Clarke hocha le tête et ils commencèrent tous à manger. Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles une conversation animée prenait place.

-On est là! s'exclama Bellamy en entrant dans la cafétéria, Echo sur ses pas.

Clarke sourit en levant la tête de son assiette.

-Bellamy!

Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla prendre le brun dans ses bras.

-Seulement quelques jours et j'ai droit à tout ça? rigola-t-il en se retirant de l'étreinte.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de porter son regard sur la blonde en retrait.

-Tu es?

-Echo, répondit l'autre blonde.

Clarke écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de reporter son attention sur Bellamy. Ce dernier lui fit un léger signe pour lui dire de se taire.

-Assoyez-vous et mangez! dit finalement Clarke en allant elle-même à sa chaise.

Elle essaya d'éviter le regard interrogatif d'Octavia, alors que Raven relançait un sujet pour faire la conversation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu ne m'as pas dit que vous ne pouviez pas vous faire voir ensemble? demanda Clarke en prenant Bellamy dans un coin, loin des autres.

-Oui, souffla le brun. Mais on n'a pas eu le choix...

Clarke fronça les sourcils en se croisant les bras.

-Explique. Je t'écoute.

-On est allés se voir, comme d'habitude, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été obligé de partir de son village. Quelqu'un nous aurait vu et l'aurait menacée. Mais elle a réussi a s'en sortir vivante en partant. Alors, j'ai décidé de l'emmener ici.

Clarke hocha la tête, comprenant la situation.

-Désolé pour vous deux, répondit-elle après quelques secondes. Elle ne doit pas le prendre bien...

-Moyen. Elle est seulement... inquiète. Elle est septique au fait que les gens ici l'aime bien.

-... Et tu vas la garder ici pour toujours? demanda Clarke.

-J'aimerais bien, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait, blagua le brun.

Mais rapidement il reprit son sérieux.

-Je sais qu'elle ne passera pas inaperçu par le clan de Lexa ou qu'un jour, quelqu'un va la rapporter.

-Bellamy, vous vous voyez en cachette, parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur de son peuple. Et je connais Lexa et si elle a mit cette alliance en place, c'est parce qu'elle sait qu'elle peut leur faire confiance.

Bellamy laissa un long soupir sortir, alors qu'il regardait Echo au loin.

-Tu as sûrement raison...

-Et je veux t'avoir à mon mariage et je sais que tu aimerais bien qu'elle vienne avec toi, ajouta Clarke en souriant.

Le brun sourit et reporta son attention sur la blonde en face de lui.

-C'est sûr...

-Le mariage est dans quatre jours. Je repars demain matin avec ma mère et Raven et j'aimerais ça que tu te joignes à nous avec Echo.

-Raven? demanda Bellamy, évitant ce que Clarke venant de dire.

-Oui, elle vient pour les lumières et la musique pour la cérémonie, mais tu as compris?!

Le brun hocha lentement la tête.

-Tu viendras avec nous et on parlera à Lexa. Je suis certaine qu'elle va permettre à Echo de rester avec notre peuple.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Je suis toujours septique à l'idée, fit lentement Echo, alors que Bellamy et elle marchaient derrière les autres.

Ils étaient tous descendu de leur cheval, il y avait de ça, une bonne dizaine de minute, pour laisser les chevaux reposer leur dos. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup de matériel à apporter et Clarke avait dit aux autres qu'ils arriveraient bientôt à la capitale.

-Ne panique pas. Je-

-Je ne panique pas! s'exclama Echo en le coupant.

-Et bien arrête de stresser! rétorqua Bellamy la regardant.

Echo allait pour répliquer quelque chose quand Octavia arriva à côté d'elle.

-WOW! À peine quelques heures ensemble et vous êtes déjà en train de vous chamailler, rigola-t-elle.

Bellamy roula des yeux, sous le commentaire de sa sœur.

-Pourquoi tu as décidé de venir avec nous aujourd'hui déjà? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que tu me manques! lui répondit-elle en allant de son côté pour lui serrer la joue.

Bellamy la repoussa avec un gémissement plaintif, alors qu'Echo riait légèrement avec Octavia.

-Ne rit pas, toi! lança Bellamy à la blonde en souriant légèrement.

Echo haussa un sourcil et allait encore répliquer quelque chose quand Clarke prit la parole.

-On est arrivé! Octavia, peux-tu montrer la chambre à ces deux là pour moi, s'il-te-plait? demanda Clarke en pointant Bellamy et Echo.

Octavia lui fit signe que oui, alors qu'elle tirait déjà son frère avec elle.

-Maman, tu peux aller prendre une bonne douche, si tu veux, ajouta Clarke.

-Bonne idée! répondit Abby en prenant déjà la direction d'où se trouvait toutes les douches de la ville.

-Pas moi? demanda Raven en haussant un sourcil.

Clarke lui sourit.

-Plus tard! Je te veux avant sur la grande place pour les lumières. Ces trucs me stressent!

-C'est bon! répondit Raven. Et tu es chanceuse d'en avoir tu sais! Ce n'est pas facile de faire des spots light qui fonctionnent à batteries.

-Je sais et c'est super gentil de ta part!

-Je commence même à croire que je le suis trop...

Clarke roula des yeux et lui donna un coup aux côtes avant de prendre la direction de la tente qu'elle partageait avec sa fiancée. Comme lorsqu'elle fut au camp, plusieurs personnes l'arrêtèrent pour la saluer et lui demander quelques questions. Clarke y répondu sans problème avant d'enfin entrer dans sa tente. Elle y vit Lexa, Indra et Ryder en train de discuter.

-Hi! s'exclama Clarke en s'approchant d'eux. (Salut)

-Clarke! Bants osir beja, ordonna gentiment Lexa en direction d'Indra et de Ryder. (Laissez- nous, s'il-vous-plait)

Les concernés hochèrent la tête avant de sortir, non sans un léger salut à la blonde. Cette dernière leur sourit et n'attendit même pas qu'ils aient complètement quittés la tente pour se jeter dans les bras de sa chérie.

-Ai miss yu, chuchota Lexa en plongeant son nez dans le cou de Clarke. (Tu m'as manqué)

-Tu m'as manqué aussi...

La brune sourit et embrassa légèrement la peau du cou de Clarke avant de prendre une grande respiration.

-Ton odeur m'a manquée... tu sens tellement bon...

/N/A: Début de la scène classée rating M/

Clarke haussa un sourcil aux paroles de Lexa. Elle descendit ses mains jusqu'aux reins de sa fiancée avant de se reculer légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais la bouche de Lexa l'en empêcha. Ses lèvres étaient maintenant occupées à se mouvoir sur celles de la brune, alors que ses mains descendaient pour empoigner les fesses de la commandante. Celle-ci laissa un léger gémissement sortir d'entre ses lèvres, alors qu'elle embrassait toujours Clarke. La blonde sentit son corps trembler à l'entente du bruit et elle pinça de nouveau les fesses de la brune avant d'emmener une main sur la nuque de Lexa.

Cette dernière avait ses mains sur le col de la veste de Clarke, depuis quelques secondes, mais quand elle sentit le pincement sur ses fesses, elle tira sur la veste et la lança par terre, libérant la blonde et la laissant vêtu d'un simple débardeur.

-Notre chambre, marmonna Clarke en sentant les mains de Lexa sur ses seins.

-... Hir ona the table , répondit la brune en commençant déjà à détacher la ceinture de Clarke. (Sur la table)

Celle-ci gémit sous la phrase de la brune. Lexa avait tendance à parler son langage natal lors de leurs échanges. Comme si son cerveau arrêtait de fonctionner pour se concentrer sur le corps de sa fiancée.

Après quelques autres secondes, où Lexa avait réussi à détacher la ceinture de Clarke et avait descendu son jean, les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent à tâtons sans vraiment regarder où ce qu'elles allaient, jusqu'à ce que le bas du dos à Clarke se cogne contre la table à manger. Lexa souleva, sans hésitation, sa fiancée et l'a fit asseoir sur le rebord de la table en bois avant de tirer sur son jean et de le lancer par terre. Clarke prit Lexa par le cou et la tira vers elle pour un autre baiser. Elle ne demanda même pas la permission avant d'entrer sa langue dans la bouche de la brune et de la glisser contre son homologue.

La commandante tenait les cuisses de Clarke écartées, alors qu'elle avait peine à suivre le rythme langoureux du baiser qu'elles échangeait. Mais elle se ressaisit et se retira du baiser pour plonger dans le cou de Clarke. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et guida ses mains pour enlever la veste en cuir que la brune portait et ainsi pouvoir toucher à sa poitrine comme elle le voulait. Lexa mordit la peau de la blonde, lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de celle-ci empoigner sauvagement ses seins. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans leurs échanges. Seulement le besoin de se sentir l'une auprès de l'autre. De se toucher.

-Touches-moi, murmura Clarke dans l'oreille de sa futur femme.

La brune termina sa marque sur le cou de la blonde avant de descendre sur sa clavicule et ensuite le dessus de sa poitrine recouverte. Mais Clarke ne voulait pas attendre. Elle laissa donc les seins de Lexa pour la pousser vers où est-ce qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. La brune comprit rapidement le message et Clarke se repositionna en écartant les cuisses et en s'appuyant sur ses mains. La commandante embrassa gentiment les cuisses de la blonde avant d'enfin tirer sur le sous-vêtement trempé. Le sien n'était nettement pas mieux, peut-être même pire, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était toucher, sentir Clarke.

Celle-ci laissa quelques gémissements sortir avant de retenir un léger cri, lorsqu'elle sentit enfin la langue de sa fiancée sur elle. Lexa prenait un réel plaisir à entendre tous les gémissements que Clarke faisait et elle trouva rapidement la boule de nerfs de la blonde. Elle ne se pria pas pour emmener sa langue dessus et de rapidement commencer son travail.

Bientôt, sa main alla rejoindre sa bouche et elle mouilla deux de ses doigts du liquide de Clarke avant de les faire entrer dans sa fiancée. Clarke poussa un râle en projetant sa tête par en arrière avant de se mordre la lèvre et de mettre à nouveau sa main sur la tête de Lexa.

-Lex... je suis déjà... en train...

La brune recourba ses doigts à l'intérieur de Clarke pour frapper son point G, au plus grand bonheur de la blonde. Lexa n'arrêta pas là, et elle mordit légèrement la boule de nerfs de Clarke pour ensuite faire tout ce qui était imaginable avec.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Clarke tire sur les tresses de sa fiancée, alors que ses hanches frappaient continuellement le visage de Lexa sur elle.

-Lexa... Fuck...

C'est à ce moment que la brune sentit une énorme vague de liquide sur ses doigts encore à l'intérieur de la blonde. Elle fit encore quelques vas-et-viens avant de les retirer et de les emmener à sa bouche. La poitrine de Clarke faisait des montés et des descentes incroyables. Elle ne contrôlait pas sa respiration et elle se laissa tomber complètement sur la table, alors que la commandante se relevait pour aller embrasser son abdomen.

-Tu vas bien? demanda Lexa en arrêtant d'embrasser Clarke.

La concernée hocha faiblement la tête, alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Lexa sourit et prit les mains de la blonde pour la tirer gentiment vers elle. Clarke se laissa faire et se remit assis avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-C'était... incroyable...

Lexa sourit encore une fois avant d'embrasser amoureusement sa fiancée. Mais Clarke avait reprit ses esprits et elle repoussa la brune pour se remettre sur ses pieds, par terre et pousser Lexa vers leur chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi Indra et Ryder étaient ici, tout à l'heure? demanda Clarke en regardant Lexa qui caressait lentement le ventre de la blonde.

-Pour parler, répondit Lexa sans relever le regard du ventre de Clarke.

-De quoi? demanda encore Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu veux vraiment parler de mes affaires, maintenant? demanda Lexa en relevant le regard vers la blonde.

-Oui!

La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter de penser à mes affaires, quelques minutes et juste profiter de moi.

Clarke haussa un sourcil, sous la phrase de Lexa.

-Profiter de toi? Je te vois tous les jours, je te rappelle, rétorqua Clarke avec un léger sourire.

La commandante sourit à son tour avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Sérieusement, Clarke, pourquoi tu veux parler de ça, maintenant?

Clarke reprit aussi son sérieux, alors qu'elle soupirait.

-Octavia m'a raconté quelques affaires qu'elle avait entendues.

Lexa soupira en arrêtant ses caresses sur le ventre de Clarke, alors qu'elle s'assoyait sur le lit. Clarke fronça les sourcils et fit la même chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Lexa?

Clarke avait posé cette question en emmenant sa main sur l'épaule de la brune. Celle-ci regardait la blonde dans les yeux.

-C'est Azgeda. Leur représentant n'est jamais venu lors de notre réunion. Quelques clans, plus susceptibles, croient que c'est un appel à la guerre et que la coalition est terminée avec eux. Je dois donc apprendre pourquoi ils ne se sont pas présentés tout en essayant de calmer les autres.

Clarke sourit, heureuse que sa fiancée se confit à elle, mais son sourire disparut rapidement en se rappelant que Bellamy était ici avec Echo. Elle savait aussi que son ami n'avait dit à personne qu'Echo appartenait à la Nation de Glaces et se doutait maintenant pourquoi.

Elle se rappela que Bellamy lui avait mentionné, quelques jours auparavant, que sa sœur voulait lui parler et que les informations qu'Octavia lui avait appris, à elle, concordait dans le temps. Bellamy avait donc dû apprendre à propos des tensions entre les clans ce qui lui avait fait changer l'identité de la blonde. Clarke savait que même si Octavia adorait son frère et le voulait heureux, elle n'aurait jamais gardé cette information pour elle. Elle était trop au courant des tensions et voudrait savoir les réels intentions d'Echo et de ce que Lexa pensait.

-Clarke? fit Lexa, sortant la blonde de ses pensées.

La blonde sursauta légèrement et elle se força à aborder un sourire.

-Oui? demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, loin d'être dupée. Clarke savait aussi que Lexa avait remarqué quelque chose et elle décida de mentir tout en restant dans le même était émotionnel.

-Je me disais que c'était vraiment nul que des tentions apparaissent quelques jours avant notre mariage.

La brune hocha la tête avant de soupirer.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai la situation sous contrôle avec Indra.

Clarke hocha la tête et sourit légèrement devant la confiance de sa futur femme. Mais encore son sourire disparut en se rappelant que Bellamy attendait sûrement patiemment qu'elle vienne le chercher pour lui annoncer qu'Echo et lui pouvait assister à son mariage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce 4e chapitre! :) Merci à vous tous qui me lisez et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un kudos!   
> MERCI!


	5. Chapitre 5

-Merde... merde... merde...

Ce mot était le mantra de Clarke, depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, maintenant. Elle avait quitté la tente, il y avait de ça, une heure et elle se forçait à rester calme pour essayer de trouver une solution. Elle avait dit à Lexa qu'elle irait voir sa mère pour éviter que la brune ne pose trop de questions. Mais en réalité, Clarke faisait les cents pas au bord de la forêt.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Bellamy?

-Tu cherches mon frère? demanda soudainement Octavia en apparaissant derrière Clarke.

Cette dernière tourna sur elle-même en écarquillant les yeux sous la soudaine voix.

-O'! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Octavia haussa un sourcil et rangea son épée qui était dans sa main.

-Maintenant, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? Tout va très bien! répondit Clarke, loin d'être convaincante.

-Sérieusement, Clarke? fit la brune en haussant encore le sourcil. Tu es là, le regard complètement paniqué et tu essais de me faire croire que tout va bien. Je ne suis pas dupe.

La blonde jura dans sa barbe, alors qu'elle piétinait.

-Tu as raison, tout ne va pas bien, d'accord! s'exclama Clarke en ouvrant les bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda alors la brune en s'approchant.

Clarke ne répondit rien, mais regarda plutôt partout.

-S'il-te-plait, Clarke! fit Octavia en prenant le bras de la blonde. Parles-moi.

La concernée tourna enfin le regard vers la brune, mais aussitôt, elle sortit son bras de l'emprise de son amie.

-Non! Désolé, Octavia, mais je ne peux rien te dire! Tu vas tout aller raconter à Indra ou à Lexa!

La brune fronça les sourcils sous la soudaine attaque.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais j'aimerais bien ça le savoir! répondit-elle sur un ton sec.

Clarke se donna mentalement une claque.

-Désolé, O'... c'est juste que le sujet est très délicat et je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance là-dessus...

Clarke avait parlé d'un ton calme en regardant la brune dans les yeux. La jeune guerrière soupira.

-Aller, Clarke. Je sais qu'on a eu de mauvais moments, mais chaque amitié en a. Et je sais que ça l'a un lien avec Bellamy.

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

-J'ai seulement dit son prénom en arrivant et tu as failli faire une crise cardiaque.

Clarke laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as raison... c'est à propos de Bellamy. Et d'Echo... ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant.

Octavia fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi Ec-

-Chut! murmura Clarke. Je me fais surveiller et je ne veux pas quelqu'un entendre.

Octavia se rapprocha un peu.

-Parle, ordonna la brune. Si c'est à propos de mon frère, alors tu as ma parole que je ne dirai rien.

Clarke fixa, pendant quelques secondes, Octavia, après que celle-ci ait fait sa promesse.

-Tu dois être au courant qu'Azgeda ne s'est jamais présenté à la rencontre, commença Clarke.

-Oui, bien-sûr. Il y a même des clans qui croient que c'est une menace de guerre, compléta Octavia.

-Bon... et bien, Echo vient de leur clan. Azgeda.

-Je sais.

Clarke écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi? Tu sais?

-Bellamy nous l'a présentée vêtu des vêtements des Trikrus. Sur le coup, je n'y ai vu que du feu, mais après quelques heures, j'ai remarqué son comportement et quelques tatouages.

-C'est quoi le rapport des tatouages? demanda la blonde. Je croyais qu'ils étaient universelles.

-Chaque clans a ses croyances strictes. Et les natifs qu'on connait ont leurs propres symboles. Ces symboles sont transmis sur les gens en signe d'appartenance et de croyance. Et Echo ne porte aucun d'entres eux.

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

-Tu m'impressionnes, O'...

La brune haussa les épaules en souriant légèrement.

-Mais est-ce que ton frère sait que tu es au courant?

Octavia hocha négativement la tête ce qui fit soupirer Clarke.

-Bref, j'ai dit à Bellamy et à Echo que Lexa allait gentiment les accueillir ici. Sous la vraie identité d'Echo.

Octavia sourit légèrement ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la blonde.

-Pourquoi tu souris? demanda Clarke.

-Parce que tu paniques pour rien. On sait toutes les deux que Lexa t'aime et je crois sincèrement que si tu lui expliquerait la situation avec Bellamy et Echo, elle comprendrait et ne ferait rien. Et de toute façon, que pensais-tu qu'elle allait faire?

Clarke se détendit sous les paroles de son amie.

-Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle croyait qu'ils étaient une menace, ajouta la brune.

-Tu as raison. Va chercher Bellamy et Echo et retrouves-moi dans la tour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Maman? dit Clarke en marchant dans les rues de Polis.

-Clarke! fit Abby en se tournant vers sa fille. Où étais-tu?

-Avec Octavia... toi, que faisais-tu? demanda Clarke en souriant.

-Je parlais avec un guérisseur. Celui... il est parti, termina Abby qui s'était retourné pour montrer la personne en question, mais qui avait constaté qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

Clarke rit devant la situation.

-Ne te moque pas, sourit sa mère. Sinon, comment est ta robe?

-Super belle! s'exclama Clarke. Parfaite. Joni a fait un super travail.

-Et celle de Lexa?

Clarke soupira et haussa un sourcil.

-Aucune idée. Elle refuse de me la montrer. Mais en parlant d'elle, tu sais où elle est?

-Non, désolé.

Clarke soupira encore en tournant la tête pour voir ses amis arriver.

-Clarke! s'exclama Bellamy en levant la main. Où est Lexa?

-Je la cherche aussi, répondit la blonde, alors qu'ils étaient devant elle et sa mère.

Echo faisait son possible pour paraître naturelle, devant les natifs qui passaient près d'elle et qui la regardaient bizarrement. Clarke pouvait entendre et reconnaître quelques mots dont "inconnu" et "bizarre". Mais elle essaya de rassurer l'autre blonde avec un chaleureux sourire.

-Alors, tu as parlé à Lexa? demande Bellamy en piétinant.

-Non, pas encore. On va le faire, tous ensemble! répondit Clarke, d'une voix qu'elle voulait paraître assurée.

-Et dans quelques secondes, ajouta Octavia en faisant un signe de tête vers la droite.

Clarke tourna sur elle-même pour constater que Lexa venait effectivement vers eux. Il y avait Ryder, Indra et Rino avec elle, en autre.

-Lexa! On te cherchait! s'exclama Clarke en souriant à sa fiancée, lorsqu'elle fut à son niveau.

-Pourquoi? demanda la brune en haussant un sourcil.

-On doit te parler... en privé...

La commandante haussa encore le sourcil.

-Et pourquoi?

-On a quelqu'un à te présenter, répondit Clarke en se poussant sur le côté pour dévoiler Echo et Bellamy derrière elle.

Clarke alla au près de sa mère, alors que tranquillement, l'expression faciale de Lexa passait de curiosité à férocité. Octavia lança un regard perplexe à Clarke, alors qu'Indra emmenait sa main à son épée en voyant le corps tendu de sa commandante. Ryder et Rino ne firent pas exception et Clarke prit la parole.

-Lexa? demanda-t-elle en mettant sa main sur le bras de la brune. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

En réalité, elle n'avait pas prit le temps de regarder Echo qui clairement paniquait aussi.

-Protect em! Behind yu! Check taim der laik other ona the way (Protégez-les! Derrière vous! Regardez s'il y en a d'autres en chemin!)

Lexa mit rapidement sa main sur celle de Clarke avant de rapidement la pousser vers Ryder qui, déjà, l'attendait à bras ouvert. Le guerrier avait déjà mit Clarke derrière lui, sous les cris de protestations de la blonde. Octavia avait sortit son épée, sous l'ordre d'Indra, alors que cette dernière pointait la sienne en direction d'Echo. Rino s'était occupé d'Abby et de Bellamy, laissant Echo seule, devant Lexa qui avait déjà son couteau sur sa gorge.

-Comment oses-tu?! s'exclama Lexa qui de plus en plus poussait son couteau contre la gorge d'Echo.

Cette dernière essayait de reculer le plus qu'elle pouvait.

-Lexa! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Clarke, toujours derrière Ryder qui la tenait fermement.

-Ne lui fait pas mal! criait Bellamy en essayant de sortir de l'emprise de Rino.

Abby, pour sa part, était derrière le guerrier et regardait plutôt les gens de la population partir en courant vers les maisons, alors que d'autres natifs couraient vers les arbres pour exécuter l'ordre de leur commandante.

-Laisse-moi passer, Ryder! s'exclama Clarke en voyant que Lexa tenait toujours Echo.

-Nou teik her pass o yu na wan op! (Ne la laisse pas passer ou tu vas mourir!)

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda à son tour Octavia.

-Cette Azgeda est venu ici! Infiltrée! Traitre! Comment oses-tu!?

-Je...

Ce fut tout ce que Echo pu dire avant que la lame du couteau entre plus profondément sur sa gorge. Une mince coulisse de sang fit son apparition.

-Tu vas la tuer! cria Bellamy.

-Elle ne mérite que ça! répondit Lexa.

-Lexa! Explique-nous! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "infiltrée"? demanda encore Clarke.

Lexa ne bougea pas, pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement prendre Echo par la nuque et la lancer face contre terre. La blonde ne protesta même pas. Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien.

Lexa se mit à califourchon sur le dos d'Echo toujours sa lame sur sa gorge, alors qu'elle poussait ses cheveux sur le côté.

-Regarde Clarke! REGARDE!

Ryder prit la blonde par le bras pour l'emmener sécuritairement vers la brune. Clarke fronçait les sourcils en fixant sa fiancée.

-Quoi? Regarder quoi?

-ÇA! s'exclama la brune en mettant son doigt sur la longue cicatrice qui commençait de la mâchoire d'Echo et qui descendait jusqu'à son cou.

Clarke fixait attentivement la blessure qui datait de quelques années déjà avant de reporter son regard vers Lexa. Celle-ci ne montrait aucun signe d'émotion, alors qu'en vérité, à l'intérieur d'elle, les larmes menaçait de monter.

Clarke se pencha lentement vers Echo pour pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle et de Lexa, mais Ryder la rattrapa.

-Ne t'approches pas! fit Lexa avant de rapidement se relever, prendre Echo par les cheveux, la tourner sur le dos et se rasseoir sur elle avec la lame sur sa joue.

-Lexa... quand a-t-elle eu cette cicatrice? demande Abby pour la première fois.

De longues secondes passèrent durant lesquelles Lexa et Echo se fixaient du regard.

-Quand elle est venu m'arracher Costia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seulement dix minutes s'étaient passées, depuis que Lexa avait lancé cette phrase qui en avait choqué plus d'un. Echo avait été mise en cage, littéralement, Bellamy à ses côtés sous la surveillance de plusieurs guerriers. Octavia était partie avec Indra pour aller dans la forêt et exécuter les ordres de Lexa, alors qu'Abby était retournée avec Raven pour prendre un verre et décompresser. Clarke, quant à elle, était avec Lexa dans la tente de réunion de guerre. Elles étaient seules. Clarke l'avait ordonné.

-Lexa, parles-moi... s'il-te-plait.

La brune s'appuyait sur ses mains contre la table et avait les yeux fermés.

-Regardes-moi, au moins, supplia Clarke qui était maintenant juste à côté de la brune.

Celle-ci ouvrit seulement les yeux, mais fixa plutôt la table en face d'elle que Clarke. La blonde mit sa main sur sa mâchoire et tourna sa tête vers elle. Elle avait les yeux luisant et Clarke savait que c'était dû aux larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir.

-Pleure...

-Non, rétorqua Lexa en se redressant. C'est du passé. Pleurer ne changera rien.

Clarke soupira et prit la main de la brune.

-Lex... tout à l'heure... j'ai vu ton regard. Et ce n'était pas celui de quelqu'un qui pense tout ça. Tu es blessée. Je ne sais pas tout à propos de Costia, mais...

Clarke s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Elle avait remarqué que Lexa s'était tendue sous le nom de son ancienne amante. La brune retira doucement sa main de celle de Clarke avant d'aller vers le gobelet d'eau. Elle se versa un grand verre avant de le voire d'une traite, sous le regard de la blonde.

-Si tu ne veux pas faire face à tes émotions, dit-moi au moins ce que tu vas faire d'Echo.

-Ne dit pas son nom, répondit sèchement Lexa en se tournant vers elle.

-Et bien comment tu veux que je l'appelle? demanda Clarke, légèrement énervée.

-Traître! Meurtrière!

Clarke se détendit devant le visage de sa fiancée. Lexa était tendue et sa mâchoire était tellement crispée qu'elle commençait à trembler. La blonde emmena sa main sur la bras de Lexa et la tira vers elle pour un étreinte. La brune ne résista pas, mais ne se laissa pas du moins aller à l'étreinte. Clarke serra le plus fort possible sa fiancée. Elle avait besoin de la sentir contre elle. Sentir toutes ses courbes en dessous de leurs vêtements. Lexa mit seulement ses mains autour du cou de la blonde, sans réellement répondre. Elle savait que si elle se laissait aller, les larmes allaient encore menacer de sortir.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Clarke. Elle ne voulait pas que la blonde sache à quel point Costia pouvait lui manquer. Elle ne voulait pas que Clarke le prenne mal. Parce qu'elle aimait tellement la blonde. Les deux seules relations que Lexa avait eu dans toute sa vie était tellement différente.

Costia avait été sa première. Elle l'avait connue durant une dizaine d'année. De ses 5 ans à ses 17 ans. Elles avaient été meilleures amies avant de finalement faire face à leurs sentiments et de devenir un couple. Lexa avait ensuite été choisie pour être Heda, dans le conclave, après la mort de l'ancien commandant. Elle avait emmené Costia avec elle au trône. La choisissant comme une de ses conseillères. Pendant deux ans, elles avaient partagées le pouvoir, l'amour, le lit. Mais Echo était ensuite arrivée et l'avait prise de ses mains. Littéralement. Lexa avait été trop faible pour se battre. Elle avait eu peur de blesser son ancienne petite-amie. C'était Costia elle-même qui avait fait la cicatrise d'Echo. En se débattant. Mais la blonde avait gagné le combat et s'était enfuie avec Costia, laissant Lexa seule dans leur chambre, les larmes dévastant son visage. Elle avait alors réalisé que son amour pour Costia l'avait empêché de se battre. Se battre pour elle. La commandante s'était ensuite dit que l'amour était une faiblesse, l'empêchant de se battre.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Clarke. Cette jeune femme qui avait tué des centaines de ses guerriers. Les brûlant à vif. Lexa n'avait pas été attiré par elle, en premier lieu. Elle l'avait plutôt trouvée irrespectueuse. Incontrôlable. Mais les jours et les semaines avaient défilés permettant à la brune de connaître le vrai visage de Clarke. Le visage d'une jeune femme décidée. Perdue. Intelligente et combattante. Elles s'étaient tranquillement rapprochées. Se confiant l'une à l'autre pour finalement s'embrasser. Mais Clarke l'avait reposée et Lexa l'avait ensuite trahis pour le bien de son peuple. Des mois s'étaient passés durant lesquelles la brune s'était constamment inquiétée de Clarke. Mais la blonde était finalement revenue et les deux jeunes guerrières s'étaient mutuellement pardonnées avant de commencer une relation qui avait lentement évoluée pour devenir celle d'aujourd'hui.

Après quelques secondes, Clarke se recula pour faire face à Lexa. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de porter ses mains au visage de la brune.

-Lexa... je veux que tu me racontes tout.

Lexa laissa son regard dans celui de Clarke, durant de longues secondes. Elle prit une grande respiration avant d'enfin laisser sortir toute l'histoire. Cela prit presque une heure durant laquelle elles s'étaient déplacées vers les chaises pour s'asseoir. Quand Lexa eu terminé, une seule larme coulait le long de sa joue. Clarke l'enleva d'un doigt avant de plonger son regard dans celui de sa fiancée.

-Maintenant, tu vas aller faire face à tes démons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant si même plus plu que les autres! :)   
> Je vous remercie de me lire et de laissez des kudos! MERCI!


	6. Chapitre 6

-Echo, commença Bellamy avant de jeter un regard vers les gardes derrière lui, est-ce vrai? As-tu capturé Costia?

Bellamy était légèrement au courant de l'histoire. Octavia lui en avait déjà parlé avec Lincoln. Echo, qui était en position assise, les genoux remontés vers elle, leva le regard vers le brun.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te dire non... mais je te mentirais... et je ne veux pas te mentir.

La mâchoire de Bellamy se crispa. Il aimait beaucoup la blonde en face de lui et ça le décevait de savoir qu'un jour, Echo avait été la méchante.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il.

Echo baissa le regard. Elle n'était pas capable de supporter celui de Bellamy.

-Nia, la Reine. J'ai porté allégeance à cette femme, Bellamy. Tu sais, tout ce qu'on te dit à propos de cette Nation... toutes les méchancetés... et bien, elles sont cent fois pire, en réalité.

Bellamy déglutit. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il décida, alors, de tendre la main entre les barreaux et de la mettre sur celle de la blonde. Echo releva légèrement la tête pour le voir sourire.

-Enlèves-moi cette main! ordonna soudainement un garde juste derrière le brun.

Bellamy tourna la tête vers lui pour le voir tenir son épée. Il décida de ne pas rétorquer et il enleva sa main.

-Je m'en veux, tu sais, commença Echo. Oui, j'étais complètement consciente de mes actions dans le passé. J'ai exécuté un ordre et je n'ai pas éprouvé de remord jusqu'à temps que je te rencontre.

-Ça fait très cliché, tu sais, fit Bellamy en haussant un sourcil.

Echo fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'expression.

-Cliché?

-Laisse tomber... continue.

Echo soupira.

-Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai craché dessus lorsque je me suis rendu compte que tu étais un Sky People?

-Oui, sourit Bellamy. Comment ne pas l'oublier...

Echo sourit faiblement.

-Je ne t'aimais pas tellement. Pas du tout, en fait. Effectivement, je n'étais pas au courant de l'alliance entre ton clan et les autres, mais je te trouvais idiot. Surtout pour m'avoir empêchée d'être prise.

-Ce n'était pas seulement pour toi, rétorqua Bellamy en souriant. Je l'ai fait pour me libérer et pouvoir m'enfuir... mais ça n'a pas totalement fonctionné...

-Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça..., fit la blonde. Bref, ensuite, tu as fait preuve de courage et je t'ai aidé à tuer ce garde. Tu m'as promis de me libérer et tu l'as fait. Je ne connais aucun guerrier qui m'aurait fait cette promesse sans savoir s'il aurait réussi.

-Où veux-tu en venir? lui demanda Bellamy.

-Arrête de me couper et tu vas le savoir, répondit Echo.

Bellamy sourit sous la réponse de la blonde. Elle était franche et directe, et il aimait ça.

-On s'est revu après plusieurs jours. On est devenu amis et après plus... ce n'était pas prévu pour aucun d'entre nous. Je t'apprécie beaucoup Bellamy et jamais je ne t'utiliserais pour quoique ce soit.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Qui a dit que tu m'utilisais.

-Ton commandant le pense. Tous les autres aussi. Pourquoi je sortirais avec quelqu'un du ciel, sinon?

-Pourquoi Lexa sort avec Clarke? Pourquoi Octavia sort avec Lincoln? C'est la même chose pour nous deux! s'exclama le brun.

Un léger sourire apparût sur les lèvres d'Echo.

-Tu es naïf, Bell... même si Lexa le sait, elle ne me laissera jamais vivre. Elle me déteste. J'ai permis à notre Reine d'exécuter et de décapiter son ancienne femme. Il n'y a aucune chance de vivre.

-Oui! Il y en a une. Je vais parler à Clarke et-

-Ne parle pas de Clarke sans sa présence! s'exclama soudainement Lexa en entrant dans la tente. Ou de moi! Et encore moins avec cette meurtrière!

Bellamy se releva et fit face à Lexa et Clarke.

-Ce n'est rien, Lexa, fit Clarke.

-Ce n'est pas rien! Il pourrait donner des informations à cette femme..., répondit amèrement Lexa.

Clarke soupira légèrement avant de faire signe aux guerriers de sortir. Ces derniers ne bougèrent pas et Clarke donne un léger coup de coude à la brune près d'elle.

-Bants osir, ordonna Lexa. (Laissez-nous)

Les guerriers exécutèrent l'ordre de leur commandante, la laissant seule avec sa petite-amie, Bellamy et Echo qui était toujours enfermée.

-Lexa, s'il-te-plait, écoutes-moi! dit Bellamy en plongeant un regard fatigué dans celui de la brune.

Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Clarke lui prit la main avant d'inciter le brun à parler.

-Je suis au courant de l'histoire... les gros détails, oui, mais je la connais. Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir. J'ai perdu ma mère sur l'Arche et perdu ma sœur sous ma responsabilité. Je comprends tout à fait le sentiment qui t'habite présentement. La rage. J'ai vécu longtemps de ce sentiment jusqu'à temps que je réalise à quel point il m'aveuglait. Comme pour toi!

-Je ne suis pas aveuglé par mes sentiments! le coupa Lexa en s'écartant de Clarke pour dangereusement se rapprocher de Bellamy. Je suis Heda! J'ai le plein pouvoir de mes émotions!

Bellamy défia quelques secondes le regard de la brune en face de lui avant de laisser tomber. Lexa se calma légèrement et recula de quelques pas.

-Tout ce que je veux dire c'est qu'Echo est innocente. Pas pour ce qui est arrivé dans le passé, mais pour aujourd'hui. Elle et moi avons une relation depuis plusieurs semaines! On... on s'aime.

Echo leva le regard vers Bellamy à l'entente de ces mots. Elle souriait légèrement, alors que Bellamy reculait de quelque pas à son tour pour être plus près d'elle.

-Tu dis que mes sentiments m'aveuglent, mais présentement, tu es le seul , ici, qui est aveuglé par ses sentiments. Ton affection pour cette meurtrière te rend idiot!

-Lexa..., commença Clarke en allant près de la brune. On n'est pas venu ici pour ça.

-Pour quoi, alors? Prendre le thé? demanda amèrement Lexa en regardant la blonde dans les yeux. Tu m'as dit d'affronter mes démons, et bien c'est ce que je fais! Come teik em! (Venez-le chercher!)

Deux guerriers entrèrent, dont Ryder, et prirent Bellamy par les bras avant de le sortir.

-Ne lui fait pas de mal! cria-t-il sans pourtant résister.

Rapidement, les trois femmes se retrouvèrent seules. Clarke regardant Lexa de profil, alors que celle-ci regardait Echo dans les yeux.

-Heda... je ne suis pas une menace, fit Echo en regardant Lexa dans les yeux aussi.

-Dit celle qui a tué Costia.

Clarke laissa un soupir sortir de sa bouche avant de se mettre entre Echo et Lexa.

-Tu devrais la laisser sortir et lui parler face à face. Ce serait mieux.

-Pour qu'elle puisse te sauter dessus? Non, merci.

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

-J'ai déjà été proche d'elle donc, je crois que si elle m'aurait voulu du mal, elle me l'aurait fait. Et tu vas être près de moi, alors je vais être en sécurité, essaya de rassurer Clarke.

Lexa retenu de peine un soupir, alors que sa mâchoire se crispait. Durant de longues secondes, son regard resta dans celui de sa fiancée avant d'enfin se détourner. Elle détourna Clarke et ouvrit rapidement la cage dans laquelle se trouvait Echo avant de la prendre par les cheveux et la tirer. Son couteau se mit rapidement sur sa gorge, le temps qu'elle appelle ses hommes.

-Tenez-la! ordonna-t-elle.

Echo ne montra aucune résistance, alors qu'ils la tenaient fermement par les bras. Lexa s'avança près d'elle, toujours son couteau dans une main avant de plonger son regard perçant dans celui de la blonde.

-Nom?

-Echo.

-Âge?

-22 ans.

-Clan?

-Anciennement Azgeda.

Lexa haussa un sourcil.

-Anciennement?

-Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de partir. Personne n'ai au courant sauf une ancienne amie.

-C'est vrai, commenta Clarke. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle dit depuis le début.

Lexa tourna légèrement la tête vers sa fiancée avant de reprendre.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je voyais Bellamy en cachette, parce que la Reine ne veut aucun contact avec le peuple d'Arkadia. Mais on a été découvert par une guerrière et elle m'a menacée. Le seul moyen que j'avais, pour son silence, était de partir.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve tout ça?

-Rien, sauf ma parole, répondit Echo en la fixant du regard.

-Ce n'est pas assez.

La blonde ne répondit rien.

-Occupation?

-Chasseuse/Guerrière.  
Evidemment, elle ne dit pas espionne. Elle ne voulait pas mentir, mais cette vérité aurait envenimé encore plus la situation.

-Relation?

-Bellamy.

-Et ta Reine? demanda Lexa. Tu dois être assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle t'ai envoyé chercher Costia, ajouta la brune en serrant son couteau.

-Effectivement, répondit Echo ne niant aucunement. C'est ma tante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Pour la cinquième fois, Clarke, on ne peut pas se marier, alors qu'elle est toujours ici! Nous ne savons pas la menace qu'elle représente réellement et je ne veux pas m'inquiéter de chaque mouvement durant toute la cérémonie.

Clarke soupira en regardant Lexa prendre une gorgée de son vin. Plusieurs heures s'étaient passées, depuis la révélation d'Echo, et elles étaient présentement en train de manger.

-Désolé, Lexa, mais je m'inquiète aussi. Autant pour nous que pour Bellamy et pour la population. Si elle est vraiment infiltrée et que la Reine ne reçoit pas d'information de sa part, elle risque d'attaquer. Surtout, si en plus, les représentants ne se sont pas présentés dernièrement.

-Est-ce qu'on peut simplement manger, Clarke? Je ne tiens pas à parler d'elle, alors qu'on peut profiter de notre temps ensemble. Ou simplement dormir.

Clarke hocha la tête en guise de réponse avant de recommencer à manger. Le lapin était très tendre et le vin que ses amis avaient fait été très bon aussi. Elle décida alors de simplement manger dans le silence de la soirée, regardant de temps en temps sa fiancée. Bientôt, elles terminèrent et toutes les deux, elle allèrent dans la cuisine pour nettoyer leurs vaisselles.

-Tu veux qu'on prenne un bain ensemble? demanda Lexa comme si elles n'avaient jamais parlé des problèmes plutôt.

Clarke se demandait toujours comment la brune faisait pour être autant détaché d'un sujet qui lui en demandait beaucoup. Lexa s'impliquait totalement dans une situation pour ensuite agir normalement comme si de rien n'était.

-D'accord, répondit la blonde en tendant une assiette à la commandante pour qu'elle l'essuie.

-Va préparer le bain, je vais terminer, lui dit Lexa en lui prenant l'assiette des mains pour ensuite légèrement la pousser de la hanche.

Clarke sourit et laissa tomber le chiffon pour partir vers la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude avant de se déshabiller. Elle lança ses vêtements dans le panier à vêtements sales pour être en sous-vêtements. Elle croisa ses bras et attendit qu'il y est plus d'eau avant de se mettre nue et d'entrer dans le bain. Mais elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et une tête reposer sur son épaule droite. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle sentait une paire de lèvre se déposer sur son cou.

-Tu es tellement belle de dos... murmura Lexa.

-Et toi de tous les côtés, répliqua Clarke en souriant.

Lexa répondit à son sourire avant de se reculer pour se déshabiller à son tour. Clarke en profita pour arrêter l'eau du bain et se mettre nue pour entrer et s'asseoir. Elle regarda Lexa enlever toutes les couches de vêtements qu'elle portait avant d'enfin entrer dans le bain à son tour. La brune se plaça entre les jambes de la blonde et laissa son dos et sa tête reposer sur elle. Clarke l'entoura à son tour de ses bras en soupirant.

-J'aime ça quand tu es comme ça, commença Clarke.

-Comment? demanda Lexa en haussant un sourcil et en tournant la tête vers la blonde. Nue, vulnérable et couchée sur toi?

Un léger rire sortit de la bouche de la blonde.

-Oui... mais je veux surtout dire quand tu es... toi. Douce, relaxe...

-Heureuse de l'entendre pour une dixième fois, taquina Lexa.

Effectivement, Clarke adorait dire à la brune combien elle l'aimait lorsqu'elle était calme. Les yeux fermés et en paix. Elle l'aimait aussi lorsqu'elle était commandante, bien sûr, mais Lexa savait que la blonde appréciait leurs moments seuls ensembles. Parce que, bien entendu, même si elles allaient se marier, Lexa ne voulait pas que sa vie amoureuse soit en travers de sa vie en tant que commandante. Ou du moins, elle essayait.

Quelques secondes passèrent encore avant que Clarke prenne la parole.

-Tu veux vraiment reporter le mariage?

Lexa soupira. Elle resta, pendant un instant, inerte avant de se relever, toujours assises, et de prendre sur une petite table, non loin, du savon. Elle se rassit, face à la blonde, cette fois, et replia ses jambes vers elle pour commencer à se laver. Clarke attendait toujours la réponse de la commandante.

-Oui, répondit enfin la brune. Comme je t'ai dit, je ne veux pas avoir à me soucier de chaque personne qui va se lever ou bouger. Je veux avoir l'esprit en paix pour cette journée. Et je ne pourrai pas faire ça, tant que je sais qu'elle est ici et qu'elle est une menace.

Clarke hocha la tête en guise de compréhension. Des bulles commencèrent a apparaître dans l'eau et elle les ramena vers elle.

-Je comprends, Lexa... c'est juste que je ne pense pas comme toi.

La brune releva la tête, sans pourtant dire un mot.

-Echo est restée pendant quelques jours à Arkadia et elle n'a jamais rien fait. Et crois moi, j'ai vu la relation qu'elle partage avec Bellamy et c'est vraiment quelque chose de... sincère. La façon dont ils se parlent... se chamaillent. On dirait... nous., termina Clarke.

Lexa hocha légèrement la tête en passant le savon à Clarke en face d'elle. La blonde le prit sans rajouter quoique ce soit.

-Nous en parlerons demain. Maintenant, reposons-nous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore énormément pour les kudos et prendre le temps de lire les chapitres!!! :D  
> J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! À demain!


	7. Chapitre 7

Clarke et Lexa marchaient d'un pas rapide en direction de la grande tour au cœur de Polis. Celle-ci avait survécu à l'attaque nucléaire, il y avait de ça, cent ans. Elle y renfermait des salles de réunions et plusieurs chambres pour les guerriers et gardes de la commandante. Cette dernière n'y avait pas élu domicile. Elle souhaitait distinguer sa vie personnelle et sa vie de commandante. Voir les mêmes murs toutes les heures et ne pas changer d'environnement étaient très peu pour elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent enfin dans la pièce des réunions. Tout le monde y était déjà. Abby, Marcus, Indra, Octavia, Bellamy et Ryder. Echo était toujours dans sa petite cage depuis 24h. Sans eau, sans nourriture.

-Assoyez-vous! dit Lexa en entrant et en voyant que tout le monde était debout comme à leur habitude quand ils l'attendaient. 

Tous s'assirent et bientôt la conversation commença.

-Vous savez tous la raison qui nous pousse à entretenir cette conversation, aujourd'hui. Mon idée est claire. Echo est toujours une menace au sein du clan Trikru. Surtout depuis que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'Azgeda et que nos éclaireurs ne sont pas encore revenu pour nous en dire plus.

-Ce sont des suppositions! s'exclama Bellamy. Vous avez peut-être tous tord à propos d'elle!

-Peut-être. Tout comme toi! rétorqua Indra. Mais nous, nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire ce que nous pensons.

-Nous ne sommes pas obliger de crier, fit Abby en essayant de calmer le jeu. Je n'ai aucune prise de position, présentement, envers cette jeune femme. Alors, restons calme et à tour de rôle, disons l'image que nous avons d'elle. De l'attitude qu'elle possède.

-Je suis d'accord avec Abby, ajouta Marcus. Rien n'est confirmé et nous devons avoir une attitude objective. Octavia, fais-nous part de tes pensées.

La brune resta de marbre, quelques secondes en regardant son couteau.

-La première impression que j'ai eu d'elle, lorsque Bellamy me l'a présentée, était qu'elle était timide. Elle était agréable à parler, mais n'engageait rien. J'ai ensuite compris pourquoi en réalisant qu'elle appartenait à Azgeda.

Lexa haussa un sourcil.

-Bellamy va t'expliquer, fit Octavia.

Son frère soupira et expliqua alors pourquoi il avait décidé de changer l'appartenance d'Echo. Bien-sûr, Indra, Ryder et Lexa posèrent beaucoup de questions concernant les raisons et la relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis des semaines. Abby et Marcus continuèrent en disant qu'elle avait paru timide, comme Octavia avait affirmé. La médecin ajouta aussi qu'elle l'avait énormément aidé en soin, malgré ses faibles connaissances.

-C'était peut-être pour vérifier comment vous vous en sortiez avec les blessés et faire des rapports sur le matériel médical, ajouta Lexa.

Un grand soupir sortit de la bouche de Bellamy.

-Arrête de voir des manigances partout! s'exclama-t-il. Elle a le droit d'aider!

Lexa lui lança un sale regard.

-Ça va, fit Clarke en posant sa main sur le bras de la brune près d'elle. C'est à mon tour, de toute façon... La première fois que j'ai vu Echo, je ne savais pas que c'était elle. Elle est apparu lors de mon séjour à Arkadia. J'étais au courant de leur relation, fit-elle en pointant vers Bellamy, mais je ne savais pas à quoi elle ressemblait et encore moins qu'il l'avait ramenée là-bas. Lors du souper, elle parlait peu, mais répondait aux quelques questions qu'on lui posait. Elle lançait des regards à Bellamy comme si elle avait besoin de sa confirmation, mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Bellamy m'a ensuite tout avoué et le lendemain, j'ai eu un moment avec elle. Seul.

La blonde s'arrêta dans son monologue le temps de regarder Lexa. Cette dernière avait la mâchoire légèrement crispée.

-Continue, fit la brune en essayant de se détendre.

-Elle ne m'a fait aucune menace et ne m'a pas touchée. Mais elle m'a lancé un regard quelque peu... spécial. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais je peux certainement dire que même si elle est ici comme infiltré, elle aime sincèrement Bellamy, termina Clarke.

Son ami lui fit un léger sourire ce à quoi Clarke répondit par la même chose. Indra, Abby, Marcus et Ryder fixaient tous Lexa, alors que les jeunes se regardaient entre eux.

-Ça va aller, murmura Octavia à son frère en lui prenant la main.

Le brun hocha la tête, alors que Lexa se levait.

-Je me retire quelques heures pour penser au sort d'Echo. Vous pouvez disposer. Vous serez contactés, lorsque ma décision sera prise.

Aussitôt dit, Lexa quitta la tente d'un pas décidé, Indra à ses côtés. Abby et Marcus partirent ensemble.

-Je vais aller chasser. Vous venez? demanda Octavia.

-Je viens. Ça va me faire du bien, répondit son frère en se levant et en prenant son fusil.

Ils partirent ensemble, laissant Clarke toujours assise devant Ryder qui était debout.

-Tu vas rester là à me regarder? demanda la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

Ryder hocha la tête ce qui fit soupirer Clarke.

-Je vais aller voir les enfants, alors.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lexa était assise sur son trône dans la grande tour de Polis. Elle était seule. Aucun garde n'était dans la pièce. Elle était seulement assise et fixait la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce comme si elle attendait que la bonne réponse arrive par là.

Tout le monde, à l'exception d'Indra et de Ryder, voulait garder Echo dans la capitale. Mais personnellement, Lexa voulait juste la tuer et mettre fin à ses peurs. À la menace qu'elle constituait potentiellement.

Des coups se firent soudainement entendent et la brune releva la tête pour qu'elle soit bien droite.

-Entrez.

Aussitôt, les portes s'ouvrirent et Indra entra, suivit des éclaireurs que la commandante avait envoyés, il y avait de ça, deux jours.

Tous s'inclinèrent devant leur commandante le temps de quelques secondes. Indra prit rapidement place à la gauche de Lexa qui était toujours assise et qui attendait les informations.

-Osir met the kwin en the prince. Emo said emo don no idea why the ambassadors where nou gon the meeting. (Nous avons rencontré la Reine et le Prince. Ils ont dit qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée pourquoi leurs ambassadeurs ne s'étaient pas présentés à la réunion.)

Lexa releva légèrement le menton, petite habitude qu'elle avait acquise.

-Do emo know where emo laik? (Est-ce qu'ils savent où ils sont?)

-No. Bin the way back osir saw won gon em ona the graun. Stedaunon. (Non. Mais sur le chemin du retour, nous avons vu l'un d'entre eux par terre. Mort.)

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

-Donc vous me dites que la Reine et le Prince ont affirmés qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant pour leurs ambassadeurs et qu'ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient. Mais qu'en revenant, vous en avez vu un mort? résuma Lexa.

Les trois éclaireurs hochèrent la tête pour confirmer.

-Ce ne serait pas nouveau que la Reine tue ses propres représentants, ajouta Indra.

Lexa tourna la tête vers elle.

-Elle en a tué deux auparavant, car elle les jugeait inefficaces.

-Je sais, Indra, fit Lexa. Mais si elle prépare une guerre comme certains l'affirment, elle aurait logiquement laissé ses ambassadeurs ici pour obtenir des informations de chaque clans. Comme à chaque semaine.

Personne ne parla.

-Quelque chose ne fonctionne pas, ajouta Lexa. Apportez-moi la prisonnière.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clarke était en train de parler à un jeune garçon quand elle vit Echo se faire traîner par trois gardes. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ni Bellamy ni aucune n'autre personne en sa faveur n'était avec elle.

-Désolé, je dois y aller, dit-elle au petit.

Le jeune lui fit au revoir de la main en la regardant partir d'un pas rapide vers les gardes. Clarke leur bloqua rapidement la marche en s'arrêtant devant eux.

-Où allez-vous?

-Voir la commandante, répondit l'un d'eux. Elle veut lui parler.

Clarke fronça encore les sourcils en regardant Echo. Celle-ci haussa légèrement les épaules sans expression particulière. La blonde s'enleva du chemin pour les suivre jusqu'à la brune. Il se prit un bon dix minutes pour qu'ils atteignent enfin Lexa en haut de la tour. Lexa tourna la tête de Indra avec qui elle parlait, lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

-Bants osir, ordonna-t-elle. (Laissez-nous)

Tous partirent laissant Clarke et Lexa devant Echo qui avait les mains et les pieds attachés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux? demanda Clarke en se tournant vers sa fiancée.

-Des réponses, répondit Lexa sans quitter Echo des yeux.

La guerrière d'Azgeda restait de marbre, ne montrant aucune émotion. Elle se contentait seulement de rendre le regard que la brune lui lançait.

-Toutes les deux, nous savons que ta Reine, Nia, pourrait facilement tuer ses propres guerriers? fit la brune en s'avançant vers la blonde.

-Son fils, s'il le fallait, se contenta de répondre Echo.

Lexa releva le menton.

-Tu affirmes aimer Bellamy et de ne pas être une menace. Mais tu arrives dans le clan d'Arkadia seulement quelques jours après la disparition de tes ambassadeurs. Tu aides tout le monde. Te fais discrète. Tu viens ensuite à Polis et affirmes n'être au courant de rien concernant les rumeurs sur la guerre que la Reine déclarerait. Comment dois-je prendre ça?

Clarke, dont le regard était fixé sur Lexa, passa sur Echo. Cette dernière baissa légèrement la tête.

-La Reine est dur. Et très intelligente. Elle a le respect de tout mon peuple. Et je ne serais pas surprise que la guerrière qui m'a menacé ait annoncée à Nia ma désertassions et ma trahison envers mon peuple. Que je fréquentais Bellamy. Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée pourquoi nos représentants ne se sont pas présentés au conseil, mais je sais que si la Reine aurait appris pour moi peu après, elle m'aurait utilisée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Clarke en s'approchant d'elle. Elle t'utiliserait?

Lexa tourna la tête vers sa petite-amie.

-Oui, fit Echo, obtenant l'attention des deux femmes en face d'elle. Ma tante ne t'a jamais aimé, Heda. Et si elle serait prête à tuer son propre fils, elle le serait encore plus pour sa simple nièce. Elle savait que tu te souviendrais de moi si on aurait à se recroiser un jour. Alors, pourquoi ne pas m'utiliser pour obtenir ton attention ailleurs, alors qu'elle prépare sa guerre.

-Tu crois que présentement, elle prépare ses troupes pour venir ici?

-Je ne le crois pas, je le sais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Que vas-tu faire? demanda Clarke, une fois que tous fût sortit de la pièce où elle venait de passer plusieurs minutes avec Lexa et Echo.

La commandante, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, laissa un long soupir sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

-Répondre. Si Nia est en train de préparer sa guerre comme l'affirme Echo, je dois répondre. Je vais envoyer une armée de trois cent hommes à Arkadia et envoyer un éclaireur chez chaque clan avec ses représentants. Nous devons avoir le plus de clans possible avec nous, répondit Lexa d'un ton déterminé.

-Et Echo? Si elle t'a dit la vérité, aujourd'hui, je crois que tu peux lui faire confiance.

Lexa ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes ce qui rendit Clarke nerveuse.

-Je sais, répondit finalement la brune. Je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute. Elle m'a, effectivement, arrachée Costia, mais elle obéissait seulement à un ordre.

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

-Tu veux dire que tu lui pardonnes?

-Non, fit Lexa. Je la comprends. Elle a fait ce qu'elle croyait qui était bien pour son peuple. Comme plusieurs auraient fait. Je n'oublierai jamais, par contre.

Clarke hocha la tête avant de se rapprocher de sa future femme. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Je suis fière de toi, dit-elle en souriant.

La brune lui rendit son sourire avant de la tirer vers elle pour un câlin. Elles étaient seules et Lexa voulait en profiter pour se rapprocher d'elle. La blonde passa ses bras autour du cou de la brune, alors que celle-ci laissait ses mains se reposer sur les hanches de Clarke.

-Ai hod yu in, lui dit Clarke en fermant les yeux. (Je t'aime)

-Je t'aime aussi, Clarke, répondit Lexa.

Clarke soupira de bonheur et se recula un peu pour embrasser la commandante. Cette dernière ferma les yeux à son tour, en sentant les lèvres de la blonde sur les siennes. En cette instant, les deux jeunes femmes oublièrent toutes les menaces qui surplombaient leur tête. Tous les malheurs qui arrivaient. Elles pensèrent seulement aux lèvres qui étaient contre les leurs et à leur désir mutuel. À leur mariage. À leur futur. À leurs amis.

À leur amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Intrigue, guerre et amour, quoi de mieux :P Je posterai la suite demain comme toujours! N'hésitez pas à m'encourager, c'est très apprécié! MERCI!


	8. Chapitre 8/Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! J'ai collé les 2 prochains chapitre, 8 et 9, car les deux sont très petits! Alors, ça vous en fait 1 moyen!  
> MERCI de me suivre, lire et de laissez des kudos!!

Clarke sortit enfin de la forêt sur le dos de son cheval. Elle respira un grand coup en regardant Arkadia devant elle. Bellamy s'arrêta jusqu'à côté d'elle, Echo assise derrière lui. L'ancienne guerrière d'Azgeda avait été renvoyé au treizième clan. Elle avait reçu son jugement.

Elle ne serait pas exécutée, ni bannis, mais devrait rester avec les Sky People pour le reste de sa vie. Lexa ne la voulait pas dans la capitale, pas plus que la population en générale, et puisque Bellamy et les autres d'Arkadia l'aimaient bien, la commandante avait décidé de l'envoyer vivre là-bas.

Si elle ne devenait pas une menace.

-Indra t'a dit qu'elle arriverait quand? demanda Bellamy en tournant le regard vers son amie.

-Ce soir. Avec les autres clans. Ils ont tous accepté.

-Par chance, ajouta Echo, alors que d'autres personnes passaient près d'eux pour aller aux portes d'Arkadia. Azgeda est le plus grand peuple de la coalition. Vous aviez besoin de tous les autres.

-Je sais, soupira Clarke.

-Vous venez? demanda Abby en s'arrêtant auprès de Clarke.

Les trois jeunes adultes hochèrent la tête avant de suivre la chancelière. Bientôt, les cheveux étaient amenés ailleurs par quelques habitants de l'Arche et Abby et les autres demandèrent le conseil sur le centre du camp où les informations du jour se disaient devant tout le monde. Rapidement, la nouvelle se répandit et la chancelière était debout sur une petite scène devant une centaine de gens.

-Ravis de vous revoir, tout le monde! Je reviens de la capitale des natifs, Polis, comme vous le savez. Je n'ai donc pas encore appris les nouvelles importantes d'ici. Je tiens à commencer par vous dire que Marcus restera encore quelques jours à Polis. Il doit nous représenter au conseil.

-Pourquoi Clarke est ici? Elle devrait être là-bas, non? demanda quelqu'un dans la foule.

-Effectivement, répondit la concernée, mais Lexa traite beaucoup de problèmes en ce moment et je lui laisse de l'espace. Et je veux rester quelque temps ici à Arkadia.

Quelques-uns applaudirent et hochèrent la tête.

-Pour continuer, je vous présente Echo! fit Abby en levant le bras vers la blonde qui était avec Bellamy.

Echo avait renfilé les vêtements natifs Trikrus que le brun lui avait trouvé quelques jours plutôt.

-Echo fait partie des nôtres. Considérez-la comme une amie.

Quelques personnes soupirèrent, alors que d'autres levaient un pouce en l'air.

-Pour terminer... je préfère vous avertir de ce qui arrive. Le peuple d'Azgeda est perçu comme une menace par les autres clans. La commandante discute présentement, comme Clarke l'a mentionné, avec les autres. La coalition n'est pas encore menacé et vous n'avez pas besoin de paniquer. Mais par précaution et pour notre sécurité en tant que treizième clan, Lexa a envoyé une armé de trois cent hommes ici. Elle arrivera ce soir. Elle s'établira à la lisière de la forêt. Je ne veux AUCUNE menace de votre part! Est-ce bien clair?

Abby avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur un ton déterminé et dur. Elle savait que ce n'était pas tout le monde qui adorait les natifs et que parfois, certains voulaient se bagarrer, alors elle voulait être sûr que son message passe clairement.

-Ils sont ici pour nous protéger. Je ne dis pas que nous ne sommes pas capable de le faire nous-mêmes. Mais tous les clans savent combien la Nation des Glaces est puissante. Alors des guerriers de plus n'est jamais de refus.

-Mais vous venez de dire qu'il n'y a rien à craindre! Décidez-vous! cria un homme dans la foule.

-La chancelière sait ce qu'elle dit! s'exclama Clarke en s'avançant. Azgeda est imprévisible. Même si aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas une menace, demain elle pourrait l'être. Lexa veut notre sécurité. Tout comme les autres clans. Comme nous! Nous faisons partie d'eux maintenant. Que vous l'acceptiez ou non, taisez-vous et respectez-les!

La blonde termina sa phrase avec un regard dur avant de se retourner et de partir à l'intérieur de l'Arche.

-Ton amie sait ce qu'elle dit, murmura Echo dans l'oreille de Bellamy.

-Je sais, sourit-il en regardant Clarke partir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-CLARKOUNET! s'exclama Raven en voyant la blonde entrer dans son atelier.

La brune était revenue avec les autres aujourd'hui même et elle était déjà en train de réparer un truc. Sous le surnom, Clarke arrêta de marcher et fronça les sourcils en souriant.

-Tu me parles? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour pour rigoler.

-Vient m'aider! répondit Raven.

Clarke laissa un léger rire sortir, alors qu'elle allait trouver la mécanicienne.

-Ah. Là, je te reconnais, sourit-elle, alors que Raven haussait un sourcil.

-Que veux-tu? Tu dois bien me remercier pour tous les arrangements que j'ai fait à Polis!

Clarke hocha la tête en souriant encore.

-Très bien... que veux-tu que je fasse? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant encore.

-Tient ça pendant que j'essaie de coller ça ensemble.

Clarke fit ce qu'elle avait à faire sans poser de questions.

-Que penses-tu d'Echo? Tu ne t'aies jamais prononcé sur elle.

Raven releva le regard vers la blonde. Celle-ci se mordait la lèvre en attendant la réponse.

-Je pense comme Lexa. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec sa sentence. Elle croit toujours qu'Echo est une menace, mais elle nous l'envoie. C'est stupide.

-Elle veut nous protéger. Elle ne nous aurait pas envoyé toute une armée sinon. Et Echo est mieux ici qu'ailleurs.

-Tu crois? fit Raven en arrêtant de travailler. Personne ne la connais vraiment. Sauf Bellamy et quelques autres, bien-sûr. Mais il y aura toujours des débiles qui vont détester les natifs. J'étais là durant le discours de ta mère et j'ai vu qu'il y en avait qui n'était pas enchanté par la décision de ta petite-amie.

Clarke soupira en baissant le regard.

Peut-être que finalement, Echo n'était pas totalement en sécurité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Avant de commencer, Marcus Kane, le représentant des Skaikrus voudrait dire un mot.

Lexa se rassit, alors que Marcus se levait pour prendre la parole.

-Merci, commandant. Tout ce que je veux dire c'est: Merci! Notre clan apprécie beaucoup votre respect et nous sommes extrêmement reconnaissant pour votre armée. Nous savons que ce n'est pas facile d'accepter de nouvelles personnes au sein d'un groupe, mais nous allons tout faire pour vous rendre l'appareil.

-Merci, Marcus. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, fit Lexa, toujours assise sur son trône.

Kane hocha la tête vers elle avant de se rasseoir à son tour.

-Alors, vous savez tous que j'ai délivré la sentence de la guerrière Azgeda, il y a quelques heures. Elle vivra jusqu'à la fin de sa vie avec le treizième clan.

-Pourquoi lui faire confiance? demanda le chef du clan des montagnes.

-Parce qu'elle nous a délivré beaucoup d'informations et plusieurs personnes jurent qu'elle n'est pas une menace. Alors, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle restera avec les Skaikrus. Est-ce bien clair?

La brune avait terminé sa phrase sur un ton sec et en passant son regard dans les yeux de chaque chef. Tous hochèrent la tête et Lexa se détendit un peu.

-Il m'a été dit que la Reine préparait son attaque présentement. Je veux donc des éclaireurs de chaque clan à la lisière de son territoire et des rapports quotidiens. Votre armée devra être prête pour toute éventualité.

-Pourquoi vous n'allez pas la voir? demanda une chef.

-Ce serait trop risqué. Et je dois rester à la capitale. Et si elle voudrait me parler, elle viendrait ici comme il se doit.

La chef baissa la tête.

-Le conseil est terminé.

Tous se levèrent, Lexa inclue et se serrèrent la main. La commandante resta près de son trône et regarda tout le monde s'en aller.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu me passes les antibiotiques, s'il-te-plait? demanda Abby à Clarke.

La blonde hocha la tête sans répondre avant de tourner la tête et de prendre les antibiotiques.

-Merci, fit Abby avant de l'administrer à une patiente.

Clarke la regarda faire avant de relever le regard pour voir Echo entrer dans l'infirmerie.

-Maman...

La blonde pointa du menton Echo pour que sa mère regarde. La chancelière tourna le regard et sourit légèrement en voyant Echo prendre la main d'une native malade.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler, fit Abby. Faire connaissance. Elle va rester ici pendant de longues années, alors qu'elle se rende utile.

Clarke haussa un sourcil en regardant Abby. Mais elle enleva ses gants et alla voir la native.

-Everything ste gonna be fine. They will teik care gon yu. (Tout va bien aller. Ils vont prendre soin de toi.)

Clarke haussa encore un sourcil. Elle avait bien compris ce qu'Echo avait dit.

-Hey...

La native releva la tête et prit une expression paniquée.

-Ne panique pas. Tu l'as connais? demanda Clarke en parlant de la brune sur le lit.

-Non. Pas personnellement, répondit Echo. Mais c'est une native et... on n'est pas tous méchant, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Clarke hocha la tête en souriant légèrement.

-Je sais. Et j'en ai eu plusieurs preuves. Pas seulement de toi, mais des autres. On est plusieurs a penser que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Mais il y en a aussi plusieurs qui pensent le contraire.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi? demanda Clarke en haussant un sourcil.

-De me croire.

La Sky People lui rendit son sourire avant de l'aider à soigner la native.

OoOoOOOoOoOOOoOO Chapitre 9

Clarke ouvrit lentement les yeux en entendant le soudain brouhaha que faisait Arkadia. Elle était dans sa chambre de la station, mais pouvait clairement entendre quelques-uns crier "KANE!" dehors. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de tendre son poignet pour regarder l'heure sur la montre de son père.

8h16.

Elle décida de se lever. Si Kane était rentré à cette heure, il devait avoir des choses à dire à propos de la rencontre et de Lexa. La blonde, une fois debout, s'étira quelques secondes avant de mettre son chandail par dessus son débardeur. Elle avait dormi avec son jean donc elle mis seulement ses souliers avant de finalement sortir de la chambre. Quelques passants la saluèrent, alors qu'elle faisait son chemin vers l'extérieur.

Le soleil surplombait l'endroit et Clarke plissa longtemps les yeux pour voir quelque chose.

-Clarke!

La concernée put enfin voir quelque chose quand la personne qui avait dit son nom se mit en face d'elle.

-Indra? Que fais-tu ici? Tu n'es pas avec tes guerriers?

L'aînée hocha négativement la tête.

-J'ai seulement accompagné Marcus de la forêt à ici. Il était seul.

-Octavia n'est pas là? demanda encore Clarke.

-Pas encore. Mais selon Marcus, elle ne tarderait pas à arriver.

-D'accord... et est-ce que Marcus t'a dit quelque chose à propos de leur rencontre?

-Les douze clans doivent prêter main forte et envoyer des éclaireurs aux lisières d'Azgeda. Des rapports seront fait. La commandante sait ce qu'elle fait.

-Je sais...

Sans dire un mot comme à son habitude, Indra partit avec un signe de tête laissant Clarke seule. La blonde partit de son côté à son tour pour trouver Marcus. Elle suivit seulement les exclamations et la foule de gens qui s'était entassée pour le trouver. Marcus disait les informations qu'il avait reçu à Polis à la population et Clarke se fraya un chemin parmi la foule pour être près du petit stage.

-... avec des rapports quotidiens. Des questions?

-L'armée au bord de la forêt restera combien de temps? demanda une femme.

-Encore quelques jour, sûrement. Jusqu'à ce que les choses soient plus clairs!

Quelques-uns hochèrent la tête avant de tranquillement se disperser. Clarke en profita pour aller plus près et saluer Marcus.

-Clarke! Content de te voir! sourit-il en s'éloignant d'un homme. Comment vas-tu?

-Bien. Et Lexa? s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

Marcus sourit.

-Elle va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais elle souhaiterait que tu rentres plus tôt que prévue.

-Pourquoi? demanda Clarke en fronçant les sourcils et légèrement inquiète.

-Elle fait plus confiance à ses hommes et à elle-même pour ta sécurité que Arkadia.

La blonde soupira légèrement.

-Quoi? demanda Marcus devant le soupir de Clarke.

-Rien... rien...

-Bon, je te laisse gérer ça toute seule. Je dois aller voir Bellamy et ta mère.

-D'accord... à plus tard, fit Clarke avant de le regarder partir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lexa, les mains derrières le dos, regardait des jeunes adolescents s'entraîner. Il commençait à faire un peu noir sur la ville et la brune n'avait pas encore reçu les rapports de tous les clans. Tous avaient envoyés leurs éclaireurs aux lisières d'Azgeda, ce matin, mais seulement sept sur douze étaient revenus. Mais heureusement, ils avait tous la même version des faits, soit que l'armée d'Azgeda n'était pas en mouvement et qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de menace de leur part.

Un des deux jeunes mis l'autre K.O et se retourna vers son Heda avec un sourire. Lexa hocha la tête avant de se retourner et d'aller ailleurs. Elle savait que son simple mouvement de tête allait rendre le jeune heureux jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. La brune alla vers les marchands et pris de leurs nouvelles. À savoir comment était la pêche, la chasse- outre que ses hommes- et si ils avaient des questions sur la situation.

Lexa était très à l'écoute de son peuple même si pour elle, personne ne devait contredire une de ses décisions. Clarke lui disait souvent qu'elle se contredisait, mais la brune haussait seulement les épaules et ne répondait pas au taquinage de sa petite-amie.

-HEDA! Emo laik stedaunon! Fai gon em! (Ils sont mort! Cinq d'entre eux!)

En moins de deux secondes, Lexa s'était retournée vers la voix qui avait crié avec son couteau dans les mains.

-Chit do yu mean? Chon ste stedaunon? (Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Qui est mort?)

Lexa savait la réponse, mais elle voulait être complètement sûre avant de dire un ordre.

-The fai ambassador chon were missing. The won chon were gon north. Their heads were send kom jus ona em. Emo wrote " Osir go kom wor". (Les cinq ambassadeurs qui manquaient. Tous ceux qui sont les plus au Nord. Leur tête ont été envoyée avec du sang sur elles. "On va à la guerre".)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Merci de me raccompagner, Indra, fit Clarke en tournant la tête vers la guerrière.

-Ne me remercie pas. C'est mon devoir.

-Quoi? fit Clarke en haussant un sourcil et en souriant. De me suivre à cheval dans mes déplacements?

Indra tourna la tête vers la blonde avec un regard fatigué.

-De te protéger. J'en ai fait sermon au commandant. C'est normal que je m'assure que tu rentres saine et sauf... surtout avec toutes ces menaces qui planent...

-Je ne te le fais pas dire... mais merci, tout de même. Je sais qu'il y a seulement quelques mois, tu ne m'aimais pas tellement et j'apprécie le fait que tu sois... gentille?

Un léger rire sortit d'entre les lèvres de l'aînée ce qui fit hausser le sourcils de la blonde.

-J'ai rêvé ou je t'ai entendue rire? demanda Octavia en approchant son cheval de celui d'Indra.

Celle-ci grogna en tournant le regard vers la brune.

-Tu n'es pas censé être plus loin et surveiller, toi? Tu as reçu un ordre-

-Je sais! la coupa Octavia. Mais on est presque arrivé et il y a sûrement déjà quelques éclaireurs qui attendent notre arrivée pour ramener Clarke à sa futur femme...

La blonde roula des yeux en souriant légèrement, mais rapidement son sourire s'effaça en ayant la peur de sa vie quand une flèche avec la pointe en feu passa juste à côté d'elle.

-HEY! Em ste Klark, Indra en Okteivia. Nou shoot! cria Octavia en amenant son cheval en face de celui de Clarke. (C'est Clarke, Indra et Octavia! Ne tirez pas!)

Il n'y eu aucune réponse et Indra prit les devants.

-Ce n'est pas normal... aucun n'éclaireurs des Trikrus n'aurait tiré sans d'abord vérifier de qui il s'agit... chuchota Indra.

-Tu crois que...

Clarke était restée silencieuse depuis le début de la conversation, son esprit divaguant en direction de Lexa. Indra prit soudainement un de ses nombreux couteaux avant de le lancer en direction d'un arbre où la flèche de plus tôt était partie. Les trois femmes entendirent un cris avant de voir tomber le corps d'un homme. Indra n'attendit pas une seule seconde et fit lever son cheval sur ses pattes arrièrent en criant aux filles.

-PARTEZ!

Octavia, plus habituée que Clarke à cheval, pris les rênes de la blonde avant de les tirer avec celui de son animal. Bientôt, son cheval partie au gallo, suivit de Clarke et d'Indra qui suivait derrière.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! OCTAVIA! demanda Clarke en paniquant.

-Azgeda. Ils ont attaqués. On doit te mettre en sécurité.

-QUOI? MAIS... Lexa?

Des flèches en feu passaient sans cesse à côté des deux jeunes femmes et Indra leur cria d'aller plus vite.

-Lexa sait ce qu'elle fait! Elle doit sûrement être en train de protéger la population avant de venir te chercher! Et nous aussi, on sait ce qu'on fait!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Go kom Luna! criait Lexa aux gens de la population qui couraient. (Allez chez Luna!)

La brune avait assisté à beaucoup de guerre et de combat. Elle les avait tous gagnés. Elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment peur. Mais à cet instant précis, les larmes menaçaient de sortir. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas comment tout ceci était arrivé. Les gens qui couraient, hurlaient, pleuraient. Les guerriers qui couraient eux aussi, mais pour différentes raisons. Pour protéger Polis. L'arriver des autres clans. Clarke qui manquait.

-Clarke... murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas si elle était en sécurité avec Indra ou si...

Lexa ne termina même pas sa pensée. Elle brandit plutôt son épée et alla avec ses guerriers. Elle cria des ordres et chacun prit leur place autour d'elle. Ils formaient un bouclier autour de leur commandante pour se rendre à la tour. Lexa voulait parler avec Titus et certains de ses hommes.

Des flèches en feu tombèrent bientôt sur eux. Lexa leur cria la position tortue. Ils brandirent alors tous leur bouclier et formèrent une géante protection autour d'eux. Mais malheureusement, deux des hommes furent touchés et Lexa leur donna un coup de pied dans le dos pour qu'ils tombent par terre et arrêtent de les embêter. Elle brandit son épée et se plaça entre deux de ses hommes pour avancer avec eux.

-CONTINUEZ! cria-t-elle en voyant qu'ils ne voulaient pas la laisser faire.

Ils écoutèrent l'ordre et avancèrent avec leur commandante. Lexa ne perdit pas de seconde pour avancer plus vite et en profiter pour tuer quelques autres guerriers ennemis. On aurait pu croire qu'elle mettrait sa colère dans chacun de ses coups et qu'elle se battait sans réfléchir, mais en réalité, chacun de ses mouvements étaient calculé. Elle pensait avec sa tête et non avec son coeur. Elle n'était pas Heda pour rien. La flamme l'avait choisie et elle se devait d'être à la hauteur. Elle pensait belle et bien à Clarke, mais Indra était peut-être avec elle en sécurité. Comme tout était prévu en cas de problème.

Alors, Lexa se refusait de paniquer comme elle le faisait plutôt.

Enfin, elle arriva à la tour et y entra sans tarder.

-Restez ici et protégez les escaliers! Ne laissez monter personnes sauf Clarke ou Indra! PERSONNE D'AUTRE! Battez-vous jusqu'à votre mort! Pour votre ville et pour moi! Rendez-moi fière!

Les huit guerriers s'agenouillèrent devant leur Heda rapidement. Lexa leva la tête et brandit son épée en l'air. Les hommes se relevèrent et prit stratégiquement position, alors que Lexa partait vers les escaliers pour monter tout en haut de la tour.

Que tu sois en vie, Clarke.


	9. Chapitre 10

-Comment ça va à l'intérieur? demanda Marcus à Lincoln.

-Ce n'est pas super. Mais la plupart comprenne la situation et reste tranquille.

-Et le reste?

-Ils crient, demandent à ce qu'on les laisse sortir pour aider.

-Nous n'avons pas assez d'armes et ils ne sont pas expérimentés. Ils se feraient tuer, après quelques minutes.

-Je sais et c'est pour ça que Bellamy et moi, on garde les rangs.

-Merci, Lincoln. Je sais que tu aimerais mieux être avec les natifs et te battre...

-Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, sourit Lincoln en emmenant sa main sur l'épaule du plus vieux. Et je sais qu'Octavia aimerait mieux me savoir en sécurité qu'avec des gens qui veulent ma peau.

Kane sourit en hochant la tête avant de reprendre son sérieux en entendant les cris des natifs plus loin.

-DES MUNITIONS! ILS NOUS FAUT DES MUNITIONS! cria un Skaikru en s'approchant du portail.

Marcus et Lincoln ne perdit pas de temps pour aller en chercher avec l'aide d'autres personnes. D'autres arrivèrent pour des armes, alors qu'ils étaient couvert d'éclaboussures de sang et Marcus et Lincoln ne voulaient même pas imaginer quel cauchemar vivait les gens de Polis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Descend, vite! murmura Octavia de son cheval avant d'elle-même exécuter son ordre.

Clarke obéit à l'ordre de son amie, alors qu'Indra sautait de son cheval en pleine course derrière elles. Octavia prit les reines et fit signe à la blonde de la suivre. Les trois descendirent avec leur cheval par un escalier sous terrain. Elle pouvaient entendre les guerriers d'Azgeda derrière elles et elles ne perdirent pas de temps pour entrer plus profondément dans cette ancienne station de métro.

Octavia prit les reines de Clarke et alla les attacher sur un poteau avec Indra. Clarke resta figée quelques secondes avant de finalement aller près d'un mur et de s'y "cacher". Indra et Octavia se regardèrent, alors qu'elles entendaient les guerriers crier plus haut.

-Va là-bas! murmura Octavia à Clarke en pointant une section entre deux mur.

La blonde hocha la tête et fit ce que la brune lui dit, alors que cette dernière et Indra allaient se placer stratégiquement. De longues secondes passèrent durant lesquelles elles attendaient un quelconque signe. Des pas se firent finalement entendre et les deux guerrières resserrèrent leur poigne sur leur couteau. Un guerrier faisait son approche et Clarke faisait de son mieux pour contrôler sa respiration. La pointe d'une épée fit soudainement et lentement son apparition. Le guerrier apparut enfin et il eut à peine le temps de faire un geste qu'un couteau s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine. Indra avait lancer sa drague et Octavia sauta sur le dos de l'ennemi pour l'achever. Elle lui trancha la gorge avant de le pousser par terre. Le corps tomba silencieusement et Clarke laissa enfin un soupir sortir.

-On fait quoi, maintenant? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant des deux autres.

-On s'en va d'ici. Ils vont rapidement rappliquer en voyant que leur "ami" ne revient pas, répondit Indra.

-Et par où on va? demanda Octavia.

-Par les tunnels. Le commandant m'a plusieurs fois fait passer par eux pour des missions et je sais environ où ils débouchent.

-Parfait! Et il y en a un qui va à Polis? Je dois retrouver Lexa! fit Clarke en allant détacher son cheval pour déjà reprendre la route.

-Oui, mais nous allons pas là-bas, répondit la plus vieille.

-Quoi? fit Clarke en fronçant les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'on va là-bas! J'ai besoin de Lexa et elle a besoin de moi!

-Clarke, commença Octavia.

-NON! la coupa la blonde en s'arrêtant dans ses mouvements. Je vais retrouver Lexa, avec ou sans vous!

-Impossible! Nous avons reçu un ordre et nous te laisserons pas seul. Et nous ne t'emmènerons pas au commandant, alors qu'elle est en train de se battre et de protéger la population, rétorqua Indra en s'approchant de Clarke.

Celle-ci la défia du regard avant de passer celui-ci vers la brune. Octavia détourna le regard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas? demanda la Skaikru en s'approchant des deux autres. Quel ordre est-ce que Lexa vous a donné?

Indra tourna le regard vers sa seconde avec un soupir.

-Le commandant nous a autrefois ordonné de ne pas t'amener à elle si une guerre éclatait. Sous aucun prétexte. Nous devons te protéger jusqu'à la mort.

-Pour ça... fit Octavia dans sa barbe en regardant le sol.

-Quoi? fit Clarke. Elle ne veut pas que j'aille la voir? Pourquoi?! Et je ne vous laisserai pas vous faire tuer pour moi!

-Parce qu'elle te veut en sécurité et elle sait que c'est trop dangereux à la capitale.

-Non, non, non... fit Clarke en commençant à paniquer. Impossible! Elle ne me ferait pas ça!

Clarke emmena ses mains à sa tête en pensant aux paroles que lui avait dite Indra. Les larmes coulaient déjà d'elle-même et elle n'entendait pas ce que disait les deux autres.

-Octavia, nom de dieu, fait quelque chose! Azgeda va arriver d'une minute à l'autre! On doit partir! cracha Indra avant d'aller à son cheval pour le monter.

La brune jura avant d'aller prendre son amie par les épaules.

-Clarke! Regarde-moi! Tu dois te calmer!

La blonde hochait négativement la tête.

-Non... Lexa... elle ne peut pas me faire ça!

Clarke se débattait de plus en plus, donnant de plus en plus de misère à la brune de la tenir. Octavia leva le regard vers Indra qui lui fit un signe de tête. Sa seconde soupira avant d'attraper son amie par derrière et de refermer son bras autour de son cou. La blonde accrocha ses mains en essayant de crier, mais les bruits s'étouffaient. Octavia resserrait sa prise pour faire manquer d'air à la blonde et la mettre dans les vapes. Wanheda relâcha tranquillement sa prise. Clarke tomba comme un chiffon dans les bras de la brune, les larmes tombant toujours sur ses joues.

-Donnes-la moi, ordonna Indra. Nous n'avons pas le temps de l'attacher sur son cheval. Je vais l'emmener avec moi.

Octavia hocha la tête et l'emmena à son aînée. Ensemble, elles attachèrent rapidement la blonde autour de la taille d'Indra et Octavia alla sur son cheval et prit les reines du cheval à Clarke avant de suivre Indra dans les tunnels.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Trouvez-la! Trouvez Nia! Ou le Prince Roan! ordonna pour la centième fois Lexa aux nouveaux guerriers qui succédaient les autres qui avaient péris.

La brune avait passé des heures à élaborer des plans de guerre, de stratégie, de contre-attaque avec les chefs des douze clans. Mais elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à garder le calme, surtout avec les cinq dont lesquelles leurs éclaireurs avaient été tués par Azgeda. Ils ne voulaient pas écouter leur Heda, mais seulement riposter par le sang. Mais heureusement, Luna, en autre, ramenait les autres à la réalité, tout comme Lexa et rétablissait l'ordre.

Les guerriers partirent pour exécuter l'ordre de leur commandante.

-Lexa, je dois te parler, murmura Titus dans l'oreille de la brune.

Lexa hocha furtivement la tête avant de se relever de son trône. Les chefs arrêtèrent lentement de parler pour regarder Lexa.

-Je dois m'entretenir avec Titus.

Elle ne rajouta rien d'autre et les gardes ouvrirent les portes envoyant clairement un signe. La plupart soupirèrent et fit un signe de tête négatif en sortant.

-Lexa, tu n'es pas à ton meilleur et les autres le voit, dit immédiatement Titus, alors que les portes se fermaient.

La brune se tourna vers le plus vieux, une expression de défi sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Titus? Que je ne prends pas les bonnes décisions? Que je suis faible? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de l'autre.

-Non, Heda, répondit lui à la tête chauve en reculant légèrement. Je veux dire que vous avez peur et ils le sentent.

-Je n'ai pas peur et je n'ai jamais eut peur de Nia! s'exclama Lexa avec colère.

-Je ne parlais pas d'elle, fit Titus sans bouger d'un pouce, le regard dans celui de sa commandante.

Cette dernière ne bougeait pas, non plus, mais respirait fortement. Sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque respiration et son esprit vagabonda en direction de sa petite-amie.

-Ne parle pas de Clarke.

Titus baissa le regard pour la première fois. Il était réellement inquiet pour la brune. Il pouvait lire en elle et ce qu'il lisait n'était pas bon.

-Tu as peur de la perdre. Comme tu as perdu Costia et-

-NE PARLE PAS D'ELLE! cria Lexa, la rage perceptible dans tous les membres de son corps. JAMAIS! ajouta-t-elle. Et Clarke n'est pas comme Costia. Elle ne l'a jamais été...

-Je sais... je suis désolé, Heda... mais tu dois te ressaisir. Tu as ordonné un ordre à Indra et Octavia du peuple du ciel. Alors, crois en ce que tu as dit.

Lexa ferma les yeux, quelques secondes. Elle se souvenait très bien de son ordre.

Ne pas apporter Clarke à Polis sous aucun prétexte. Protégez-la jusqu'à la mort. Elle doit rester en vie.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux inquiet de Titus.

-Je crois en ce que j'ai dit.

-Mais tu regrettes, termina Titus.

Lexa ne répondit pas. Elle regrettait, en effet. Elle regrettait, parce qu'elle savait qu'au moment où elle avait dit son ordre, qu'Azgeda allait bientôt attaquer. Donc qu'elle n'aurait pas eut le temps de lui dire au revoir.

-Je regrette peut-être, mais j'ai confiance en Indra et Octavia. Elles sont de très bonnes guerrières et elles se battront jusqu'au dernier moment. Je sais que Clarke est entre bonnes mains.

-Alors, ressaisis-toi et sois confiante! Affronte tes peurs et montre que tu es HEDA!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clarke reprenait lentement conscience. Elle avait mal à la tête et sentait son corps bouger de gauche à droite sans savoir pourquoi. Elle sentait aussi un corps derrière le sien, mais elle ne saurait dire à qui il appartenait.

D'autres secondes passèrent où elle se fiait seulement aux sons. Elle entendait des murmures et des branches casser. Elle décida finalement d'ouvrir les yeux, oubliant son mal de tête. En premier lieu, elle vit seulement deux mains. Les mains d'Indra qui tenait les reines. Elle fronça les sourcils et compris qu'elle était sur le cheval de la guerrière. Elle se souvint aussi de la prise d'Octavia. Elle grogna au souvenir ce qui arriva aux oreilles des deux autres.

-Clarke? fit Octavia.

Le cheval sur lequel la blonde était assise s'arrêta et elle en profita pour faire encore l'inconsciente. Elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, entraînant la plus vieille avec elle.

-MERDE! s'exclama Indra en se retenant de tomber.

Mais ce fut un échec, et elle tomba sur la blonde, en quelques secondes. Clarke retenu un gémissement de douleur, alors qu'elle sentait déjà Indra se relever et se détacher d'elle. Elle entendit Octavia descendre de son cheval et aller un peu plus loin. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes pour être sûr qu'Indra soit assez loin avant de se relever et de commencer à courir.

-Clarke! cria Octavia.

-Fait-

Mais Clarke n'en entendit pas plus. Elle concentrait son attention sur sa course. Elle n'était pas autant en forme que les deux autres derrières elle et elle savait qu'elle serait rattrapée. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle voulait voir Lexa!

Elle continua sa course, alors qu'elle entendait un cheval hennir et commencer à courir.

-C'est pas vrai! se dit-elle entre ses dents.

Octavia avait, effectivement, monter sur son cheval pour rattraper la blonde. Il fallu seulement que quelques secondes pour être à sa hauteur et finalement, devant elle, lui bloquant le passage. Clarke s'arrêta dans sa course, essoufflée comme jamais. Elle se cambra et s'appuya sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, mais la chute d'Indra sur elle lui avait vraiment fait mal au dos.

-Fait chier, murmura-t-elle.

Indra arrivait en courant derrière elle et Octavia descendait de son cheval, une bouteille d'eau dans les mains.

-Tient, bois, fit-elle en lui tendant la gourde.

Clarke releva la tête du sol et prit, sans hésiter, l'eau que lui offrait la brune.

-Pourquoi-

Indra s'arrêta dans sa phrase en voyant la main en l'air de son second. Octavia lui faisait signe de ne pas parler, alors que la blonde arrêtait de boire, de l'eau coulant sur son cou.

-Merci, dit-elle en redonnant la gourde à Octavia.

Celle-ci la reprit sans un mot avant de fixer la blonde dans les yeux.

-Tu es prête à te laisser faire, maintenant? demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Indra roula des yeux derrière Clarke.

-Elle ne se laissera jamais faire, Octavia, fit-elle en s'approchant pour être à la hauteur de la blonde.

Cette dernière tourna la tête vers la plus vieille, lui offrant un regard assassin.

-Clarke, commença Octavia, je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce qu'on fait. Mais Indra et moi avons reçu un ordre. Et tu sais que si tu te pointes à Polis, alors qu'Azgeda est là pour te tuer Lexa et toi, Lexa ne sera pas contente.

-Elle ne le sera pas plus en sachant que je reste assis et me fait traîner de force par vous deux! répliqua la blonde.

-Ne parle pas d'Heda comme ça!

-Ne commence pas, Indra! s'exclama Clarke en se tournant vers elle. Lexa est ma femme. Ma future femme. J'ai le droit de parler comme je veux!

-Arrêter, MERDE! s'exclama à son tour Octavia, en voyant que la conversation ne menait nulle part.

Les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers la brune. Mais Clarke prit encore la parole, empêchant son amie de continuer.

-Écoute, Octavia... je connais Lexa. Je sais qu'elle vous a dit cette ordre, mais seulement, parce qu'elle avait peur! Présentement, où qu'elle soit, elle regrette! JE LE SAIS! JE LA CONNAIS! Et de toute façon, elle n'a pas le droit de décider pour moi! Elle a peut-être un contrôle sur vous deux, mais pas sur moi! Et elle n'en a jamais eut un! Je ne la laisserai pas me protéger, alors que je peux le faire moi-même à ses côtés! Et je suis sûr que vous avez mieux à faire que de m'emmener quelque part où je serais supposément en sécurité!

Clarke termina de parler, la respiration courte. Elle fixait la brune du regard, mais Octavia le détourna pour regarder Indra.

-Désolé, Wanheda, fit Indra. Mais on ne peut pas.

La blonde eut à peine le temps de répliquer qu'elle se faisait déjà mettre par terre par la plus vieille. Elle était face contre terre et gémissait en sentant Indra lui attacher les mains. Bientôt, elle eut quelque chose sur la bouche et elle fut débarrassée de son couteau.

-On retourne au chevaux. Et on continue la route.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Echo, arrête de paniquer comme ça! fit Bellamy, alors qu'il était avec la blonde dans l'entrepôt d'armes.

-Comment tu veux que j'arrête, Bell? demanda furieusement Echo en arrêtant de marcher. Je ne peux aider personne, parce qu'aucun natifs ne veut de l'aide de la part d'une ancienne guerrière Azgeda et tu ne veux pas que j'utilise une arme... je savais que les autres natifs ici ne croiraient pas ton costume Trikru.

Le brun soupira et arrêta de charger les armes.

-Je sais que tu es en colère, mais comme tu dis, tu ne peux rien faire... physiquement. Alors je ne sais pas... va aider Abby avec les blessés!

-Facile à dire, soupira Echo. Je ne connais rien aux soins. Et le petit-ami à ta soeur est déjà là.

Bellamy laissa son arme sur la boite et prit les mains de la blonde pour la rapprocher de lui. Echo releva les yeux du plancher qu'elle était en train de regarder pour rencontrer ceux inquiet de son amant.

-Je suis désolé. Mais je t'aime et je te veux en sécurité, d'accord? Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça?

La blonde hocha positivement la tête, emmenant un léger sourire sur les lèvres du brun. Ils se fixèrent un long moment du regard avant de s'embrasser. Les mains de Bellamy de chaque côté de la tête de la blonde et les mains de celle-ci sur le cou du brun.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Echo se recula, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Ça va? demanda Bellamy.

La blonde rouvrit les yeux.

-Oui... je t'aime aussi, O.K.?

Le brun plissa les yeux avant de légèrement sourire.

-Je sais, oui...

-Et je suis désolé pour ça.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il avant de s'effondrer par terre avec un gémissement.

Echo ferma les yeux en le voyant tomber par terre. Elle serra la mâchoire en laissant retomber son bras, un petit revolver dans la main. Elle venait d'assommer Bellamy sur la tête. Elle soupira et reposa l'arme sur le bloc près d'elle avant de se pencher et d'asseoir Bellamy par terre, appuyé sur le bloc. Elle replaça ses cheveux d'un geste tendre avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Je suis désolé, Bell. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, lui dit-elle avec de se relever, prendre l'arme qu'elle avait plutôt et de partir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouh! Qu'est-ce qu'Echo a en tête? Méchante, gentille...?
> 
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! Clarke se fait un peu malmené :P
> 
> Et désolé si il y a peu de scènes Clexa, mais c'est pour leur bien! Et à la vitesse que je poste les chapitres, vous les reverrez ensemble en un rien de temps! ;)
> 
> Merci beaucoup!


	10. Chapitre 11

Lexa était maintenant à l'extérieur de la grande tour. Cela faisait, précisément, 15 heures que tout avait commencé et elle avait donné tous ses ordres. Les autres chefs étaient restés à l'intérieur, mais elle, elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermée. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Mais la capitale avait été lentement protégé et où elle se trouvait, elle était en sécurité. Les guerriers de chaque clan montaient des camps et faisaient des tours de garde.

-Heda! fit soudainement Nyko derrière Lexa.

Celle-ci se retourna, épée à la main et une expression neutre sur le visage.

-Désolé de vous dérangez. Mais nous manquons d'herbes médicales et j'aimerais avoir quelques guerriers à ma disposition pour aller en cueillir. J'irai dans les endroits sécurisés, mais je veux être prudent.

La brune hocha la tête.

-Je vais t'envoyer quatre hommes d'ici quelques minutes. D'ici là, retourne à ta tante.

-Oui. Merci Heda.

Il repartit aussitôt, laissant la commandante seule, au milieu de Polis. La ville avait été saccagée.

Sa ville.

Elle ne laisserait pas faire ça. Elle trouverait Nia ou Roan, si ce n'était pas ses guerriers qui le faisaient. Et elle allait répondre par le sang.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Sérieusement, Octavia, j'en peux plus! Détaches-moi, la supplia Clarke, assise par terre dans une sorte de bunker.

-J'aimerais pouvoir Clarke, mais avec toutes les tentatives que tu as fait pour te sauver, je ne te fais pas confiance.

La blonde soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'elle était là et elle n'avait pas eu de moment de répit. Elle n'en voulait pas. Elle passait chaque minute à essayer de convaincre les deux autres de l'amener à Lexa. Et elle ne voulait juste pas dormir en sachant que peut-être celle qu'elle aimait était en danger de mort.

-Peux-tu au moins me détacher les pieds? demanda-t-elle sans arrières pensées.

Octavia leva les yeux de son épée qu'elle était en train déguisé.

-S'il-te-plait, O. Je n'irai nulle part, parce que tu m'as détaché les pieds!

La brune haussa un sourcil avant de finalement se lever pour aller détacher les pieds de la blonde. Celle-ci remercia le ciel.

Mais la trappe du bunker s'ouvrit soudainement et Indra entra.

-Octavia! Prend ton épée et vient!

La brune fit ce qu'il lui était demandé avant de partir vers la trappe.

-Ne bouge pas! dit-elle à Clarke qui était toujours assise par terre et attachée.

-Aucune chance, murmura la blonde pour elle-même alors que la brune sortait la laissant seule.

La trappe se referma dans un bruit sourd et Clarke laissa sa tête retomber sur le mur derrière en jurant.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOOOoOoo

-Bellamy! Bellamy, réveilles-toi!

Abby secouait le brun depuis une bonne minute maintenant et elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Elle soupira et commença à l'examiner. Ça ne prit que quelques secondes pour qu'elle remarque la bosse sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle grimaça en passant sa main dessus et elle décida de prendre les grands moyens. Elle regarda autour pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule avant de le gifler. Sur le coup, il sursauta, mais retomba mou avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Abby?

Cette dernière voyait clairement qu'il était mélangé.

-Oui, c'est moi, Bellamy. Tu as mal?

Le concerné fronça les sourcils en fermant les yeux pour se passer une main sur le visage. Il grogna soudainement et emmena sa main sur le derrière de sa tête.

-Ouch... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-il, encore sous le choc.

-C'est ce que je me demande, répondit Abby en l'aidait à lentement se relever. Assis-toi ici, lui ordonna-t-elle en dégageant le bloc des armes.

Bellamy s'exécuta sans un mot avant de prendre la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait sur lui. Il but de longues gorgées alors que la plus vieille examinait doucement la blessure.

-Te souviens-tu de quelque chose? demanda-t-elle en arrêtant de toucher pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Bellamy se passa lentement la main dans les cheveux en réfléchissant. Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux.

-Echo. Elle m'a frappé, je crois... je ne suis pas sûr, en fait... mais elle était la dernière avec qui j'étais.

Abby hocha la tête.

-Vient avec moi, lui dit-elle en le remettant debout. Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie pendant que je vais m'informer si quelqu'un aurait vu ta petite-amie.

Le brun hocha la tête et suivit la chancelière qui le tenait toujours par le bras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOo

Clarke ne savait pas quoi faire. Les quelques bougies qu'il y avait plutôt s'étaient éteinte, la laissant dans la noirceur totale. Mais ses yeux s'y habituait lentement. Ensuite, elle était toujours attachée de la tête aux pieds et n'avait aucune arme. Elle était dépourvue de couteau, de fusils...

Et elle ne savait pas où était Octavia et Indra!

Elle n'avait aucun indice sonore, parce que le bunker était pourvu d'une certaine isolation sonore. Mais elle entendit tout de même la trappe s'ouvrir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander où elles étaient passées, mais se retenue en entendant la personne tomber. Clarke fronça les sourcils, alors que la personne jurait et refermait la trappe. Elle essaya de contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas se faire entendre, alors qu'elle essayait de distinguer la personne qui venait d'entrer. Ses yeux étaient plus habitués à la noirceur que l'intrus, donc elle profitait de l'avantage. Elle plissa les yeux avant de les écarquiller en voyant que la personne sortait une lampe de poche.

Le coeur de Clarke commença à battre plus fort. Si c'était une personne d'Azgeda, elle était morte. Mais cette pensée la fit écarquiller des yeux, encore une fois, mais pas pour la même raison. Elle décida de se mettre face contre terre et de faire l'inconsciente, même la morte. Elle ferma les yeux, alors qu'elle entendait la lampe torche s'allumer et son propriétaire commencer à marcher. Mais les pas ne se firent pas entendre longtemps. La personne s'était arrêtée de marcher, rendant Clarke encore plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était.

L'intrus reprit sa marche, mais cette fois-ci, vers le corps de la blonde par terre. Clarke ferma les yeux, alors qu'elle sentait la personne s'accroupir près d'elle pour la tâtonner. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux mains se placèrent sur son épaule et sa jambe pour ensuite la retourner. Clarke garda ses yeux fermés, espérant se faire passer pour morte. La lumière éclaira soudainement son visage et un cris étouffé se fit entendre.

-Clarke!

Cette dernière ne put retenir le léger froncement de sourcils en entendant la voix. Bizarrement, la voix féminine lui disait quelque chose.

-Clarke! répéta encore une fois la même voix.

La blonde, cette fois, ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt en rencontrant la forte lumière de la lampe torche.

-Désolé! fit la voix.

Clarke ne savait pas encore à qui appartenait la voix, même si elle lui disait quelque chose. Elle rouvrit les yeux en sachant que la lumière s'était enlevé de son visage et elle essaya de reconnaître la personne. Celle-ci éclaira son propre visage.

-Echo? demanda Clarke en se redressant, ne comprenant pas trop la situation.

-C'est moi... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Attachée et à faire la morte?

Clarke pouvait voir qu'Echo s'inquiétait pour elle et elle en était reconnaissante.

-Longue histoire, mais détache-moi! lui répondit Clarke en profitant de la situation pour sortir d'où elle se trouvait avec la blonde.

Celle-ci obéit à l'ordre et s'empressa de détacher Clarke. Cette dernière gémit de soulagement en sentant ses poignets et ses pieds libres.

-Merci! lui dit Clarke en se relevant avec l'aide de l'autre blonde.

-De rien, mais que fais-tu ici?!

-Je me demanda la même question pour toi. Mais on n'a pas le temps de parler! On doit partir!

-D'accord, mais on doit faire extrêmement attention! Je suis venu ici pour me cacher d'Azgeda. Il y a une vraie tuerie en haut!

-Merde, murmura Clarke. C'est pour ça qu'elles sont parties...

-Qui? demanda Echo qui avait compris.

-Personne, s'empressa de répondre Clarke. Mais je sais que tu es une très bonne guerrière! Alors, sors-moi d'ici!

Echo fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que la blonde lui cachait, mais au fond d'elle, elle s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas de ses affaires et elle avait d'autre chats à fouetter aussi. Elle allait seulement laisser Clarke sortir d'ici, comme la blonde le voulait et ensuite partir. Echo prit Clarke par le bras, après avoir rangé sa lampe torche et se dirigea vers la trappe.

-Tu ne dois pas faire de bruit en marchant! Pile exactement où je mets les pieds!

-Oui, oui! J'ai déjà vécu ça! lui dit Clarke, un peu agacée de se faire prendre pour une incompétente.

Echo haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Elle ouvrit la trappe, regarda dehors avant de s'élancer, Clarke sur ses talons. La Skaikru suivit pas pour pas Echo, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de repérer Octavia et Indra. L'autre blonde lui avait dit que c'était une vraie tuerie et elle s'inquiétait sérieusement pour les deux autres. Mais l'autre partie de son esprit s'inquiétait pour Lexa et elle mit de côté celle pour les deux guerrières pour se concentrer sur Echo. De longues minutes passèrent où elles pouvaient voir au loin des guerriers, mais qui eux ne les voyaient pas. Elles montèrent une légère colline et attendirent d'être de l'autre côté pour arrêter de courir.

-Ça va... on peut arrêter, fit Echo en se penchant pour s'aider à reprendre son air.

Clarke fit la même chose en haletant.

-Tu n'aurais pas de l'eau? demanda la blonde.

-Non, répondit Echo. Mais il y a un ruisseau là-bas. Vient.

Clarke la suivit et elle bu de longue gorgée pour reprendre un peu la forme. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et l'eau fraîche l'empêchait de se plaindre.

-Merci, Echo.

-Ne me remercie pas. Mais maintenant, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais là-bas? Attachée et en train de faire la morte?

-Indra et Octavia ont pour mission de me protéger, mais je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi? C'est idiot! la coupa Echo en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'elle et Clarke étaient assises près du ruisseau.

-Peut-être, mais je devais aller rejoindre Lexa. Je le dois toujours. J'ai besoin d'elle et elle a besoin de moi. Je sais que tu ne la portes pas dans ton coeur mais-

-Ça va, la coupa encore Echo, ne voulant pas que Clarke continue sur ce terrain. J'ai compris et j'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Maintenant, où tu vas?

-Polis, répondit Clarke en se relevant.

Echo fit de même.

-Moi aussi.

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi? Justement, pourquoi tu es là? Tu es sensée être à Arkadia! Tu ne peux pas te faire voir ailleurs!

Echo mit ses mains sur ses hanches en soupirant.

-Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas en train de ne rien faire.

-Et ils t'ont laissé faire? demanda Clarke en train de légèrement paniquer.

-Personne ne sait que je suis partie.

-Super! s'exclama la blonde sarcastiquement. Deux filles recherchées qui se baladent ensemble dans la forêt.

-Je suis autant enchantée que toi par la situation! répliqua Echo sur le même ton. Mais si on reste ici à parler, alors, oui, il y a de bonnes chances qu'on se fasse prendre!

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend? demanda Clarke en levant les bras.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Echo avant que toutes les deux ne reprennent la route.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-MERDE! MERDE! s'exclama Octavia en voyant que Clarke avait disparu.

Elle emmena ses mains à sa tête, essayant de réfléchir où Clarke pouvait bien être. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, alors qu'Indra restait debout sans un mot.

-Tu ne dis rien? demanda soudainement Octavia en voyant que son mentor avait seulement les mains sur ses hanches et aucune expression sur son visage.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Octavia, répondit Indra. Clarke n'est plus ici. Soit une personne est venue et l'a emmenée avec elle ou elle s'est elle-même détachée.

-Les deux options sont valables... mais on doit faire quelque chose!

La brune se remit debout, épée à la main et une expression déterminée sur le visage.

-On va faire quelque chose, répéta Indra. Et on va commencer par aller à Polis. Peut importe la façon dont elle est sortie d'ici, elle va être à Polis.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre? demanda Octavia.

-Clarke veut retrouver la commandante. Heda est à Polis. Si c'est Azgeda qui l'a, ils voudront l'emmener à Lexa pour la tuer devant elle.

La mâchoire de la plus jeune se serra.

-Je te suis, mais on doit d'abord essayer de trouver Clarke sur notre chemin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Alors? dit Bellamy en se levant du lit sur lequel il était assis depuis plusieurs minutes.

Abby lui fit signe de se rasseoir sans parler. Le brun n'écouta pas, alors qu'il regardait la chancelière parler avec Jackson.

-Il a effectivement reçu un bon coup sur le derrière de la tête. Il ne montre pas de signe de commotion, mais il ressentira des effets de nausées pendant encore quelques heures.

-Il le sait? demanda Abby.

Jackson hocha la tête.

-Abby! Tu vas me parler, enfin?

La concernée fit signe à Jackson de les laisser. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Bellamy qui était toujours debout et qui attendait des réponses à ses questions.

-Alors... où est Echo? Quelqu'un la vue?

-Je suis désolé, Bellamy, mais il semblerait que ce soit elle qui t'ai frappé.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Personne ne la vu depuis plusieurs heures. Et tu dis que vous veniez de vous embrassez lorsque tu as reçu le coup. Et qu'elle t'aurait demander pardon... les événements concordes.

Le brun se laissa choir sur le lit, le visage blanc. Il se cacha le visage dans ses mains dans un soupir. Abby lui caressa tendrement le dos.

-Je suis désolé, Bellamy. Mais il semblerait qu'elle nous est trahi. Elle a trahi tout le monde.

-Ça ne fonctionne pas, murmura la brun en relevant la tête. Je la connais et... elle doit être partie pour quelque chose d'autre.

-Peut-être, mais personne ne peut en être sûr. Mais pour l'instant, ce que je sais, c'est que tu as besoin de repos. Je te suspends de ton poste pour le reste de la journée. Et n'essaie pas, parce que tout le monde est déjà au courant.

Bellamy soupira avant de jurer et de se lever.

-Où vas-tu? demanda Abby en le regardant partir.

Le brun ne répondit pas, continuant sa marche vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà! J'espère que tout vous plait toujours! :)  
> Le prochain chapitre arrive demain, comme d'habitude et laissez des encouragements! :D


	11. Chapitre 12

Lexa était debout sur son balcon au dernier étage de la tour. Elle était appuyée sur la barrière devant elle et regardait la forêt qui s'étendant sur des kilomètres. Polis était entièrement sécurisé, maintenant. Mais elle pouvait voir la fumée s'envoler de certains endroits de la forêt. Elle était seule sur cette étage de la tour et profitait de cet instant de solitude pour laisser ses larmes couler librement. 24h était maintenant passé. Mais elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Clarke.

Clarke...

Ce prénom était sur ses lèvres depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina le visage de sa fiancée. Son petit sourire, ses grands yeux remplis de tendresse et ses cheveux blonds tressés. Une larme solitaire se faufila entre ses paupières fermées et un minuscule sanglots s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable.

Et c'est pour ça que Titus n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que le travail de commandant était une vie seule.

Mais la brune repoussa cette phrase de son esprit avant de rouvrir les yeux à l'entente des portes s'ouvrirent. Elle sécha rapidement ses quelques larmes avant de retourner à l'intérieur et de ses placer devant son trône.

-Heda, fit son conseiller avant de s'agenouiller devant elle.

Lexa leva la tête. Elle attendait.

Titus se releva et mit ses mains derrière son dos.

-Nous avons capturé la Reine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-On est trop lente, Echo! se lamenta Clarke.

-On est juste parfaite, Clarke, rétorqua la blonde. Si on va trop vite, on ne sera pas attentive aux bruits et on risque de plus facilement se faire repérer.

-Mais ça fait des heures qu'on marche! Et à cette vitesse, on ne risque pas d'arriver à Polis avant encore plusieurs heures.

Echo fit comme si elle n'avait pas parlé et continua sa marche devant Clarke. Cette dernière soupira en suivant la guerrière.

-J'espère au moins qu'on va-

Clarke s'arrêta dans sa phrase quand la main d'Echo rencontra sa bouche. Elle fronça les sourcils et Echo la tira avec elle vers un arbre. Elle appuya la Skaikru contre le tronc avant de se coller contre elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? chuchota Clarke, pas vraiment à l'aise avec le corps d'Echo contre le sien.

-Chut...

Clarke se força pour ne pas parler, alors que la blonde s'étirait le cou pour voir de l'autre côté du tronc.

-Reste ici. Je reviens.

-Quoi? Mais...

Clarke s'arrêta dans sa phrase en regardant Echo partir. Elle jura dans sa barbe et se força à ne pas faire de bruit. Quelques minutes passèrent sans le moindre signe de vie de l'autre blonde. Clarke n'en pouvait pu et décida d'aller voir. Elle se mit à découvert et marcha un peu autour pour essayer de trouver Echo. Elle ne l'appela pas, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas prudent. Elle marchait seulement sur quelques mètres, essayant de percevoir un bruit ou un mouvement.

-Clarke! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

La concernée se retourna d'un coup, la main sur la bouche pour empêcher le crie de sortir. Elle se détendit, par contre, en reconnaissant Echo.

-Toi, où étais-tu? rétorqua-t-elle.

-Pas le temps. On doit partir!

Echo prit la blonde par le bras pour la tirer, mais Clarke se dégagea.

-Non! Dis-moi avant! Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire! Et pourquoi tu ne me dis rien? Je ne sais même pas encore pourquoi tu dois aller à Polis, alors que tu es bannie de partout!

Echo serra la mâchoire. Elle n'avait pas le temps de dealer avec ça.

-On n'a pas le temps!

-Oui, on a-

Clarke s'arrêta net dans sa phrase avant de tomber dans les bras d'Echo. Celle-ci la rattrapa sans misère.

-Tu en as pris du temps, sourit-elle.

-Ne te plains pas. C'est toi qui nous a trahis au départ, répondit Roan, son cousin.

Echo haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi tu penses que je fais ça? Pour me racheter et parce que je sais que tu viseras Lexa droit au coeur.

-Effectivement, sourit Roan. Mais Nia s'est fait attraper. Elle voulait s'aventurer elle-même et en a payé le prix. On doit donc aller à Polis par nous-mêmes.

-D'accord. Mais apporte ton cheval. Je ne la traînerai pas pendant tout le trajet.

Le Prince d'Azgeda hocha la tête et alla chercher sans tarder son cheval, alors qu'Echo penchait la tête pour regarder la blonde dans ses bras.

-Désolé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu as des traces d'elle? demanda Octavia en s'approchant d'Indra sur son cheval.

-Non. Toi?

-Même chose... on ne peut pas retourner à Polis les mains vides, Indra, commença Octavia. Je sais que c'était notre plan de départ après avoir vérifié les environs, mais Lexa va nous tuer si elle voit qu'on a perdu Clarke. Littéralement. On n'aurait même pas le temps de lui expliquer qu'on aura les têtes coupées.

-Je sais. Mais c'était notre devoir de protéger Wanheda, mais nous avons échoué. C'est donc notre sort.

-Pour toi, oui, mais pas moi! Lexa n'est pas encore ma commandante et je ne me laisserai pas couper la tête pour ça! s'exclama la brune.

-Et bien, arrêtes de chialer et trouves-la!

OoOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La salle de conférence était pleine à craquer. Les douze chefs des clans étaient présent, Lexa incluse. Il manquait seulement les Skaikru, mais il avait été impossible d'aller à Arkadia, sachant la menace et avec le peu de temps qu'ils auraient eut pour l'aller-retour. Leur chaise était donc vide et Lexa était sagement assise sur son trône, Titus à ses côtés, attendant que Nia arrive.

L'attente ne se prolongea pas. Les portes s'ouvrirent faisant taire tout le monde. Lexa leva le menton, plissa les yeux en regardant la Reine entrer, mains et pieds attachés. Elle avait un air de défi sur le visage et Lexa lui rendit son regard. Les gardes qui l'avaient emmenées lui donnèrent un coup derrière le genou, la faisant tomber à quatre pattes. Nia grogna et les chefs recommencèrent à parler.

-Frag em op! (Tuez-la!)

-kot em op head! (Coupez-lui la tête!)

-Em ste pleni! (C'est assez!)

Cette dernière phrase, ce fut Lexa qui la dite. Elle s'était levée et avait une main en l'air en passant son regard sur chacun des chefs des différents clans.

-Kwin Nia kom Azgeda. Yu laik guilty gon the massacre gon the tua clans. (Reine Nia d'Azgeda. Tu es coupable du massacre des douze clans.)

-Em ste nothing compare gon chit will happen kom your beautiful strik princess, répliqua Nia sachant très bien l'effet que ça l'aurait sur la commandante. (Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il va arriver à ta belle petite princesse.)

Lexa plissa les yeux.

-Clarke est en sécurité.

-Yu think? Ai son ste outside searching gon her. Em will nou be alive gon seintaim long. (Tu crois? Mon fils est encore dehors à sa recherche. Elle ne restera pas en vie encore longtemps.)

-Someone nou her! s'exclama un des chefs en se levant de sa chaise. (Quelqu'un arrêtez-la!)

Lexa leva sa main en l'air, faisait taire l'auteur de la phrase.

-Tu es tellement faible, fit Nia avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

-Tes paroles ne me font rien, Nia. Tu as toujours été bonne pour parler, mais tu es plus faible que moi. Tu donnes des ordres et attends. Tu ne sais rien faire. Ton fils s'occupe de tout. Tes guerriers s'occupent de venir ici à ta place et de détruire la vie de gens innocents. Tu es faible. Tu as une grande bouche, mais un petit esprit.

-Comment oses-tu? commença la Reine.

-Ne t'enfonce pas plus que tu ne l'aies déjà, la coupa Lexa. Enfermez la Reine jusqu'à sa mort. Si elle parle, coupez-lui la langue.

C'était un ordre simple, mais qui faisait plaisir à bien des gens dans la salle. Nia plissa les yeux.

-Un jour, tu vas tomber, Lexa.

Cette dernière s'approcha de Nia, une expression neutre sur le visage. La Reine faisait peut-être une tête de plus qu'elle, mais présentement dans la pièce, tout le monde savait que c'était leur commandante qui dominait.

-Ose encore parler.

Nia sourit sous la phrase de la brune.

-Je n'écouterai jamais un ordre de ta part.

N/A: Petit paragraphe qui peut, peut-être, donner mal au coeur à certain. C'est vraiment simple, mais je préviens tout de même.

Rapidement, Lexa avait sa main autour du cou de la plus âgée et lui donnait un coup de talon sur le derrière de son genou. Nia tomba, autant par surprise que par la douleur. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le couteau dans la main de Lexa et celle-ci resserra sa prise sur sa gorge pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Automatiquement, Nia ouvrit les lèvres à la recherche d'oxygène et la brune relâcha rapidement sa poigne autour de son cou pour lui attraper la langue et la couper d'un simple et rapide coup de couteau. Les chefs des clans se levèrent, soit par surprise ou parce qu'ils voulaient applaudirent proprement leur commandante.

Lexa lâcha Nia et essuya son couteau sur le manteau de celle-ci, alors que la Reine saignait abondamment de la bouche. Son sang coulait entre les doigts de ses mains.

-J'espère que tu as compris le message, fit Lexa.

Plusieurs expressions différentes passèrent sur le visage de la Reine.

-Emmenez-la à Nyko. Elle doit rester en vie pour sa mise à mort.

Les chefs se mirent à parler entre eux, visiblement heureux de la tournure des événements et Lexa se retourna vers Titus qui abordait une expression choquée.

-Lexa, je-

-Pas la peine de parler, Titus, le coupa-t-elle avant de passer près de son trône pour aller sur le balcon dehors.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Roan et Echo étaient à cheval depuis une heure en direction de Polis. Quelques guerriers étaient devant eux pour assurer leur sécurité et Echo portait Clarke sur son cheval. Roan avait attaché leur cheval ensemble, n'étant pas trop sûr s'Il devait faire confiance à sa cousine. Les deux étaient silencieux et attentif à tous les bruits.

Ils firent encore plusieurs mètres et Roan prit les devant, voulant s'entretenir avec les guerriers.

-Clarke? murmura Echo en frappant légèrement la blonde sur la joue.

Clarke gémit doucement, vacillant entre l'éveil et le sommeil. Mais Echo lui redonna un coup subtilement et elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Echo mit sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle ne voulait pas que Roan sache qu'elle était réveillée.

-Ne panique pas... j'ai la situation sous contrôle. Tu dois me faire confiance.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle reconnaissait les guerriers d'Azgeda devant elle et se souvenait très bien du coup qu'elle avait reçu. Mais elle ne savait pas il venait de qui..

Echo enleva lentement sa main de sur la bouche de Clarke et celle-ci tourna la tête pour regarder la traîtresse.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas attachée? chuchota-t-elle en constatant qu'effectivement la guerrière était libre comme l'air.

-Parce que... j'ai un plan. Fais-moi seulement confiance, s'il-te-plait?

Clarke plissa les yeux et alla pour lui parler quand elle se fit couper.

-Fait l'inconsciente! lui ordonna la blonde en voyant que Roan ralentissait sa cadence pour être à ça hauteur.

-Que comptes-tu faire, une fois à Polis? demanda Echo.

-Te suivre, lui répondit son cousin.

La blonde fronça les sourcils et Clarke compris alors qu'Echo était de mèche avec Azgeda. Mais elle se souvint des paroles qu'elle venait de lui dire et elle se retrouva encore plus mélangée.

Elle est une traître ou c'est un plan...

-Me suivre? répéta la blonde. C'est plutôt moi qui te suis.

-Je ne suis pas suicidaire pour entrer dans Polis, alors que la ville est maintenant protégée par des milliers de guerriers. Mais... je me suis rappelé que, une fois, tu t'étais infiltré dans Polis pour nous ramener Costia.

Echo tourna la tête à ce souvenir. Elle n'avait pas de sentiment en particulier, mais elle ne voulait pas regarder l'autre dans les yeux.

-Effectivement, le confirma-t-elle. Je suis entrée par un tunnel. Il débouche à quelques mètres seulement de la tour.

-Alors, je te suis! sourit Roan en lui indiquant d'un mouvement de bras de prendre la bonne direction.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Marcus marchait dans les couloirs de l'Arche pour aller retrouver Abby. On lui avait dit que cette dernière était dans son bureau de Chancelière et Kane voulait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il savait qu'en tant que médecin et Chancelière, elle en avait beaucoup sur les bras et qu'elle n'était pas toujours au courant de tout dû à son dur travail. Il arriva, finalement, devant la porte de son bureau et cogna.

-Entrez!

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Marcus! Que me vaut ta visite?

-De bonnes nouvelles! s'exclama-t-il en rangeant son fusil pour lui faire comprendre.

Abby plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres et Marcus hocha la tête en souriant. La Chancelière laisse échapper un cri de joie avant d'aller à la rencontre de son ami. Ils se prirent dans leurs bras, souriant grandement.

-C'est super! Vous avez gagné!

-On a gagné, la corrigea-t-il.

-On s'en fou! rétorqua Abby en se reculant pour retourner à son bureau. On a sécurisé Arkadia!

Elle sortit une bouteille d'alcool et la brandit à Marcus. Le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit et Abby sortit deux verres pour fêter proprement.

-Tu ne veux pas fêter avec les autres?

-Commençons ensemble, répondit-elle. On rejoindra les autres plus tard.

Marcus hocha la tête et fit son toast avec la médecin.

-Merci, Kane, commença Abby. Je ne sais pas ce que serait devenu notre communauté sans toi.

-Merci, Abby, mais je crois que tu t'enlèves beaucoup de mérite. C'est toi que prends les décisions finales pour Arkadia. C'est toi qui voit le futur comme il devrait être. Et tu as accepté la coalition avec les natifs. Tu nous as sauvés.

-Embrassez-vous, merde! s'exclama soudainement Raven depuis la radio qui était sur le bureau d'Abby.

Cette dernière sursauta et Marcus recula de quelques pas, la gêne perceptible sur son visage.

-Désolé, j'avais oublié que j'étais en train de lui parler... fit Abby en allant prendre la radio. Raven, s'il-te-plait, oublie tout ça.

Elle entendit le rire de la mécanicienne avant qu'elle ne termine la communication. Elle se racla la gorge et Marcus, qui avait repris confiance, s'approcha.

-Elle a peut-être raison, fit-il.

Abby releva le regard vers Kane. Ce dernier ne cessait de se rapprocher et bientôt, ils furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Il ne se prit pas une seconde de plus pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent dans un baiser. Abby avait encercler le cou du plus vieux et elle laissa échapper un soupir.

Si elle savait tout ce qui se passait en dehors du camp, elle ne serait pas autant heureuse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, alors.... revirement de situation avec Echo et Lexa plus badass que jamais. Polis est en sécurité, mais... pour combien de temps avec Roan et sa troupe qui arrive?
> 
> Merci de me lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser de kudos! :D


	12. Chapitre 12

-Nous voilà à Polis et les mains vident. On est morte, dit Octavia en s'arrêtant à cheval avec Indra.

-Arrête de paniquer. La commandante est quelqu'un de conciliante.

-Oui, mais je te rappelle qu'on a perdu sa fiancée.

Indra soupira et reprit la route vers la ville. Octavia la regarda partir sans bouger avant de tranquillement la suivre vers l'enfer qui les attendait. Elles entrèrent dans Polis et furent surprise de voir combien il y avait de tente d'installées pour chaque clan et de blessés par terre. Quelques personnes les saluèrent et elles finirent par arriver devant la tour.

-Est-ce que je peux l'emmener avec moi? demanda Octavia en faisant référence à sa jument. Si Lexa sort son couteau, je veux pouvoir partir le plus vite possible, blagua-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Indra roula des yeux et ne répliqua rien. Elle se contenta d'attacher son cheval sur les poteaux et Octavia soupira avant de l'imiter.

-Où est la commandante? demanda Indra, une fois à l'intérieur.

-Dans sa maison près de la Grande Place, répondit le garde. Elle se prépare pour la cérémonie.

-Quelle cérémonie? demanda Octavia.

Indra fronça les sourcils.

-Pour la mort de la Reine Nia!

-Ils l'ont capturée! s'exclama la brune, retrouvant sa joie.

Un sourire apparût sur les lèvres de la plus vieille.

-Qu'en est-il du Prince? demanda la guerrière.

-Son fils est toujours dehors, mais nos hommes sont toujours à sa recherche. Mais si j'étais vous, je ne m'en ferais pas trop et j'irais voir le spectacle qui s'annonce grandiose.

Indra hocha la tête et fit signe à son apprentie de la suivre. Octavia obéit et elles allèrent plus loin pour parler.

-On ne peut pas aller là-bas, lui appris Indra.

Octavia haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi? C'est une bonne nouvelle! Et on devrait justement en profiter pour lui annoncer la nôtre qui, je te rappelle, n'est pas très bonne.

-Je sais, Octavia, mais la cérémonie pour laquelle Heda se prépare est sacrée. Chaque chef va faire souffrir Nia et Heda fera le coup final. Elle prononcera un discours et elle doit être à cent pour cent consacré à son rôle de commandante.

Octavia refusa de l'écouter.

-Je m'en fou, Indra! Lexa a le droit de savoir, maintenant, que Clarke est peut-être en danger. Et peut-être même qu'elle est rentrée et qu'elles sont ensemble. On doit y aller!

La mâchoire de la plus vieille se crispa.

-J'ai changé d'avis, oui, ajouta la brune. Lexa me fait peut-être peur, mais ce n'est pas de notre faute. On est sortie pas loin pour protéger et Clarke a disparue, pendant ce temps là. Et on ne peut pas partir, alors que plusieurs personnes nous a vu! Dans quelques minutes, on nous aura peut-être rapportées et là, elle ne sera pas à cent pour cent de ses capacités!

Indra soupira et Octavia alla vers les chevaux.

-Fait comme tu veux, mais je vais la voir, cérémonie ou pas.

Il y eu un temps de pause dans lequel Indra fixait le sol.

-Alors? demanda Octavia en s'approchant de son mentor à cheval. Tu viens ou te défiles?

Indra leva la tête et rencontra le visage déterminé de la brune. Son orgueil en pris un coup et elle se dépêcha de sauter sur le dos de son cheval pour partir vers la grande place.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Lexa se retourna d'un miroir.

-Entrez, fit-elle, les mains derrières le dos.

Titus entra et referma derrière lui. Lexa se détendit légèrement et elle alla prendre un verre d'eau. Elle était dans une chambre d'un ancien bâtiment, non loin de la grande place où la cérémonie se passerait.

-Heda, fit Titus. Tout le monde vous attend.

Lexa, après avoir pris une brève gorgée d'eau, déposa le verre.

-Des nouvelles d'Indra et d'Octavia? demanda-t-elle.

C'était un moyen subtil pour demander des nouvelles de Clarke.

-Aucune, commandante. Mais comme vous m'avez dit, ce sont des bonnes guerrières et vous pouvez avoir confiance en elle pour protéger votre fiancée.

Lexa hocha faiblement la tête, mais de nouveaux coups se firent entendre.

-On arrive! s'exclama Titus, alors que Lexa prenait son épée pour la ranger dans son dos.

Mais les portes s'ouvrirent rapidement et Indra et Octavia entrèrent. Lexa laissa tomber son épée derrière elle avant de marcher vers les deux intrus. Indra et Octavia se regardèrent, un peu inquiète.

-Clarke! fit Lexa, la cherchant du regard. Où est-elle? demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se fichait que tout le monde attendait et qu'elle n'était pas professionnelle. Elle voulait d'abord prendre sa compagne dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

-Lexa, commença Octavia.

-Heda, la coupa Indra en faisant un pas vers elle.

Lexa fronça les sourcils. Son sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu et une expression de colère pris place sur son visage.

-Où. Est. Clarke? répéta Lexa d'un ton sec et en pesant sur les mots.

Indra baissa la tête et Octavia recula de quelques pas.

-Ne t'avise pas de bouger! s'exclama Lexa à la brune.

Octavia sursauta et arrêta tout mouvement.

-Clarke a disparue, Heda. On a-

-JE ME FICHES DE SAVOIR COMMENT C'EST ARRIVÉ! VOUS L'AVEZ PERDUE! s'emporta-t-elle.

Titus s'approcha de sa commandante et mis une main sur son épaule seulement pour ce la faire repousser.

-NON! cria-t-elle encore.

-Lexa... laisses-nous t'expliquer, essaya Octavia.

-Je te donne exactement une minute!

-Tu connais Clarke, commença la brune. Elle est têtue et dès qu'elle a su qu'on avait reçu un ordre, elle voulait revenir ici! Elle ne voulait pas de notre protection. Elle voulait être avec toi. Elle a essayé de s'enfuir plusieurs fois, donc on l'a attachée. On s'est arrêtées dans un bunker, Clarke toujours attachée et je suis sortie aider Indra avec des guerriers Azgeda. Seulement quelques minutes! Quand on est revenu, les liasses étaient par terre et elle avait disparue.

Lexa ne dit pas un mot. Elle se retourna, alla vers son épée par terre, la rangea dans son dos et se retourna vers tout le monde.

-Titus, fit-elle, escortes-moi vers la cérémonie.

Titus hocha la tête avant de partir en direction des portes. Lexa le suivit et elle passa près des deux guerrières sans un mot ou un regard. Les portes se refermèrent derrière elle et Octavia et Indra se permirent de respirer.

-Ça s'est mal passé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-On est arrivé, fit Echo. Polis est en haut de ces escaliers, ajouta-t-elle en pointant vers les marches de la station de métro.

-Impressionnant, cousine, fit Roan avant de regarder Clarke qui avait "repris conscience" depuis quelques heures.

La blonde lui lança un dur regard. Elle aurait bien voulu parler, mais évidemment, elle avait quelque chose sur la bouche. Roan laissa un léger rire sortir en voyant le regard de la blonde. Il haussa les épaules et alla plus près avant de mettre sa main sur sa joue. Clarke se débâtie.

-Petite princesse, fit-il en remettant sa main sur son visage.

Clarke le fixa tandis qu'Echo regarda la scène d'un visage neutre.

-Ma mère est peut-être ici et impuissante, mais crois-moi... une fois que je serai là haut, ta chère petite commandante va en baver.

Clarke haussa un sourcil sous la nouvelle. La Reine était ici? À Polis? Donc Lexa avait réussi?

Elle retenue un sourire. Elle était fière de sa petite-amie, mais elle avait vu Roan se battre avant d'arriver ici et elle savait que s'il arrivait à la brune, celle-ci allait avoir du fil à retordre.

-Bon... arrêtons de perdre du temps. Vous deux, montez et faites nous signe, ordonna Roan à deux guerriers qui les accompagnaient.

Les concernés hochèrent la tête avant de prendre leur épée et de partir vers les marches.

-Echo, commença Roan, une fois en haut, tu vas nous conduire, la princesse et moi, dans la tour de Polis. Je veux tuer ses gardes, sortir ma mère de sa cage et tuer Lexa. D'accord?

Echo hocha la tête, alors qu'un vilain sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Roan lui rendit son sourire et Clarke lutta contre son envie de vomir. Echo était définitivement une traite à ses yeux, maintenant.

Un sifflement se fit entendre et Roan prit Clarke par le bras pour la tirer avec lui vers le haut. Echo et les gardes les suivirent de près.

-Chef, commença l'un des gardes déjà posté en haut, la ville est déserte. Il n'y a aucun villageois sauf quelques gardes qui patrouillent. Et on a entendu des cris de foule plus loin.

Roan fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas normal.

-Ils ont ta mère, fit Echo. Ils sont peut-être en train de faire la cérémonie.

Son cousin tourna la tête vers elle.

-C'est une hypothèse, ajouta la blonde.

-Vous trois, dégagez la voie! ordonna Roan. Tuez tous les gardes sur lesquelles vous tombez. Revenez dans deux minutes!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Levez-vous! cria Titus. Et accueillez votre Heda!

Quelques musiciens commencèrent à frapper sur leurs tambours. Les centaines de gens qui étaient assis dans les gradins autour de la grande place se levèrent pour ensuite baisser la tête, signe de respect envers leur commandante. Lexa fit lentement son entrée. Les chefs des autres clans avaient déjà été accueillis. Les bruits de tambours se firent plus fort au fur et à mesure que Lexa avançait vers son trône. Les vibrations puissantes entraient et tambourinaient sur le coeur de chaque personne présente.

Lexa était magnifiquement maquillée. Même si elle avait versé quelques larmes après sa rencontre avec Octavia et Indra, son maquillage était resté intact. Sa robe, sa cape, sa coiffure. Tout, chez elle, appelait le respect.

Elle arriva enfin devant son trône et elle se retourna pour faire face à tout le monde. Elle leva une main et les musiciens arrêtèrent aussitôt de jouer. Un silence accablant planait sur la grande place et chaque personne relevèrent la tête pour admirer leur commandante.

-Qu'on emmène la prisonnière. La Reine Nia d'Azgeda.

Deux gardes entrèrent, tirant Nia par les bras. La Reine d'Azgeda avait un peu de sang sur le cou, dû au coup de couteau de Lexa sur sa langue. Nyko l'avait soignée sans pour autant la nettoyer. Nia devait être le moins respectée possible.

Même si plusieurs dans la foule et même quelques chefs voulaient crier des saletés à la Reine, ils restaient silencieux. Cela faisait parti de la cérémonie. Nia devait se sentir oppressée dans ce silence inconfortable.

Les gardes, une fois rendu au milieu de la grande place, attachèrent Nia par les bras. La Reine se laissa complètement faire. Elle était faible comme Lexa lui avait dit.

-Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour. C'est le jour de la vengeance. De la justice. De la mort du plus faible. Soit celle de Nia. La Reine qui a tué vos familles. Vos amis. Détruit votre vie.

Lexa faisait exprès pour rendre la population fâchée. Nia devait se sentir coupable. Lexa s'approcha lentement de Nia. Les autres chefs restèrent en retrait sur leur trônes. La commandante sortit son couteau et fixa Nia.

-Ton jour est venu, lui dit-elle pour qu'elle seule entende. Tu es faible. Tu l'as toujours été. Et je me fiches que ton garçon soit dehors à la recherche de ma fiancée. Clarke sait se battre. Plus que Costia le savait. Elle est accompagnée de guerriers. Elle est forte. Elle est Wanheda.

Sur ce, elle lui coupa le bras. Des cris d'acclamations de firent entendre et Nia serra les dents. Elle aurait voulu crier, mais sa perte de langue l'empêchait de faire un bruit. Lexa se retourna, rangea son couteau et retourna à son trône, alors que le premier chef à la gauche des autres allait remplacer Lexa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Roan, Clarke et Echo marchaient maintenant tout les trois librement dans Polis. Les rues avaient été dégagée de tous les gardes par les guerriers d'Azgeda, au plus grand malheur de Clarke. Mais quelques-uns avaient périe. Ils en restaient donc seulement trois pour protéger le Prince. Personne ne parlait, car ils suivaient tous les bruits de foule.

-Tu penses faire quoi rendu là-bas? osa demander Echo à son cousin. Je me doutes que toi, les trois guerriers et moi puissions affronter des dizaines d'autres et Lexa.

-Je me fiches de leur mort, souffla Roan à Echo en parlant de ses guerriers et pour ne pas que les autres entendent. Tout ce que je veux, c'est tuer Lexa. Et devant elle, si possible, ajouta-t-il en désignant Clarke.

Celle-ci sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle savait aussi que les trois guerriers avec eux seraient rapidement tués par ceux de Lexa. Et que celle-ci se battrait pour elle, mais elle avait peur. Roan pouvait aussi bien la tuer, elle-même, devant Lexa. Echo pouvait aider Roan contre Lexa et ainsi, gagner plus facilement. Des tonnes de scénario roulaient dans sa tête.

Les six arrivèrent derrière les gradins. Clarke avait toujours un tissus sur la bouche, mais même si elle n'aurait rien eu, elle n'aurait pas crié. Elle n'était pas débile. Roan allait lui trancher la gorge et ensuite sauter sur Lexa.

Roan laissa Clarke à Echo pour lentement s'approcher et mieux voir la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Sa mère était attachée par les bras. Sa robe était complètement déchirée, détruite. Du sang partout sur elle et la tête vers le bas. Sa mâchoire se serra. Il n'avait peut-être pas une relation parfaite avec sa mère, mais elle était sa mère. Et il n'était pas sans coeur.

Lexa se leva de son trône, aucune idée que Clarke était derrière elle, derrière les gradins. Car effectivement, ni Clarke, ni Roan n'avait vu un des chefs puisqu'ils étaient derrière la scène où tous les trônes étaient. Lexa s'avança vers Nia, une fois le troisième round de coup de couteau passé. Elle était de plus en plus proche de Nia et enfin, Roan, Echo et Clarke virent la brune. Clarke écarquilla les yeux, alors que Roan souriait sauvagement.

-Admire-la autant que tu peux, princesse, lui cracha la Prince. Parce que bientôt, elle va devenir un simple rêve.

Clarke ne dévia pas le regard de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle se fichait de tout que ce que le brun pouvait lui dire. Elle regardait seulement Lexa et Echo laissa un léger sourire prendre possession de ses lèvres en regardant Clarke admirer sa fiancée. Lexa, au loin, sortit son épée de son dos d'un mouvement gracieux et Nia releva lentement la tête pour regarder la commandante avant de mourir.

-Go kom hell, Nia. (Va en enfer, Nia).

Ce fut les seuls mots que prononça Lexa avant de plonger la lame de son épée dans la ventre de la Reine. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en fixant Lexa. Cette dernière ressortit son épée du bas-ventre de Nia avant de la rentrer à nouveau, mais cette fois ci, au niveau du coeur. Nia ne bougea pas longtemps et sa tête retomba mollement. Lexa ressortit encore son épée avant de la lever dans les airs. Aussitôt, la foule cria. Tout le monde se leva et les musiciens commencèrent leur musique de tambours. De fortes percussions. Lexa marcha autour de Nia, son épée dans les airs et lançait des regards aux gens des gradins. Les chefs allèrent la voir et Roan profita de ce moment pour se retourner vers Clarke et Echo.

-Désolé, Roan, fit Echo.

-Ne le sois pas. Elle était faible. Tout le monde le sait.

Clarke resta choqué de ses paroles.

-Dans la tour, maintenant! ordonna le Prince.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Indra et Octavia étaient restées longtemps dans la maison avant de sortir pour se diriger à leur cheval.

-On devrait se réjouir, blagua Octavia. Elle ne nous a pas tuées...

Indra haussa un sourcil.

-Pas encore...

Octavia perdu son sourire et se racla la gorge.

-La commandante est seulement partie, car elle le devait. Si elle aurait pu, elle serait restée et nous aurais demandé beaucoup plus.

Octavia soupira.

-Mais... est-ce que tu crois que Clarke est quelque part? En sécurité...

-Honnêtement? demanda Indra.

Octavia tourna le visage vers son mentor et elle hocha faiblement la tête.

-Non.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Le trône d'Heda, sourit Roan en entrant dans la salle de conférence.

Le Prince poussa Clarke d'un coup sec ce qui la fit tomber face première. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif et Echo profita du fait que son cousin se promenait dans la pièce pour aller voir Clarke.

-Ça va? demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

Clarke se dégagea d'un coup sec, ne voulant pas du tout l'aide de cette traître. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas parler, alors elle se contenta d'un simple regard menaçant. Echo soupira et abandonna l'idée de l'aider. Elle alla près de Roan qui était maintenant devant le trône de Lexa. Un des guerriers d'Azgeda releva Clarke et l'approcha de son chef.

-Chit do yu want osir kom do? demanda le guerrier. (Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse?)

-Tie her ona the trone, répondit Roan. (Attachez-la sur le trône)

Les guerriers hochèrent la tête avant de rapidement exécuter l'ordre. Ils attachèrent les mains de la blonde sur les accoudoirs avant de faire la même chose avec sa pieds sur les pattes de l'énorme chaise. Echo regardait Clarke et Roan sortit son épée.

-Sir. Chit laik yu doing? demanda l'un des guerriers. (Chef. Que faites-vous?)

Le prince ne répondit pas. Il tua d'un coup rapide le premier guerrier à sa porter. Les deux autres eurent à peine le temps de faire un mouvement que Roan était près d'eux pour les tuer. Leur corps tombèrent mollement sur le plancher devant une Echo plus que choquée. Clarke avait aussi les yeux écarquillés même si le comportement impulsif du Prince ne la surprenait presque plus.

-Roan..., commença Echo, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Le brun se retourna en enlevant ses cheveux de son visage d'un geste détendu.

-Ce que je devais faire, répondit-il en s'approchant de sa cousine. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester en vie à partir de maintenant. Ils nous auraient fait découvert. Ils n'auraient pu se cacher nulle part pour mon plan.

-Ton plan? fit Echo en haussant un sourcil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Heda, vous avez fait une prestation remarquable, complimenta Luna, la chef du clan des bateaux.

-Merci, Luna, sourit Lexa, alors qu'elle reconduisait les chefs dans leurs maisons d'accueils.

Il restait seulement Luna et le chef des montagnes. Chacun avait sa propre demeure.

-C'est peut-être inapproprié, mais je m'inquiète pour vous et votre femme, Heda...

La brune serra la mâchoire. Même si Luna était une amie pour elle, elle ne désirait pas parler de ses sentiments devant ses gardes ou le chef des montagnes.

-C'est, effectivement, inapproprié en ce moment, répliqua Lexa en regardant droit devant elle. Luna soupira faiblement. Elle savait comment se comporter avec Lexa en public. Leur titre, le comportement, quoi dire... mais elle aurait voulu pouvoir parler à son amie.

Ses gardes s'arrêtèrent, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de Luna.

-Reposez-vous bien, Luna, fit Lexa en se positionnant devant elle. Demain est une autre grosse journée.

Luna hocha la tête.

-Merci, commandant. Reposez-vous aussi.

Et sur ce, elle quitta Lexa pour rentrer chez elle. Lexa retenu un soupir avant de finalement faire signe à Neil, le chef des montagnes, de la suivre de nouveau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lexa était enfin arrivée sur l'étage de sa salle de conférence. Elle avait donné congé à Titus et avait demandé à ses gardes de la laisser pour aller aider les autres guerriers à trouver Clarke et Roan. Elle baya, alors qu'elle était devant la porte de la salle. Elle entra, une expression fatiguée, mais heureuse sur le visage. Elle venait tout de même de tuer la Reine Nia. Mais son expression de quiétude s'évapora aussitôt en voyant Clarke, assise sur son trône, les mains et les pieds attachés, la bouche recouverte par un tissus et plusieurs marques de blessures sur son visage. Si elle aurait eut quelque chose dans les mains, elle l'aurait immédiatement laissé tomber.

Lexa n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était en mode ralentit. Mais Clarke poussa un gémissement et la brune sortit de son rêve. Normalement, elle aurait couru vers sa fiancée pour l'embrasser ou seulement la libérée, mais elle savait que si Clarke était attachée et blessée, c'était parce que quelqu'un l'avait fait. Et cette personne devait être d'Azgeda. C'est pour ça que Lexa sortit immédiatement son épée et se mis en mode défense. Elle examina la pièce du regard et en quelques secondes, sut qu'elle était seule avec Clarke. Elle alla donc la retrouver et lui enleva le tissus de la bouche.

-Lexa! Tu dois partir! lui dit aussitôt Clarke en panique. Roan et Echo, ils-

-Je le savais! la coupa Lexa en commençant à lui détacher une main.

-Attend, commença Clarke, mais elle fut coupé par une porte qui s'ouvrait.

Lexa se retourna aussitôt, laissant Clarke attachée. Elle tomba face à face avec Roan qui était entré par les portes principales.

-Commandant, sourit-il amèrement. Bravo.

Lexa haussa un sourcil, alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur son épée.

-Tu as donné un vrai spectacle, tout à l'heure avec ma mère.

Lexa arrêta de l'écouter. Roan et Clarke était là? Et personne ne les avait vu? Même pas elle. La commandante ne comprenait pas comment s'était arrivé. Mais elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant que Roan avait son épée en main.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer, non, commença-t-il. Je vais seulement te blesser gravement. T'attacher pour ensuite martyriser ta belle petite princesse devant toi. Tu n'as pas eu la chance de voir le sort de Costia, alors je vais te donner le privilège de voir lui de ta fiancée.

-Tu es comme ta mère, Roan. Faible. De grandes paroles, mais faible en action.

Le Prince haussa un sourcil, alors que derrière Lexa, Clarke essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se détacher. Mais elle se figea en entendant les premiers coups d'épée. Elle releva la tête et constata que le combat avait commencé. Roan contre Lexa. L'espace était limitée et chacun se retrouva à son tour appuyé contre un mur ou une table, l'autre contre lui. Lexa fut la première. Son épée était contre celle de Roan et elle forçait le plus qu'elle pouvait pour le pousser d'elle. Mais Roan avait l'avantage de la hauteur et de la force du moment. Ils se fixaient du regard et c'est à cet instant que Lexa saisit la lame de son épée pour s'aider. Du sang coula aussitôt de sa main et Clarke poussa un cri. Lexa poussa encore et bientôt, la main de Roan se cogna contre son propre visage le faisant reculer.

Lexa lui donna un bon coup de pied et le brun tomba. La commandante leva son épée pour le tuer, mais comme elle aurait dû s'en attendre, Roan lui asséna un coup de pied à la cheville la faisant tituber. Le Prince en profita pour se relever et Clarke, de son côté, arrêta de les regarder pour se détacher. Lexa avait suffisamment libéré sa main droite pour qu'elle puisse la retirer et détacher l'autre.

Roan envoya un coup d'épée bien contre-attaqué par Lexa. Mais il sortit, avec son autre main, son couteau et il poignarda la brune au bras. Lexa cria de douleur, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant son épée. Elle avait combattu et savait maîtriser la douleur.

Roan retira son couteau du bras de la brune pour ensuite lui donner un coup de pied. Lexa tomba sur une table qui se renversa avec elle. Les verres et les assiettes tombèrent avec elle coupant la commandante au passage. Clarke essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de contrôler sa peur, alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à détacher un de ses pieds. Elle ne savait pas où Echo était, mais elle savait une chose, elle ne resterait pas encore longtemps dehors.

Lexa resta figée par terre et Roan contourna la table. Il poussa par des coups de pieds les morceaux de verres et Lexa le regarda s'approcher. Le brun leva son épée pour la lui rentrer dans le ventre. Mais au dernier moment, où son épée était dans les airs, Lexa lança des morceaux de verres au visage de Prince. Ce dernier cria, alors qu'il en avait dans les yeux. Il commença à reculer à tâtons, à moitié aveugle et soudainement, il reçut un coup de pied derrière le genou le faisait tomber. Son épée tomba plus loin et Lexa se releva à temps pour voir Clarke debout, le pied en avant.

Un léger sourire apparût sur ses lèvres et Clarke alla retrouver la brune. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, oubliant que Roan gémissait par terre. Lexa ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de repousser Clarke et la mettre derrière elle. Roan se relevait lentement et saisit rapidement son épée pour bloquer le coup de Lexa. Ils se fixèrent du regard, mais furent bientôt coupé par une voix.

-HEY!

Les deux tournèrent le regard pour voir Clarke dans les bras d'Echo. Celle-ci avait son couteau sur la gorge de la blonde. Lexa, déstabilisée par ce soudain revirement de situation, perdu l'avantage. Roan lui donna un coup d'épée, envoyant celle-ci plus loin. Il donna un coup de couteau dans la cuisse de la commandante et celle-ci tomba. Clarke se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, alors qu'Echo la tenait plus fermement. Roan sortit un deuxième couteau et il releva Lexa pour prendre la même position que sa cousine et Clarke en face de lui. Les deux amoureuses se fixèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes.

-Comme Costia, tu as perdu à cause de l'amour, fit Roan, toujours dans la même position.

Lexa ferma les yeux en essayant de contrôler ses émotions.

-Echo, rattaches la princesse sur le trône. J'ai quelques idées pour le spectacle qui s'en vient.

Echo hocha la tête et Roan donna un coup de pied à Lexa la faisant tomber sur les genoux. Et comme Echo faisait le premier mouvement pour avancer, elle donna un coup de pied à Clarke la faisant aussi tomber. Roan eut à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'il recevait un couteau dans la poitrine. Il écarquilla les yeux et Lexa en profita pour se relever, retirer le couteau de sa poitrine et le rentrer dans son cou. Roan apporta ses mains à l'endroit où la lame était rentrée et Echo aidait Clarke à se relever.

Mais Lexa n'en avait pas terminé. Elle retira encore le couteau et le rentra successivement dans sa poitrine et son cou encore. Le sang commençait à gicler sur elle, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Roan était maintenant mort par terre et la scène était horrible. Lexa était à califourchon sur lui et lui assénait toujours ses coups de couteau. Clarke ne voulait même pas s'approcher. Elle ne reconnaissait pas sa fiancée. Le visage de Roan était méconnaissable et la brune s'arrêta enfin à bout de souffle. Elle laissa tomber le couteau de ses mains tremblantes et elle s'assit par terre, près du corps de l'ancien prince. À cet instant, les larmes commencèrent à lentement couler sur son visage et Clarke sortit des bras protecteur d'Echo pour aller retrouver sa fiancée. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'encercla de ses bras.

Elles restèrent dans les bras de l'autre durant de nombreuses minutes. Aucune d'elles ne parlaient. Il y avait un énorme silence dans la pièce. On pouvait seulement entendre les gémissements et les reniflements de chacune. Lexa avait toujours beaucoup de sang sur elle et bientôt, Clarke fût autant imbibée que la brune. Le fait de coller Lexa l'avait tâchée, mais le sang de Roan qui était en train de faire une énorme flaque vers elle lui salissait aussi les jambes.

Lexa se recula finalement un peu pour pouvoir admirer la blonde en face d'elle. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Clarke pour la regarder tendrement dans les yeux.

-Ai hodnes, murmura Lexa, un léger sourire sur le visage et quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. (Mon amour)

Clarke lui retourna son sourire en penchant un peu la tête.

-Lexa... je t'aime, fit Clarke, les larmes déferlant aussi sur son visage.

Lexa hocha la tête comme pour lui dire qu'elle pensait de même.

-Moi aussi, Clarke... j'ai tellement eut peur...

-Je sais. Moi aussi, Lexa... mais tout va bien maintenant. Grâce à toi... et à-

Elle voulu rajouter "Echo", mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase en constatant qu'elles étaient seules. La blonde avait déserté en laissant les portes ouvertes.

-Echo? l'appela Clarke en voulant se relever.

Mais Lexa lui prit le bras et la ramena près d'elle.

-Clarke, fit-elle pour attirer l'attention de la blonde.

Celle-ci avait le regard inquiet, mais elle mit ses questions de côté pour écouter Lexa.

-On est de nouveau ensemble. Nia et Roan sont morts et leur armée bientôt maîtrisée. Et même si Echo... nous a sauvées, dit-elle amèrement, je ne veux pas la voir. Pas tout de suite. Je suis sûre qu'elle y est pour quelque chose concernant ta disparition et tout ce massacre. Elle a décidé elle-même de partir. Un jour, elle va revenir, mais maintenant, profitons de cette paix.

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle était tout à fait d'accord avec les paroles de Lexa et cette dernière se pencha enfin vers l'avant pour embrasser sa fiancée. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent férocement. Leur tendresse d'il y a quelques secondes s'était évaporée. Elles s'embrassaient avec besoin. Elles avaient besoin de se sentir l'une contre l'autre. Leurs lèvres, leur front, leur nez et les mains ensembles. Elles avaient failli se perdre et le sentiment qui les avait habitées se ressentait dans leur échange. De longues minutes passèrent, où elles avaient pris quelques pauses pour reprendre leur air, et Clarke se recula lentement.

-Est-ce qu'on peut... partir d'ici? demanda-t-elle. Ça commence à sortir la mort et on est pleine de sang.

Lexa hocha la tête et se releva pour tendre ses mains à la blonde. Clarke la remercia silencieusement et comme elles se retournaient pour sortir, Octavia et Indra entraient d'un pas rapide.

-L'armée est- C'EST PAS VRAI! s'exclama Octavia en portant sa main à sa bouche.

Indra écarquilla les yeux et automatiquement, elle sortit son épée.

-Ça va, Indra, fit Lexa. Il n'y a personne. Roan est mort.

Indra se détendit et elle rangea son épée, alors qu'Octavia s'avançait lentement vers Clarke.

-Tu vas bien? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Elle savait que Lexa était encore sûrement très fâchée contre elle donc elle voulait être douce. Mais Clarke sourit et sortit des bras de Lexa pour prendre son amie dans les siens. La blonde regrettait son choix. Elle aurait dû faire confiance à son amie, Indra, la guerrière la plus proche de Lexa et cette dernière. 

-Je suis désolé, soupira Clarke.

Octavia se détendit aussi et elle referma l'étreinte, alors qu'Indra allait retrouver sa commandante pour prendre soin d'elle.

-Ça va, Indra. Va plutôt chercher les gardes pour le corps de Roan et envoie des messagers à Arkadia. Abby et Marcus doivent être ici d'ici demain.

Indra hocha la tête avant de partir en courant pour exécuter son ordre. Clarke sortit de l'étreinte et elle se retourna vers Lexa qui saignait toujours du bras, de la main et de la cuisse.

-Lexa, tu as besoin d'un médecin, lui dit la blonde en allant plus près pour l'examiner.

-Ça va aller, Clarke, rétorqua la brune. J'ai connu pire...

-Arrête de faire la brave et laisse-moi te soigner, d'accord?

Lexa sourit en regardant sa petite-amie et elle hocha la tête. Clarke la fit aussitôt asseoir sur son trône et demanda à Octavia d'aller chercher une trousse de premier soins dans une des pièces plus loin. La brune fit ce qui lui était demandé et des gardes arrivèrent entre temps. Lexa leur donna plusieurs ordres et Titus entra en même temps qu'Octavia revenait avec la trousse. Il s'exclama avec des jurons et s'approcha à la course de sa commandante.

-HEDA! Je-

-Pas la peine, Titus! le coupa Lexa. Tout va bien. J'ai donné des ordres à Indra concernant Arkadia et Clarke s'occupe de mes blessures. Tout ce que je veux, c'est un guérisseur ici dans moins de cinq minutes pour elle. Niko de préférence. 

Son ordre était clair et Titus se contrôla pour ne rien ajouter. Il aurait voulu prendre plus de nouvelles, mais il savait que chaque chose allait à son temps et il hocha la tête avant de partir pour un guérisseur.

-Merci, Lexa, fit Clarke en commençant à nettoyer ses plaies.

La brune sourit et Octavia alla rejoindre les gardes pour les aider.

-Je vais devoir te faire des points de sutures donc tu vas devoir être couchée.

-Allons dans la chambre de repos, alors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, alors. Voici pour les retrouvailles ;P J'espère que la chapitre vous a plu! Action, suspense, se demander si Echo est une traitresse ou non... elle s'en ait plutôt bien sortit :P  
> J'espère que la fin vous a aussi fait plaisir. Le combat et Clexa :) Laissez-moi un kudos si vous avez apprécié! MERCI!


	13. Chapitre 13

Lexa ouvrait lentement les yeux, alors qu'elle sentait Clarke bouger à ses côtés. Elles étaient en cuillère, Lexa la plus grande et elle sourit en sentant l'odeur de framboise des cheveux de sa fiancée. Elles avaient pris un bain avant de se coucher la vieille dans une nouvelle maison après une énorme journée de politique entre les clans. L'armée d'Azgeda avait été complètement détruite. Les autres chefs voulaient aussi tuer le reste du peuple, soit les familles restantes. Lexa avait été en accord, mais puisque Clarke, Abby et Marcus avait été contre, elle avait décidé de penser plus profondément à la question. Clarke lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas coupable du massacre de la Reine et de Roan. Lexa avait trouvé ça juste et en avait donc parlé avec les autres chefs. Quelques-uns, plus touchés par tous les morts, trouvaient ça injuste, mais la plupart avait été d'accord.

Azgeda n'existait donc plus et chaque famille avait le choix de choisir le clan dans lequel il voulait vivre entre ceux qui voulaient les accueillir. Donc, tranquillement, le changement de vie et de clan se faisait par l'entremise de l'armée de chacun et de Lexa.

Lexa sut qu'il faisait jour, par la chaleur qu'il commençait à faire. Les nuits étaient fraîches et les jours très chaud. Elle enleva donc son bras du corps de Clarke pour descendre la couverture de fourrure de leur corps. Elle eut à peine le temps de toucher la couverture que le bras de Clarke se levait pour aller chercher celui de la brune. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lexa, alors que Clarke prenait son bras et le ramenait sur elle.

-Clarke, fit doucement Lexa en relevant légèrement sa tête, j'ai chaud.

La seule réponse qu'elle reçu fut un grognement. Elle laissa un rire sortir et roula des yeux. Elle était heureuse.

-Clarke, recommença-t-elle, j'ai chaud, s'il-te-plait.

Clarke laissa un rire sortir. Lexa sourit et elle releva son bras pour enfin descendre la couverture.

-Merci, rit-elle en replaçant son bras sur Clarke.

Mais cette dernière se retourna pour faire face à Lexa. Elle resta tout de même collée à la brune et elle s'appuya la tête sur sa main.

-Contente? demanda-t-elle pour se moquer de sa fiancée.

Lexa haussa un sourcil et elle lui pinça le bras.

-Ouch! fit Clarke.

Lexa répondit avec un sourire avant de se relever pour l'embrasser. Leurs yeux se fermèrent automatiquement et Lexa prit le contrôle du baiser. Sa main alla se perdre dans la chevelure épaisse de Clarke, alors que la main de celle-ci allait sur la nuque de la brune. Lexa soupira et lentement, elle renversa Clarke pour être sur elle. Sa jambe qui n'avait pas de points de suture s'introduisit entre celles de la blonde et tranquillement, le baiser s'intensifia. Elles n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour depuis leur retrouvaille. Elles se sentaient trop faible et les points de suture de la brune étaient trop frais. Ils risqueraient donc de lâcher et les plaies de Lexa s'ouvreraient. Mais ce matin, elles se sentaient étrangement en forme. Lexa appuya sa cuisse contre le centre de Clarke et cette dernière répondit par un mouvement de hanche.

Lexa sourit entre deux baisers et elle décolla sa bouche de celle de la blonde pour embrasser son cou. Clarke tourna la tête pour lui donner plus d'espace et Lexa embrassa chaque partie qu'elle savait sensible. Elle connaissait parfaitement le corps de Clarke et elle en profita pour la faire gémir, alors que chacune commençait à bouger leurs hanches dans un rythme langoureux. La cuisse de chacune devenant de plus en plus mouillée et Lexa descendait lentement ses baisers sur la poitrine de Clarke. La blonde passa ses mains dans les cheveux frisés de Lexa, alors que la bouche de celle-ci entourait un mamelon. Un gémissement se fit entendre et sa langue prit place sur le bout de chair rose, alors que leur rythme augmentait graduellement. Quelques minutes passèrent, où Lexa avait changé de seins et Clarke lui tira la tête pour reconnecter leurs lèvres ensemble.

Leur langue glissèrent doucement l'une contre l'autre et bientôt, leur orgasme se fit sentir. Clarke attrapa une fesse de Lexa et l'encouragea à accélérer comme elle le pouvait. Chose fait, ce ne fut pas très long qu'un déferlement chaud et mouillé se faisait sentir sur leur cuisse. Leur souffle était erratique et se mêlait ensemble. La tête de Lexa reposait dans le cou de Clarke où quelques suçons apparaissaient. Leurs yeux se firent lourds et Clarke poussa légèrement Lexa sur le côté pour enlever un poids de sa poitrine. Elles se collèrent et bientôt, se rendormirent.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu guéris très bien, ma chérie, sourit Abby en terminant d'examiner Clarke chez cette dernière.

-Je sais. Lexa m'a procurée une pommade naturelle qui fait vraiment effet!

Abby sourit.

-Je suis contente que tu l'aies dans ta vie, avoua timidement Abby.

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça? J'étais sûre qu'après cette guerre, tu ne l'aimerais plus vraiment..., avoua aussi Clarke.

Sa mère se recula et Clarke se leva de sa chaise.

-Au début, j'étais un peu amère de la situation, oui. Mais j'ai eut le temps de parler avec elle, tu sais. Et Indra et Octavia. Et je sais qu'elle t'a faite partir de Polis pour ta sécurité. Même si elle t'aurait voulu à ses côtés. Et ça, je trouve que c'est une vraie preuve d'amour. D'être capable de faire passer la sécurité de quelqu'un par dessus ses propres désirs.

Clarke hocha la tête en souriant.

-Je sais. Elle est géniale.

Abby sourit à son tour aux paroles de sa fille.

-Votre mariage est remis pour quand?

Clarke perdit son sourire, alors qu'une triste expression prenait place sur son visage.

-Aucune idée. Lexa et moi n'avons pas eut le temps de vraiment en parler. Elle est très occupée avec les chefs et les familles d'Azgeda qui doivent changer de clan. Et de toute façon, les décorations ont toutes été enlevées pour la cérémonie de la mort de la Reine.

-Je suis désolé, Clarke, lui dit Abby en mettant sa main sur son épaule. Tout redeviendra normal. Tout le monde va aider. Que ce soit moi, Lexa, Octavia, Raven, Marcus, les gars ou même les natifs.

Clarke hocha la tête en souriant légèrement.

-Merci, maman.

La plus vieille hocha la tête en se retenant de lui parler de sa nouvelle relation. Soit de Marcus. Elle savait que Clarke venait de vivre beaucoup et elle ne savait pas comment la blonde allait réagir devant la nouvelle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lexa était présentement dans un des villages de l'ancien territoire Azgeda. Même si une partie d'elle voulait être à Polis et près de Clarke, l'autre partie voulait venir en aide à son armée et à conseiller les familles à prendre la bonne décision concernant leur nouvelle identité. Elle voulait aussi profiter du fait que l'armée détruisait au fur et à mesure chaque symbole Azgeda.

-Mochof, Heda, fit une jeune femme, alors que Lexa passait devant elle. (Merci, Heda)

-Thank the Skaikru, répondit Lexa avec un visage neutre. (Remerciez les Skypeople.)

La femme baissa la tête et Lexa continua son chemin. Elle fit signe à un de ses gardes qu'elle allait plus loin avant de continuer vers quelques maisons. Elle entra dans la première et s'y aventura. Elle voulait être sûre qu'il n'y avait plus personne et voulait, en même temps, examiner une maison Azgeda. Leur maison était habituellement plus solide à cause de la neige et la température habituelle. Elle examina l'ancienne cuisine d'une famille qui devait être plutôt petite si elle examinait la taille de chaque pièce. Elle y découvrit un couteau fraîchement aiguisé abandonné. Elle haussa les épaules et le rangea à sa ceinture. S'il était là, c'était parce que ses propriétaires ne le voulait pas avec eux. Ce n'était donc pas du vol à ses yeux. Et de tout façon, ils avaient juste à faire attention à leurs affaires.

Lexa continua de s'aventurer dans la maison. Se promenant pièce par pièce. Elle entra dans une chambre et y découvrit un petit lit sur lequel était enroulé plusieurs couvertures pour faire une sorte de barrière. Elle haussa un sourcil et s'approcha. Tout ce qu'elle vue fut une grosse boule de couverture en fourrure. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et la toucha légèrement pour sentir quelque chose de dur à l'intérieur. Son coeur se mit à battre un tantinet plus vite et elle mit sa main sur son couteau, alors que l'autre s'occupait à dégager délicatement la couverture. Comme elle découvrait, elle sentit quelque chose bouger. Elle arrêta de bouger et la chose arrêta aussi quelques secondes plus tard. Elle lâcha son couteau et s'aida avec ses deux mains. Lentement, elle ouvrit la couverture du dessus et Lexa fut choquée de voir ce qui s'y cachait.

Un bébé.

Quelqu'un, une famille avait abandonné son bébé. Son enfant. Sa fille ou son garçon.

Lexa n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment une personne pouvait abandonner sa chair? La vie qu'elle avait portée durant neuf mois.

Le bébé qui était enroulé dans plusieurs couvertures commença à froncer les sourcils en sortant du sommeil dans lequel il était et Lexa anticipait déjà le pire. Elle n'avait ni frère, ni sœurs, mais lors de sa relation avec Costia, elle avait côtoyé plusieurs bébés. Son ancienne amante les aimait beaucoup et elle se portait souvent volontaire pour garder les enfants des guerriers lors des combats.

Mais Lexa ne s'en avait pas occupé d'un depuis des années. Et son coeur tambourinait très fort à l'idée de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler ou simplement l'apporter à une famille. 

Le bébé bougea de plus en plus et un premier cri se fit enfin entendre. Son petit visage vira rapidement au rouge et Lexa, en l'examinant comme il le faut, pendant quelques secondes, déduit qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus d'un mois.

Un mois.

-Merde, murmura-t-elle en cherchant quoi faire.

Elle se rappela ses quelques aventures avec Costia et après un moment d'hésitation, elle resserra les couvertures autour du bébé avant de le prendre avec un certain malaise. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui faire mal. Elle ne savait juste pas quoi faire. Il pouvait aussi bien avoir chaud ou même froid. Il pouvait avoir faim ou il avait peut-être fait ses besoins et devait être changé.

-Euh... shhhh..., murmura Lexa en le rapprochant d'elle pour que sa tête soit sur sa poitrine.

Elle lui donna de légères tapes sur le dos pour l'apaiser en lui murmurant quelques paroles. Le bébé se calma un peu, transformant ses pleurs en gémissements. Lexa, en sachant que les familles avait commencé à partir depuis deux jours, déduit qu'il devait avoir faim. Très faim. Elle resserra donc sa prise, toujours fâchée du sort que ses parents lui avait laissé et se retourna vers la sortie pour aller trouver ses gardes. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide et quelques personnes froncèrent les sourcils en la voyant avec un bébé dans les bras.

-Guards! Find em something kom eat! (Gardes! Trouvez-lui quelque chose à manger.)

Ses gardes hochèrent la tête. Ils ne posèrent même pas de questions. Lexa le tendit au plus proche pour qu'il le prenne, alors qu'elle ordonnait autre chose.

-Find em some milk. Pas, bring em kom polis in safety. Ai will teik a decision about his sonraun. (Trouvez-lui du lait. Après, apportez-le à Polis en sécurité. Je prendrai ensuite une décision concernant sa vie.)

Ses gardes hochèrent encore la tête avant de partir avec l'enfant et Lexa chassa ses inquiétudes de son esprit pour se concentrer de nouveau sur sa tâche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clarke était en train de préparer le souper quand Lexa entra dans leur nouvelle maison. Leur ancienne demeure avait été détruite et elles avaient décidé d'emménager dans une maison non loin de la tour de Polis. Lexa revenait directement d'un village Azgeda. Elle n'avait pas eut encore de nouvelle du bébé qu'elle avait trouvé, mais présentement, elle pensait à une seule chose.

Clarke.

Elle avait hâte de la voir après une longue journée et de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. De l'embrasser. Lexa enleva ses bottes aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour ensuite se débarrasser de son armure et aller rejoindre Clarke dans la cuisine. La blonde faisait cuire la viande et le bruit de la cuisson l'avait empêché d'entendre sa fiancée entrer. Elle fut donc légèrement surprise quand elle vit Lexa devant elle.

-Lex! Tu es déjà rentrée? sourit-elle en déposant la spatule.

La brune hocha la tête et contourna le petit comptoir pour aller embrasser Clarke. Celle-ci se fit un plaisir à lui répondre et elles se perdirent dans le baiser. Les mains de Lexa se perdaient dans les cheveux de la blonde et Clarke serra doucement le bassin de la brune. Mais elles se séparèrent quand elles entendirent la viande faire un drôle de bruit et Clarke se dépêcha à la changer de côté.

-Du lapin? demanda Lexa en prenant l'initiative d'aider Clarke avec les légumes.

-Oui, répondit-t-elle. Avec des carottes et quelques patates. 

-Ça s'annonce délicieux, sourit Lexa.

Clarke profita de leur proximité pour lui donner un léger coup de hanches. Lexa répondit avec un rire et elles terminèrent le souper ensemble.

-Tu préfères aller prendre ta douche avant de manger? demanda la blonde en préparant les assiettes. Je peux très bien attendre, si tu veux.

-Non, je vais la prendre plus tard... avec toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

-Ah oui? Et est-ce que tu es sûre que ça me le dis?

Lexa prit un air confiant et emmena ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde pour la rapprocher.

-Disons que... je connais ton corps... et présentement, je sais qu'il aimerait être collé au mien. Alors, je prends ça pour un oui.

La respiration de Clarke s'accéléra un peu sous les paroles de la brune. Lexa était confiante dans ce qu'elle faisait et franchement, ça l'excitait. Mais elle ignora péniblement le battement entre ses jambes pour se reculer.

-Effectivement, j'adorerais prendre un bain avec toi, sourit-elle. Mais avant, on va manger.

Lexa hocha la tête et elles s'installèrent rapidement à table, pressées d'être dans le bain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tes plaies guérissent très bien, sourit Clarke, alors qu'elle regardait chaque point de suture de la brune.

Elles avaient pris leur bain, il y avait de ça, une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Elles s'étaient séchées, habillées, détendues un peu et la blonde avait voulu regarder les blessures de sa fiancée.

-Tant mieux. Je vais pouvoir commencer à entraîner les jeunes plus rapidement.

Clarke releva le regard vers Lexa. Elle avait un sourcil haussé et une expression un peu fâchée sur le visage.

-Quoi? demanda la brune.

-Tu me décourages, soupira Clarke en se relevant pour aller plus loin. Tu es à peine guéris que tu penses à retourner te battre! Et notre mariage? Il est quelque part dans ta tête? s'emporta-t-elle. Parce que moi, je pense seulement à ça depuis deux jours! Je veux t'épouser Lexa! Et on dirait que c'est le dernier de tes soucis!

-Clarke, calme-toi, la coupa Lexa en se relevant aussi. Je ne voulais pas te vexer... je-

-Je sais! la coupa aussi la blonde. Tu en as beaucoup sur les bras avec Azgeda et toutes les familles! Et tu vas dire que c'est de ma faute, mais-

-Veux-tu bien arrêter une minute! s'exclama Lexa attirant l'attention de sa fiancée.

Clarke s'arrêta de bouger pour regarder Lexa. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle élevait le ton sur elle. Loin de là. Avant qu'elles ne deviennent un couple, elles s'étaient longtemps criées dessus. Mais après, elles s'étaient mise ensemble et Lexa était devenue comme un petit chiot avec la blonde. C'est pour ça que Clarke resta surprise en entendant la brune s'exclamer. Surtout qu'elles venaient de se retrouver.

-Désolé, fit Clarke, réalisant qu'elle venait d'être injuste.

-Non, ne le sois pas. Tu es fâchée et je te comprends. Moi, je m'excuse, dit Lexa en s'approchant de sa petite-amie. J'ai beaucoup de chose à gérer, oui. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas être avec toi durant une journée entière et mettre notre mariage de côté. Nous étions prêtes, il y a de ça, quelques jours et maintenant, tout est partit en fumée. Mais je n'ai pas oublié. Non. Me marier à toi est la chose que je désire le plus au monde, Clarke.

Cette dernière hocha la tête en prenant les mains de Lexa dans les siennes.

-Tu m'as juste tellement manqué, fit la blonde, les larmes aux yeux.

Et pour une centième fois en trois jours, elles pleurèrent. Elles se lovèrent l'une contre l'autre et laissèrent leurs larmes couler librement.

-Tu crois qu'on arrêtera de pleurer, un jour? demanda Clarke dans le cou de la brune.

-J'espère... ce n'est pas très bon pour mon image.

Clarke laissa un rire sortir avant d'embrasser le cou de la commandante. Celle-ci resserra ses bras autour du corps de Clarke en répondant au baiser sur son coup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! :D
> 
> Les choses seront plus douces avec les prochains chapitres, mais il reste encore plusieurs surprises pour notre couple favoris ;) De belles comme de moins belles :P
> 
> Bref, n'hésitez pas à m'encourager! :) MERCI!


	14. Chapitre 14

-Commandant! s'exclama Abby, alors qu'elle courait presque vers la brune qui marchait dehors.

Lexa se retourna pour faire face à sa belle-mère et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils devant son empressement.

-Abby? Tout va bien? demanda-t-elle en hésitant si elle mettait une main ou non sur son bras.

Abby vit le malaise dans le visage de Lexa et sa panique tomba un peu pour sourire. Elle lui prit la main et la fit retomber sur son flanc, alors que Lexa se raclait la gorge.

-Désolé, fit-elle. Mais tout va bien? Un malade qui a besoin d'aide particulière?

-Non, tout va bien, s'empressa de rectifier Abby. C'est seulement que j'ai reçu un bébé, il y a quelques minutes. Je devais vérifier sa santé. Et tes gardes m'ont répondu qu'il n'avait aucune famille, alors...

La médecin se tut et Lexa lui donna un sourire rassurant.

-Je sais, Abby. J'ai trouvé le bébé hier. Il était abandonné dans une maison Azgeda. C'est moi qui leur aie ordonné de le faire vérifier et de le nourrir. Je vais décider de son sort plus tard.

-D'accord, sourit Abby. Euh, attend...

Elle fronça les sourcils et Lexa en fit de même.

-Lexa! Tu ne m'as pas attendu! s'exclama soudainement Clarke en arrivant derrière elle.

Lexa tourna la tête pour sourire à Clarke. Cette dernière roula des yeux et lui pris la main, alors qu'elle se plaçait à ses côtés.

-Maman? fit Clarke un peu surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je parlais avec Lexa, répondit sa mère.

Clarke hocha la tête et elle n'eut pas besoin de poser de questions, car Abby posait les siennes.

-Lexa... tu ne sais pas encore si le bébé va vivre ou non? demanda finalement la plus vieille.

-C'est compliqué, répondit Lexa, alors qu'elle sentait le regard de Clarke sur elle. C'est un orphelin Azgeda et j'ai peur bien peur que personne ne veuille l'accueillir.

-Quoi? De quoi vous parlez? demanda Clarke qui essayait de comprendre la situation depuis quelques secondes.

-J'ai trouvé un bébé hier dans un village Azgeda. Je l'ai amené à mes gardes pour qu'ils le nourrisse et l'apporte à ta mère.

-Ok... et tu penses à le faire tuer?

Lexa soupira. Elle savait où cette situation pouvait aller et elle ne voulait vraiment pas se prendre la tête avec Clarke devant sa mère.

-On en parlera plus tard, d'accord? fit la brune en donnant un sourire rassurant à la blonde. Maintenant, va avec ta mère vérifier le bébé et reviens-moi plus tard. Je vais être avec Luna.

Clarke hocha la tête et Lexa partit en direction de la tour pour rejoindre Luna avec qui elle avait un rencontre. Abby donna une légère tape sur le bras de Clarke pour qu'elle la suivre. Elles se dépêchèrent à arriver et rapidement, Clarke alla voir le bébé. Abby ne tarda pas à être derrière elle et elle regarda Clarke prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

-C'est un garçon ou une fille? demanda-t-elle.

-Un garçon. C'est tout ce que je sais. Je ne sais pas son âge exact, non plus.

-Je dirais un mois, fit la blonde.

-Moi aussi... bon, couches-le sur la table là-bas et déshabilles-le. Je vais aller chercher l'équipement médical.

Clarke hocha la tête et tranquillement, elle déshabilla le petit garçon. Celui-ci était réveillé et la regardait avec de grands yeux verts. Il ne faisait pas beaucoup de son, mais il gazouilla légèrement quand Clarke lui tripota le ventre.

-Tiens-le debout, Clarke, lui ordonna Abby en revenant avec quelques outils.

La blonde fit ce qui lui était demandé et Abby lui examina le coeur. Celui-ci battait lentement et la médecin souligna que ses carences alimentaires devaient influencer le pouls. Elle regarda sa bouche, ses oreilles, ses yeux, son nez et même sa peau. Il avait un petit teint basané. Il avait aussi de léger cheveux bruns froncés.

-Il est en bonne santé. Son coeur est à surveiller, mais ça ne m'inquiète pas trop, sourit Abby en terminant son examen.

Clarke souriait, alors qu'elle terminait de rhabiller le bébé. Ses vêtements avaient clairement été fait à la main pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ils étaient trop grand pour la grosseur que le bébé avait. Mais elle le remis dans ses vêtements avant de le mettre dans le petit lit installé pour lui.

-Tu crois qu'une famille va vouloir l'adopter? demanda Abby.

Clarke haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, maman. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est dur à dire.

-Je n'en doute pas, soupira Abby. Tu veux aller parler à Lexa? demanda-t-elle.

Clarke hocha la tête et elle regarda un peu le bébé qui était en train de s'endormir avant de partir vers la tour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lexa était en train de parler avec Luna et quelques autres chefs quand Clarke entra dans la pièce. Les dirigeants des clans se retournèrent de leur Heda et rapidement, ils saluèrent poliment la blonde. Clarke leur adressa un sourire en s'approchant.

-Bonjour... je peux te parler? demanda-t-elle à Lexa.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil avant de faire partir les autres. Clarke les salua encore et attendit que les portes soient fermées avant de parler.

-Merci..., commença-t-elle.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire? demanda la brune en allant vers une petite table. De l'eau, du vin?

-Non, merci. Mais sers-toi! répondit Clarke.

Lexa hocha la tête et se prit un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une gorgée. Clarke la regarda faire en jouant avec ses mains et Lexa savait bien qu'elle attendait pour parler.

-Dis-moi le fond de tes pensées, Clarke.

Celle-ci soupira avant de s'approcher de sa fiancée.

-En passant, tout le monde a commencé à installer les décorations sur la grande place! On va bientôt pouvoir se marier! sourit Lexa en se rappelant de cette bonne nouvelle.

-Oui?! Super! sourit la blonde.

Lexa s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui saute au cou et fut donc surprise en voyant le visage de la blonde mélangé dans des expressions contradictoires.

-Quoi?

La fille du ciel soupira encore.

-C'est le bébé. Ça m'inquiète...

-Tu t'en fais encore pour quelque chose que tu ne devrais pas, Clarke, soupira Lexa.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre.

-Je sais... mais il reste un enfant. Il a un mois. Et ma mère et moi l'avons examiné et il est en bonne santé! Pourquoi le tuerais-tu?

-Clarke, s'il-te-plait. C'est une grosse décision, je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas nécessairement la première fois que ça arrive. Tu sais que les enfants nés avec une drôle de mutation sont exilés.

-Je sais et je t'aie déjà dit comment je trouvais ça débile.

Lexa soupira.

-Mais c'est nos croyances, Clarke. Des situations de ce genre ne sont pas nouvelles... ça me brise le coeur à chaque fois.

-Je sais..., marmonna la blonde. Mais ça me fait de la peine pour lui... sur l'Arche...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et Lexa fronça les sourcils.

-Sur l'Arche..., continua la brune en s'approchant de sa petite-amie.

-Les gens avaient le droit à un enfant par famille. S'ils en avaient un deuxième, ils le jetait dans l'espace, le bébé et parfois les parents aussi. C'était effrayant. Octavia a passé seize années de sa vie sous un plancher, cachée pour ne pas se faire tuer. Et quand ils ont tout découvert, sa mère s'est fait jeter dans l'espace et ils l'ont mise en cellule. Alors, ici, sur la terre où on est libre, je ne peux pas me rentrer en tête l'idée qu'un enfant puisse mourir, car personne ne veut de lui. Tu comprends?

Lexa hocha la tête en offrant un sourire rassurant à la blonde. Celle-ci soupira et s'accrocha au cou de la brune. Lexa referma ses bras sur la taille de Clarke.

-Je comprends très bien, Clarke. J'aime les enfants, tu sais... ils sont notre futur. Et je veux vraiment trouver une famille à ce bébé.

Clarke recula légèrement sa tête du cou de Lexa pour l'embrasser. La commandante ne bougea pas, durant quelques secondes, avant de répondre au baiser. Elles s'embrassèrent comme ça durant de longues secondes avant qu'elles ne se reculent pour reprendre leur air.

-En passant, je suis très, très contente pour les décorations, fit Clarke, le front appuyé sur celui de la brune.

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de cette dernière.

-Moi aussi... dans deux jours, on sera mariées, d'accord?

-D'accord.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bellamy marchait autour d'Arkadia depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Il s'était proposé pour monter la garde du soir et il profitait de cette solitude pour réfléchir au événements survenus. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Echo, depuis maintenant une semaine, et ça l'inquiétait profondément. Et même si Clarke lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, Bellamy paniquait tout de même en s'imaginant la blonde revenir vers lui. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il ne restait peut-être plus de guerriers Azgeda, mais Echo pouvait toujours aussi bien se tourner contre Lexa et même lui. Il l'aimait, ça il n'en avait aucun doute.

S'il s'en aurait tenu à son coeur, il serait parti depuis plusieurs heures maintenant pour essayer de trouver sa... petite-amie?

La brun soupira et décida de rentrer vers Arkadia. Il était fatigué de penser.

-Où tu vas? demanda soudainement Raven derrière lui.

Il se retourna rapidement et haussa un sourcil quand il l'a vit sortir de la forêt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas supposé reposer ta jambe?

Raven roula des yeux en s'arrêtant face à lui.

-Abby a fait ma chirurgie, je te rappelle, sourit-elle. Ça va faire un mois déjà.

-Et ça l'a fonctionné? demanda-t-il sans être trop sûr. Tu n'as plus mal?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, idiot? Ma jambe ne sera jamais fonctionnel, c'est certain. Mon deuil est fait. Mais la douleur qui m'empêchait de travail s'estompe de jour en jour. 

Le brun sourit et se mit à côté de la mécanicienne pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je rentrais à Arkadia, dit-il pour répondre à la question de départ que Raven lui avait posée. Et je suis content pour toi. Tu mérites cette bonne nouvelle.

-Merci...

-Et toi? Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais dans la forêt? demanda Bellamy en haussant un sourcil, alors qu'il marchait avec la Latina pour rentrer.

-Je jetais un coup d'œil à un ancien lampadaire plus loin. Je suis fatiguée du noir complet le soir et un peu de lumière ne nous ferait pas de mal.

-Bonne idée, sourit-il.

Ils marchèrent en silence, durant quelques secondes et Raven se retira soudainement du bras de Bellamy. Celui-ci arrêta de marcher pour regarder Raven qui s'était aussi immobilisée.

-Tu pensais à Echo, hein? devina-t-elle.

Il resta, pendant quelques secondes, immobile. Il fixait la brune du regard et enfin, il soupira.

-Oui... mais je ne veux pas en parler, d'accord?

Son ton était sec et clair. Raven hocha la tête et ensemble, ils repartirent vers les portes d'Arkadia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lexa entrait silencieusement dans l'infirmerie de Polis. Clarke préparait le souper pour un dîner avec Abby, Marcus, Octavia, Lincoln et même Indra. La blonde voulait passer un moment entre amis et famille et Lexa avait accepté sans problème. Elle aimait bien parler avec eux et prendre du bon temps. Mais présentement, elle se posait quelques questions sur le bébé. L'enfant l'intriguait.

Une infirmière native était justement en train de lui donner son biberon quand Lexa entra. La native leva la tête à l'entente des bruits de pas et un grand sourire apparût sur ses lèvres.

-Heda, fit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête.

-Hei. Can ai... feed em? (Salut. Est-ce que je peux... le nourrir?)

-Gon course! Sit der! (Bien-sûr! Assoyez-vous là!)

La native lui désigna une chaise non loin et elle enleva le biberon du bébé. Ce dernier poussa un léger cri plaintif.

-Sorry...your Heda will feed yu in a moment. Be patient. (Désolé. Ton commandant va te nourrir dans un moment. Sois patient.)

Lexa qui était déjà assise sourit en écoutant l'infirmière. Le bébé ne s'était peut-être pas calmé, mais elle trouvait ça magnifique à quel point la femme était à l'aise avec l'enfant.

-Mochof, fit Lexa en prenant le bébé dans ses bras.

La native répondit par un sourire avant de partir plus loin. Le petit garçon avait les yeux grand ouvert et fixait la commandante. Celle-ci fit un petit sourire en lui montrant la bouteille.

-Tu vas bientôt boire...

Elle se sentait quelque peu malaisée, mais elle se força à être confiante. Elle approcha la bouteille près de sa bouche et automatiquement, le petit ouvrit les lèvres pour boire. En moins d'une seconde, ses yeux s'étaient fermés et ses mains se tenait sur celle à Lexa autour de la bouteille.

-Tu veux être sûr que je ne l'enlèverai pas, hein? demanda-t-elle avec un léger ton moqueur. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas méchante.

Le bébé referma sa poigne sur la main de Lexa.

-Tu as compris, hein? sourit-elle.

Elle le regarda boire et emmena son autre main sur ses cheveux.

-Tu as de jolie cheveux... et... tu es propre... Abby ou l'infirmière a dû te donner ton bain.

-Le médecin lui a donné, fit soudainement la native qui était plus loin.

Lexa releva rapidement la tête pour regarder l'infirmière. Elle était un peu embêté qu'elle ait écouté sa "conversation", mais elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

-Abby le lui a donné?

La native hocha la tête.

-Votre fiancée est aussi venue. Elle s'en ait occupé un peu et y a pris beaucoup de plaisir.

Un sourire apparût sur les lèvres de la commandante en s'imaginant Clarke s'occuper du petit. Elle n'avait pas de doute que Clarke ferait une bonne mère et ça ne l'a surprenait pas qu'elle soit venu s'en occuper.

Le bébé gigota un peu et Lexa retourna le regard vers lui pour le voir arrêter de boire. Elle lui enleva la bouteille et fronça les sourcils.

-Euh... il...

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, pas totalement sûr quoi faire. L'infirmière sourit en s'approchant.

-Il doit avoir un rôt à faire. Vous-

-Oui! la coupa Lexa, un peu insulté de ne pas y avoir pensé. Je sais comment on fait.

La native hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour aller dans une autre pièce. Un patient toussota plus loin et Lexa remit son attention sur le bébé. Celui-ci avait les yeux à moitié fermés et un peu de lait coulait de sa bouche. Lexa plaça la bouteille par terre et prit le bébé sous les aisselles pour le coucher sur sa poitrine, la tête sur son épaule. Le petit tourna la tête et elle commença de douces petites tapes sur son dos comme Costia lui avait montré quelques années auparavant. Environ deux minutes passèrent où elle lui tapa le dos et Lexa commença à s'impatienter. Et comme elle voulait changer de position, le bébé rota. La brune arrêta ses tapes pour sourire et elle le décolla délicatement d'elle. Le petit poussa un léger gémissement plaintif, alors qu'il était à moitié endormi. Lexa trouva cela adorable et elle regarda rapidement autour pour être sûr que personne ne la regardait pour lui donner un léger baiser sur le front.

Le bébé ne réagit pas et elle se releva pour aller le coucher dans son lit. Elle le déposa délicatement dans son berceau et plaça la bouteille de lait dans la chaudière de glaçons pour garder le breuvage au frais. Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de sortir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Où étais-tu? s'empressa de demander Clarke quand elle vit Lexa entrer dans leur nouvelle maison.

La salle à manger, où les autres étaient, était plus loin, donc elle ne se priva pas pour montrer son mécontentement.

Lexa lui répondit avec un sourire avant de lui prendre la main pour la tirer vers elle. Clarke fronça les sourcils et eut à peine le temps de dire un mot que sa bouche rencontrait celle de la brune. Lexa passa ses mains sur la nuque et la joue de la blonde, alors que celle-ci était toujours figée. Elle ne comprenait pas se soudain élan d'amour de la part de Lexa, mais elle mit ses questions de côté pour répondre au magnifique baiser. Ses bras entourèrent la taille de Lexa et cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour passer sa langue sur celle de sa fiancée. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et les deux jeunes femmes se reculèrent prestement l'une de l'autre pour voir Octavia avec un sourcil haussé.

-On m'a demandé de venir voir si vous arriviez, mais je vois que vous étiez occupées...

La guerrière se força à cacher l'énorme sourire qui prenait place sur son visage, alors que Lexa parvenait mal à dissimuler la déception sur son visage. Clarke trouvait la situation plutôt drôle et elle prit la main de la brune pour la tirer vers son amie.

-Désolé... Lexa m'a prise par surprise...

Octavia haussa un sourcil et Clarke lui donna un coup de coude en passant près d'elle. Ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où la table présentait déjà toute la nourriture.

-Ça sens très bon, Clarke, sourit Lexa en dégageant sa main de la blonde de devant les autres.

-Merci, mais ma mère et O' ont aussi contribuées!

-Et bien, merci à vous toutes! rétorqua la brune.

Les concernées lui sourirent et tout le monde prirent place à table.

-Tu me disais, Indra, que manger tous réunis en famille est quelque chose de plutôt rare? demanda Marcus, quelques minutes plus tard.

-Ce n'est pas tant rare, répondit la guerrière. C'est seulement que les repas sont chassés par plusieurs et donc, servi dans la capitale de Polis ou dans les villages et tout le monde mange ensemble. Seulement les souper dans les petites familles comme ça sont rares.

Marcus hocha la tête.

-Mais tout dépend des villages et des familles, commenta Lincoln. Je viens du même village qu'Indra et la communauté à toujours pris ses soupers ensembles.

-Ça devait créer des liens plus fort entre tout le monde, fit Abby.

-Effectivement, répondit Lincoln.

-Comment c'était sur l'Arche? demanda Lexa pour en apprendre plus sur la culture de sa nouvelle famille.

Abby et Marcus s'échangèrent un regard. Après être arrivés sur Terre, ils s'étaient rendu compte à quel point leur manière d'être dans l'espace était différente d'ici. Ils en avaient même un peu honte.

Voyant que personne ne parlait, Clarke prit la parole.

-C'était des repas entre stations ou simplement entre famille de trois. Les deux parents et l'enfant.

-Vous ne vous mélangiez pas? demanda Indra.

-Non, mais tout était beaucoup plus compliqué, fit Marcus. Abby et moi avions des milliers de gens à gérer chaque jour. Les rations étaient comptés et c'était beaucoup plus facile de faire des paniers pour les semaines et ensuite les distribuer à chaque famille.

-Je comprends, fit Lexa. Mais maintenant, vous allez apprendre à avoir des repas en grande communauté.

-Et vous à avoir des repas en famille, rétorqua Clarke avec un clin d'œil en direction de la brune.

Celle-ci lui envoya un sourire. Aujourd'hui, Lexa avait appris beaucoup de chose. Et elle ne laissera aucune d'entres elles filer entre ses doigts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! :D 
> 
> Demain sera le mariage, ENFIN! ;P J'espère que vous aimez lire des moments avec les autres personnages! :)  
> MERCI de me lire et n'hésitez pas à m'encourager :)


	15. Chapitre 15

Abby était sérieusement en train de faire une crise cardiaque. Pas littéralement, mais elle commençait vraiment à paniquer. Elle avait énormément de chose à faire en très peu de temps. Le mariage de Clarke et Lexa se ferait cet après-midi et il lui restait tant de chose à préparer. Bien-sûr, elle recevait beaucoup d'aide de la part des natifs et de gens d'Arkadia venu les aider.

Mais malgré tout ça, elle avait une grande difficulté à garder son calme. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas habituée au stresse. Elle avait opéré des centaines de personnes dans sa vie. Des chirurgies très dangereuses comme celle de Raven. Et elle les avait réussies. Sauf peut-être deux lorsqu'elle est était dans l'espace, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Elle était sûr que son stresse venait du fait que sa fille se mariait. Son bébé. Sa fille unique. Clarke.

Et avec une femme. Pas que ça l'a dérangeait, mais c'était la jeune femme qui les avait menacés à leur arrivée sur terre. Mais Abby ne voyait plus Lexa comme ça. Elle avait appris à la connaître. Autant par force que par choix. Par force à cause de la coalition et bien-sûr, par Clarke. Mais elle avait pris goût à Polis, à la culture native et rapidement à la commandante. Celle-ci avait un énorme charisme et voulait toujours le bien de tout le monde. Et c'était une valeur importante pour la médecin.

-Abby?

La concernée se retourna rapidement de l'arche en bois où elle accrochait des fleurs pour regarder Octavia. La brune fronça les sourcils en voyant que la mère de son amie avait énormément chaud et une expression fatiguée sur le visage.

-Mon dieu... tu vas bien? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Abby lui fit un léger sourire avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau de sa bouteille.

-Je stresse, mais ça va. Je gère...

Octavia hocha sceptiquement la tête.

-D'accord... tu veux de l'aide?

Le sourire de la plus vieille grandit et elle se dépêcha d'hocher positivement la tête. La guerrière se dépêcha à l'aider.

-Tu y crois, toi? demanda Abby, quelques minutes plus tard.

-Au mariage?

-Oui, mais je veux dire celui de Clarke et Lexa, précisa la médecin.

Octavia sourit et pensa au passé sans pourtant arrêter d'accrocher les fleurs.

-C'est une bonne question... mais je dois dire qu'avec les événements à Ton D.C, je n'étais pas surprise de savoir qu'elle s'aimait. Lexa a sauvé de nombreuse fois Clarke, alors qu'elle représentait une certaine menace.

-C'est vrai qu'elles ont toujours eut une relation spéciale...

-Pas seulement ça... Elles ont toujours tenu l'une à l'autre avant même de le savoir. J'y repense et je vois leur visage quand elles se regardaient...

-Et c'était comment? demanda Abby, intriguée.

-Elles étaient impressionnées... elles se respectaient et s'admiraient beaucoup.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment des sentiments amoureux, je te ferais remarquer, ajouta Abby en souriant.

-Je sais, mais... c'est Clarke et Lexa... je ne sais même pas ce qui a tout déclenché, à vrai dire.

Les deux laissèrent un léger rire sortir, alors qu'elles terminaient de décorer l'arche où Clarke et Lexa allaient se marier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lexa était dans son village natale. Un petit village Trikru. Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis des années. Depuis ses 6 ans. Ses parents avaient, bien avant cet âge, découvert que leur fille unique était une Nightblood, mais ils avait gardé le secret le plus longtemps possible. Ils n'aurait jamais été capable de laisser leur fille partir.

Et même si Lexa n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs précis de comment ça s'était déroulé, elle le savait. Indra le lui avait raconté. Titus aussi. En gros, le chef du village avait découvert, lors d'une activité de défense avec les jeunes, que Lexa avait du sang noir. Elle s'était coupée avec la lame de sa propre épée et il lui avait demandé depuis quand elle le savait. Et bien-sûr, en tant qu'enfant de 6 ans, naïve, elle lui avait répondu que ses parents le savaient depuis longtemps. Le chef du village n'avait pas eut le choix de l'envoyer à Polis, malgré ses plaintes et celles de ses parents.

La brune avait, pendant de longues minutes, saluer les gens de son village. Les enfants qui étaient présents la suivait partout, fière que leur commandante soit native du même village qu'eux. Mais maintenant, Lexa était chez sa tante. C'était la seule famille qu'elle connaissait. Et c'était grâce à Titus qu'elle l'avait su. Normalement, le commandant ne devait pas connaître sa famille. Mais elle avait tellement menacé Titus qu'il lui avait dit où habitait sa tante. Celle-ci était veuve et sans enfant. Ça l'avait donc fait pencher la balance. Et à la base, la brune avait voulu savoir où sa parenté habitait pour trouver sa robe. Car celle-ci n'avait jamais été à Polis.

Et donc, alors qu'à Polis où Clarke se préparait avec Joni, quelques servantes et sa mère qui avait enfin réussi à se libérer de ses devoirs, Lexa était assise à la table chez sa tante. Celle-ci lui avait versé un thé qu'elle buvait lentement. Les deux ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Lexa aurait voulu poser des dizaines de questions, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que ça ferait mal à sa tante de parler du passé. Elle savait sûrement où était ses parents, mais après coup, la brune ne voulait même pas le savoir.

-Ai laik proud gon yu, Lexa, sourit Sia, sa tante. (Je suis fière de toi, Lexa).

Lexa sourit.

-Ai laik always doing everything ai can, (Je fais toujours ce que je peux).

Sia hocha la tête avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé. Elle aurait bien voulu prendre sa nièce longtemps dans ses bras, mais elle se retenait. Lexa était venu avec des gardes et même s'ils attendaient dehors, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas revu Lexa depuis au moins 15 ans.

Lexa avala les dernières goûtes de son thé avant de poser la tasse sur la table.

-Mochof Sia. Em was really good. (Merci, Sia. Il était vraiment bon).

-Pro, Lexa, répondit sa tante. (De rien, Lexa).

La brune sourit avant de se lever. Sa tante en fit de même.

-Can ai don ai dress beja. (Puis-je avoir ma robe, s'il-te-plait).

Sa tante hocha la tête et alla dans une chambre. Lexa resta où elle était. Elle n'était pas totalement à l'aise avec sa tante. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de souvenir d'elle de tout façon.

Sia revenu avec la robe dans une sorte de paquet. Elle était protégée.

-Nobody ever touch em, lui appris Sia. (Personne ne la jamais touchée).

-Mochof again. Yu can come kom the ceremonie, lui dit Lexa en prenant le paquet contenant sa robe. (Merci encore. Tu peux venir à la cérémonie).

-mochof ba no. (Merci, mais non).

Lexa hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi rajouter, alors elle offrit un dernier sourire à sa tante avant de partir dehors. Sia la regarda marcher en souriant, fière de ce que Lexa était devenue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Arrête d'engraisser Clarke! rigola Raven, alors qu'elle regardait son amie et Joni se battre avec le haut de la robe.

-Ha. Ha, fit Clarke sarcastiquement.

Elle roula des yeux et Raven rit de plus belle. Octavia la regarda avec complicité. Elles étaient assises sur un sofa devant leur amie qui se préparait. Elles, par contre, n'étaient pas vraiment préparées. Ni Clarke, ni Lexa n'avait de demoiselles d'honneur. Lexa ne comprenait pas trop le principe de toute façon. Et leur mariage était un mélange de la culture native et celle du ciel.

La mécanicienne et la guerrière avaient donc seulement enfilé des vêtements plus "chic" pour l'occasion. Elles avaient pris une bonne douche, ce matin et s'étaient légèrement arrangé les cheveux. Abby, pour sa part, était partie avec une servante pour se préparer. Elle voulait être sur son 31 pour le mariage de sa fille. Marcus s'était aussi préparé pour l'occasion. Clarke avait appris pour leur nouvelle relation et elle était heureuse. Elle trouvait ça un peu bizarre, mais elle s'y habituait lentement. Elle aimait bien Marcus, après tout. Et Lexa aussi...

-Bon! s'exclama Joni en terminant enfin d'attacher la robe. C'est parfait! Vos cheveux sont fait, votre maquillage aussi.

-Merci beaucoup, Joni, la remercia Clarke. Vous avez fait un magnifique travail. Et vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle à l'égard des servantes qui lui avaient coiffé les cheveux.

Les deux servantes lui offrirent un grand sourire, alors qu'elles terminaient de ranger leurs matériels.

-Je dois dire que tu es vraiment belle. Ça change des vêtements natifs que tu portes, fit Raven pour agacer son amie.

Clarke lui offrit un sourire.

-Merci, Raven, répondit-elle en passant outre le commentaire de la brune.

Octavia donna un coup de coudre en riant à Raven qui roulait des yeux.

-Aimeriez-vous quelque chose à boire? demanda une servante à toutes les filles.

-Je prendrais bien le truc le plus fort que vous faites ici, moi, fit Raven.

-Bonne idée! Moi aussi! ajouta Octavia.

-Et vous Clarke?

-Non, merci. Je garde l'alcool pour ce soir...

Les filles roulèrent des yeux et la servante leur versa une coupe de l'alcool avant de sortir de la chambre. Joni et les autres suivirent laissant les trois filles du ciel ensemble.

-Ça va ressembler à quoi le mariage? demanda la mécanicienne qui était moins au courant de la culture native.

-Au nôtre, répondit Octavia. Mais je crois que Clarke et Lexa ont fait un mélange des deux cultures?

Clarke hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de son amie, alors qu'elle s'assoyait délicatement sur une chaise.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de demoiselles d'honneur! s'exclama Raven qui venait de comprendre.

Clarke rit en hochant encore la tête.

-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, remarqua Octavia.

La blonde haussa les épaules en se mordant la lèvre.

-Je suis stressée...

-C'est... normal... fit remarquer Raven. Tu vas quand même te marier. C'est quelque chose de gros.

-Merci de me calmer, fit sarcastiquement Clarke en riant légèrement.

Raven lui offrit un sourire.

-Tout va bien se passer. On parle de Lexa... ajouta Octavia.

-C'est vrai! J'ai toujours eut envie de l'appeler "yeux en coeur".

Clarke haussa un sourcil au commentaire de Raven.

-Quoi? rit-elle. "Yeux en coeur". C'est quoi ce surnom?

La brune haussa les épaules.

-À chaque fois que je la regarde te regarder, on dirait qu'elle va fondre. Elle a le coeur à la place des yeux.

Octavia retenu un rire et Clarke passa le regard vers son autre amie.

-Tu trouves aussi? demanda-t-elle.

Octavia hocha la tête en riant, alors qu'elle tapait dans la main de Raven. Clarke roula des yeux en regardant ses amies.

-Vous êtes stupides.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La grande place était remplis. Les gens parlaient fort. Autant les natifs que ceux du ciel. Plusieurs étaient là dont Sinclair, Jackson, Miller et Bryan, Harper, Monty et Jasper. Raven et Octavia étaient avec leurs amis et Lincoln les avait accompagnées. Certains parlaient avec d'autres natifs de leur âges ou plus vieux. Abby et Marcus se trouvaient assis à la première rangée de chaise que les natifs avaient installées. Les gradins étaient remplis de la population de Polis. Tout le monde s'était déplacé pour venir assister à la première cérémonie de mariage d'un commandant. Aucun commandant sous les conseils de Titus ne s'était marié. Titus croyait que l'amour était une faiblesse et qu'être commandant était d'être seul. Mais les deux anciens gardiens de la flamme avant lui n'avait pas pensé comme ça et quelques commandants s'étaient mariés. C'était donc quelque chose de nouveau pour certaines personnes. 

Les quelques rangées de chaise qui étaient en bas des gradins accueillaient les amis proches des mariées. Comme dans la culture du ciel. Mais il n'y avait pas de côté pour ceux d'Arkadia et ceux de Polis. Tout le monde était mélangé et se familiarisait en attendant que la musique indiquant le début du mariage commence. Indra était assise avec Marcus et Abby. Quelques-uns de ses guerriers étaient avec elle, dont Ryder. Lexa n'avait pas voulu qu'Indra soit debout avec les gardes un peu partout. Elle voulait qu'elle soit assise avec les autres et qu'elle profite de la cérémonie comme elle le méritait. Indra n'avait pas argumenté et s'était assise avec les autres.

Il n'y avait pas de "prêtre" ou de personne qui dictait la cérémonie. Titus allait seulement les faire accueillir et ensuite, Lexa et Clarke allait échanger leurs vœux. Ce n'était pas dans les traditions native de faire un texte pour ensuite le réciter devant des centaines de gens, mais Clarke avait insisté et Lexa n'avait pas pu refuser. Elles allaient ensuite lier leurs mains ensemble, par l'intermédiaire de Titus et réciter en langage native les paroles sacrées. Titus enlèverait le tissus de leurs mains et ensuite, elles s'embrasseraient comme il se faisait chez les gens du ciel.

Clarke n'avait pas encore vu la robe que Lexa porterait.

Mais elles avaient passé la nuit précédente ensemble. Clarke ne voulait pas dormir sans Lexa seulement pour le plaisir et surtout, avant leur mariage. Elles s'étaient seulement séparées le matin-même. Lexa avait été chercher sa robe dans son ancien village et Clarke était restée à Polis pour se préparer.

Titus fit signe aux musiciens et ceux-ci commencèrent alors à jouer. Ils frappaient au tambour, alors ce n'était pas la célèbre marche nuptiale qui jouait. Ni Clarke, ni Lexa ne marchait accompagnées par quelqu'un. Lexa fut la première à se lancer. Elle n'avait pas encore vu Clarke depuis ce matin et elle avait vraiment hâte de la voir marcher à son tour dans l'allée que formait les chaises. Tout le monde s'était levé, dès qu'ils avaient entendu la musique et ils regardaient maintenant la commandante marcher d'un pas calme et solennel. Elle tenait un bouquet de fleurs dans ses mains. Elle tenait des ancolie, une fleur sauvage bleu-mauve qui allait bien avec la couleur noir de sa robe. Celle-ci n'était pas totalement comme plusieurs le pensaient. Elle était semi transparente à quelques endroits. Des motifs pouvant ressembler à des fleurs ornaient son abdomen au complet. Ils cachaient sa poitrine qui était sous un tissus transparent et qui remontait sur ses épaules comme un chandail. Le tissus coupait droit sur ses clavicules et les manches descendaient jusqu'à ses poignets et tout le long de ses bras, il y avait des motifs. Le bas de sa robe était très lousse. Il ressemblait beaucoup au haut. Les mêmes motifs le ornait mais le bas était beaucoup plus noir et cachait plus. Une petite ceinture resserrait finalement la robe au niveau de la taille. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et descendaient sur son épaule droite. Son frisottis naturel avait été amélioré et du crayon noir rendait ses yeux encore plus charbonneux.

-Je n'aie jamais vu Lexa aussi..., commença Abby.

-Belle? compléta Marcus.

Abby hocha la tête, alors que sa belle-fille s'installait sous l'arche qu'elle avait décorée plus tôt avec Octavia. Lexa souriait naturellement et attendait que Clarke entre enfin dans l'allée. Et elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre encore longtemps. Clarke entra finalement entre les rangées de chaise en marchant. Elle tenait le même type de fleurs que Lexa, mais les siennes étaient rose. Les natifs hochaient positivement la tête comme s'ils approuvaient la future femme de leur commandante et sa robe décorée d'arbres Trikrus.

S'il n'y aurait pas autant eut de gens autour, Lexa aurait permis à ses larmes de couler. Mais il y avait tant de gens qui la regardait. Elle devait se montrer forte et fière.

Clarke ne quittait pas sa brune du regard. La nervosité qu'elle avait ressentie s'était dissipée pour laisser place au calme. Sa joie prenait la plus grande partie dans ses émotions. Clarke arriva enfin à la hauteur de Lexa. Celle-ci lui offrit un grand sourire, plus grand encore que celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle la regardait marcher.

Titus leva les bras et les percussions cessèrent. Ceux qui s'étaient levés pour regarder les mariées marcher se rassirent et Titus commença.

-Bienvenu au mariage de votre commandant. Heda Leksa kom Trikru. Et celui de sa future femme. Klark kom Skaikru *chon will become a part gon Trikru. Your Heda's houmon. (*Qui va devenir une part des clans des arbres. La femme de votre commandante). Aujourd'hui est le premier jour d'une nouvelle aire. L'aire de la paix que votre commandante et Clarke ont apportée.

Les gens d'Arkadia se mirent tous à applaudir chose que les natifs ne faisaient pas habituellement. Ils les regardèrent tous bizarrement et alors que certains sifflaient, Lexa fit signe à Titus d'applaudir aussi. La gardeur de la flamme hocha la tête et se mit à applaudir aussi. Les natifs se regardèrent entre eux et bientôt, tout le monde applaudissait.

-Merci, souffla Clarke à Lexa.

Celle-ci lui offrit un clin d'œil et la foule se calma.

-Place aux vœux.

Titus se recula plus loin et un silence pesant faisait maintenant place. Lexa et Clarke se fixait. La brune devait "ouvrir le bal", mais le trac se faisait soudainement ressentir. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre à montrer ses sentiments aux gens. Et maintenant, elle devait crier haut et fort son amour pour Clarke. Elle n'en n'était pas gênée, loin de là. Seulement, mal à l'aise. Clarke enleva une de ses mains du bouquet de fleur pour la mettre sur celle de sa futur femme. Lexa prit une profonde inspiration.

-Klark kom Skaikru en Trikru. Clarke du peuple du ciel et des arbres. Tu as tué 300 de mes plus loyaux guerriers. Battue et gagnée contre mon mentor Anya. Tu t'es sauvée du Mont Weather pour ensuite le détruire. Tu as trouvé un remède pour sauver les pères, les frères et les maris devenu des monstres servant aux hommes des montagnes. Tu as emmené ton peuple à sa gloire. Tu as fait ce qu'un vrai leader peut faire. Et maintenant, avec moi, tu emmèneras le mien à sa plus grande victoire. La paix. Tu es connu, pour la plupart, en tant que Wanheda et ma femme. Mais maintenant, tu seras aussi: Jovaheda. Le commandant du courage. À chaque moment où j'avais peur, tu m'as poussée. Tu es le côté lumineux de moi-même. Ai hod yu in. (Je t'aime).

Clarke versa une larme, alors que sa main était toujours sur celle de Lexa. Cette dernière lui fit signe que c'était son tour de parler. La blonde retira sa main en se raclant la gorge.

-Désolé, murmura-t-elle avant de commencer. Lexa du peuple des arbres et du ciel. Leksa kom Trikru en Skaikru. Lorsque je suis tombée sur Terre avec les 99 autres jeunes, j'ai cru que c'était le début de notre paix. Notre liberté. Mais ton peuple a commencé à nous tuer. On a répliqué et une guerre a commencé. Je n'aie jamais pensé que j'aimerais leur commandant. Jamais. Mais j'avais tort. Et j'ai toujours tort. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Profondément. Brutalement. Tu m'as fait mal, mais tu me fais tellement de bien. Tu as servi ton peuple comme un commandant le ferait. Et tu te trompes. Je ne te pousses pas. Tu t'élèves toi-même. Je fais seulement ressortir tout ce que tu t'efforces de cacher depuis des années. Tes sentiments. Tu as un des plus grand coeur que je connaisse et une force que je ne saisis pas encore. Ai hod yu in Leksa. Pour toujours.

Lexa qui s'était jusque là refusée de pleurer versa une première larme. Elle avait été prise sur le fait. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir d'aussi belles paroles. La larme solitaire fit sourire Clarke et la brune se dépêcha de l'essuyer. Titus se rapprocha des mariées, le tissus sacré dans les mains.

-Maintenant que les vœux de mariage de la tradition du ciel sont échangés, nous allons procéder au rituel sacré du mariage Trikru.

Dès que Titus eut terminé de prononcer ses paroles, les musiciens s'étaient mis à jouer du tambour dans un rythme très lent. Seulement pour créer une ambiance comme le rituel le voulait. Une servante s'approcha et leur pris les bouquets des mains pour les libérer. Titus leur pris les mains pour commencer à enrouler le tissus des coudes à Lexa aux coudes à Clarke.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se recula de deux pas.

-Yu will be teina as long as every won hir can remember, commença Titus. Yu will serve won en another forever. Hodnes each other forever. (Vous allez être ensemble aussi longtemps que tout le monde ici puisse se souvenir. Vous allez vous servir pour toujours. Vous aimez pour toujours.)

Titus leur fit signe de réciter les paroles du rituel.

-In peace may yu bants the shore. In hodnes may yu find the next. Klir gouthru ona your travels. Taim our final journey kom the graun. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim.

Ensuite, elles répétèrent dans le langage du ciel.

-En paix, puisses-tu quitter le rivage. Dans l'amour, puisses-tu trouver le prochain. Passage en toute sécurité lors de tes voyages. Jusqu'à notre dernier voyage à la terre. Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Abby laissa couler une larme, alors que Marcus lui prenait la main. Lexa tourna la tête vers Titus qui leur enleva le tissus. Leur main retomba sur leur flanc, mais leur regard resta dans celui de l'autre.

-Applaudissez votre commandante et sa femme! Your Heda en her houmon!

Tous se levèrent et Clarke n'attendit pas une seconde avant de mettre sa main sur la nuque de sa femme pour la tirer vers elle et coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. La main de Lexa remonta le long du bras de la blonde, alors que sa bouche bougeait doucement et lentement contre celle de sa femme. Tout le monde s'était levé et les percussions de tambour avaient augmentées. Les mariées se reculèrent l'une de l'autre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les sifflements fusèrent des gens d'Arkadia et la servante leur remit leur bouquet de fleurs. Titus leur fit signe et main dans la main, Clarke et Lexa marchèrent dans l'allée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Héhé! Voilà pour le mariage tant attendu ;) J'avais hâte de poster ce chapitre! En fait, j'ai hâte de poster tous les prochains ;P
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé!! Je poste la suite demain ou dimanche. (C'est la fête du Canada demain!! :D 150 ans!!)


	16. Chapitre 16

La fête battait son plein. Les gens mangeaient à volonté et l'alcool fusait de partout. Le vin d'Arkadia était devenu très populaire auprès des gens de Polis et les gens du ciel se risquait à boire le fort des natifs. L'après-cérémonie se faisait aussi sur la grande place. Lorsque Clarke et Lexa étaient partit en marchant, tout le monde les avaient suivit, excepté quelques bénévoles. Alors que les autres avaient été dans les rues pour féliciter les mariées et de boire un léger cocktail que Monty et Jasper avaient préparé, quelques-uns avaient replacé les chaises pour libérer l'espace et installer les buffets. L'espace était donc réaménagé et les spots lumineux que Raven avait installés plus tôt étaient allumés, créant une ambiance festive.

Lexa discutait activement avec les amis de Clarke soit Raven, Bellamy, Miller, Octavia... Elle faisait connaissance avec eux sachant qu'ils faisaient partit d'une part importante de la vie de sa femme. Clarke, pour sa part, était au buffet. Elle essayait de nouveaux mets que les cuisinières avaient préparés pour l'occasion.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite? demanda Miller. Est-ce qu'il y a un énorme feu et une danse tribale?

Les autres roulèrent des yeux et Raven se permis de le frapper au torse.

-Quoi? fit-il en levant les mains. Je demandais...

Lexa le regarda.

-Non, on ne fait pas de danse tribale dans nos mariages. On est pas aussi arriéré que vous le pensez.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça! se défendu le brun.

-Mais tu l'as pensé très fort, rétorqua Bellamy en riant.

Les autres l'accompagnèrent dans son rire, Lexa incluse. Elle avait une coupe de vin à la main et elle en but une gorgée.

-Vous avez vu Clarke? demanda-t-elle.

-Bon, voilà deux minutes qu'elles sont séparées et elles se manquent déjà, se moqua Jasper.

-Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit... il est totalement saoul.

Lexa sourit au commentaire d'Octavia.

-Il m'en faut beaucoup plus pour me vexer.

La brune haussa un sourcil. La commandante qu'elle avait connu à TonDC n'existait pas ce soir.

-Je l'ai vue partir en direction du buffet, tout à l'heure.

-Merci, fit la commandante avant de partir en direction de l'endroit concerné.

Effectivement, elle y vit Clarke, dos à elle. La blonde examinait la viande dans sa main, alors que la cuisinière lui expliquait ce dont il en était question. Lexa laissa sortir un rire en regardant sa femme hausser les épaules et manger d'une seule bouchée le morceau de viande.

-Affamée? fit-elle derrière Clarke.

Celle-ci se retourna en un seul mouvement. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, mais les leva rapidement au ciel en voyant Lexa devant elle. Elle se dépêcha à avaler pour boire une gorgée de vin.

-Oui, je suis affamée! Et tout est délicieux ici!

-Je suis contente que tu aimes notre nourriture...

-De toute façon, après autant de mois ici, je m'y suis habituée...

Lexa roula des yeux et Clarke la frappa au bras.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de sa femme.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil.

-Oui, pourquoi? demanda à son tour Lexa qui ne comprenait pas trop le "jeu" de Clarke.

La blonde roula des yeux avant de lui prendre la main.

-Je sais que je te l'aie dit, mais je te le dis encore: Je t'aime.

-Ai hod yu in, Clarke...

Elles s'embrassèrent durant quelques secondes, n'oubliant pas la centaine de personnes autour.

-Tu voulais me parler? demanda Clarke en se reculant.

-Oui... mais je suis en train de me demander si c'est vraiment le bon moment.

-Essaies toujours, sourit la blonde. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Lexa lui sourit et joua, pendant quelques secondes, avec sa coupe de vin.

-Je me pose des questions sur le bébé...

-Celui que tu as ramené?

Lexa hocha la tête. Elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient près du buffet et elle prit donc Clarke par le bras pour la tirer un peu plus loin.

-Quelles questions te poses-tu?

-En fait, je me demandais s'il sera bien accueilli. Je suis allé le voir, il y a deux jours et...

-Tu l'aimes bien? compléta Clarke en voyant que Lexa cherchait ses mots.

La brune hocha timidement la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment, Lexa.

Cette dernière prit une dernière gorgée de son vin, avalant les dernières gouttes, avant de parler.

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourraient s'en occuper. On a déjà parlé d'avoir une famille et je ne suis pas folle. Je sais que deux femmes ne peuvent pas créer d'enfants ensemble. Et je trouve que c'est une belle opportunité. On a un bébé orphelin d'environ un mois dans les bras, alors...

-Tu aimerais qu'on s'en occupe? répéta la blonde. Qu'on soient ses mères?

Un grand sourire était apparut sur les lèvres de la fille du ciel. Lexa hocha encore de la tête et Clarke lui prit la main.

-J'en serais ravi, Lexa. Surtout avec toi.

La brune relâcha un soupir, alors que Clarke laissait, pour sa part, sortir un rire.

-Je suis désolé... je ne suis seulement pas dans mon élément, se justifia la brune.

-Et bien, tu vas devoir t'y habituer, parce que tu viens de me proposer d'adopter un bébé!

Lexa roula des yeux et Clarke l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je crois sérieusement que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! s'exclama la blonde. On est enfin mariées, la paix règne entre les clans et Raven va de mieux en mieux avec sa jambe, ma mère et Marcus sont en amour et finalement, toi et moi allons avoir notre famille.

C'est à ce moment que Lexa vit à quel point elle était aussi heureuse et chanceuse. Clarke et elle avaient installé la paix. Elle était maintenant mariée. Avec la femme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle avait une famille. Des amis. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait jamais demandé.

-Tu pleures? fit Clarke en essuyant sa joue.

Lexa sortit de sa rêverie et prit la main de sa femme.

-Euh... désolé... mais ce sont des larmes de joie...

-Tant mieux...

Clarke la regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle aurait voulu lui poser des questions, mais elle décida de se taire. Lexa avait vécu beaucoup d'émotions ces dernières heures et elle voulait que sa femme s'amuse.

-Va danser! Je suis sûre que tes ambassadeurs veulent avoir une danse avec toi, lui dit Clarke avec un clin d'œil.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir sous le regard amoureux de Clarke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La fête continuait toujours malgré l'heure tardive. Plusieurs étaient quand même rentrés, mais les ambassadeurs étaient restés, ne voulant pas faire mauvaise figure aux mariées. Mais Lexa avait disparu pour aller trouver le bébé azgeda. Après sa discussion avec Clarke, elle avait eut envie d'aller le voir. Alors, elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle voulait et maintenant, elle tenait le petit dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à l'infirmerie, une infirmière était en train de s'en occuper. Elle l'avait donc envoyée profiter du mariage avec les autres, pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle s'occupe du bébé. Elle préférait être seule avec lui et l'infirmière méritait bien de prendre un peu l'air.

Lexa marchait avec le petit dans les bras. 

-Tu dois manger comme un vrai guerrier, toi, lui dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Et tu ne peux pas me mentir, je sais tout! Je sais combien on doit apporter de lait ici et je sais que c'est uniquement pour toi.

L'enfant la regardait avec ses grands yeux verts. Ces derniers n'étaient pas aussi pâles que ceux de Lexa. Ils étaient plutôt vers forêt. Et alors que Lexa lui parlait avec une voix douce, il lui fit un petit sourire. Tellement minuscule que Lexa se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

-Tu m'as souris, non? Pas vrai.

Elle arrêta de marcher et laissa traîner ses doigts sur son visage. Ses joues, son front, son nez. Elle admirait chaque détail de ce petit orphelin.

-Elle ne mentait pas, dit soudainement Clarke en entrant dans la pièce. Tu es bien ici.

La brune se retourna rapidement en enlevant sa main du visage du bébé. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et Clarke s'avança en riant légèrement.

-N'arrêtes pas. C'était plutôt mignon.

Lexa lui répondit avec un sourire. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça.

-Il est vraiment mignon, fit Clarke en se plaçant derrière l'épaule de la brune pour regarder le petit garçon dans les bras de la commandante. Je trouve même qu'il te ressemble...

Lexa haussa un sourcil en tournant la tête vers Clarke. Celle-ci rit en se mettant face à la brune.

-Quoi? C'est vrai, se défendit-elle. Vous avez le même regard sérieux.

Lexa roula des yeux avant d'aller coucher le bébé dans le petit lit.

-Tu ne trouves pas? demanda Clarke pour la taquiner.

Lexa haussa les épaules.

-Je ne me regarde pas souvent dans le miroir, Clarke, répondit-elle.

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de rouler des yeux et rapidement, elle avait ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme pour l'embrasser.

-J'ai tellement hâte que la fête soit terminée, murmura Lexa entre deux baisers.

Clarke haussa un sourcil, alors que la bouche de Lexa descendait sur son cou.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi? demanda-t-elle.

-Je veux faire l'amour.

La souffle de la blonde se coupa. Elle avait rarement entendue Lexa parler comme ça. Oui, elles étaient seules dans la pièce sauf si on enlevait le bébé. Les blessés étaient dans une autre pièce et leurs baisers étaient devenus féroces. Leurs mains glissaient lentement sur le corps de l'autre malgré la robe de mariée qu'elles portaient. Et Lexa mordit doucement la peau du cou de Clarke la faisant gémir.

-Lexa... on devrait arrêter. Il y a des personnes l'autre côté et les autres vont commencer à nous chercher...

La brune l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Je t'aime, Clarke.

-Je t'aime aussi, Lexa. Plus que tout au monde et ce soir, après la fête, on va faire l'amour. Et même plus.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de la brune à l'entente de ces mots et elle se força à rester concentrée.

-D'accord. Alors, dépêchons-nous à terminer la fête.

Clarke lui fit un clin d'œil et elles se prirent la main pour sortir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'après-mariage était plutôt tranquille. La fête avait duré jusqu'à très tard le soir. Tout le monde avait tranquillement déserté jusqu'à leur tente ou maison pour dormir. Les amis de Clarke venus d'Arkadia partageait tous la même grande maison pour laisser plus de place aux autres ambassadeurs et leurs représentants. Polis ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit malgré que l'heure du dîner était passée depuis une heure. Lexa s'était levée tôt pour dire au revoir à ses invités venus d'ailleurs et maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment rien à faire, elle avait décidé de donner son cours aux jeunes Nightbloods. Octavia était la seule levée avec Abby et Marcus. Indra lui avait donné rendez-vous pour aller s'entraîner puisqu'elle était toujours sa seconde et Abby s'occupait des natifs qui avaient beaucoup trop bu la veille. Ils n'étaient pas autant habitués de prendre autant d'alcool dans la même soirée et leur métabolisme le leur faisait savoir.

Marcus était simplement un lève tôt, habitué de travailler pour la population et il était allé aider des travailleurs avec les décorations de la fête restées accrochées.

Clarke, pour sa part, après avoir pris un bon bain et lu un livre, avait décidé d'aller retrouver sa mère. Celle-ci était sûrement épuisée et elle voulait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Que Lexa et elle voulait adopter le bébé.

Elle marchait alors dehors et salua chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait avant d'enfin arriver à l'infirmerie. Elle entra et traversa dans une autre pièce où elle entendait du bruit.

-Maman?

-Votre mère s'occupe de l'enfant azgeda, répondit une infirmière native.

Clarke hocha la tête.

Tout le monde aime ce bébé! pensa-t-elle en souriant avant de remercier la femme et de changer de pièce.

Rapidement, elle vit Abby assise en train de donner le biberon au bébé. Elle sourit et salua sa mère avant de s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Ça va? demanda Abby.

-Oui, répondit Clarke avec le grand sourire. Tout va très bien. Je viens de me marier, après tout.

Abby lui offrit aussi un énorme sourire, alors que le bébé repoussait le biberon qu'il avait terminé.

-Il boit vraiment vite, ce petit, remarqua-t-elle.

-Je sais! Lexa trouve qu'il mange comme un guerrier.

Abby tourna la tête en haussant un sourcil et Clarke rougit un peu.

-Lexa s'en ait occupé? demanda la médecin tout en installant le bébé sur sa poitrine pour lui faire faire son rôt.

Clarke hocha la tête.

-Elle l'aime vraiment bien. Elle vient souvent le voir pour s'en occuper et lui parler.

-Et bien... j'étais loin de m'attendre à ça.

Clarke laissa un rire sortir.

-Elle est beaucoup plus tendre que tu ne le crois.

-Je vois ça, fit Abby.

Le bébé rota et Clarke tendit les bras. Abby le lui donna et la blonde le serra contre elle.

-Je voulais justement te parler du bébé, commença-t-elle.

Abby changea de position pour faire face à sa fille qui regardait le petit dans ses bras.

-Et bien-

Mais Clarke se tut en voyant Lexa entrer dans la pièce, en sueur mais un grand sourire aux lèvre. Abby tourna aussi le regard et rapidement, la brune remarqua les deux autres femmes. Son sourire se transforma en bouche ouverte et elle fronça les sourcil.

-Clarke, Abby?

-Lexa, rétorqua la médecin en se retenant de rire.

Clarke laissa le sien sortir et elle se leva pour donner le bébé à sa femme.

-Tient, lui dit-elle en le lui remettant. Je sais que tu aies venu pour le voir, mais malheureusement, ma mère lui a déjà donné son biberon.

Lexa hocha la tête et s'empêcha de faire une moue. Elle s'était spécialement libérée pour donner le lait au petit, mais elle chassa sa déception en sentant les lèvres de Clarke sur les siennes pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu es arrivée au bon moment, en tout cas, fit la blonde en se reculant pour se placer près d'elle. J'allais parler à ma mère.

-Ah oui? fit la brune en haussant un sourcil. Et ça me concerne aussi?

Clarke lui sourit, alors qu'Abby se relevait. La blonde fit un signe de tête vers le bébé que la brune tenait et aussitôt, la commandante compris.

-Oh... ça, fit-elle. OK... maintenant? demanda-t-elle, nerveuse à l'aider que sa belle-mère apprenne pour leur idée d'adoption.

-Et bien, c'est le bon moment, sourit la blonde.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez me dire? fit Abby.

Le bébé gigota dans les bras de Lexa et elle le ramena sur son épaule, le visage dans son cou. Le bébé fit un rôt et la brune laissa sortir un rire.

-Désolé, fit-elle en voyant que les deux autres la regardait avec un sourcil haussé.

-Ce n'est rien, fit Abby. Je te trouve bonne avec les enfants.

-... Merci...

Clarke lui donna un coup de coude et Lexa roula des yeux.

-Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois interagir avec les jeunes et tu as un bon côté maternel.

-Merci beaucoup, Abby. Ça fait plaisir à entendre.

Sa belle-mère lui offrit un grand sourire et Clarke se racla la gorge.

-Bon, est-ce qu'on peut t'annoncer notre nouvelle? demanda la blonde.

-Oui, bien-sûr! Désolé...

-C'est pas grave... bon, en fait, Lexa et moi avons décidé de... d'adopter le bébé.

Automatiquement, sa lèvre se retrouva entre ses dents, alors qu'elle attendait que sa mère parle. Lexa, de son côté, se voulait confiante. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Abby pense qu'elle n'était pas capable ou prête d'élever un enfant. Elle dirigeait treize clans et s'en sortait très bien.

-Nous en avons parlé, Abby, commença Lexa, ce n'est pas une décision sur un coup de tête. Clarke et moi sommes mariées, on s'aime et avoir une famille fait partie de ce qui suit un mariage, normalement. Nous sommes deux femmes et puisque nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants biologiquement et bien, l'adoption est notre seule option.

Lexa avait débité son texte d'une traite, ne laissant pas de pause pour Clarke ou Abby de parler. Mais Clarke trouvait la situation tout de même drôle. Abby, par contre, ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, les filles, commença la médecin. Je suis heureuse pour vous et... vous êtes sûres?

Clarke tourna la tête vers Lexa qui hocha fermement la tête avec un regard déterminé.

-Oui, maman. Si Lexa l'est, alors je le suis aussi.

Abby soupira.

-D'accord... vous me prenez pas surprise. Je ne pensais pas entendre ça immédiatement après le mariage...

Clarke haussa les épaules.

-Mais je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux. Si vous voulez vous occupez de ce bébé comme ses vraies mères, alors je vous appuies à cent pour cent.

-Merci, Abby. J'apprécie vraiment.

-C'est normal, Lexa, lui répondit-elle avec déposant une main sur son bras. Je serai sa grand-mère avec plaisir!

Clarke pouffa de rire avant d'ouvrir les bras pour un câlin.

-Merci, maman. Ton... approbation me fait plaisir.

-Moi aussi, sourit Abby en serrant Clarke dans ses bras. Tu te joins Lexa? demanda-t-elle en regardant la brune.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil en ouvrant la bouche, mais Abby étira son bras pour attraper la brune par le sien et la tirer vers elle et Clarke. Le bébé était toujours dans les bras de la commandante et Abby referma son bras sur Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mignon, non? ;)  
> Enfin adopté!! Yeah!!!  
> Leur vie de mère ne fait que commencé ;P
> 
> MERCI pour votre lecture!!!


	17. Chapitre 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Désolé de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais quand je suis arrivée du travail, le réseau internet ne fonctionnait plus. Je ne pouvais rien faire :/   
> Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre :) Bonne lecture!

Flash-Back

La fête se terminait officiellement. Les derniers festifs rentraient chez eux et la nourriture se rangeait. Lexa et Clarke étaient ensemble et disaient leurs remerciements aux invités. Elles étaient plutôt fatiguées de leur journée, mais chacune d'elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas une fois rentrée. Leur lit les attendaient, mais pas pour dormir.

-Il en reste beaucoup? demanda Clarke en s'impatientant légèrement.

Lexa hocha la tête à un passant avant de répondre à la blonde.

-Non, Clarke. On va bientôt se retrouver chez nous.

Clarke sourit en haussant un sourcil, alors que Titus venait vers elle.

-Heda. Hedatu. Félicitations, encore.

-Merci, Titus, répondit Lexa. Tu es libéré de tes tâches. Tu en as fait beaucoup, aujourd'hui.

Clarke hocha la tête et le plus vieux se pencha vers l'avant.

-Merci. Dormez bien.

Sur ces mots, il partit.

-"Dormez bien"? Depuis quand Titus est aussi poli?

-Il l'a toujours été, Clarke, rétorqua Lexa en haussant un sourcil. Avec moi.

-Avec toi, d'accord, sourit la blonde.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, alors que les dernières personnes partaient. Les deux jeunes mariées se prirent donc la main et furent escortées chez elles par Ryder et deux autres gardes.

-Personne n'a le droit de nous déranger. Sauf s'il y a une attaque, je ne veux personne.

Lexa fixa Ryder dans les yeux, une fois arrivé chez elle. Ryder et les autres hochèrent la tête, alors que le rouge montait aux joues de Clarke. Lexa hocha la tête et la tira vers la porte.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu être subtile, fit la blonde, alors qu'elle entrait enfin chez elle avec la brune.

-Pourquoi? C'es clair pour tout le monde que ce soir, on va faire l'amour.

Clarke roula des yeux, alors que Lexa lui lâchait la main.

-Peut-être, mais tu n'étais pas obligée de leur rappeler.

Lexa haussa les épaules, alors qu'elle et Clarke se fixaient, une en face de l'autre.

-On va vraiment rester devant l'autre comme ça? demanda Clarke en riant légèrement.

-Comme tu veux.

Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit et la commandante s'approcha dangereusement de sa femme. Cette dernière enleva rapidement ses chaussures pour les pousser plus loin d'un coup de pied rapide. Elle se retrouva encore beaucoup plus petite que Lexa et celle-ci encadra le visage de la blonde pour l'embrasser. Clarke se leva sur le bout des pieds en entourant à son tour le cou de la brune. Lexa pencha la tête sur le côté, approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Ses mains descendaient tranquillement de son visage à son cou et à sa poitrine. Celle-ci seulement recouverte par la robe de mariée. Lexa aussi n'avait pas enfilé de soutien-gorge dû à sa robe.

Clarke, fatiguée d'être sur la pointe des pieds, se remit par terre avant de prendre la main de la brune et de la tirer avec elle dans leur chambre. Rapidement, Clarke avait assis Lexa sur le lit pour lui enlever ses chaussures. La brune se laissait faire, même si la seule chose qu'elle désirait était de se lever pour arracher la robe que Clarke portait et ensuite, lui faire l'amour. La blonde savait que Lexa se forçait à être patiente et c'est pour ça que rapidement, elle mit ses cheveux sur la même épaule et se mit dos à Lexa. La commandante compris le message et elle se releva pour détacher la robe que Clarke portait. Le processus était long, car Joni avait utilisé de longs morceaux de tissus pour attacher la robe dans le dos de Clarke. La sienne, celle de sa mère, était beaucoup plus simple.

Mais après quelques minutes, la robe de Clarke était par terre et la blonde se retourna pour faire face à la brune. Les yeux de celle-ci passait du magnifique visage de Clarke à son corps. Sa poitrine, son ventre, ses jambes. Sa lèvre qui se retrouvait entre ses dents était maintenant entre celles de Clarke, celle-ci ayant pris la brune par le cou pour l'embrasser. Les gémissements, la chaleur et le désir augmentaient au fil que les secondes passaient.

-Déshabilles-toi, murmura Clarke, alors qu'elle s'attaquait au cou de la brune.

Lexa hocha rapidement la tête. Son souffle était court. Ses mains étaient dans son propre dos et elle se débattait pour détacher sa robe. Mais les mains de Clarke se retrouvèrent par-dessus les siennes pour l'aider. Bientôt, sa robe avait rejoint la blanche par terre et Lexa pris Clarke par les épaules pour la coucher sur le lit, sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Le reste de leur sous-vêtements étaient aussi par terre et la cuisse de Lexa se retrouva entre les jambes de Clarke sous elle.

-Lexa...

La brune trembla à l'entente de son nom transformé en gémissement et Clarke commença à onduler des hanches, espérant créer une quelconque friction. Lexa la joignit, tout en descendant sa bouche sur les seins de la blonde.

Clarke était habituellement celle qui dirigeait les choses entre elle et Lexa, alors la voir sur elle, lui tenir les mains et lui faire ce qu'elle voulait la rendait extrêmement excitée.

Lexa lui suça un mamelon, alors que l'autre sein était dans une des mains de la brune. Lexa continuait d'onduler des hanches contre la cuisse de Clarke, continuant la merveilleuse friction sur leur clitoris. Elle mordit doucement le mamelon qu'elle avait en bouche avant d'aller sur l'autre.

Clarke se tortilla sous elle et l'entendre gémir l'excitait beaucoup trop. Son bas-ventre la faisait presque souffrir tellement elle était excitée et voulait venir. La cuisse de Clarke était complètement mouillée et elle fit exprès pour remonter la jambe pour aider Lexa à venir. La brune gémissait aussi contre le sein de la blonde et alors qu'elle sentit la cuisse de Clarke remonter sur son entre-jambe, elle relâcha le mamelon de sa bouche et dans un rythme irrégulier, elle se frotta contre elle. Elle venue, quelques secondes plus tard, en gémissant longuement le prénom de la blonde.

L'excitation de cette dernière avait doublé, si c'était encore possible et Lexa se mit rapidement vis à vis le pelvis de Clarke. Les mains de celle-ci se retrouvèrent dans les cheveux de la commandante et bientôt, la langue de Lexa bougeait doucement sur le clitoris de Clarke.

-Pas... lentement, haleta la blonde. Je dois... venir... Lexa.

Lexa ne la taquina pas et rapidement, le rythme de sa langue augmenta continuellement. Elle changea entre le clitoris et sa fente, étendant sa salive partout. Ses doigts la joignirent et Clarke se mit à lourdement gémir.

-Merde, merde... n'arrête pas! LEXA! ... Plus... vite...

Les doigts de la brune se courbèrent, frappant le poing G de Clarke. Enfin, la blonde venue, criant le prénom de Lexa, alors que celle-ci passait sa langue quelques secondes encore.

Clarke pris quelques secondes pour calmer les tremblements de son corps, alors que Lexa était déjà appuyée sur son coude en train de la regarder.

-Mon dieu, Lex... c'était...

-Attend avant de parler. Tu n'as rien vu encore, la coupa la brune en souriant.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre en la regardant avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Et un autre round se suivit.

Fin Flash-back

-Alors, comment tu trouves celui-ci? demanda Clarke en tendant le dessin qu'elle venait de terminer.

Lexa le pris, sans perdre de temps, et l'examina. C'était le troisième modèle de lit pour bébé que la blonde dessinait et Lexa n'avait pas encore choisis lequel elle voulait. Clarke s'en fichait pas mal, mais Lexa voulait que tout soit parfait et à son goût pour le petit qu'elles avaient adopté.

Le berceau, récemment dessiné, ressemblait beaucoup aux autres. Ils avaient tous des motifs d'arbres et d'étoile pour le peuple Trikru et Skaikru. Il était un peu plus gros que les autres et sur un côté, les barreaux de sécurité était plus haut que l'autre.

-Je préfère lui que les autres.

-Tu es sûr? Si oui, je vais aller le porter aux architectes.

-Oui, Clarke. Merci.

La blonde hocha la tête et elle laissa Lexa lire quelques rapports dans leur cuisine avant de sortir de chez elles, le dessin en main. Raven était encore à Polis avec sa mère et Octavia. Les autres étaient retournés à Polis avec Marcus. Clarke se dirigeait vers les quelques architectes natifs quand elle vit sa mère avec le bébé dans les bras. Elle fronça les sourcils et changea de direction pour aller à la rencontre d'Abby.

-Maman? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le bébé?

-Clarke! fit Abby, surprise de voir sa fille. Je me promenais avec lui. Il a besoin de prendre l'air, lui aussi.

La blonde hocha la tête en caressant les cheveux du bébé. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement dans les bras de la médecin. 

-D'accord. Seulement, tu devrais nous le dire à Lexa et moi. Parce que si une de nous deux serait été le voir et ne l'aurait pas vu, on aurait paniqué.

-Surtout Lexa.

-Surtout Lexa, rit Clarke.

-Tu veux le prendre? demanda Abby.

-Non, ça va. J'étais en train d'aller porter le model de berceau qu'on veut.

-Ok. Et bien, je vais vous le ramener chez vous dans une dizaine de minutes.

-Très bien. Je vais faire avertir Lexa.

Sur ces mots, chacune d'elle partit de leur côté. Clarke rallongea sa route pour rencontrer Ryder et lui faire le message. Il hocha la tête et partit vers la maison du couple marié. La brune était toujours en train de lire quelques rapports quand elle entendit Ryder cogner à la porte.

-Entrez.

En quelques secondes, Ryder était arrivé dans la salle à manger. Lexa releva la tête de ses papiers pour le toiser du regard.

-Votre femme m'a fait parvenir un message. Abby a pris votre bébé pour une marche. Elle va venir vous le porter dans une dizaine de minutes.

Lexa hocha la tête.

-Merci, Ryder.

Ce dernier hocha aussi la tête avant de se retourner sur lui-même pour sortir de la maison. Lexa se passa une main dans ses cheveux naturels sans tresses, alors qu'elle laissait un soupir sortir de sa bouche. Ses quelques servantes étaient parties avec ses vêtements et ceux de Clarke pour aller les laver avant de faire le ménage de leur maison. Le plancher était donc encore sale et la poussière recouvrait légèrement les meubles. Normalement, Clarke lavait un peu, mais les servantes venaient toujours une journée par semaine.

Lexa rangea ses papiers sur le coin de la table avant d'aller dans la chambre qu'elle préparait avec Clarke pour le bébé. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore de prénom. Clarke sortait de nouvelles idées chaque jour, mais aucun d'eux de faisait "d'effet" à la commandante. Dans la chambre se trouvait une petite table à langer, quelques peintures que Clarke s'était amusée à faire en deux jours pour décorer la pièce et des petits cadeaux que quelques gens leurs avaient offert.

La brune sortit une "couche" fait de tissus natifs pour l'emporter dans la salle à manger. Le bébé allait sûrement avoir la couche pleine, lorsqu'il rentrerait. Elle décida ensuite d'anticiper Abby et de sortir sur le perron de sa maison. C'était une journée plutôt chaude mais avec un léger vent. La ville de Polis était remplis, comme d'habitude et les passants s'arrêtaient quelques secondes pour saluer leur commandante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Abby marchait vers la maison, le bébé dans ses bras. Lexa les remarqua rapidement et elle fit son plus grand sourire.

-Lexa! Comment tu vas? demanda Abby en s'installant en face d'elle sur le perron.

-Très bien, merci, répondit-elle tout en baissant la tête pour faire des grimaces au bébé.

-Tu veux le prendre? demanda la plus vieille. De toute façon, je commence à avoir mal aux bras.

Lexa hocha la tête en souriant tout en prenant le petit sur elle. Le sourire d'Abby s'agrandit en regardant sa belle-fille interagir avec le bébé.

-On devrait rentrer. Il doit avoir chaud et sa couche est sûrement à changer.

Abby hocha la tête avant de suivre Lexa, un peu surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la brune sache autant de chose sur la maternité. Après tout, elle avait grandi pour devenir commandant, se battre et diriger une armée. Pas être mère.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois autant alerte avec les enfants? ne put s'empêcher de demander Abby, une fois dans la salle à manger.

Lexa prit le temps de coucher le bébé sur la table en lui souriant.

-J'interagie beaucoup avec les jeunes Nightbloods.

-Je sais, mais ils sont vieux. Lui, il est... très jeune, fit-elle en parlant du petit.

Lexa hocha les épaules.

-Sûrement... mais contrairement à ce que plusieurs pensent, j'aime beaucoup les enfants. Je leur porte une attention particulière. Ils sont notre futur. Une des raison pour quoi on se bat chaque jour.

Abby sourit et lui passa sa main sur le dos.

-Tu es vraiment bonne, en tout cas. Tu vas être une merveilleuse mère. Sûrement plus que je ne l'aie été.

Lexa tourna la tête vers Abby en arrêtant d'attacher la nouvelle couche.

-Merci du compliment. Mais tu as été une bonne mère aussi, rétorqua Lexa. Sans toi, Clarke ne serait pas qui elle est aujourd'hui.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Pour ses connaissances générales, je suis d'accord, mais ce sont ses amis qui l'ont rendu comme elle est aujourd'hui. La terre. Toi. Elle a appris d'elle-même depuis qu'elle a posé les pieds sur ce sol. On l'a tous fait.

Lexa hocha la tête sous ces paroles plutôt philosophiques. Le bébé commença à bouger tout en faisant de drôle de bruit. Toute l'attention de Lexa retourna vers lui, alors qu'Abby enlevait sa main sur dos de la brune. Lexa n'avait peut-être pas parlé, mais elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Désolé, toi, fit Lexa à l'intention du bébé.

-Vous devez vraiment lui trouver un prénom, sourit Abby.

-Je sais, répondit Lexa en terminant de rhabiller le petit pour ensuite le mettre debout sur la table en le tenant. Le bébé gassouilla et bougea un peu pour s'amuser. Mais toutes les idées que Clarke trouvent sont... elles ne me font pas d'effet.

-Je te comprends. J'ai décidé du prénom de Clarke deux jours après avoir accouché d'elle.

Lexa laissa un rire sortir.

-Comment était-elle bébé?

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la médecin, alors qu'elle s'assoyait sur une chaise. Lexa en fit de même en tenant toujours le bébé.

-Clarke était énergique comme bébé. Elle était capricieuse, mais très énergique. Elle débordait de vie. Jake, son père, l'emmenait souvent avec lui en ingénierie, lorsqu'elle était plus vieille et elle adorait ça. Elle adore apprendre.

-Ça ne me surprend pas, sourit la brune.

-Mais elle était quand même capricieuse. Un petit la faisait pleurer.

Lexa laissa sortir un rire, alors qu'Abby continuait de raconter des anecdotes sur Clarke enfant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clarke rentrait chez elle, après avoir passé plusieurs minutes dans la ville de Polis. Elle était allée porter son dessin, mais elle était ensuite allée voir les infirmiers natifs. Il y avait toujours quelques guerriers qui se retrouvaient blessés, faute de s'être trop entraîné.

Elle arriva enfin chez elle et rentra sans faire de bruit. Elle n'avait aucune idée si le bébé était encore là et si oui, s'il dormait avec Lexa. Elle s'avança donc dans la pièce pour commencer à entendre Lexa parler depuis leur chambre. Elle sourit et alla vers leur chambre pour mieux entendre. Quand elle arriva au niveau du cadre de porte, son sourire s'agrandit.

Lexa était couchée sur le lit, le petit couché près d'elle. Elle était sur son flanc et utilisait son bras pour garder sa tête droite, alors que son autre main caressait la tête du bébé.

-Tu sais que tu fais de beau sourire, Callum?

Clarke haussa un sourcil à l'entente du prénom.

-Je t'appelle Callum, mais je dois d'abord en parler à ton autre mère. Elle peut être très capricieuse parfois, tu sais. Ta grand-mère me l'a elle-même dit. Mais je l'aie aussi appris à mes dépends.

Lexa laissa un rire sortir avant d'embrasser Callum sur la tête. Elle avait laissé le petit garçon en couche sans le rhabiller. C'était une journée chaude et les couvertures de fourrure réchauffait bien.

Clarke sentait l'émotion la gagner et elle décida de se faire remarquer. Elle se racla donc la gorge et Lexa se releva très rapidement.

-Clarke! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis aussi chez moi, je te rappelle, sourit la blonde.

Lexa se détendit en roulant des yeux.

-C'est vrai, désolé...

La brune s'assit en se croisant les jambes, alors que la blonde s'avançait pour les rejoindre sur le lit.

-Tu es là depuis combien de temps? demanda Lexa en regardant Clarke prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

-Assez longtemps pour savoir que je suis capricieuse... et que tu lui as trouvé un prénom.

L'amusement passa sur le visage de la commandante avant que l'inquiétude la remplace.

-Mais je veux ton avis avant, ajouta Lexa.

Clarke embrassa le bébé sur le front avant de l'asseoir sur elle, face à Lexa. Il lui fit un sourire et la brune sentit son coeur fondre.

-J'adore le prénom "Callum". Tu as fait un bon choix.

Lexa sourit avant de se pencher vers Clarke pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Un léger baiser qui était remplis d'amour.

-Je t'aime, Clarke.

-Je t'aime aussi, Lexa.

Les deux se sourirent et Callum fit quelques bruit, ramenant leur attention vers lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! Chapitre tout doux, alors que leur vie de mère va débuter :P Bonne chance à elle ;) Et va savoir où est Echo dans quelques chapitres :) MERCI!


	18. Chapitre 18

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le choix du prénom du bébé. Clarke et Lexa s'habituaient doucement à leur nouvelle vie et routine de mères. Callum habitait maintenant avec elle, puisque sa chambre avait été terminée quelques jours auparavant. Abby était retournée à Arkadia, il y avait de ça, une semaine. Son retour était prévu pour dans quelques jours avec Marcus.

Callum était de plus en plus éveillé. Clarke s'était rendu compte, avec quelques infirmières, qu'il était plus âgé que ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Elles avaient été sûres qu'il avait environ un mois, mais en voyant ses périodes d'éveille, ses grandes faims et sa physiologie, Clarke s'était rendu compte qu'il était plus âgée. Quelques infirmières et elle avaient fait quelques tests et Callum devait avoir environ deux mois et demi. Sa carence alimentaire, lorsque Lexa l'avait trouvé dans son village natal, l'avait fait passer plus jeune qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

Mais maintenant qu'il était entre bonnes mains et nourrie de la bonne façon, son poids était devenu normal et il devenait de plus en plus fort, au plus grand bonheur de ses mères.

Mais présentement, il ne leur faisait pas vraiment plaisir. C'était en plein milieu de la nuit et Callum avait décidé de faire une soudaine crise.

Lexa fut la première a ouvrir les yeux. Clarke se réveilla à son tour et sa main chercha automatiquement Lexa.

-Ça va?

-C'est Callum, répondit la brune en commençant déjà à se lever.

Elle était nue, alors elle s'étira le bras pour prendre son chandail par terre.

-Rendors-toi. Je vais aller le voir.

-La casserole pour le lait est déjà sortie, lui appris Clarke en s'appuyant sur un bras, essayant de distinguer Lexa dans la noirceur.

La brune avait enfilé un pantalon et elle se pencha vers la blonde pour l'embrasser.

-Dors. Je gère.

-D'accord. Mais n'hésite pas à me réveiller si tu as un problème.

Lexa hocha la tête, même si Clarke pouvait à peine la voir, avant de sortir de leur chambre. Elle laissa Callum pleurer encore un peu pour aller commencer à faire bouillir l'eau. Elle aimait terriblement Callum, mais elle n'était pas vraiment une mère qui s'arrêtait de vivre lorsque son enfant pleurait. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais elle devait faire bouillir l'eau sans l'avoir dans les bras. Elle se dépêcha de remplir la casserole, que Clarke avait sortie la veille, pour la mettre sur le feu. Durant le jour, la plupart des installations fonctionnaient à l'énergie solaire mais, durant la nuit, le gens retournaient à leurs vieilles habitudes.

Chose faite, Lexa regagna le couloir des chambres pour aller chercher Callum. Ce dernier se tortillait dans son berceau. Malgré la noirceur de la pièce, Lexa savait que son visage était inondé de larmes et franchement, ça lui brisait un peu le coeur.

-Callum, murmura-t-elle en le prenant immédiatement dans ses bras. Je suis là. Maman est là.

Dire le mot "maman" lui remplissait le coeur de joie. Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé se faire appeler "maman".

La tête du bébé reposait sur l'épaule de la brune, alors qu'elle lui donnait de petites tapes sur le dos en retournant dans la cuisine surveiller l'eau. Le petit n'arrêta pas ses pleurs et Lexa le changea de position pour le regarder.

Normalement, Callum ne pleurait pas autant lorsqu'il avait faim. Autant le jour que la nuit. Clarke et Lexa faisaient des rotations la nuit pour le faire boire et elles savaient qu'il ne pleurait jamais comme ça. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Lexa le savait.

-Calme-toi... shhh...

Lexa essayait de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais Callum pleurait toujours. Son visage était rouge et quelques fois, il donnait espoir à Lexa en reprenant son air. La brune croyait toujours qu'il se calmait, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il reprenait ses pleurs.

-Ton lait est presque prêt, Cal. Tu vas boire et ça va aller mieux.

Lexa lui embrassa le front avant de retenir un cri. Callum était énervé et en se penchant pour l'embrasser, le petit lui avait pris une mèche de cheveux pour la tirer. Lexa avait les cheveux longs malgré leur frisotis et Callum tirait fort dans sa détresse.

-Aille! gémit-elle en essayant de lui enlever la mèche de la main. Callum...

L'eau bouillait de plus en plus et le lait allait devenir beaucoup trop chaud. Lexa devenait de plus en plus désespérée. Elle ne contrôlait pas du tout la situation et elle commençait à paniquer. Jamais Callum n'avait été comme ça depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

-Merde...

Le plus gentiment possible, elle essaya une dernière fois d'enlever ses cheveux de la pogne de Callum. Mais elle entendit soudainement la casserole être déposée sur le comptoir près d'elle ce qui la fit sursauter. Clarke se tenait debout en face d'elle, un léger sourire sur le visage, malgré son air endormi.

-Clarke... qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

-Je commençais à m'inquiéter, répondit la blonde en déposant un peu de lait sur son bras pour voir sa température. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

Lexa, tout en regardant la blonde, réussit enfin à enlever ses cheveux en soupirant.

-Et il n'arrête toujours pas.

Clarke lui offrit un léger sourire.

-Je lui donne? demanda-t-elle en levant la bouteille de lait.

-Non, ça va. Je vais m'en sortir.

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

-Tu es sûre? Parce que tu avais l'air paniqué, il y a pas longtemps, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

Lexa hocha la tête, sans sourire, en prenant la bouteille que Clarke lui tendait.

-Tu sais ce qu'il a? demanda la blonde en relâchant le lait.

-Non, répondit Lexa avant d'aller vers la salle à manger.

Clarke fronça les sourcils en la regardant partir, quelques secondes, avant de la rejoindre.

-Tu vas bien? demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant à la table avec sa femme.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, alors que Callum pleurait toujours.

-Lexa... je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

Clarke posa sa main sur le genou de la brune, alors que celle-ci faisait tout pour calmer Callum et ainsi, le faire boire. Mais le petit ne se calma pas et Lexa ferma les yeux.

-Ça m'énerve de le voir comme ça. De ne pas avoir le contrôle.

Clarke laissa un léger rire sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Lexa fronça les sourcils et la blonde lui arracha la bouteille de lait des mains avant de faire la même chose avec leur bébé.

-Chérie, commença Clarke, tu dois apprendre à délaisser. J'aime contrôler aussi, mais c'est impossible de tout avoir.

-Je sais, Clarke. Je ne suis pas dupe.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Lexa soupira en reprenant la bouteille de lait. Clarke la regarda faire, un peu désespérée.

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une conversation comme celle-ci.

-Je suis d'accord. Laisses-moi-le et retournes te coucher! lui ordonna Lexa en prenant déjà Callum des bras de la blonde.

Clarke se laissa faire en soupirant et Lexa commença à faire boire Callum. Le petit avait arrêté ses pleurs pour quelques secondes, le temps de prendre quelques gorgées de lait. Mais après un certain temps, il toussa en reprenant ses cris, alors que le lait se renversait sur son menton. Lexa reposait la bouteille sur la table pour le calmer et Clarke décida de la laisser faire. Elle se leva, embrassa la brune sur le dessus de la tête avant de partir vers leur chambre.

-N'hésites quand même pas à me réveiller, lui dit-elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Lexa releva la tête à temps pour voir Clarke tourner le coin. Elle laissa un soupir sortir, alors que Callum se débattait dans ses bras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tôt, à Arkadia :

-Abby! Je te cherchais.

La médecin leva la tête de son bureau pour voir Bellamy venir vers elle en souriant. Elle haussa un sourcil en lui souriant aussi.

-Bellamy! Tout va bien?

L'expression faciale du brun affirmait que tout allait bien, mais par habitude, Abby voulait être rassurée.

-Tout est parfait, répondit-il en s'appuyant sur le mur près d'elle.

L'intrigue de la plus vieille monta d'un niveau et elle haussa de nouveau un sourcil.

-Tu as l'air très... heureux, sourit-elle.

-Je le suis.

-Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe? Tu me cherchais.

-Oui! s'exclama Bellamy en se remettant droit pour lui tendre la main. Puis-je vous escortez?

La bouche d'Abby forma un "O", alors qu'elle fronçait maintenant les sourcils.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi? demanda-t-elle en se levant lentement.

Bellamy hocha négativement de la tête et Abby rangea rapidement les papiers sur son bureau avant de prendre Bellamy par le bras et de sortir de la pièce. Les gardes de sécurité faisaient leur ronde habituelle, saluant Abby et Bellamy en passant.

-Tu ne veux rien me dire? demanda encore une fois la brune.

-Non, rigola le brun. Mais tu vas aimer.

Abby tenait toujours le bras de Bellamy et quelques personnes froncèrent les sourcils en les voyant. Mais la médecin haussa les épaules en continuant sa marche. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la cafétéria et Bellamy parla dans sa radio. Une musique se fit soudainement entendre et le brun franchit les portes du réfectoire. Les lumières étaient légèrement tamisées et une table était apprêtée. Raven était dans le fond de la pièce devant une vieille radio avec Monty, alors que Marcus s'approchait d'Abby.

-Merci, Bellamy, fit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

-Ça me fait plaisir, sourit-il en lui donnant la main d'Abby. Je te laisse faire le reste.

Il lui lança un clin d'oeil avant de faire signe aux deux autres. Raven et Monty s'approchèrent et frappèrent Marcus dans le dos en passant.

-Bon souper en amoureux.

Abby était toujours surprise de l'attention que Marcus venait de lui faire. Il sortait ensemble depuis un mois, mais Marcus ne s'était jamais montré aussi romantique.

-Marcus... c'est pourquoi tout ça?

-Parce que tu le mérites. On a le droit à une petite soirée pour nous deux.

-Mais-

-Les jeunes s'occupent d'Arkadia. Tu leur fait confiance et moi aussi. Et j'en profite quand je t'ai enfin pour moi.

Abby haussa un sourcil.

-Tu as passé un bon moment à Polis et à l'infirmerie et maintenant que tout est calme et que tu es ici, je me suis dit qu'un souper tranquille serait approprié.

-C'est vraiment gentil, sourit Abby avant de le prendre par le cou pour l'embrasser.

Pendant que les deux s'embrassaient amoureusement, Bellamy était dehors. Il avait demandé de faire la garde à l'extérieur. Il était sincèrement heureux pour Marcus et Abby, mais les voir ensemble, il y a quelques minutes, l'avait fait réaliser à quel point Echo lui manquait. Plus qu'il ne se l'était admis.

Son fusil accroché à son épaule et non dans ses mains, il continua de marcher autour d'Arkadia. Il pouvait entendre les rires et les gens parler à l'intérieur du mur. Une certaine tristesse commençait à s'installer et le Rover arriva soudainement de la forêt. Jasper était devant le volant et il s'immobilisa près de Bellamy. La vitre se baissa et Bellamy haussa un sourcil.

-Bellamy! Ça te dit de faire un tour? demanda Jasper, tout sourire.

-Je dois faire la garde, Jasper.

-Je sais! Mais tu peux la faire en Rover!

Bellamy sourit. La joie qu'émanait Jasper le rendait heureux et il ne put refuser.

-D'accord.

Jasper fit un signe de victoire, alors que Bellamy s'installait sur le siège passager. Même si le désire de revoir Echo grandissait chaque jour, il savait que ses amis étaient toujours là pour combler ce manque.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était l'aube. Le soleil montait lentement dans le ciel et les habitants de Polis commençaient leurs activités quotidiennes. Clarke qui était dans un sommeil léger se réveilla soudainement. Une porte venait d'être fermée. Elle se mise en position assise et se frotta les yeux. Des pas se faisaient entendre et elle soupira en sachant très bien qui s'était. Lexa n'était pas dans le lit. Elle ne l'avait pas été de la nuit.

La blonde se dépêcha de sortir du lit pour aller retrouver sa femme et Callum. Elle se sentait mal de ne pas s'être réveillée, mais elle avait dit, à mainte reprise, à Lexa de venir la voir pour de l'aide et la brune ne l'avait pas fait.

Clarke tomba face à face avec Lexa, alors qu'elle sortait de leur chambre. La brune avait les yeux tirés vers le bas et une expression fatiguée sur le visage.

-Lexa, commença Clarke mais elle s'arrêta en voyant la main en l'air de la brune.

Celle-ci tenait Callum dans ses bras. Le petit dormait. Lexa soupira et contourna la blonde pour aller porter Callum dans sa chambre. Clarke la regarda avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Ayant suffisamment de soleil, elle alluma le poêle pour faire bouillir de l'eau et ainsi faire du thé. Lexa réapparût et pris le boeuf séché sur le comptoir.

-Bon matin, fit Clarke.

-Bon matin.

La blonde empêcha un soupir de sortir, alors que Lexa s'assoyait.

-Tu es restée éveillée toute la nuit? demanda la blonde en allant trouver Lexa.

Cette dernière hocha la tête tout en mangeant sa viande.

-Tu aurais dû-

-Non, la coupa la brune. Je suis capable de m'occuper de Callum seule.

Clarke laissa son soupir sortir, cette fois-ci.

-Je vais te faire à déjeuner, lui dit Clarke en se relevant.

-Tu n'es pas obligée, rétorqua Lexa.

-Je le veux. Ça me fait plaisir. Tu peux même aller te reposer dans notre lit en attendant.

Lexa haussa les épaules.

-Je suis bien ici.

Clarke vérifia l'eau pour le thé avant d'allumer un autre rond du four. Elle pris des oeufs que Lexa faisait importer des autres clans possédant des poules. Lexa termina son boeuf séché en regardant la blonde préparer son déjeuner.

-Tu ne manges pas, toi? demanda-t-elle.

-Non. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim et il en reste seulement pour toi, répondit Clarke.

Lexa hocha la tête en sentant la culpabilité faire surface.

-Callum va mieux, lui appris-t-elle.

-Tant mieux, sourit la blonde.

-Je crois savoir ce qu'il a.

Clarke releva le regard des oeufs pour regarder Lexa. Celle-ci attendait quelque chose de la part de sa femme, mais devant son silence, elle continua.

-Il a continué à pleurer, même avec son lait. Après une autre heure, je suis sortie dehors.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte, ajouta Clarke avant de laisser un léger soupir sortir.

-... Je suis allée voir une des infirmières. J'étais un peu désespérée...

-Tu n'as pas pensé à venir me voir? demanda Clarke sur un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Les deux ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir. Lexa culpabilisait pour ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide à sa femme et pour avoir été aussi froide.

Clarke, pour sa part, savait que Lexa avait agis sans avoir de mauvaises intentions. Elle la connaissait très bien et savait qu'elle était têtu, même avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fâchée. Elle était sa femme et la mère de Callum. Elle connaissait la médecine et au lieu de la réveiller, Lexa était allée voir une native.

-Désolé, Clarke, mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu as passé une grosse semaine et-

-Ce n'est pas grave, Lexa! la coupa Clarke, tout en continuant de préparer le déjeuner à Lexa. Tu as passé une semaine pire que la mienne! Ne me dit pas le contraire! Tu as plus de travail que moi. Et je t'ai dit plusieurs fois de me réveiller si tu avais besoin d'aide! Mais au lieu de moi, tu es allée réveiller une infirmière qui travaille sept jours sur sept depuis des années. Et qui ne connait même pas notre vie privée!

-Je sais...

Lexa se sentait comme un chiot qui était puni.

-... j'ai agis avec les meilleurs intentions, Clarke!

-Je sais, soupira la blonde en versant les oeufs dans une assiette.

Clarke tendit l'assiette à la brune. Celle-ci la regarda sans bouger, pendant quelques secondes, avant de la prendre.

-Merci.

Clarke lui sourit légèrement avant de retourner près du four pour surveiller l'eau restante. Une bonne minute passa dans laquelle Lexa mangea ses oeufs. Une fois terminé, elle se leva et alla porter l'assiette dans l'évier. Elle regarda Clarke qui était dos à elle avant d'aller la trouver.

-Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai découvert?

Clarke tourna le regard vers elle en hochant la tête.

-Callum serait intolérant au lait. Nat m'a donné du lait de soja, cette nuit et quand je l'ai donné à Callum, il s'est calmé. Pas totalement mais suffisamment. Il a tout bu, mais il est resté constipé. 

-C'est nouveau... mais c'est vrai que les maux de ventre et la constipation qu'il a depuis quelques jours en seraient des symptômes, commenta Clarke.

-Oui... il s'est endormi, il y a une heure. J'ai continué de marcher dehors avant de rentrer.

-Tu peux te prendre du thé, dit Clarke. Il est prêt. Et on va en avoir d'autre?

-De quoi? demanda Lexa en versant du thé dans deux tasses.

Une pour Clarke et une pour elle.

-Du lait de soja.

-Oui. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la tasse de thé.

-Merci.

Clarke bu en regardant Lexa faire pareil. La tension entre elles s'était apaisée et Lexa replaça sa tasse sur le comptoir pour prendre la main de la blonde.

-Tu me pardonnes? demanda-t-elle.

Elle joua avec sa mâchoire comme elle savait si bien le faire.

-Oui. Même si tu n'as pas grand chose à te faire pardonner... c'est difficile de s'occuper un enfant et un jour ou l'autre, on allait se disputer.

Lexa sourit et Clarke arrêta le four pour embrasser Lexa. Celle-ci sentit son coeur fait un bond et elle entoura Clarke de ses bras pour la tirer vers elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, alors, petites tensions entres elles, mais la vie de mères n'est pas faciles ;)  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre! À demain! :)


	19. Chapitre 19

_Deux mois plus tard, Callum à 4 mois et demi_

-Il est à qui le grand garçon? demandait Abby depuis au moins trois fois de suite.

Callum était couché sur le tapis du salon, chez Clarke et Lexa, en face de sa grand-mère. Il avait grandi et encore pris du poids. Sa force et son éveil était celle d'un bébé de 4 mois et demi, pas plus, pas moins.

Abby gardait Callum, depuis que Clarke et Lexa étaient parties en réunion avec les autres clans. Marcus était aussi à Polis et il avait accompagné les filles.

Callum, toujours couché sur le ventre par terre, leva la tête du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour regarder sa grand-mère. Abby était aussi couchée face à lui et elle lui enleva ses cheveux bruns frisés qui tombaient sur son visage.

-Tes mères doivent vraiment songer à te couper les cheveux, Cal. Tu en a besoin! Tu fais des efforts pour voir, mais tes cheveux t'en empêche!

Abby laissa un rire sortir et en jugeant que le petit avait assez forcé du cou pour la journée, elle reposa Callum sur le dos avant de lui donner un jouet dans les mains. Elle se mit en position indienne près de lui, alors que la porte principale de la maison s'ouvrait. Marcus entrait avec Clarke et Lexa. Ils prirent tous le temps d'enlever leurs bottes et Abby fit asseoir Callum sur ses jambes à elle. Le petit releva la tête et regarda en direction de l'entrée pour voir ses mères.

Lexa apparût la première et le visage neutre de Callum pris une expression enjouée.

-Coucou, toi!

Lexa le vola des bras d'Abby sans excuses. Abby la laissa faire en souriant. Callum avait légèrement tendu les bras en reconnaissant sa mère et Lexa avait senti son coeur fondre comme à chaque fois.

-Il a été gentil? demanda Clarke à sa mère, alors que Lexa parlait à Callum.

-Oui! Il a été super gentil. Comme d'habitude.

-Il était mieux! Je l'ai bien averti avant de partir ce matin, ajouta Lexa.

Abby roula des yeux, alors que Marcus allait la rejoindre et que Clarke allait embrasser son garçon. Lexa le lui tendit et Clarke le pris avec plaisir.

-Vous devez sérieusement lui faire couper les cheveux! fit Abby maintenant debout près de Marcus.

-Tu crois? demanda Clarke à sa mère.

-Oui! Il a de la difficulté à voir lorsqu'il est sur le ventre.

Clarke approuva, alors que Lexa poussait les cheveux de Callum sur le côté.

-Je le trouve beau comme ça, rétorqua la brune.

-Moi aussi, mais ma mère a raison. Ce n'est pas pratique pour lui.

Lexa haussa les épaules et Callum, toujours dans les bras de Clarke, se pencha vers le sol. Clarke le déposa sur le tapis un peu plus loin par terre, où il était couché lorsqu'ils étaient tous arrivés. Elle déposa un jouet près de lui.

-Vous voulez quelque chose à boire? demanda Lexa.

-On ne veut pas déranger, répondit Marcus. Vous voulez sûrement être en famille.

-Pas du tout! Vous êtes les bienvenu! sourit la commandante, alors que Clarke hochait la tête. Vous pourriez même souper avec nous.

Lexa tourna la tête vers Clarke pour avoir son accord. La blonde lui sourit en hochant encore la tête et Lexa retourna son attention vers Abby et Marcus. C'était encore nouveau pour elle d'être entouré d'autant de proches et d'amis ou de famille, mais Lexa y prenait goût. Elle aimait le sentiment que ça lui apportait et elle avait développé son côté familiale avec le temps.

-Alors c'est décidé! Vous soupez avec nous!

-Et bien... je crois qu'on ne peut pas argumenter là-dessus, dit Abby.

-Effectivement, ajouta Clarke en se plaçant près de sa mère, alors que Lexa et Marcus allaient dans la cuisine ensemble.

-Je suis vraiment contente.

-De quoi? demanda Clarke en regardant sa mère.

-Que tu aies Lexa. C'est une fille super.

-Je sais, sourit Clarke. Elle n'est pas parfaite, ajouta-t-elle en riant légèrement, mais je l'aime et elle aussi. Et elle a-do-re Callum!

-Je crois qu'adorer n'est même pas le mot, blagua Abby.

Clarke lui donna un coup de coude, alors que Lexa revenait avec des boissons froides pour sa belle-mère et Clarke.

-Merci, Lexa.

-Merci, chérie.

Lexa fronça les sourcils devant le drôle d'air que Clarke et Abby avait. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose quand Callum gémit. Elle baissa le regard et le vit sur le dos.

-Cal! Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça! sourit-elle.

Callum avait de la bave qui coulait sur sa joue et elle le pris dans ses bras. Le petit sourit à son tour à sa mère en faisant quelques bruits. Clarke lui tendit un linge sec et Lexa lui essaya la joue avec.

-On mange quoi ce soir?

-Du chevreuil, probablement, répondit Lexa à la question de Clarke. C'est ce qu'on a dans la maison avec quelques patates.

-D'accord. Tu viens m'aider à commencer la cuisine, maman?

Abby hocha la tête en souriant et elles laissèrent Lexa avec Callum dans la salle à manger, toujours suspicieuse de ce qu'elles avaient parlé avant.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Octavia et Lincoln se promenaient ensemble dans la forêt, depuis maintenant une heure. Ils étaient passés par une source d'eau et en avait profité pour se rafraîchir un peu. Il faisait chaud et Indra avait donné la journée à la brune pour se reposer. Bien sûr, elle avait emmené son petit-ami avec elle.

-Tu aimerais...

Lincoln laissa sa phrase en suspense. Octavia haussa un sourcil et elle grimpa sur un rocher.

-J'aimerais quoi? demanda-t-elle en regardant Lincoln qui s'était immobilisé devant le rocher.

Lincoln chassa une petite roche du pied.

-J'hallucine ou tu stresses? se moqua la brune en descendant du rocher pour prendre la main du guérisseur.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Depuis que Clarke et Lexa ont adopté Callum-

-Es-tu vraiment en train de me dire ce que je pense que tu es en train de me dire? le coupa Octavia.

-Peut-être, répondit Lincoln en souriant légèrement.

Octavia lui lâcha la main en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu veux avoir un enfant?

Lincoln hocha la tête, le visage neutre. Il appréhendait la réaction de la brune et, à vrai dire, celle-ci ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner la réponse tout de suite, O'. Prends le temps de réfléchir.

Octavia hocha la tête, alors qu'une vague d'amour la traversait.

-J'adorais avoir un enfant avec toi, Lincoln, mais...

Elle laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspense aussi. Lincoln fronça les sourcils.

-Mais?

-Je ne sais pas comment je vais être. Si on va réussir à lui donner une bonne vie... j'ai peur de lui offrir la même vie que j'ai eu... et je suis le second d'Indra. Je m'entraîne toujours et j'aurais peur de ne plus être à la hauteur.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, essaya de rassurer Lincoln. Notre enfant sera heureux, crois-moi. Avec nos amis et le futur que Lexa nous a accordé, on va être heureux et libre. Tout le monde va l'être. Et Indra est compréhensive. Elle va toujours être là pour toi. 

-Merci.

-Pourquoi? demanda Lincoln.

-D'être là pour moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours facile à vivre, mais tu restes là et tu es super. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, Octavia.

Les deux se sourirent et Lincoln lui pris le bras pour la ramener à lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser et les bras d'Octavia s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son petit-ami.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clarke était avec Callum dehors. En fait, elle l'avait attaché sur son ventre, le visage face au paysage. Elle avait décidé d'aller prendre l'air durant cette belle et chaude journée. Lexa était en plein réunion avec une ancienne famille Azgeda qui ne s'adaptait pas très bien avec son nouveau clan.

Clarke était sortit de Polis sachant très bien qu'elle était suivie par Ryder de loin. Lexa n'avait toujours pas enlevé l'ordre de la faire suivre, surtout après la guerre qui s'était passé avec la Reine et Roan. Et même s'ils étaient morts devant elle, Lexa voulait être rassurée. Clarke s'était habituée et comprenait maintenant beaucoup plus sa femme qu'il y avait quelques semaines.

-Tu vois, Callum. Ça, c'est une fleur. Elle est jolie, non? Mauve.

Clarke se pencha du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour prendre la fleur en question dans sa main et la mettre à la hauteur des yeux du petit. Callum fit quelques gazouillements, alors qu'il tendait les bras vers l'avant. Clarke laissa un rire sortir, mais elle se tût en entendant un cri et Ryder crier des ordres.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour le voir de loin. Il venait de mettre quelqu'un par terre. Son genoux était sur le dos de la personne et Clarke s'approcha d'eux. Elle commençait à entendre les gémissements de la personne par terre et elle mis ses mains sur Callum.

-Ryder! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-La traite. Je l'ai trouvée.

Clarke fronça encore les sourcils. Elle attendit quelques secondes et Ryder se releva avant de tourner la personne en question sur le dos. Clarke écarquilla les yeux en voyant Echo.

-... Echo? fit-elle.

La blonde avant un léger œil enflé et quelques égratignures sur les parties de son corps visible.

-Clarke...

Sa voix n'était pas faible. Mais elle était dans un mauvais état, c'était clair.

-Ryder, où l'as-tu trouvée?

-Elle marchait et je l'ai reconnue. Le commandant nous a donné l'ordre de la chercher et de la ramener.

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle était au courant de cet ordre, mais il l'avait vraiment retrouvée. Maintenant.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration en fixant Echo dans les yeux. La blonde l'avait peut-être sauvée de Roan, Lexa et elle, mais elle restait un traite d'une certaine manière. Elle l'avait emmenée au Prince.

-Rentrons à Polis, ordonna-t-elle à Ryder. Allons retrouver Lexa.

Ryder hocha la tête avant de relever Echo. Il était sec dans ses mouvements et il l'attacha rapidement, lui enfilant un tissus sur la bouche. Echo se laissa mollement faire en regardant Clarke. Elle ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Ce n'était pas un regard menaçant. Clarke ne savait pas comment le décrire, en fait. Ryder donna un coup dans le dos d'Echo pour que celle-ci avance. La guerrière obéit sans un mot, avançant d'un pas lent. Ryder pointait son épée vers elle et Clarke les regarda partir, pendant quelques secondes, sans bouger.

-Callum, tu ne verras pas ta mère sous son meilleur jour, lui dit-elle en pensant à la réaction de Lexa lorsqu'elle verrait Echo.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La réunion venait de se terminer, il y avait de ça une dizaine de minutes. Lexa était sortit de la tour de Polis où leur réunion s'était déroulée. Elle déambulait dans la ville de Polis, saluant les citoyens, regardant les chefs des clans restés dehors aussi.

Une vieille dame parlait présentement avec elle, mais Lexa coupa court à la conversation quand elle vit que Ryder venait vers elle avec Echo. Une certaine panique monta en elle et elle mit automatiquement sa main sur son épée.

-Commandante. J'ai trouvé la traite dans les bois.

-Où sont Clarke et Callum? demanda-t-elle en premier lieu.

-Ici, fit la blonde en question.

Elle marchait derrière Ryder, Callum toujours sur sa poitrine. Lexa laissa un soupir sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

-Vous allez bien? demanda encore la brune.

-Oui, Lexa, sourit Clarke. Mais pas Echo.

La brune hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Echo. Celle-ci regardait aussi Lexa dans les yeux. Clarke les regardait se fixer du regard et elle décida de parler.

-Rentrons à la maison, Lexa. Ryder va apporter Echo dans le bunker, le temps qu'on parle.

Lexa tourna la tête vers sa femme et son fils. Callum avait les yeux fermés, pas du tout conscient de la situation tendue dans laquelle ses mères étaient. Lexa hocha la tête en direction de Ryder et celui-ci partit immédiatement vers le bunker en question. Clarke tendit la main vers Lexa et celle-ci l'empoigna pour marcher avec elle sans un mot vers leur maison.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Je vais aller le mettre dans son lit, fit Lexa une fois dans leur maison.

Clarke hocha la tête et laissa Lexa enlever Callum d'elle. Leur garçon dormait toujours et Lexa fut très délicate dans ses mouvements. Elle le fit retomber sur sa poitrine et Clarke détacha les morceaux de tissus de son corps, alors que Lexa allait porter le bébé dans sa chambre. La blonde laissa les tissus sur une chaise avant d'aller dans le couloir. Elle s'appuya sur le mur et attendit que Lexa sorte de la chambre de Callum. La brune apparût, quelques secondes plus tard.

-Allons dans le salon, dit Lexa.

Clarke la laissa passer devant elle et bientôt, elles étaient assises.

-Tu vas bien? demanda Clarke en établissant la conversation.

Lexa hocha la tête.

-Toi?

-Je vais bien, Lexa. Cette situation allait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

-Je sais, rétorqua la brune. Je m'y étais attendue.

-Alors...

Un silence suivit. Les deux mariées se fixaient du regard, cherchant chacune dans les yeux de l'autre comment gérer la situation.

-Qu'aimerais-tu faire? continua Clarke.

Personnellement, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment gérer la situation. Oui, Echo les avait sauvées, mais elle était ensuite partit. Et c'est elle qui l'avait vendue à Roan. C'est pour cela qu'elle voulait d'abord avoir la réponse de Lexa. Elle voulait avoir son avis.

-Clarke, tu m'as raconté en détail ce qui s'était passé avec elle. J'y aie pensé pendant des nuits. La situation est très compliquée. Elle nous a sauvées, je dois l'avouer. Sans elle... je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé.

Clarke laissa un soupir sortir.

-Je sais, avoua-t-elle aussi. Et Bellamy l'aime. Et elle aussi.

-Sûrement.

-On pourrait demander l'avis du conseil, proposa Clarke.

-Mauvaise idée, rétorqua Lexa. Ils sont tous pour son retour ici. Ta mère, Marcus, Bellamy. Même Lincoln. Octavia voudra sûrement faire plaisir à son frère. Il va donc rester Indra qui va être déchirée.

-Alors, laissons-la revenir avec nous.

Lexa soupira et Clarke se rapprocha d'elle. Elle mit sa main sur la cuisse de la brune et la resserra.

-Peut importe la décision qu'on prendra, elle doit être honnête avec nous. On doit être heureuse avec.

La commandante hocha la tête en souriant à la blonde. Elles se regardèrent, quelques secondes, avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Un léger baiser. Elles se reculèrent l'une de l'autre et Lexa prit la parole.

-On devrait la laisser à Arkadia. Comme nous avions convenu avant la guerre avec Azgeda.

-D'accord.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Echo était dans une cage dans le bunker. Ryder la surveillait toujours avec un autre garde. La blonde était assise, les genoux repliés vers elle. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et les deux guerriers ne bougèrent pas avant de voir Lexa et Clarke arrivées.

-Sortez-la.

Les deux obéirent à l'ordre de leur commandante. Echo fut obéissante et se plaça devant le couple marié.

-D'abord, peut importe les intentions que tu avais en nous sauvant, il y a quelques mois, Clarke et moi tenions à te remercier.

Clarke hocha la tête, alors qu'Echo écarquillait les yeux.

-Pourquoi? osa-t-elle demander.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle prenait la parole et Clarke voyait maintenant qu'elle avait presque peur.

-Tu nous as sauvé la vie, Echo. On en est vraiment reconnaissante, lui répondit Clarke en prenant la main de Lexa près d'elle.

La native d'Azgeda hocha légèrement la tête.

-Je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait.

-Mais, commença Lexa et Echo se raidit, tu as enlevé Clarke. Tu l'as mise en danger auprès de Roan. Tu nous as trahi.

-J'aimerais me défendre, la coupa Echo.

Lexa leva sa main pour la faire taire et Ryder se rapprocha de la blonde.

-Ne lui fait rien, Ryder, le calma Lexa. Je me fiche de ta défense, Echo. Clarke et moi avons déjà pris notre décision.

La blonde hocha la tête en tremblant. Le peu de confiance qui lui restait s'était évaporé et elle était complètement vulnérable.

-Juste... dites à Bellamy que... je l'aime. S'il-vous-plait.

Clarke sourit, alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers sa femme. Lexa la regarda, pendant quelques secondes, avant d'hocher la tête, le visage neutre.

-Tu diras à Bellamy que tu l'aimes toi-même, lui appris Clarke. Tu retournes à Arkadia. On te libère de tes charges.

Echo écarquilla les yeux et pour la première fois, elle pleura. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et Lexa sentit un malaise la gagner.

-Quelques guerriers vont t'escorter là-bas. Personne n'est au courant de ton arrivée. Je vais te donner la marque. Celle que tu fais partit entière du 13e clan. Si tu es vue en dehors du territoire d'Arkadia, tu auras trahi notre confiance une nouvelle fois et il n'y aura pas d'autre chance. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Je prends!... Merci.

Clarke serra la main de Lexa, alors qu'elles regardaient Echo fermer les yeux.

-Tu pars dans une heure. On va te laisser manger et te laver et ensuite, tu partiras pour Arkadia.

La blonde hocha vivement la tête.

-Merci, Lexa. Merci, Clarke. Vous ne regretterez pas votre décision.

-J'espère, murmura Lexa.

Clarke fut la seule à l'entendre et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! :) Il reste peu de chapitre pour la 1er partie. Vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'Echo est différente de ce qu'on connait d'elle mais j'ai écrite la 1er partie en ayant seulement vue les 3 premières saisons. J'ai donc écrit sur elle comme je le pensais et voulais :)
> 
> Octavia va avoir sa famille aussi ;P 
> 
> Bref, merci pour votre lecture et lassez un kudos! :D


	20. Chapitre 20

-Tu crois que Bellamy va prendre mon retour comment? demanda Echo après une heure de silence au côté d'Octavia à cheval.

La brune tourna la tête du chemin de terre devant elle pour regarder Echo.

-Il va être content. Ne t'en fait pas.

La blonde hocha la tête en souriant légèrement.

-Merci.

Octavia hocha la tête et elles continuèrent d'avancer à cheval en compagnie des autres gardes. Pendant une bonne demi-heure encore, le silence fut maître. On pouvait seulement entendre le bruit des sabots de chevaux sur le chemin de terre et les feuilles des arbres. Enfin, Arkadia se montra. Un grand sourire apparût sur les lèvres d'Echo, alors qu'elle pensait à sa nouvelle vie dans ce clan et à Bellamy.

Ce dernier montait la garde, comme toujours, et lorsque tous les gardes apparurent au loin, il fronça les sourcils.

-Matt! Regarde qui c'est! demanda-t-il par l'intermédiaire de sa radio.

Le concerné, qui était dans la tour près du mur, regarda à l'aide de jumelles avant de répondre au brun.

-C'est des natifs et ta soeur.

-D'accord, merci.

Il rangea sa radio sur sa taille et avança en direction de sa soeur. Les gardes natifs qui formait une sorte de mur devant Octavia et Echo se séparèrent et Bellamy pu enfin voir sa soeur au loin.

Il lui envoya la main ce à quoi Octavia répondit, mais, rapidement, son sourire s'effaça. Il essaya de plisser les yeux pour mieux voir, alors qu'il avait enfin remarqué une autre personne près de sa soeur. Pendant un instant, il cru que c'était Clarke.

Les cheveux blonds l'avaient trompé, mais puisque les filles continuaient de s'approcher, il découvrit enfin qui était avec sa soeur.

Sa main laissa tomber son fusil par terre, alors que ses yeux s'embuaient tranquillement.

Echo envoya ses reines à Octavia près d'elle en cheval avant de sauter par terre et d'enfin courir vers Bellamy. Les gardes natifs s'agitèrent, mais Octavia leur parla. Ils la laissa faire et bientôt, Echo sautait dans les bras de Bellamy.

Ce dernier la rattrapa au vol avant d'enfouir sa tête dans les cheveux blonds. Ses jambes tremblèrent et il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Echo était toujours dans ses bras, le visage dans son cou.

-Echo...

-Bellamy, je...

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes chez chacun.

-Je suis désolé.

Bellamy hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est rien... tu... tu les a sauvées.

Echo ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler et Bellamy l'embrassa. Ses mains encadraient son visage et Octavia et les autres partirent vers Arkadia, leur laissant un peu de solitude.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Prends une grande respiration, ordonna Jackson à Echo à qui il prenait les signes vitaux.

Abby étant à Polis avec Marcus, Jackson était le chef à l'infirmerie et Bellamy avait tout de suite ordonné qu'Echo se fasse examiner. Elle venait de passer des semaines dans les bois à se battre. Elle était peut-être une guerrière, mais le brun voulait être sûr que la femme qu'il aimait était en bonne santé.

Echo prit une grande inspiration et Jackson regarda une dernière fois sa respiration. Bellamy était derrière lui, les bras croisés et regardait le plus vieux faire.

-Tu es en bonne santé à part une légère toux. Reviens dans deux jours et je te dirai comment ça va aller.

-D'accord. Merci beaucoup.

Jackson hocha la tête avant de replacer son matériel médical pour sortir. Bellamy regarda Echo remettre son chandail qu'elle avait relevé en place avant de s'approcher.

-Je suis content qu'on soit venu.

-Je n'ai pas trop eut le choix, se moqua Echo.

Bellamy roula des yeux.

-Te moques pas. Je m'inquiétais, c'est tout.

La blonde lui sourit avant de se lever du lit sur lequel elle était assise.

-Je suis aussi contente qu'on soit venu. Comme ça tu vas arrêter de m'harceler et ton petit coeur sensible va être reposé.

Echo haussa un sourcil, alors que Bellamy prenait un air défait.

-Ha. Ha, fit-il sarcastiquement en se croisant les bras.

Echo les lui décroisa aussitôt pour l'embrasser. Un léger baiser amoureux.

-Désolé de vous dérangez les tourtereaux, mais j'ai des vêtements pour toi, fit soudainement Octavia en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Les deux amoureux se décollèrent prestement pour se mettre côte à côte.

-Tu as des vêtements? demanda Echo.

-C'est ce que je viens de dire, oui, se moqua la brune en souriant. Suis-moi. Je vais te les donner et après tu auras tout ton temps pour... faire ce que tu veux.

Echo hocha la tête en se raclant la gorge, alors que Bellamy se retenait de rire.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu crois que tout va bien à Arkadia? demanda Clarke, alors qu'elle nourrissait Callum.

-Tu veux dire si Echo et Bellamy vont bien? rétorqua Lexa en train d'écrire un peu plus loin.

Clarke roula des yeux.

-Oui.

-Arrête de t'en faire, Clarke. Echo est partie entre bonnes mains.

-Je sais...

-Arrêtes d'en parler, alors.

Clarke soupira avant de retirer le biberon de la bouche de Callum. Ce dernier avait arrêté de boire, signe qu'il avait un rôt à faire.

-5 onze sans rôt. C'est incroyable.

-C'est un gourmant.

Clarke sourit au commentaire.

-J'aimerais bien voir sa génétique. Ou savoir s'il a des frères et sœurs.

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien. Mais c'est impossible à faire. Malheureusement.

Un silence s'en suit durant lequel Clarke donnait des tapes sur le dos de son fils. Le petit fit enfin son rôt ce qui soulagea Clarke. Celle-ci le recoucha sur elle avant de lui faire boire les deux derniers onze de lait qu'il restait.

-Ça te dit une petite soirée entre nous deux? demanda soudainement Clarke.

-Quand? demanda la brune en relevant la tête de son papier, un sourcil haussé.

-Ce soir, répondit la blonde, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Et Callum?

-Ma mère et Marcus s'en occuperont.

-Ils sont au courant?

-Non.

Lexa sourit et Clarke lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Partante?

-Je ne veux pas déranger ta mère et Marcus.

-Lexa... s'il-te-plait.

Lexa se mordait les lèvres. Son coeur avait terriblement envie d'une soirée tranquille avec Clarke. Mais sa tête, elle, lui disait qu'Abby et Marcus pouvaient ne pas apprécier.

-Il faudrait leur demander avant.

-Bien sûr, Lexa! Si ça peut rassurer ton petit coeur sensible, se moqua Clarke.

Lexa roula des yeux sous le commentaire et Clarke laissa un rire sortir.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Enfin! On va pouvoir prendre notre bain de minuit!

-À qui le dis-tu! ajouta Lexa en entourant la taille de Clarke par derrière.

La commandante ne perdit pas de temps pour poser ses lèvres sur le cou de sa femme. Clarke laissa un soupir sortir, alors qu'elle penchait la tête et que ses mains se plaçaient sur celles de Lexa.

-On pourrait peut-être se déshabiller avant.

Les lèvres de la brune formèrent un sourire que Clarke pu sentir contre son cou. Elles étaient devant une source d'eau chaude à la base d'une montage à une heure de Polis. Lexa qui avait découvert cet endroit, il y avait de ça des années, avait construit une petite cabane pour y passer ses journées avec Costia, lorsqu'elle ne s'entraînait pas pour être commandant.

Les deux amoureuses se décollèrent l'une de l'autre pour enlever leur vêtements. Malgré l'heure tardive et le manque de soleil, la température était plutôt élevée. La vapeur et la chaleur que la source d'eau dégageait rendaient l'atmosphère agréable.

C'est donc peau nue qu'elles se prirent la main pour entrer dans l'eau. Lexa plongea la tête sous l'eau, alors que Clarke allait s'appuyer contre leur rocher habituelle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles venaient ici.

La blonde attendit que Lexa refasse surface devant elle comme elle le faisait habituellement. Après quelques secondes, des bulles d'airs remontèrent sur le dessus de l'eau et Lexa sortait la tête devant une Clarke amusée.

Penchant la tête par en arrière, Lexa ramenait ses cheveux sur un côté avant d'entourer le cou de Clarke par ses bras. Leurs lèvres se rencontraient ensuite pour un baiser. Clarke ramenaient ses mains sur les fesses de la brune l'obligeant ainsi à relever les jambes et à lui entourer la taille.

L'entre-jambe de Lexa rencontra le bas-ventre de Clarke et l'effet les fit gémir dans le baiser.

-Dans l'eau? demanda la blonde en se reculant légèrement.

-Oui.

Les deux se sourirent avant d'entamer une longues séries d'orgasmes.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu as faim? demanda Lexa, alors qu'elle et Clarke étaient couchées sur le lit dans la cabane.

-Terriblement.

Lexa sourit avant de se relever. Elle était nue, tout comme Clarke, alors elle s'entoura rapidement d'une couverture pour aller chercher la viande séchée plus loin. Clarke la regarda faire avec un sourire.

-Tu es belle, dit-elle, alors que Lexa revenait vers elle.

La brune haussa un sourcil en souriant. Ses cheveux avaient séchés et ondulaient donc plus que d'habitude dû à l'humidité de l'endroit. Mais Clarke la dévorait des yeux. Ses bras tendus en apportant un bol de viande. Son visage sans maquillage et sa mâchoire bien définit. La blonde aurait bien voulu regarder le reste de son corps, mais la couverture l'en empêchait.

-Merci, sourit Lexa en s'assoyant sur le lit, Clarke l'imitant. Tu es très belle, toi aussi.

Le sourire de Clarke s'intensifia et elle ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre un morceaux de viande et de le manger.

-Ça fait du bien! soupira Clarke.

-Surtout après tout ce...

-Sexe? termina la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

Lexa rit.

-Surtout quand c'est ce qu'on a fait pendant presque deux heures.

Les deux amoureuses laissèrent un rire sortir avant d'entamer leur repas. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles elles échangèrent quelques banalités et des blagues.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, fit soudainement Lexa.

-Maintenant?

La commandante hocha la tête et Clarke pencha la sienne.

-Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

-J'ai ordonné à tous les gardes d'arrêter de te suivre. Tu es libre de tes mouvements. Il n'y a plus de menace depuis qu'Azgeda n'est plus et-

Lexa fut obligée de se taire, lorsque Clarke lui sauta au cou, ses lèvres se posant immédiatement sur les siennes. Clarke la fit tomber sur le dos et elle lui entoura la taille de ses jambes.

-Sérieusement?! Lexa!

Cette dernière sourit en regardant sa femme assise sur elle, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

-Je suis très sérieuse. Ce n'est pas mon genre de blaguer sur ça, tu sais.

-La ferme et embrasses-moi!

Lexa haussa un sourcil, mais ne lui demanda pas de répéter. Elle se releva et prit Clarke par le cou pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Et une autre heure à faire l'amour passa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, c'était le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue de la 1er partie. :) J'ai aussi appris récemment qu'il n'y avait pas de système d'écriture chez les natifs dans la série, donc je suis désolé si pour certains, le fait d'avoir lu que Lexa écrivait vous a dérangé. J'ai écrit ça il y a un moment et de toute façon, je trouve le fait qu'aucun natif écrit un peu excessif. 
> 
> Bref! La 2e partie est écrite beaucoup plus récemment. Quelques semaines. Donc vous allez probablement voir une différence dans mon style d'écriture :P
> 
> Et merci de me lire et de laissez un kudos et à demain! :D


	21. Chapitre 21

_9 ans plus tard_

Lexa et Callum marchait ensemble dans la forêt. Un silence planait entre eux. Un silence volontaire. C'était la deuxième fois que Lexa emmenait Callum chasser de vrais prédateurs. Il avait déjà tué et attrapé des lièvres, des oiseaux, mais jamais encore de gros animaux. La première fois, Lexa l'avait emmené en reconnaissance. Elle avait longtemps voulu emmener Callum à la "vrai" chasse, mais Clarke avait refusé. Elle trouvait Callum encore trop jeune pour tuer un puma, par exemple. Elle l'avait elle-même fait et l'expérience l'avait un peu traumatisée.

La blonde savait que Lexa était partit avec Callum à la chasse. Mais elle n'avait pas lâché prise facilement.

* * *

_Flashback_

_-Clarke, je dois te parler._

_La blonde, qui était en train de parler avec Octavia sur le balcon de sa maison dehors, se tût pour regarder sa femme._

_-Oui?_

_Lexa revenait du centre de la ville de Polis et elle s'appuya légèrement sur les barreaux des marches. Callum arrivait aussi de la ville. Il courait vers sa maison et passa rapidement près de ses mères pour aller sur les jambes à Octavia._

_-Salut, tante O'._

_-Salut, Cal._

_-En privée, ajouta Lexa à l'intention de la blonde._

_Clarke haussa un sourcil et Octavia retenu un sourire. Clarke se releva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise avant de descendre les marches pour suivre Lexa plus loin dans la rue. Elles attendirent d'être assez loin de leur fils pour parler._

_-Je vais emmener Callum chasser, commença Lexa._

_Clarke soupira en se croisant les bras._

_-Encore ce sujet..._

_-Je ne t'en parlerais pas si tu ne m'empêcherais pas, Clarke, rétorqua Lexa. Callum est grand. Il est capable de tuer un animal, surtout à mes côtés._

_-Toi, tu penses ça! Pas moi, Lexa. Notre fils à neuf ans!_

_-J'ai tué mon premier chevreuil à sept ans._

_Clarke roula des yeux._

_-On ne parle pas de toi, mais de Callum. Notre petit garçon. Il est sensible et tu le sais._

_-Effectivement, je le sais. Et comme tu dis, c'est_ notre  _garçon. Nos décisions sont communes. Je t'aie écouté pendant longtemps, mais maintenant, je sais qu'il est prêt. On est allé en reconnaissance, il y a quatre jours et je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Il est prêt._

_Clarke se passa la main sur le visage, alors que la commandante soupirait._

_-Je suis désolé de te faire de la peine, Clarke._

_-Je sais, mais quand même, regarde-le, ajouta la blonde en pointant en direction de leur maison._

_Lexa tourna le regard vers son fils et Octavia. Celle-ci écoutait Callum parler avec de grands gestes. Callum était quelqu'un qui s'adaptait très bien à toutes les situations. Il était habitué des réunions officiels pour son âge. Il savait bien se tenir. Être calme et bien parler. Il aimait se battre et s'entraîner avec sa mère et aussi bien accompagner Clarke à l'infirmerie pour la regarder soigner les gens._

_Mais il savait aussi lâcher son fou comme il le faisait avec sa tante, sa famille ou ses amis. Il avait neuf ans et il profitait pleinement de ses neuf ans. Il courait, s'enjouait pour plusieurs choses. Il avait son côté sensible que les gens du ciel lui avait appris. Mais comme sa mère Lexa, il bloquait ses émotions quand ceux-ci pouvaient faire de la peine aux autres._

_Les deux mariées regardaient toujours leur fils et Octavia et soudainement, Callum arrêta de parler à sa tante pour regarder ses mères. Il sourit et sauta des jambes de la brune pour courir vers Clarke et Lexa. Celles-ci froncèrent les sourcils, mais mirent un sourire sur leur visage._

_-Maman! Nomon!_

_Callum arriva enfin à la hauteur de ses mères, alors qu'Octavia s'appuyait sur les barreaux du balcon de la maison._

_-Alors, je vais à la chasse avec maman? demanda-t-il joyeusement à Clarke._

_Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Elle aurait voulu dire non, mais le regard de son fils l'en empêchait. Clarke tourna la tête vers Lexa qui elle aussi avait des petits yeux doux. Elle abordait un petit sourire de victoire et Clarke roula des yeux._

_-D'accord. Allez à la chasse._

_-SUPER!_

_Callum leva la main pour taper celle de Lexa. La brune lui tapa la main et Callum partait aussitôt vers la maison._

_-Callum! le rappela Lexa._

_Le brun arrêtait de courir pour se retourner de nouveau._

_-Oui?_

_Lexa haussa un sourcil et se racla la gorge en faisant un signe de tête vers Clarke. Callum ouvrit la bouche avant de retourner voir sa mère._

_-Merci, maman! la remercia-t-il en lui faisant une étreinte._

_Clarke sourit en lui caressant les cheveux._

* * *

Callum écarquilla les yeux en frappant sa mère dans les côtes. Lexa fronça les sourcils en regardant son fils.

-Quoi? chuchota-t-elle.

Callum lui répondit en pointant plus loin vers un bébé chevreuil.

-Beau travail, mon grand, le félicita Lexa.

Le visage de Callum s'illumina.

-Je te le laisse. Tu sais quoi faire. Tu prends ton arc, vises, prends une bonne respiration et tu laisses aller la flèche.

Callum hocha la tête.

-D'accord.

Callum commença par prendre une grande respiration. Lexa se recula un peu pour lui laisser de la place et regarder sa technique. Callum tendit son bras en tirant sur l'arc. Il souffla une mèche de cheveux tombé sur son visage avant de reprendre son focus sur le chevreuil devant.

Il visa du mieux qu'il pouvait avant d'enfin laisser la flèche. Cette dernière manqua la cible et le bébé chevreuil partit en courant.

-Non!

Un minuscule sourire se plaça sur le visage de la brune en regardant son garçon taper du pied.

-Maman! J'ai raté!

-Ce n'est pas grave, Callum, le rassura Lexa. On apprend de ses erreurs. Tu réussiras la prochaine fois. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ce sera la prochaine et ainsi de suite. Il faut être patient.

Callum hocha la tête en remettant son arc sur son dos.

-Tu as raison. Et je n'ai pas pris une bonne respiration comme tu me l'as dit et je crois que mon coude était trop penché.

-Tu remarques déjà tes erreurs et c'est cette attitude qu'il faut avoir. Je suis fière de toi, mon grand.

Callum sourit et ouvrit les bras pour donner une étreinte à sa mère.

* * *

**_Noel_ **

-Clarke! Où sont les autres bouteilles de vin? demanda Octavia en revenant du salon.

La maison de Clarke et Lexa était remplis. Toute la famille et les amis étaient présent. C'était Noel et depuis quelques années, les gens du ciel avaient emmené cette tradition dans la vile de Polis pour mettre de la joie dans la vie des gens. Ils ne s'échangeait pas de cadeau et le but n'était pas la religion, mais seulement d'être réuni le temps d'une soirée, de lâcher son fou sans s'inquiéter. Se rapprocher.

Lexa avait fait agrandir leur maison par des ouvriers. Même si Clarke et elle avaient seulement Callum comme enfant, elles recevaient souvent des gens outre que la famille. Et quelque fois, lorsque Octavia ou Lincoln voulaient avoir une soirée tranquille à eux seuls, ils envoyaient leurs jumelles dormir chez Lexa et Clarke.

Les deux sœurs, Aurora, prénom dédié à la mère d'Octavia, et Irène avaient sept ans et s'entendaient très bien avec Callum. Il était considéré comme leur cousin, malgré le manque de parenté.

-Elles sont dans le sceau de glace, O', répondit Clarke en pointant vers le sceau en question.

Octavia leva le pouce en l'air avec une drôle d'expression en allant chercher une bouteille de vin. Clarke hausa un sourcil.

-Tu devrais ralentir sur l'alcool, se moqua-t-elle. Tu ne finiras pas la soirée sinon.

La brune haussa les épaules.

-Je sais en prendre, Clarke. Et ce n'est pas juste pour moi.

-Uh-uhmmm...

Octavia retourna dans le salon où les autres étaient. Clarke termina de mettre les derniers légumes dans un bol pour enfin l'emmener dans le salon pour déguster.

-Enfin! Mon estomac commençait à s'auto manger.

Clarke sourit au commentaire de Jasper. Monty appuya son commentaire par un hochement de tête.

-Vous n'avez pas de petites-amies à achaler, vous? rétorqua Clarke.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais comme l'alcool lui ralentissait le cerveau, il referma la bouche. Clarke haussa un sourcil en souriant avant de partir en direction de sa femme.

Lexa parlait vivement avec Octavia et Raven. Les deux bonnes amies de Clarke étaient devenues les meilleures amies que Lexa avait eut dans sa vie. Son ancienne façon d'être commandante avec la constante guerre l'avait empêché de vraiment profiter sa vie. Mais maintenant que la plupart des conflits étaient réglés, que le peuple du Ciel était respecté et qu'avec les années, le dicton "le sang doit venger le sang" était disparu, Lexa était libre. Elle avait toujours son travail d'Heda, mais rien n'était pareil.

Clarke vit la bouteille de vin qu'Octavia était venu prendre dans les mains de Lexa. Cette dernière se versait un très grand verre de vin rouge avant de passer la bouteille à Raven.

-De quoi parlez-vous? demanda Clarke en se plaçant près de Lexa pour mettre son bras autour de sa taille.

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit et elle se colla le plus possible à sa femme.

-On disait que le vin n'était pas assez fort. Ça va être la deuxième bouteille de vin à nous trois et on ne ressent presque rien!

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

-C'est vrai que l'alcool des natifs est plus fort, mais vous commencez toutes les trois à êtres saoules.

Raven, qui avait la bouteille en main, la pointa vers Clarke.

-Et toi, tu ne l'es pas assez! Désolé, Lexa, mais ta femme est toujours fatiguante!

Lexa haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien, Raven.

Clarke ouvra la bouche, alors que les autres riaient. Sa bouche ouverte se transforma en sourire avant de prendre la bouteille des mains de la latina et de boire directement de la bouteille.

-Clarke! C'est quoi ces manières? dit soudainement Abby derrière sa fille.

Clarke s'étouffa avec le vin et Raven lui reprit la bouteille, alors qu'elle et les autres se retenaient de rire. Lexa tendait une serviette à la blonde pour l'aider à se nettoyer le visage, alors que sa belle-mère attendait que Clarke parle.

-Maman… c'est les filles, elles…

Abby hocha la tête d'un air découragé, alors que Callum arrivait avec Aurora et Irène. Les jumelles allaient s'accrocher à chacune des jambes de leur mère, alors que Callum fronçait les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu as du vin partout, maman?

-Mon dieu que j'aimerais avoir un appareil photo, présentement! rit Raven.

-La ferme, toi! rétorqua Clarke.

Callum fronça les sourcils et Abby caressa ses cheveux frisés.

-N'écoute pas ta mère, Cal. C'est Noel et elle se laisse aller…

-Il faut toujours prendre exemple sur moi, ajouta Lexa.

Callum sourit et échangea un regard complice avec sa mère.

- _Heda_ réussit dans tout, ajouta Indra, un peu plus loin.

-Pourquoi tout le monde est sur mon dos, soudainement? demanda Clarke en levant les mains.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Lexa lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

-Parce que c'est drôle, lui chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

Clarke roula des yeux.

-J'aimais bien quand c'était seulement Titus…

Et sur ces paroles, tout le monde se mit à rire.

* * *

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester à dormir? demanda Clarke.

-Oui, merci, répondit Echo. On va retourner à pieds. C'est bon.

Clarke hocha la tête et Bellamy prit la main d'Echo.

-Faites attention sur le chemin du retour.

-Je suis plus en sécurité avec elle qu'avec mon arme, blagua Bellamy.

Les deux blondes sourient avant qu'ils ne se disent au revoir pour de bon. Clarke referma la porte derrière eux avant de se retourner et de voir Lexa.

-C'est dommage qu'ils ne restent pas.

Lexa haussa les épaules.

-Même si tout va bien entre Echo et moi, il reste un malaise, Clarke.

-Je sais et je comprends…

Cela faisait seulement deux ans qu'Echo sortait d'Arkadia pour aller à Polis à certaines occasions. L'ordre de Lexa la concernant avait été longtemps respecté. Echo n'était jamais sortit d'Arkadia pendant sept ans. Mais avec l'aide qu'elle apportait à la garde et à la confiance que les gens du ciel lui avait accordée avec les années, Lexa avait montré de la souplesse. Elle l'avait autorisé à venir à Polis en tant qu'invité avec Bellamy seulement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le trajet seule. Clarke avait été fière de la commandante, lorsque celle-ci avait changé l'ordre. 

-Callum est en pyjama et dans notre lit, dit Lexa en changeant de sujet.

-Super! Et-

-Tout le monde est couché, la coupa Lexa en souriant. Il ne reste que toi et moi.

Clarke hocha la tête avant de suivre Lexa dans leur chambre. Callum était couché, les yeux fermés et Clarke laissa un rire sortir.

-Ne fait pas semblant de dormir, mon grand, dit la blonde.

Leur garçon ouvrit les yeux en riant avant de s'asseoir sur le grand lit.

-Je suis content de dormir avec vous!

-Mais n'en prend pas une habitude, rétorqua Lexa en prenant son pyjama.

Ce n'était pas une "habitude" des natifs que leurs enfants dorment avec les parents à certaines occasions. Mais Clarke l'avait déjà apporté dans leur lit, les quelques fois que Callum avait fait d'horrible cauchemars. Lexa avait toujours trouvé ça comme une mauvaise idée, mais au fond d'elle, elle adorait dormir collée à son fils.

Callum fit la moue et ses mères partirent dans la salle de bain, quelques minutes, pour se changer et faire leur dernière toilette avant de retourner dans leur chambre pour la nuit. Callum se plaça dans le milieu du lit, en voyant ses mères revenir dans la chambre.

Clarke se coucha près de son fils avant de l'embrasser partout sur le visage.

La brune sourit tendrement en les regardant et elle ne prit que quelques secondes pour se joindre. Callum était pris entre ses deux mères. Chacune d'elle lui embrassait un côté du visage et lui tenait les bras.

-Arrêtez! Mamans!

Clarke eut pitié la première et elle regarda Lexa l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de se reculer.

-Je vais aller rejoindre grand-mère, alors, fit Callum en souriant.

-Non! Tu as dit que tu étais content d'être avec nous, alors tu vas le rester, sourit Lexa en se plaçant sous les couvertures.

Clarke éteignit les quelques chandelles encore allumées avant de rejoindre sa famille. Son bras entoura automatiquement son fils et sa main se plaça sur le bras de Lexa. Celle-ci passait lentement son autre main dans les cheveux de Callum pour le reposer.

-Je t'aime, murmura Clarke.

-Je t'aime aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cet "épilogue" ;P Le prochain chapitre commencera la 2e partie et il serait encore 5 ans plus tard :)  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite lecture douce, car Praimfaya arrive ;)
> 
> MERCI!


	22. Chapitre 22

Clarke ouvrait lentement les yeux. La lumière lui frappait directement le visage et elle jura après Lexa. Celle-ci se levait tôt pour aller s'entraîner avec leur fils, Callum, depuis quelques jours et elle avait la mauvaise habitude, d'après Clarke, d'ouvrir les rideaux de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Clarke trouvait que c'était une mauvaise habitude, car Lexa ne refermait jamais les rideaux avant son départ et donc, lorsque le soleil se levait, il frappait directement dans le lit du couple marié.

Clarke s'étira de la tête aux pieds avant de se frotter les yeux et de regarder par la fenêtre. Le soleil était d'un orange foncé et bas dans le ciel, montrant bien qu'il était encore tôt. La blonde se leva du lit et changea sa robe de chambre pour des vêtements de jour. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour s'y faire un thé et se prendre du bœuf séché. Le système d'énergie solaire avait encore plus avancé avec les années et comme avec les Rover de Arkadia, l'énergie se gagnait et s'amassait pour être utilisée la nuit aussi. Les douches s'étaient aussi nettement améliorées avec le temps grâce au génie de Raven.

Celle-ci était une des rares à être toujours célibataire. Après Wick, elle avait fréquenté quelques autres gars, mais elle ne s'était jamais installée dans une vraie relation sérieuse. Mais avec les années, Raven avait décidé de laisser tomber sa vie amoureuse et de se concentrer sur le travail. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait et lorsqu'elle ne passait pas son temps à travailler, elle lisait des livres que Clarke et Octavia lui apportait, pour élargir ses connaissances. Sa jambe était toujours immobile et têtue comme elle était, Raven essayait, jour après jour, d'améliorer sa prothèse, sans pour autant y parvenir.

Une fois le thé prêt, Clarke sortit sur le perron de sa maison pour s'y asseoir et regarder la ville de Polis se lever. Les marchands étaient déjà dehors et elle s'amusa à identifier à quel clan appartenait chaque personne jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa famille. Callum fut le premier arrivé. Il avait maintenant treize ans et pour Clarke et Lexa, il grandissait à vu d'œil. La nostalgie des premières années de leur garçon les frappaient presque à chaque jour.

Clarke regarda son fils courir vers elle. Callum avait sa main sur le manche de son épée à sa taille, en plus d'un arc en bois derrière son dos et Clarke repensa au premier moment où Lexa et elle avait vu leur fils faire ses premiers pas.

_Flashback, 12 ans plus tôt_

_-Lexa! Tu devrais ouvrir une fenêtre! Le bœuf sent jusque dans la salle de bain! s'exclama Clarke._

_-Il est déjà presque cuit! Ce ne sera pas long! rétorqua la brune._

_Lexa se dépêcha de retourner la viande, une fois de plus, avant d'enlever la casserole du feu et de la recouvrir pour garder la chaleur. Elle alla ensuite ouvrir la fenêtre qui était un peu plus loin et vit effectivement la fumée sortir tranquillement de la pièce._

_-Mama…_

_Lexa se retourna vers Callum. Elle l'avait installé, plus tôt, un peu plus loin dans la pièce avec quelques jouets pour garder un œil sur lui, pendant que Clarke prenait son bain. Lexa regardait maintenant Callum qui s'était levé debout en s'appuyant sur la chaise. Le sourire de Lexa s'agrandit considérablement en regardant son fils debout. Callum avait neuf mois maintenant et il se levait de plus en plus debout par lui-même. Les deux mères étaient très impressionnées. Abby leur avait appris que la moyenne des premiers pas ce faisait à douze mois et que le langage augmentait considérablement après la première année de vie aussi. Mais elle leur avaient aussi dit que chaque enfant était différent et plusieurs commençaient à marcher avant douze mois._

_Lexa alla s'agenouiller près de son fils et clappa dans ses mains._

_-Bravo, Callum! Maman est fière de toi!_

_Lexa avait toujours cette petite voix, lorsqu'elle parlait à Callum et elle se surprenait elle-même à avoir cette attitude._

_Callum tendit une de ses mains vers sa mère et Lexa la lui serra gentiment._

_-Tu me donnes la main! Tu es sérieux, mon grand._

_Callum fit un grand sourire et il relâcha lentement sa poigne sur la chaise. Il se retourna d'un pas peu assuré vers sa mère et Lexa ouvrit la bouche. Callum lâcha un petit cri aigu en souriant et Lexa se recula légèrement en lâcha lentement sa main. Callum leva les deux bras en l'air pour s'aider à s'équilibrer et Lexa écarquilla les yeux._

_-CLARKE!_

_La blonde qui était tranquillement en train de se laver sursauta, laissant de l'eau tomber par terre._

_-Quoi?_

_-Viens vite!_

_Lexa tapait dans ses mains pour encourager leur fils et Callum commença lentement à marcher vers sa mère._

_-VITE!_

_Clarke courait déjà dans le couloir menant vers la cuisine. Elle glissait, l'eau coulant de son corps, jusqu'à ses pieds et elle enfilait le plus rapidement possible sa robe de chambre. Elle arriva enfin à temps et elle oublia automatiquement l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle vit Callum marcher et son plus grand sourire apparut._

_-Lexa! Il marche!_

_-Je sais!_

_Clarke se mit à la hauteur de Lexa qui avait les bras ouvert, prête à accueillir leur fils. Callum fit encore trois autres pas avant d'enfin tomber dans les bras de sa mère. Lexa le ramena contre sa poitrine et Clarke les entourait tous les deux de ses bras._

_-Bravo, mon bébé! Tes mamans sont fières de toi! murmura Clarke en se reculant._

_Elle lui caressa les cheveux et Lexa le leva dans les airs. Les trois membres de la famille ne pouvait pas être plus heureux._

_Fin du flashback_

-Bon matin, fit Clarke, alors que Callum arrivait en bas du perron.

-Bon matin! répondit-il en enlevant son arc de son dos pour l'appuyer contre les marches du perron.  _Nomon_ arrive dans quelques minutes. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait parler à Gaia avant de rentrer.

Clarke hocha la tête. Titus été décédé, depuis maintenant trois ans, et c'était Gaia, la fille d'Indra, qui avait reprit le titre de gardienne de la flamme.

-Et sinon, l'entraînement s'est bien passé?

Callum hocha la tête tout en montant les marches pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Je maîtrise toujours de mieux en mieux l'arc! Et  _nomon_  a décidé d'aller s'entraîner dans la forêt, ce matin.

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

-Dans la forêt? Pourquoi?

-Elle voulait simuler une poursuite.

Clarke fronça les sourcils et Callum sentait déjà que sa mère ne trouvait pas l'idée très bonne. Il se leva automatiquement de sa chaise et essaya de calmer sa mère.

-C'était très bien! Elle m'a dit de courir, tout en faisant bien attention de la direction que je prenais et elle m'a dit qu'elle suivrait mes pistes et que je devrais être prêt à riposter à tout moment! J'ai vraiment appris, maman!

Clarke hocha la tête en ayant un petit sourire.

- _Nomon_  m'a retrouvé après quelques minutes. Le problème n'est pas que je suis bruyant, mais que je ne regarde pas assez où je cours. Alors, je laisse mes traces.

Clarke eut une légère pensée pour Anya.

-Je suis sûre que ta mère t'as appris quoi faire.

Callum hocha la tête avec un sourire et Clarke ouvrit le bras pour lui faire signe de venir près d'elle. Callum alla serrer la taille de sa mère et Clarke referma le bras sur lui en ramenant sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle trouvait que Callum avait les plus beaux cheveux du monde. Ils étaient doté du même brun que Lexa, mais ses cheveux bouclaient naturellement et parfaitement.

Callum avait depuis longtemps appris les coutumes de chaque clan et savait très bien qu'il partageait des valeurs natives et du ciel. Il savait qu'en tant que fils de Heda, il se devait d'être fort, d'un grand savoir-faire, qu'il devait pouvoir se battre et ne pas montrer ses émotions en public. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer les marques d'affection de sa mère. Il ferait tout pour ne pas déplaire à personne et il jugea que de sa maison, personne de bien important pourrait les voir.

Il fut aussi le premier à voir Lexa marcher vers eux et il se retira de l'étreinte de Clarke pour se placer près d'elle. Clarke sut rapidement de quoi il en était question et elle sourit légèrement avant de regarder Lexa venir vers eux.

-Bon matin, dit Lexa en montant les marches du perron.

-Bon matin, chérie, sourit Clarke.

Callum se recula un peu pour laisser de l'espace à ses mère. Clarke s'avança légèrement vers Lexa pour lui donner un rapide baiser.

-Tu as plein de terre sur le visage, remarqua Clarke en se reculant.

Lexa haussa les épaules et Clarke essaya d'enlever les marques sur le visage de sa femme avec son pouce.

-Callum, commença Lexa. Tu devrais aller prendre un douche. Le conseil de la semaine débute dans une heure.

Callum hocha la tête avant de prendre son arc et de rentrer dans sa maison. Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Quoi? demanda Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as besoin d'une douche aussi.

Lexa eut un léger sourire avant de prendre une expression interrogative.

-Tu es déjà levée?

Clarke eut un rire sarcastique.

-Tu as  _encore_  laisser le rideau ouvert.

La brune prit une expression coupable.

-Désolé…

-Uh-uh.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent encore quelques secondes avant de s'embrasser pour une nouvelle fois.

* * *

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Douze ambassadeurs sur treize étaient présents pour le conseil de la semaine. L'ambassadeur du clan des bateaux, celui de Luna, n'était pas présent à la rencontre. Par contre, Marcus était assis à la chaise des Skaikru. Quelques mois après le mariage de Clarke et Lexa, les autres clans n'avaient pas aimé l'idée que la femme du commandant soit l'ambassadeur des Skaikru. Ils ne voulaient pas de partie pris d'avance de la part de Lexa. Cette dernière avait mal digéré la nouvelle et les commentaires, mais Clarke ne se sentait pas dérangé par la décision et avait préféré donner sa place à Marcus. Celui-ci avait toujours été très impliqué dans les conseils et les choix politiques et Clarke trouvait que la responsabilité lui allait bien.

Les autres clans avaient très bien accepté le changement et Lexa s'y était habitué. Clarke faisait tout de même partie des rencontres, mais elle n'y participait pas activement. Elle ne votait pas et ne donnait pas ses prises de décisions. Callum assistait aussi au rencontre, mais restait sur l'étage du haut, comme observateur.

-Ne pas recevoir de message de la part de  _Floukru_  est très irrespectueux, débuta le clan de la montagne.

-L'irrespect n'est pas le plus gros problème. Le fait que ce n'est pas dans leur habitude l'est.

Les ambassadeurs hochèrent la tête ensemble.

-Commençons par les commentaires et demandes de chaque clan.  _Podakru (Clan des lacs)._

-Nous avons récemment plusieurs cas de malades, depuis quelques jours.

-Continuez, demanda Lexa.

-Nous ne savons pas d'où vient le problème, mais les guérisseurs sont occupés de plus en plus. Nous aimerions donc avoir de l'aide.

-Combien de guérisseurs auriez-vous besoin? demanda Lexa.

-Nous avons demandé aux notres et ils nous ont dit deux.

Lexa haussa un sourcil avant de regarder chaque clan en réfléchissant.

- _Boudalankru (Clan de la Montagne)._ Vous êtes un des clans ayant le plus de guérisseurs. Je vous demande donc d'en envoyer un chez les  _Podakru_ d'ici deux jours.

L'ambassadeur hocha la tête.

-Skaikru.

Marcus tourna le regard vers Lexa.

-Oui, Heda?

-Envoyez un de vos médecins avec eux. Il serait peut-être utile d'avoir d'autres sortes de connaissances pour trouver l'origine du problème.

-Oui, commandant. Notre Chancelier Abby et Jackson sont occupés avec une chirurgie, mais j'enverrai James. Il a été formé, il y a deux ans.

-Je vous fait confiance, ambassadeur, fit Lexa.

-Et pouvons-nous savoir quels symptômes souffrent votre peuple? demanda Marcus.

-La plupart des gens vomissent. Quelques-uns ont des pertes de sang et notre guérisseurs à observé des plaques rouges sur le corps des malades.

-Il y a-t-il eut des morts? demanda l'ambassadeur du désert.

-Quelques-uns, oui.

-Nous sommes désolé pour vos pertes. Je remercie les guérisseurs qui iront avec le clans du lac.  _Trishanakru (Clan de la forêt florissante),_ quelles sont vos demandes?

Le reste du conseil se déroula sans problème et après près d'une heure Lexa fit lever la rencontre. Les ambassadeurs se levèrent tous et firent la révérence à Lexa avant de sortir de la salle.

Indra fut la seule à rester avec Clarke, Callum et Lexa, alors que Gaia accompagnait les autres.

-Êtes-vous inquiète, commandant? demanda Indra.

Lexa haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers Clarke.

-Reconnais-tu les symptômes?

-Difficile à dire sans connaitre la source du problème. Les vomissements auraient pu provenir du simple gastro, à une intoxication alimentaire, mais les saignements et les plaques ne me rendent sûre de rien. Les saignements pourraient provenir d'un ulcère ou d'un problème de foie. Mais difficile à dire.

-Et les plaques? demanda Indra.

Clarke haussa à son tour les épaules.

-Je devrais demander à ma mère.

Lexa hocha la tête avant de regarder Callum. Ce dernier était debout, un peu en retrait, les mains derrières le dos et regardait les échanges entre les trois femmes. Lexa eut un sourire en le voyant. Callum était un garçon très discret et observateur et il prenait son titre de fils du commandant très au sérieux. Lexa le trouvait adorable et elle se reconnaissait en lui.

-Lexa?

La brune tourna la tête vers sa femme.

-Oui, Clarke?

-Je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

Lexa hocha la tête.

-Je dois aller voir les  _Nightblita_. Je te rejoindrai d'ici deux heures.

-D'accord. Callum, tu viens avec moi?

Le concerné hocha la tête en souriant. Clarke toucha le bras de Lexa avant de quitter, petite marque d'affection et Callum se pencha légèrement en guise de simple révérence avant de suivre sa mère. Les portes se refermèrent et Indra sourit.

-Ton fils me fera toujours rire, fit Indra.

-Je sais, sourit Lexa.

-Mais il te ressemble. Quand tu étais jeune et qu'Anya et moi te regardions t'entraîner et agir.

-La famille n'est pas seulement le sang. Ce garçon n'a rien d' _Azgeda_. L'amour que l'ont partage fait la famille.

Indra hocha la tête en repensant à Octavia. Avant de regagner sa relation avec Gaia, Indra avait considéré Octavia comme la fille qu'elle avait toujours voulue. Elle l'a considérait toujours ainsi et Octavia avait aussi trouvé en Indra une figure maternelle réconfortante.

-Ça vient de Clarke, cette phrase? demanda Indra en faisant référence à ce que Lexa venait de dire.

-Non. Les gens évoluent, Indra, répondit Lexa. Tu as évoluée. Clarke à évoluée. J'ai évoluée… et qui l'aurait cru?

Indra eut un rire.

-Personne.

Il y eut un léger silence avant qu'Indra ne parle.

-Je vais aller retrouver Octavia et ses filles. Elle m'a demandé de leur apprendre la défense.

-Elle ne le fait pas, elle-même? demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

-Les jumelles ne l'écoutent pas et elle croit qu'elles seront plus intimidées si c'est moi qui les entraînent.

Lexa hocha la tête avant de regarder Indra partir. Elle resta quelques secondes seule avant de sortir voir les Nightbloods à son tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, alors, alors. Chapitre qui met en place plusieurs éléments. Les relations entre certains ont changés ou évolués et vous en prendrez connaissance avec le temps :)  
> J'espère que ce "1er" chapitre vous aura plus et dès le prochain, l'action de Praimfaya arrive ;)
> 
> MERCI!


	23. Chapitre 23

-Tu restes vraiment ici? demanda Clarke en haussant un sourcil.

La blonde était en train de préparer leur lit pour dormir, alors que Lexa enlevait ses tresses de ses cheveux devant le miroir.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Clarke, répondit Lexa, en la regardant par le miroir. Avec les guérisseurs envoyés chez le clan des lacs, je dois rester à Polis pour recevoir les informations.

Clarke soupira légèrement.

-Tu peux très bien demander à Gaia ou Indra de prendre les messages. Tu n'as pas vu ma mère depuis presque un mois!

Lexa soupira à son tour et Clarke se laissa tomber sur le lit.

-Callum vient avec moi. Il veut voir sa grand-mère et je crois qu'on pourraient prendre… des vacances.

-Des vacances? répéta Lexa. Je ne peux pas prendre de vacances comme ça, Clarke.

Clarke roula des yeux.

-Je sais! Ce n'est pas le bon terme. Je veux simplement dire qu'une petite escapade en famille ne nous ferait pas de tord. Callum passe son temps à s'entraîner ou suivre la politique.

-Ou être avec toi à l'infirmerie, ajouta Lexa.

Clarke sourit.

-Aussi. Et c'est pour ça que je crois qu'il serait important qu'il relaxe. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

Lexa ne répondit pas et Clarke se leva du lit pour la rejoindre et se placer derrière elle. Elle poussa les mains de la brune pour continuer elle-même à défaire les tresses.

-Tu peux toujours faire envoyer les messages à Arkadia et non à Polis, suggéra la blonde.

Lexa sourit.

-Tu veux vraiment que je viennes avec toi, hein?

Clarke releva le regard pour regarder Lexa dans les yeux à travers le miroir et elle hocha lentement la tête en guise de réponse. Lexa sentit la dernière tresse se défaire et elle se retourna pour faire face à Clarke. Celle-ci eut le réflexe de se reculer d'un pas pour laisser de l'espace à Lexa, mais la brune lui attrapa les bras pour la retenir. Les jeunes mariées partageait la même respiration et Lexa laissa tomber son regard vers les lèvres de Clarke.

-On doit en profiter, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on soient intimes une fois à Arkadia.

Lexa sourit sous les paroles de Clarke et elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

-C'est la seule raison pour quoi qu'on va faire l'amour? demanda Lexa dans un soupir. Parce que ta mère va être là-bas?

-Non…

Un baiser plus long, cette fois, fut échangé entre les deux et lentement, Lexa fit reculer Clarke vers leur lit.

-Parce que… tu es ma femme… et je te désire… je veux te faire jouir et que tu me fasses jouir.

La souffle de Lexa s'arrêta sous les paroles et un battement commença à prendre sa place entre ses deux cuisses.

-Clarke…

Cette dernière sourit avant de plonger sur les lèvres de Lexa. Les jambes de la blonde rencontra le lit et elle se fit tomber par derrière, entraînant sa femme avec elle. Elles se positionnèrent confortablement au milieu du lit et Lexa respecta son souhait. Elle fit jouir Clarke et la blonde la fit voir le ciel à son tour.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Je suis si contente de te voir, ma chérie! s'exclama Abby, alors qu'elle regardait Clarke descendre de sa monture.

Lexa, Callum et elle, en plus de Ryder qui était toujours la garde personnelle de Lexa, venaient d'arriver sur Arkadia que tout le monde avait été alerté. Les personnes qui travaillaient dehors, outre que la garde, regardaient dans leur direction et Clarke était heureuse de ne plus avoir à penser que son peuple les regardaient, Lexa et elle, d'une façon méprisante. Après tant d'années, la coalition était plus forte que jamais avec les Skaikru et Lexa était vu comme une personne courageuse, respectable et redoutable, mais aussi comme une personne ayant beaucoup de compassion.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi, maman.

-Deux semaines, c'est beaucoup trop long! se plaignit Abby en prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour un gros câlin.

Clarke sourit, alors que Lexa et Callum donnaient leur cheval respectif aux personnes d'Arkadia. La mère et la fille se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et Abby alla retrouver sa belle-fille et son petit-fils, alors que Clarke allait voir Miller, Bryan, Monty et Harper qui étaient près de l'entrée.

-Callum! sourit Abby avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Tu as tellement grandi! En deux semaines seulement.

Lexa abordait un sourire fière sur le visage et Callum alla dans les bras de sa grand-mère, quelques secondes.

-Merci, grand-mère.

-Tu vas bientôt rattraper tes mères.

Callum eut un rire en se reculant et Lexa mis sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Tu seras peut-être plus grand que moi, Cal, mais tu ne m'intimideras pas pour autant, blagua la brune. Et je parle en tant que mère.

Callum et Abby eut un rire et la Chancelière mit son bras sur celui de Lexa.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Lexa. Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis presque un mois.

-Je sais et je suis désolé, Abby. J'étais toujours retenu à Polis.

-Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa hocha la tête et Abby laissa retomber son bras.

-J'ai prévu un grand repas, ce soir. Avec les amis de Clarke. Marcus et Sinclair y seront aussi.

-C'est super, Abby. Merci.

-Est-ce que Mike sera là? demanda Callum.

Mike était le fils de Monty et Harper. Cette dernière était tombée enceinte deux ans après le mariage de Clarke et Lexa, donc presque en même temps qu'Octavia. Mike était âgé de onze ans et Callum et lui s'entendait très bien.

-Il y sera, chérie, répondit Abby. Tu peux même aller le voir, tout de suite. Les jeunes viennent de terminer leur cours de culture. Il est donc libre.

Callum hocha la tête en souriant et il salua sa mère d'un geste de tête avant de partir en direction des cultures. Il savait parfaitement les airs d'Arkadia et pour lui, c'était comme sa deuxième maison.

-Abby! appela Jackson en arrivant près d'elle.

La concernée se retourna vers Jackson.

-Oui?

-Notre patient est prêt pour la chirurgie.

Jackson releva le regard et sourit à Lexa.

-Désolé de vous avoir interrompu. Bonjour, Commandant.

Lexa sourit.

-Bonjour, Jackson. Et vous n'avez rien dérangé. Je vais aller rejoindre Clarke et les autres.

-D'accord, fit Abby. La chirurgie devrait être terminée d'ici le repas. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Abby et Jackson partaient ensemble vers Arkadia et Lexa allait retrouver Clarke et les autres.

-Grande conversation avec ma mère? demanda Clarke en regardant Lexa venir vers eux.

-Quelques banalités. Elle est partie avec Jackson faire une chirurgie.

Clarke hocha la tête.

-Callum est partie rejoindre votre fils, dit Lexa à l'intention de Harper et Monty.

-C'est deux là passent tout leur temps ensemble quand ils se voient, sourit Harper.

-Ils ne sont pas différent de Jasper et moi sur l'Arche, commenta Monty.

-Et encore aujourd'hui, ajouta Miller.

Tout le monde eut un rire.

-Quelqu'un sait où est Raven? demanda Clarke.

-Elle doit être dans la salle des commandes, répondit Monty. Il y a quelques problèmes avec les fréquences, ces temps-ci.

-On va vous laisser travailler alors. On va aller dire bonjour à Raven et ensuite aller s'installer.

Clarke regarda Lexa et cette dernière hocha la tête en souriant. Lexa s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, mais elle avait vraiment construit un lien d'amitié avec Octavia et Raven.

Clarke et Lexa entraient dans la salle des commandes et Raven ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête de l'outil qu'elle essayait de réparer.

-Enfin là pour m'aider, Sinclair?

Lexa haussa un sourcil, alors que Clarke souriait.

-Triste de voir que tu ne reconnais même plus tes amies, répondit Clarke.

Raven releva enfin la tête en fronçant les sourcils avant de sourire.

-Je ne savais pas que vous arriveriez si tôt!

-Clarke a insisté pour partir plus tôt que prévu, fit Lexa.

La blonde donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa femme et Raven eut un léger rire avant de se lever de sa chaise. Clarke alla la serrer dans ses bras, quelques secondes, avant de laisser la place à Lexa. La brune lui fit un léger câlin, ayant depuis longtemps accepté les coutumes du peuple du ciel.

La voix de Miller se fit soudainement entendre par la radio sur la table de travail de Raven.

-Abby! Jackson! Quelqu'un? On a besoin d'une aide médicale immédiatement! Un groupe de natif approche et ils crient à l'aide.

Lexa tourna la tête vers Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nathan? demanda Abby à travers la radio. Je m'apprête à opérer.

-Ils sont dix. Des natifs. Ils demandent de l'aide Abby!... Attend!... C'est Niko! Niko est avec eux!

Raven, Clarke et Lexa se regardèrent l'une après l'autre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel? demanda Raven.

Lexa ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle fit demi-tour en un quart de secondes avant de se lancer hors de la salle. Clarke l'appela, mais Lexa était déjà loin dans les couloirs d'Arkadia. Clarke jura et elle fit signe à Raven de la suivre. La brune prit la radio avec elle et suivit Clarke d'un pas rapide.

Lexa était déjà dehors et elle courait à travers les gens d'Arkadia pour se frayer un chemin vers les portes. Celles-ci étaient ouvertes et les gardes criaient aux travailleurs et aux enfants de ne pas s'approcher.

-Commandant! appela Harper, sachant très bien que Lexa se faisait toujours appeler par son titre de commandant en public. N'approchez pas! Ils ont l'air contaminés.

Lexa laissa la remarque couler. Elle passa outre les gardes et elle s'arrêta net en voyant le clan de Luna et elle-même en personne.

-Luna?

-LEXA! appela Clarke qui courait vers elle.

La blonde arriva enfin à sa hauteur, Raven suivant avec quelques secondes de retard. Clarke laissa son regard tomber sur chaque personne. Elle compta effectivement dix personnes. Luna et Niko y comprit. Tous avaient d'énormes plaques rouges sur le visage et les bras et le teint pâle.

Luna tenait une jeune fille dans ses bras et elle releva à peine le regard à l'entente de son prénom. Lexa s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui prit délicatement la main.

- _Why laik yu hurt? (Pourquoi êtes-vous blessés?)_

_-En's stedaunon. Osir laik the only survivor._ _(Tout le monde est mort. Nous sommes les seuls survivants)_

_-Yu don been attack? (Vous avez été attaqué?)_

-Non, répondit Luna.

Tout le monde fronça les sourcils et Clarke prit la parole.

-Ce sont les même symptômes que l'ambassadeur du peuple des lacs a mentionnés, Lexa!

La commandante laissa tomber la main de Luna pour se relever, une expression dur et inquiète sur le visage. Elle avait une certaine idée de ce que cela pouvait être, mais elle préféra ne pas parler.

-Je suis là! s'exclama Abby en arrivant avec un de ses infirmiers. Oh mon dieu, fit-elle en voyant les dix natifs.

-Abby! On doit les apporter à l'infirmerie! s'exclama Raven.

La chancelière hocha rapidement la tête.

-Tout le monde se disperse! Laissez la place! ordonna Abby aux travailleurs et enfants. Vous sept, fit Abby en pointant vers quelques gardes, aidez-les à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie!

-On va les aidez aussi! ajouta Clarke en prenant déjà une native sous son bras pour la faire appuyer sur elle.

Abby hocha la tête, alors que Lexa, Raven, l'infirmier et elle aidaient tous les natifs à se rendre à l'infirmerie.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver?

Abby leva son regard vers Raven. La médecin regardait les tests sanguin des natifs, depuis quelques minutes déjà, et les autres attendaient la réponse à l'extérieur.

-Je sais déjà ce qu'ils ont…

-Lexa parle de radiation, murmura Raven. Je l'aie entendue parler avec Clarke.

Abby se frotta le front en soupirant, alors que Raven se croisait les bras.

-Alors, c'est vrai?

-Oui, Raven…

-Je croyais que la terre était viable?

-Elle l'était! Et elle l'est toujours! rétorqua Abby. On ne doit pas paniquer avec ça.

Raven fronça les sourcils.

-Je sais que tu veux le calme et avoir le contrôle, mais si tout ça est sérieux et dangereux pour la vie des gens, tu dois le dire Abby! On ne peut pas cacher une vérité comme celle-là! Clarke a mentionné qu'il y avait d'autres personnes comme ça chez le clan des lacs.

-Raven, arrête! ordonna la chancelière. Je ne veux pas que tu en parles à personne! Ça ne vaut pas la peine d'effrayer les gens si on ne sait pas vraiment à quoi nous avons à faire.

-Tu as les tests sanguin, non? fit Raven. Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle.

Abby soupira.

-Ce n'est pas la question.

-Tu as raison, fit Raven. Le plus important ici est de sauver ces gens.

-On ne peut pas.

Raven s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Clarke prit la parole.

-On ne peut pas quoi? demanda-t-elle.

Lexa était juste derrière elle et elle fronça les sourcils en attendant la réponse.

-On ne peut pas les sauver.

-C'est ridicule! s'exclama Raven. Parle à ta mère! ordonna-t-elle en se tournant vers la blonde. Tu es aussi médecin, tu sais qu'il y a une solution!

Clarke ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Elle regarda plutôt sa mère qui avait un regard défait. Clarke retourna son regard vers Raven et celle-ci vit que Clarke pensait comme Abby.

-C'est n'importe quoi! Je sors d'ici!

La mécanicienne sortit d'un pas rapide de la pièce laissant un lourd silence planer sur les trois femmes.

-Clarke, fit Lexa, il doit y avoir une solution, non?

La blonde se retourna vers la brune pour le toucher le bras.

-Lexa, je… ma mère a raison. Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre des radiations. Nous n'avons pas le matériel requis. Nous l'avons jamais eut et ne l'aurons jamais.

-On ne peut pas laisser ces gens mourir! s'obstina Lexa à son tour. Clarke, tu es toujours la première à te battre pour sauver quelqu'un. Tu l'as toujours fait. N'abandonne pas maintenant, parce que tu n'as pas la technologie.

-Lexa, commença Abby, tu as toi-même vu les vomissements, la fièvre, les plaques sur la peau. Tout le clan de Luna est mort en deux jours seulement. Et douze sont morts en chemin pour venir ici. Et une autre est morte en moins d'une heure après être arrivée. Nous faisons face à une réalité horrible et triste, je sais. Mais rien de ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à maintenant n'a fonctionné.

-Alors, vous allez abandonner? répliqua la commandante.

-Ce n'est pas abandonner. C'est faire face à la réalité. Le taux de radiation présent dans leur sang dépasse la notre de plus de 40%. Ils vont bientôt tous mourir. Et la seule chose que l'on peut faire est de les accompagner vers cette mort inévitable. La rendre agréable. Je suis désolé, Lexa.

La brune avait les yeux humides. Luna était son amie. Elle s'était entraînée avec elle, toute petite, pour devenir commandant. Luna avait peut-être quitté le conclave, mais Lexa l'avait toujours respectée, elle et son clan. Elle avait été la première personne pacifique dans sa vie, avant Clarke.

La brune laissa un dernier regard vers Abby et Clarke avait de sortir aussi de la pièce, sans un mot. Clarke laissa sortir une respiration qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle retenait, alors qu'Abby se laissait tomber sur sa chaise.

-Je sais que Luna est aussi ton amie, Clarke, mais-

-Ça va, la coupa la blonde. Je comprends. Je… je veux seulement qu'on trouve comment empêcher d'autres personnes de mourir.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Callum entrait l'infirmerie pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Luna. Il n'avait pas été mis au courant de la situation et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour aider. Il repéra rapidement Lexa, assise près de Luna et une jeune fille et il avança lentement vers eux. Lexa vit son fils arriver et elle lui fit un faible sourire.

-Salut, mon chérie.

-Salut,  _nomon._ Je peux aider?

Lexa hocha légèrement la tête.

-Tu pourrais aller chercher une serviette et la mouiller pour moi, s'il-te-plait?

Callum hocha la tête et exécuta rapidement la tâche. Il était venu pour aider et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Il revint rapidement auprès de sa mère et Lexa le remercia.

-Tu peux la mettre sur son front, lui dit-elle en faisant référence à Luna. Ça va aider à faire baisser la fièvre.

Callum hocha la tête avant de déposer lentement la serviette mouillée sur le front de Luna. Celle-ci lui fit un faible sourire.

-Merci, Callum. Tu sais… dans mon souvenir, tu n'étais pas aussi grand.

Callum eut un léger sourire.

-Je grandis.

-Oui, fit Luna. Comme Adria.

Callum tourna la tête vers la jeune fille blonde couchée près de Luna. Sa respiration était laborieuse et Callum remarqua pour la première combien la situation était grave.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il à Lexa.

La brune soupira. Elle ne voulait pas en parler autour des natifs malades. Elle passa son regard dans la pièce et Raven entra par la même occasion.

-Raven, l'interpella Lexa. Tu peux venir?

La brune se dirigea vers eux et Lexa se releva de sa chaise.

-Tu voudrais prendre ma place près de Luna et Adria? murmura Lexa. Je ne veux pas qu'elles soient seule.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse? demanda Raven en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Assis-toi et parles.

Raven haussa un sourcil, mais hocha positivement la tête. Lexa lui chuchota un "merci" avant de faire signe à son fils de la suivre hors de la pièce. Raven resta, quelques secondes, debout devant Luna avant de s'asseoir, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Tu n'avais pas à accepter, fit Luna.

Raven tourna la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment refuser à Lexa.

Luna eut un rire.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur d'elle.

Raven fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas peur de Lexa, se défendit-elle. Je ne m'appelle seulement pas "Clarke".

Luna eut un autre rire et le bruit fit détendre Raven.

-Sérieusement, ça ne me dérange pas, reprit la mécanicienne. Je la comprends. Je ne voudrais pas que mon amie soit seule, alors que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et Luna continua pour elle.

-Qu'elle s'apprête à mourir? Tu peux le dire. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort.

-Non? fit Raven.

-Non. Les vagues vont me prendre avec elles. J'appartiens à la mer. Je me donne au miracle de la mer.

Raven sentit un sentiment étrange l'envahir.

-C'est… une belle façon de voir les choses.

-Tu as peur de la mort? demanda Luna.

Raven eut un drôle de rire.

-Non. J'ai vu la mort de près plusieurs fois. Elle ne me fait plus peur.

Luna haussa un sourcil et Raven pointa sa jambe.

-Ça, c'est une longe histoire à elle seule.

-J'ai tout mon temps, rétorqua Luna.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu as faim? demanda Lexa à Callum, alors qu'ils sortaient de l'infirmerie.

-Un peu, oui, répondit le jeune garçon.

-On va aller à la cafétéria et on va s'asseoir.

-Et tu vas m'expliquer?

Lexa hocha la tête et elle salua les gens qu'elle croisait en se rendant à la cafétéria. Une fois arrivé, la mère et le fils allèrent prendre une pomme chacun et Lexa se dirigea vers une table déserte. Callum alla s'asseoir en face de sa mère et les deux prirent le temps de croquer une première fois dans leur fruit avant de parler.

-Tu te souviens de Praimfaya? demanda la brune.

-Bien sûr! s'exclama Callum. L'attaque nucléaire qui a créé ce monde. Ce qui nous a conduit jusqu'ici.

Lexa sourit.

-Cette histoire fait partie de notre culture. Et celle à ta mère croyait que Praimfaya avait tout détruit.

-Je sais, fit Callum. Et 97 ans plus tard, grand-mère et Marcus et Thélonius ont envoyé 100 jeunes dont maman et tante Octavia et Bellamy et les autres ici pour voir si c'était viable.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que tu écoutes bien, sourit Lexa pour le taquiner un peu.

Elle savait très bien que Callum adorait l'histoire. Il posait beaucoup de questions sur le passé de ses mères ou des gens dont il était proche et Lexa l'emmenait souvent lire des livres historiques toujours en bon état.

-Bien sûr que j'écoute,  _nomon._  Mais quel est le lien avec Luna et les malades?

Lexa soupira.

-Je crois qu'un deuxième Praimfaya va bientôt arriver. Et nous ne pouvons rien y faire, malheureusement.

-Rien faire?

-Non… c'est ce que ta grand-mère et ta mère disent. Nous pouvons seulement accompagner les malades vers leur mort.

-Mais nous! s'exclama Callum. Si Luna est malade, nous pouvons aussi être malade! Tu m'as dit que le clan de Luna était le clan de paix. Où tout le monde était en sécurité de la mort. Si c'est une des premières à tomber malade, alors on peut aussi.

Lexa soupira devant la réaction de son fils.

-Je suis désolé.

Callum se passa la main dans les cheveux, la tristesse évidente sur son visage. Il voulait une solution. Mais sa mère venait de lui dire qu'il n'y en avait aucune. Il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il voulait se battre. Mais pour Lexa et Clarke, la situation était incontrôlable. Callum soupira et décida d'écouter sa tête et non son cœur. Il écouterait ses mères.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! :) J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'apporte des scènes et des éléments de la saison 4 et rend le tout à ma façon! J'espère que ça vous plait :) 
> 
> Bellamy, Echo et Octavia et sa famille feront leur apparition dans le prochain chapitre! En espérant que vous aimez!
> 
> MERCI!


	24. Chapitre 24

Echo et Bellamy sortaient tranquillement de la forêt en face d'Arkadia, alors qu'ils revenaient d'une chasse aux lièvres. Le couple adorait chasser dans leur temps libre, en plus de s'occuper de la garde d'Arkadia.

-Tu as hâte de voir Clarke? demanda Echo.

-C'est sûr! s'exclama Bellamy en souriant.

Echo eut aussi un sourire en coin en voyant son petit-ami aussi enthousiaste.

-Mais c'est Octavia que j'ai hâte de voir! ajouta le brun. Et mes nièces! Elles ont maintenant onze ans, tu te rends compte?

-Oui, Bellamy! Je les aie vues grandir comme toi, sourit Echo. Mais ils ne venaient pas, non?

-Non, je sais, répondit Bellamy avec une légère moue. C'est seulement Clarke, Lexa, Callum et Ryder.

Aucun des deux n'avait été mis au courant de ce qui se passait à Arkadia. Quelqu'un de la garde ayant oublié de les appeler par radio à la suite de l'arrivée de Luna et le reste de son clan. Ils marchèrent le reste du chemin dans un silence confortable. Aucun des deux n'étaient de grand parleur et appréciait les temps de silence. Bellamy baissa le regard pour tenir les lièvres qui tombaient de la corde attachée à sa taille et Echo fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle regardait vers les portes d'Arkadia. Elle arrêta de marcher et mis son bras devant Bellamy qui rentra dedans.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il en leva le regard vers sa petite-amie.

-Regarde par terre, en face des portes, ordonna Echo. Des flaques de sang épaisse.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et Echo prit possession de son arc d'un geste rapide. Bellamy fit la même chose, ayant depuis longtemps appris comment manier l'arc grâce à la blonde. Mais les portes d'Arkadia s'ouvrirent et les deux visèrent l'entrée.

-Enfin rentrés! s'exclama Miller depuis l'ouverture des portes.

Mais il fronça les sourcils à son tour en voyant le couple pointer leur arc vers lui. Le visage familier calma Bellamy qui baissa son arc avant de courir vers son ami. Echo le suivit rapidement et ils furent bientôt devant Miller.

-Nathan, c'est quoi tout ce sang?

Le concerné regarda par terre en soupirant.

-C'est les natifs. Le clan à Luna.

-Floukru est venu se battre? le coupa Echo.

-Non! Luna est arrivée avec neuf autres de son clan. Ils avaient l'air mal en point. Des plaques sur le corps, ils vomissaient du sang.

Ils jetèrent leur regard par terre.

-Donc tout le monde va bien? demanda Bellamy en rangeant son arc.

-Pas vraiment, répond Miller. On a dû transporter six corps en quatre heures. Ils sont presque tous morts.

-Merde, murmura Bellamy.

-Et Luna? demande Echo.

-Toujours vivante, répondit Miller. Vous pouvez aller voir. Ils sont à l'infirmerie. Mais laissez les lièvres en passant.

Bellamy hocha la tête. Il entra dans Arkadia et, avec Echo, alla porter les lièvres avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu crois qu'Indra va gagner cette fois? demanda Aurora à sa sœur, alors qu'elles se tenaient l'une près de l'autre en regardant leur mère et Indra se battre ensemble.

Irène adopta une expression hésitante en penchant la tête.

-Je ne crois pas. Je pense que maman va encore la mettre par terre.

-Mais Indra nous bat toujours, rétorqua Aurora.

-Et maman la bat presque toujours.

Aurora, la cadette par une dizaine de minute, regarda sa sœur aînée. Les jumelles étaient plutôt identiques. Elles ressemblaient beaucoup à leur mère. Malgré le fait qu'elles partageait la couleur de peau de leur père, quoique légèrement plus pâle, les filles ressemblaient beaucoup à Octavia. Elles avaient les cheveux bruns et lisses et la forme des yeux et la couleur verte venaient aussi de la mère. Leur sourire lui ressemblait beaucoup. Par contre, les jumelles étaient très grande pour leur âge et dépassaient presque Octavia à onze ans. C'était une caractéristique de Lincoln.

L'entrainement entre Indra et Octavia prit une fin, lorsque la plus jeune fit une roulade, alors qu'Indra frappait son épée dans le vide. La brune passa derrière Indra et appuya son épée à elle contre le cou de son ancienne mentor. Indra laissa tomber son épée en signe de défaite et Octavia rangea la sienne en souriant.

-Bien battue, sourit Indra en se retournant.

Octavia hocha la tête avant de s'approcher de ses filles.

-Bravo, maman! s'exclama Aurora.

-Bien joué! ajouta Irène.

Octavia eut un sourire.

-Merci. Vous allez être de grandes guerrières aussi si vous mettez le cœur à la main! On ne devient pas la meilleure en restant assis.

-On sait, maman! fit Irène. On doit aussi se rappeler des trois piliers : Sagesse, compassion, force.

Indra s'approcha des trois.

-Ce sont les trois qualités d'un commandant, fit Indra. Vous n'êtes pas des Nightblita, mais gardez toujours en tête ces trois mots.

Les jumelles hochèrent la tête ensemble.

-Maintenant, vous allez vous entraîner l'une contre l'autre. On terminera l'entraînement, lorsque l'une de vous deux sera par terre. Pas de blessures, s'il-vous-plait, ajouta Octavia.

Les jumelles hochèrent la tête avec un léger sourire. Elles étaient habituées de se battre l'une contre l'autre et lorsqu'elles le faisaient, elles entraient dans leur monde. Chacune d'elle était déterminée et voulait battre l'autre. Les deux sœurs avaient le même physique, donc elles ne pouvaient pas prendre avantage l'une comme l'autre. Elles connaissaient aussi leurs points faibles. Leurs entraînements étaient donc souvent longs. Et puisqu'elles étaient parfois fatiguées, il leur arrivait d'en venir à des méthodes plus drastiques. Aurora était habituellement la première à en venir aux vraies blessures. Elle était légèrement plus impatiente et téméraire que sa sœur. Elle hésitait donc moins à réellement attaquer après de longues heures d'entraînement. Irène n'en faisait pas tout un plat. Il lui arrivait elle-même de blesser sa jumelle en guise de défense ou car, durant un entraînement spécifique, elle en avait rat le bol. Leurs blessures étaient majoritairement des coupures sur les bras et le ventre. De gros hématomes sur le corps.

Mais Octavia et Lincoln détestaient les voir se blesser. Indra disait souvent qu'ils devraient être fière que leurs filles aient une aussi grande force de caractère.

Octavia fit signe à ses filles d'aller prendre leur arme et se placer. Irène prit sa lance de l'espace de rangement et la manipula quelques secondes, alors qu'Aurora sortait ses deux épées de petite taille de ses fourreaux à sa taille. Chacune d'elle avait son arme favorite. Aurora manipulait bien des deux mains et Irène préférait une arme longue qu'elle pouvait tenir à deux mains et qui servait bien pour faire tomber l'ennemi.

Les deux sœurs se placèrent l'une en face de l'autre et Indra ordonna le début du combat. Octavia regarda en silence ses filles, durant quelques minutes et elle sentit soudainement une main sur son épaule. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'avoir peur, car Lincoln la salua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Octavia.

-Je viens vous chercher. Les filles et toi. On a tous eut une grosse semaine et je crois qu'on mérite un peu de temps en famille.

-C'est vraiment une bonne idée, Lincoln, sourit Octavia en se retournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

-Un pic-nic? J'ai en quelque sorte préparé le tout… on va près du lac pour passer du temps là-bas.

-J'adore l'idée! Tu es génial, sourit Octavia.

Lincoln lui retourna son sourire et les deux s'embrassèrent durant quelques secondes.

-Laissons les filles terminer, par contre.

Lincoln hocha la tête et les deux se retournèrent vers leurs filles.

* * *

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec le Clan des lacs? demanda Clarke à Lexa, alors qu'elles étaient près de l'entrée de l'infirmerie, en train de veiller sur les malades.

-On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant, répondit Lexa. J'ai envoyé un guérisseur natif et James. Ils ont une radio pour nous contacter, une fois arrivé.

-Donc on attend, ajouta Clarke. Encore, soupira-t-elle.

Lexa lui prit la main et Clarke se rapprocha de sa femme. Elle colla son épaule contre celle de Lexa et serra sa main.

-Je suis désolé pour Luna, murmura la blonde.

Lexa eut un sourire triste.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Je sais… mais c'est ta meilleure amie. Vous vous êtes entraînées ensemble toute votre enfance et malgré le fait qu'elle soit partie lors du Conclave… vous êtes restées proches l'une de l'autre.

Lexa hocha la tête en regardant Luna qui serrait Adria dans ses bras. Clarke déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la brune et Lexa ferma les yeux.

La porte près d'elles s'ouvrit soudainement et Bellamy et Echo entrèrent. Ils se stoppèrent net en regardant les 4 personnes restantes. Clarke et Lexa se séparèrent légèrement l'une de l'autre et Clarke eut un sourire en voyant ses amis.

-Bell!

Bellamy tourna le regard vers la voix et il alla directement prendre Clarke dans ses bras.

-Content de te voir, lui dit-il dans l'étreinte. Tu n'as rien? demanda-t-il en se reculant.

-Non, répondit Clarke en regardant légèrement Lexa et Echo se saluer. Personne d'autre n'est malade sauf les gens ici.

-Miller m'a dit que tout son clan était mort…

Une expression triste balaya le visage de Clarke.

-C'est vrai, répondit Lexa, derrière Bellamy.

Le brun se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Je suis désolé, Lexa.

La brune hocha la tête. Bellamy mit sa main sur son épaule et la serra.

-Où étiez-vous? demanda Clarke, voulant changer l'ambiance.

-Dans la forêt. On chassait.

-Et j'ai gagné le pari, ajouta Echo en souriant.

Clarke et Lexa haussèrent un sourcil et Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il a parié qu'il attraperait plus de lièvres que moi, cette fois.

-Tu as gagné de deux seulement, rétorqua le brun.

Echo allait répliquer quand Luna s'exclama.

-Non!

Ils tournèrent tous leur attention vers elle. Luna tapotait doucement le visage de la jeune fille, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Abby et Raven qui étaient plus loin dans la pièce se tournèrent aussi vers la brune.

-Yu will be kom the waves. Yu gonplei ste odon. (Tu va être avec les vagues. Ton combat est terminé.)

La poitrine d'Adria s'était arrêtée de bouger. Luna attira le corps vers elle et déposa sa tête dans ses cheveux en pleurant.

Abby détourna le regard, incapable de regarder, s'imaginant elle-même avec Clarke. Bellamy avala la boule dans sa gorge et il prit la main d'Echo. Lexa refoulait les quelques larmes qui montaient, alors que Clarke avait le visage mouillé. Et Raven avait aussi le visage trempé de larmes. Voir la scène la brisait. Elle souffrait peut-être de sa jambe, mais voir Luna pleurer la mort d'un proche lui rappela celle de Finn. Elle ne pleurait pas exactement la mort de celui-ci, mais elle connaissait le sentiment. Tout le monde le connaissait très bien. Ils avaient vécu plusieurs morts, lors de leur arrivée sur la Terre, mais elle ressentait aussi quelque chose envers Luna.

Lexa avança lentement vers son amie. Raven regarda la commandante aller vers Luna et elle sortit de l'infirmerie en s'essuyant les joues. Echo traîna à son tour Bellamy hors de la salle et Clarke alla rejoindre sa mère.

Lexa prit doucement la main d'Adria et ensuite celle de Luna.

-Yu gonplei ste odon.

Luna releva le regard vers son amie. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux, durant de longues secondes.

-Teik care gon em. Mo than ai ever did kom Adria. (Prends soin d'eux. Plus que je ne l'aie jamais fait avec Adria.)

-Ai will. (Je vais le faire.)

Lexa savait que Luna faisait référence à sa famille. Adria était loin d'être la fille à Luna et voir la tristesse que la chef éprouvait rappelait à la commandante ce qu'elle avait elle-même à perdre avec Clarke et Callum.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était 20h et le souper n'avait jamais eut lieu. Personne n'ayant envie de fêter, alors que dans une pièce plus loin, Luna venait de perdre tout son clan. Elle était maintenant la dernière en vie. Tous les autres étant mort en moins de quatre heures. Luna prenait maintenant un peu de repos. Jackson était de garde dans l'infirmerie.

Clarke était dans sa chambre de l'Arche, assise à son bureau, en train de dessiner, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle savait que Lexa était avec Ryder pour lui tenir compagnie, mais elle fut surprise en voyant son fils entrer.

-Cal? Tu n'es pas avec Mike et les autres?

Callum hocha négativement de la tête. Clarke fronça légèrement les sourcils et elle se retourna sur sa chaise pour faire face à Callum qui s'assoyait sur le lit.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur, fit Callum en haussant les épaules. Je ne peux pas avoir du plaisir quand un clan entier vient d'être décimé, maman.

-Chérie, commença la blonde en se levant pour aller s'asseoir près de son fils. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour prendre autant de responsabilités. Tu es à un âge où tu dois profiter de la vie.

-Je dois le faire, répliqua Callum. Comme nomon et toi vous faites toujours.

Clarke eut un léger sourire.

-Parce que c'est notre travail. Les gens s'attendent de nous à ce qu'on les soutiennent, encouragent, prennent soins d'eux, qu'on les dirigent… mais toi… tu es mon bébé. Et celui de ta mère aussi.

-Mais on m'a dit de les aider-

-À passer à travers les moments plus difficiles, oui, le coupa Clarke. Les soutenir. Mais personne n'a dit de ne pas avoir de plaisir.

Clarke lui caressa doucement les cheveux et Callum soupira légèrement.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, mon chérie, sourit Clarke. Tu es juste comme ta mère et moi. Nous étions comme toi, bien avant ta naissance. Peut-être même pire.

Les deux eurent un léger rire.

-Tu peux… tu peux me raconter une anecdotes? Avec nomon.

Un grand sourire apparût sur le visage de Clarke.

-Oh oui! Je me demandais quand tu allais me demander une histoire!

-Ça fait longtemps, oui, dit Callum.

-Celle-là s'est passée quand tu avais trois ans…

_Flashback, 10 ans plus tôt._

_Lexa tenait un conseil annuel important. La nouvelle année étant arrivée, depuis quelques jours maintenant. La neige tombait sur Polis et Clarke gardait Callum à l'intérieur de la tour, ne voulant pas être à l'extérieur avec la température froide qu'il faisait. Callum était encore tout petit et elle voulait absolument éviter qu'il attrape la toux ou le rhume._

_Cette journée là, Callum s'amusait à marcher et courir dans la tour. Clarke le laissait faire et le suivait pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. La plupart des gardes les regardaient avec un léger sourire._

_Callum monta un étage de plus de la tour, arrivant au dernier étage._

_-Maman est ici? demanda-t-il à Clarke, alors que celle-ci s'approchait de son fils._

_-Oui. Dans la salle de conseil, alors il ne faut pas la déran-Callum!_

_Clarke l'interpella en le voyant partir en courant._

_-Callum!_

_Elle se mit à courir à sa poursuite, voulant éviter que le conseil soit dérangé. Callum tourna un couloir qui n'allait pas directement vers les portes de la salle. Clarke le vit et fronça les sourcils. Elle accéléra ses pas pour rattraper son fils, mais elle vit un couloir désert, lorsqu'elle tourna le coin._

_-Callum?_

_Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Clarke avança dans le couloir et elle put légèrement entendre des bruits de pas sur du métal. Elle jura et tourna sur elle-même, prenant la direction de la vraie entrée de la salle._

_Callum avait découvert un passage qui lui seul pouvait utiliser pour se diriger dans la salle de conseil où le grand trône de sa mère était. Il adorait cette salle. Il admirait le trône de bois et il s'amusait souvent à aller s'asseoir dessus. Ses mères disaient qu'il était petit pour son âge et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait toujours de la difficulté à monter dessus. Il adorait aussi s'asseoir sur toutes les chaises des autres clans et les imiter. Sa mère le trouvait drôle, alors que nomon lui disait qu'il devait faire attention à qui il faisait les imitations._

_Callum poussa la trappe, alors qu'il était arrivé au bout du passage. Il sortit rapidement et courut en direction de la voix de sa mère. Il vit son visage au loin et un grand sourire prit possession de son visage. Il n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis hier et elle lui manquait beaucoup. Il s'était endormie et Lexa n'était pas encore rentrée et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, sa mère lui avait appris que sa nomon était avec les ambassadeurs._

_-Nomon!_

_Lexa arrêta net de parler et tout le monde se retourna vers la provenance de la voix. Callum passa soudainement entre deux chaises des ambassadeurs et Lexa écarquilla les yeux._

_-Nomon! répéta Callum, très heureux de voir sa mère._

_Il monta rapidement les marches devant elle et essaya de sauter sur les jambes de Lexa. Par réflexe, la brune l'attrapa pour l'aider._

_-Où est ta mère? demanda Lexa, dans un murmure._

_Callum haussa les épaules en souriant. Il grimpa seulement un peu plus sur Lexa et l'encercla de ses bras. Lexa eut un léger sourire attendri, mais elle voyait toujours les ambassadeurs, sauf Marcus, la regarder avec des sourcils légèrement froncés._

_Lexa fit un signe de main à Indra qui était derrière elle. La guerrière se pencha vers la commandante._

_-Trouves-moi Clarke._

_Indra hocha la tête et elle put faire un pas que les portes s'ouvraient. Clarke entra en trombe, le visage légèrement inquiet que Lexa soit fâchée._

_-Je suis là!_

_Tout le monde la regarda de haut en bas._

_-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle à l'intention de tout le monde. Je ne sais pas par où il est entré. Je lui ait dit de ne pas venir, mais-_

_-Ça va, Clarke, la coupa Lexa en se levant, déposant son fils par terre._

_Callum lui prit aussitôt la main en souriant et Lexa eut un légère teinte rouge, pas encore tout à fait habitué à montrer son côté maternel devant les autres. C'est seulement à deux ans que Callum se mit à beaucoup parler, à s'intéresser à la tour et suivre Lexa partout. La brune s'était lentement habitué aux regards reçut, alors qu'elle tenait Callum dans ses bras dans la tour ou qu'il l'embrassait sur le visage._

_Clarke s'avança rapidement vers sa femme et son fils en se mordant la lèvre._

_-Désolé, murmura-t-elle à Lexa en prenant Callum dans ses bras. Il s'est mit à courir et-_

_-Ça va, la coupa Lexa en lui touchant le bras. Retournez à la maison._

_Clarke hocha la tête, soufflant un "merci", alors qu'elle se retournait._

_-Bye bye, nomon! fit Callum en regardant derrière l'épaule de Clarke._

_La blonde pressa le pas et Marcus retenu un léger rire en voyant Lexa lever sa main, mais la baiser aussitôt, essayant d'avoir un visage sérieux._

_Fin Flashback_

Clarke et Callum riaient sur le lit, alors que la blonde terminait l'anecdote.

-J'aurais tellement aimé voir le visage de nomon! dit Callum.

-Crois-moi, il était merveilleux! Et toi, tu étais beaucoup trop téméraire! Par chance, tu t'es calmé avec les années.

Callum eut un sourire et Clarke passa sa main dans ses cheveux frisés.

-Tu vas retourner voir Mike et les autres, maintenant?

Le jeune garçon releva le regard vers sa mère en souriant légèrement. Il hocha la tête avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

-Ne sors pas d'Arkadia et ne boit rien de ce que Jasper te donne! ordonna Clarke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ici James d'Arkadia. Quelqu'un à l'écoute?

Marcus tourna la tête vers la radio qui traînait sur son bureau. Il s'étira le bras et la prit.

-Ici Marcus. Ça va James?

-Plus au moins. Je suis arrivé chez le Clan des lacs avec le guérisseur du Clan de la montagne et on a de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Attend, James! ordonna Marcus en se levant. Je vais aller chercher Lexa.

-D'accord.

Marcus sortit de son bureau et prit la direction de l'infirmerie avant de s'arrêter dans ses pas. Il savait que Lexa n'y était plus et il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à chercher dans Arkadia. Il prit donc la direction de la salle des commandes pour trouver Raven. Il ouvra la porte d'un coup sec et s'arrêta en voyant la mécanicienne regarder l'infirmerie depuis la caméra de surveillance. Il vit de côté sa joue mouillée et il se racla la gorge. Raven se redressa et s'essuya le visage rapidement avant de regarder Marcus avec un sourire.

-Quoi?

-J'ai besoin que tu appelles Lexa ici avec les haut-parleurs. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à chercher.

Raven fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit le micro et l'approcha de Marcus.

-Ici Marcus. J'ai besoin du commandant à la salle des commandes le plus rapidement possible. Merci.

Il repoussa le micro à la brune et Raven rangea les choses. Il y eu un silence dans lequel Marcus hésitait à parler.

-Quelque chose à dire? demanda Raven en se tournant vers lui. Ça se voit.

-Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il simplement.

Raven haussa les épaules.

-Oui. Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas aller mal. Tout le monde a besoin de moi. Je ne pourrais pas me permettre de laisser tomber.

Marcus soupira.

-C'est faux, Raven. Tu as le droit d'aller mal.

-J'ai été mal assez longtemps, rétorqua la brune. Finn, ma jambe, le Mont Weather… j'ai assez perdu de temps.

-Tu as le droit de prendre des jours de congé. Te reposer… as-tu…

-As-tu quoi? répéta Raven en haussant un sourcil.

-… déjà parler à quelqu'un de ce qui t'était arrivé.

-Tout le monde est déjà au courant. Pourquoi je me répéterais?

-Parce que ça fait du bien de se laisser aller.

Raven et Marcus se fixèrent du regard, durant de longues secondes. Raven avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et elle laissa son regard aller vers les écrans. Elle regarda plus précisément l'infirmerie et elle fixa Luna qui dormait sur son lit.

-Pourquoi avez-vous appelé Lexa? demanda soudainement Clarke en entrant derrière Marcus.

Ce dernier se retourna pour lui faire face.

-James m'a appelé par radio. Il n'a pas de bonnes nouvelles.

Clarke fronça les sourcils et Lexa entra à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda la commandante en se plaçant près de Clarke.

-Merci d'être venu aussi vite, commença Marcus, alors que Raven s'assoyait sur sa chaise. James, le médecin envoyé avec celui du Clan de la montagne, est arrivé chez le Clan des lacs et il n'a pas de bonnes nouvelles.

-Laissez-moi lui parler, ordonna Lexa.

Marcus hocha la tête et il mit la radio en marche.

-James, nous sommes là. Le commandant, Clarke, Raven et moi.

-Très bien. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Un des chefs du clan m'a dit que la situation avait empiré, le temps que l'on arrive.

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda Lexa.

-Plus de morts et de malades. Les gens vomissent, perdent du sang, ont des plaques sur le corps. Nous avons donné des herbes médicinales à quelques-uns et un peu de mes médicaments à d'autres pour voir la différence, mais rien. Aucun effet, aucun soulagement.

Les quatre présents dans la salle se regardèrent. Ils avaient tous le même regard. Clarke prit la radio des mains de Marcus pour parler.

-James… c'est Clarke. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça mais-

Lexa lui arracha la radio des mains.

-On ne peut rien dire, alors qu'on ne sait pas la raison de leur problème.

-On le sait, Lexa! C'est des radiations et on ne peut pas les aider.

-Non, pense Clarke, rétorqua la brune. Seul Podakru et Floukru ont été affectés, jusqu'à maintenant. Qu'ont-ils en commun?

-L'eau, répondit Clarke.

-Et quels sont les produits que seul les deux clans ont en commun et en sont les premiers exportateurs?

-Le poisson, les algues…

-Exactement. Floukru pêche les poissons en premier et en échange toujours à Podakru avant de les emmener à Polis.

Clarke, Marcus et Raven firent les liens dans leur tête.

-Le problème vient de la mer?

-J'en suis sûre, répondit Lexa. J'ai eut le temps de réfléchir et c'est logique. La livraison de poisson n'est pas encore arrivée à Polis et personne d'autre n'a été malade. Seulement Podakru et Floukru qui ont été les premiers en contact. S'ils arrêtent de manger le poisson chez Podakru, alors peut-être que ça va arrêter d'empirer.

-On doit essayer, fit Marcus.

Marcus prit la radio des mains de Lexa.

-Je vais informer James quoi faire en allant voir Abby pour lui dire notre théorie.

Les trois autres hochèrent leur tête en silence et Clarke se retourna vers Lexa.

-Tu viens peut-être de sauver des milliers de vie.

Un sourire apparût sur les deux visages.

-J'espère. Le temps nous le dira, mais c'est la seule raison qui me vient à l'esprit.

-Et tu as probablement raison… je t'aime, ajouta la blonde en murmurant.

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit et Raven roula des yeux.

-Prenez-vous une chambre, fit-elle en se retournant vers les écrans.

Clarke eut un léger rire en prenant la main de sa femme.

-Allons rejoindre ma mère et Marcus.

Lexa hocha la tête et elles partirent ensembles, laissant Raven seule, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer.

-Mais pourquoi les poissons seraient-ils affectés par les radiations après tant d'années?

Elle laissa la question en suspense, quelques secondes, avant de se redresser sur sa chaise et de commencer à taper sur son clavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)
> 
> J'arrive bientôt au même point que sur FanFiction donc je posterai au semaine/2 semaines. Le temps d'écrire les nouveaux chapitres.   
> Vous avez enfin pu voir Becho ou encore Octavia et ses filles! J'espère que vous avez appréciés! :) 
> 
> Merci pour le nouveau kudos et n'hésitez pas à laisser d'encouragements! MERCI!


	25. Chapitre 25

Lexa était assise par terre, près du lit, où Clarke dormait encore, alors qu'il était 8h17 du matin. La brune s'était réveillée à 8h pile, son système prêt à tous les matins, comme une horloge. Elle s'était doucement levée du lit, sans réveiller Clarke et après s'être habillée légèrement, elle s'était assise près du lit. Lexa méditait souvent les matins. C'était parfois pour écouter les voix des anciens commandants précédents ou pour simplement relaxer et libérer le stress accumulé que la vie en tant que commandant ou simplement ce que le titre de femme et de mère pouvait engendrer.

Sans le vouloir, Lexa repensa à un des pires moments qu'elle avait vécu en tant que mère. Le moment où elle avait eut peur de perdre son fils.

_Flash-back, 6 ans plus tôt._

_Callum avait sept ans. C'était une journée chaude. Il n'avait pas plu, depuis des jours, et l'air était sec. Clarke était occupée depuis plusieurs heures à l'infirmerie, laissant Lexa s'occuper de Callum pour la journée. Lexa avait fait garder Callum par quelques nourrices, le temps de faire une rencontre importante dans la mâtiné, mais maintenant que sa journée était vide, elle voulait profiter du temps avec son fils. Elle avait donc décidé d'aller dans la forêt et apprendre le nom et l'utilité de plusieurs plantes à Callum. Ce dernier était plus excité à passer du temps dans la forêt que d'apprendre des plantes, mais puisque c'était important pour sa nomon, il se forçait à écouter._

_-Celles-ci sont des Orties. Elles sont comestibles et les guérisseurs l'utilise pour apaiser les maladies de peau et les femmes enceintes la consomme. Elles la boive en thé. Ta mère et moi en buvons souvent, tu sais… je suis sûre que tu aimerais ça. Pas vrai?_

_Lexa, qui était accroupie pour regarder de près la plante, tourna la tête pour regarder Callum, mais elle rencontra seulement les arbres. Elle fronça les sourcils en se relevant._

_-Callum?_

_Elle avait augmenté le volume de sa voix, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. C'est à ce moment qu'elle regretta un de ses choix. Le reste de sa journée étant libre, aucun garde ne l'accompagnait, lors de ses déplacements. C'était une journée où elle pouvait passer l'après-midi dans sa maison et elle ne demandait donc pas d'escorte. Elle regrettait ce choix, car si quelqu'un aurait été avec elle, il aurait pu surveiller Callum et l'empêcher de partir. Mais Lexa était seule et devenait de plus en plus inquiète, alors qu'elle marchait dans les alentours._

_-Callum!_

_Il y eut un silence et Lexa jura. Elle ne pouvait pas se fier aux traces de pas, car la terre était très sec et aucune marque ne restait marquée._

_Lexa augmenta la vitesse de ses pas, courant légèrement un peu partout pour essayer de voir la tête de son fils._

_-Callum! Callum!_

_-Nomon!_

_Lexa s'arrêta dans ses pas._

_-Callum?_

_-Nomon!_

_Son titre de mère fut prononcé avec une voix insécurisée et Lexa fut en mesure d'entendre des pleurs. La commandante pris quelques secondes pour trouver la provenance des pleurs de son fils et elle partit immédiatement en courant._

_-Ne bouge pas! ordonna-t-elle pour ne pas risquer de le perdre encore plus._

_-Nomon!_

_Lexa serra la mâchoire. Elle courait du plus vite qu'elle pouvait et elle put enfin voir les cheveux bouclés de Callum. À la vue de son fils, tout le corps de Lexa se détendit. Un poids tombait de ses épaules._

_-Je suis là!_

_Callum tourna la tête vers sa mère et un sourire vint illuminer son visage mouillé de larmes. Callum se tenait le bras gauche où du sang coulait légèrement. Lexa vit une égratignure et son cœur se serra._

_Son fils s'était blessé sous sa surveillance. Elle avait perdu son fils dans la forêt, alors qu'elle était supposée le surveiller._

_Le mal-être reprit possession de son corps et elle s'agenouillât devant Callum._

_-Je suis désolé, mon bébé…_

_Callum s'essuyait le visage du revers de sa main et Lexa lui enleva doucement les cheveux du visage._

_-Pardonnes-moi, mon chérie, ajouta Lexa._

_-Je suis désolé, s'excusa aussi Callum. Je suis parti et… et… je me suis fait mal…_

_Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et Lexa se dépêcha de les essuyer._

_-Ne pleure pas, d'accord? demanda la brune avec un léger sourire. On pleure quand on est triste et on n'est pas triste. On est heureux de s'être retrouvé…_

_Elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de le consoler, mais Lexa savait que c'était le domaine de Clarke. Callum allait toujours voir sa mère, lorsqu'il était triste. En fait, il n'avait jamais vu Lexa pleurer. Mais Lexa se sentait bien avec ce rôle. Elle regrettait seulement le fait de ne pas être parfaite dans son rôle de mère._

_-Tu aurais pu te mettre en danger, c'est vrai, commença la brune, mais c'est moi qui ne te regardait pas. Je t'ai laissé partir et ça, c'est ma faute. Ok?_

_Callum hocha légèrement la tête. Lexa eut un simple sourire et elle tirait son fils vers elle pour le prendre dans ses bras. Callum referma ses bras autour du cou de Lexa et celle-ci ferma les yeux en soupirant._

_Fin Flash-back_

-Lexa?

Lexa ouvrit lentement les yeux. Clarke était redressée, appuyée sur son bras. Elle avait encore de petits yeux, mais un léger sourire sur le visage.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps?

Lexa hocha négativement la tête.

-Depuis 8h.

Clarke regarda sa montre et sourit.

-20 minutes… viens me rejoindre, ordonna-t-elle.

Lexa eut un sourire et elle se releva lentement du sol. Elle portait un simple chandail et des boxer et Clarke laissa son regard descendre sur ses jambes et son derrière le temps que la brune vienne la rejoindre sur le lit. Lexa rampa lentement sur le matelas et Clarke ouvrit les bras, accueillant Lexa avec un sourire. La brune se pencha pour embrasser sa femme, quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'elle voulu se reculer, Clarke mit sa main sur sa nuque et la tira vers elle. Lexa fit un léger gémissement, alors que Clarke laissait sa main descendre de son dos à ses fesses.

Lexa laissa ses hanches tomber sur celles de Clarke et la blonde laissa sa langue se balader sur la lèvre supérieure de la commandante. Lexa entrouvrit ses lèvres et sa langue rencontra celle de sa femme. La blonde écarta légèrement ses jambes et serra la fesse de Lexa, espérant que la brune bouge plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de sexe entre les murs d'Arkadia, mais elle ne contrôlait pas son désir. Leurs hanches se rencontrèrent plus férocement et Lexa recula sa tête pour plonger dans la cou de la blonde. Clarke laissa des soupirs et des gémissements sortir de sa bouche, alors que la langue de Lexa s'aventurait et s'attardait sur les points importants quelle connaissait. Près du lobe, dessous la mâchoire et dessus la clavicule, près du centre du cou.

-Ne laisse pas de marques… s'il-te-plait.

Lexa eut un léger grognement, frustrée. C'était toujours la même chanson, lorsqu'elles venaient à Arkadia. Elle se recula légèrement et pris contact avec le regard de la blonde.

-Je veux te marquer… comme je fais à Polis.

Clarke eut un gémissement.

-Ton peuple n'est pas comme le mien, Lex, répondit Clarke, ayant retrouvé un peu de contrôle sur son corps. À Polis, je me montre comme tienne, les gens n'en portent pas non plus d'importance, mais les miens… je suis trop gênée… et mes amis… ma mère.

Lexa haussa un sourcil.

-S'il-te-plait, fit Clarke, on a déjà eut cette conversation plusieurs fois.

-Même après une dizaine d'années, je trouve toujours votre culture étrange, rétorqua la brune.

Clarke eut un sourire avant de rapidement laisser un baiser à sa femme.

-Mais tu m'aimes, fit la blonde.

Lexa haussa un sourcil.

-Oui…

Clarke eut un rire devant l'expression de Lexa. Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais de trouver la brune adorable. Lexa restait toujours perplexe sous certaines paroles de la blonde ou du sarcasme de ses amis. La brune était toujours confiante à Polis, mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment habituée à l'humour des gens du ciel. Elle restait parfois déconcertée et de plus en plus que Callum grandissait, elle pouvait voir qu'il prenait des airs du côté de sa mère.

-Et je t'aime, ajouta Clarke en balayant les cheveux de Lexa.

La brune sourit sous le geste tendre et elle prit la main de Clarke pour l'embrasser. Mais elle fronça soudainement les sourcils en laissant son regard tomber plus loin dans la pièce. Clarke fronça à son tour les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le changement d'expression de sa femme.

-Quoi?

Lexa soupira avant de s'asseoir devant Clarke. Celle-ci replia ses jambes vers elle en s'assoyant.

-Tu crois que Luna est morte? demanda Lexa en regardant la blonde dans les yeux.

Elle n'était pas passée par quatre chemins pensa Clarke.

-Pourquoi tu penses à ça?

-Tout le monde est mort, Clarke. En quelques heures. C'était la dernière en vie hier soir et peut-être que cette nuit, son combat s'est terminé.

-Ils seraient venu nous le dire, Lex, rétorqua Clarke.

Lexa resta silencieuse, réfléchissant à ce que Clarke avait dit. Si Luna était vraiment morte, Jackson et Abby auraient eut la gentillesse de venir les réveillées pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luna se promenait dans les couloirs de l'Arche. Il était encore tôt et l'infirmier chargé de la surveiller dans l'infirmerie s'était endormie. Luna se sentait un peu mieux que la veille. Elle n'avait pas autant mal à la poitrine et elle était fatiguée d'être dans l'infirmerie. Elle était bien traitée par les gens du ciel, mais elle ne voulait pas mourir dans cette salle, couchée sur un lit et attendre sa mort. Elle voulait être libre. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de sortir de la pièce et marcher un peu. Elle avait croisé très peu de gens et ceux-ci ne l'avaient guère remarquée.

Elle profitait pour observer et comprendre l'Arche. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de technologie. Elle en avait observée durant ses visites à Polis où Skaikru avait implanté quelques systèmes pour rendre les choses plus rapides et rentables pour la population. Clarke lui avait tout expliqué et Luna se souvenait même d'avoir entendu le prénom "Raven" dans les explications de Clarke. Elle ne savait pas ce que la brune faisait, mais elle soupçonnait qu'elle devait avoir porté mains fortes aux installations.

Luna continua de marcher, laissant traîner sa main le long du mur près d'elle. Elle arriva à une porte et elle souleva sa main pour la passer. Elle tourna la tête vers l'intérieur et vit d'énormes écrans. Certains étaient allumés et Luna écarquilla les yeux. Elle reconnaissait les écrans, en ayant déjà vu avec la surface noir, mais jamais elle n'en avait vu avec des images et de la couleur Elle regarda attentivement et vit les gens marcher dehors ou encore dans les couloirs. Elle vit même l'infirmerie. Sa curiosité fit un bond et elle décida d'entrer. Elle poussa légèrement la porte et passe l'encadrement. Elle s'arrêta dans ses pas et sourit légèrement. Raven était assise sur la chaise devant les écrans. Sa tête reposait sur ses bras, appuyé sur le bureau devant elle. Son visage faisait face à Luna.

Cette dernière referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança lentement dans la pièce. Elle laissa son regard passer sur chaque appareils, écrans, claviers, radios… elle laissa ses doigts traîner sur le clavier qui était près Raven, touchant les touches carrées de la chose. Elle laissa ensuite sa main caresser le bras de la brune, sans une once d'hésitation. Elle n'était pas timide et le geste était naturel pour elle.

Sa main passa le coude de Raven et elle monta son épaule. Raven avait toujours sa queue de cheval et son chandail rouge de la veille. Luna dédia qu'elle s'était endormie sans le vouloir. Elle se recula légèrement et regarda vers la jambe de la Latina. Raven avait toujours son atèle, ne l'ayant pas enlevée comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle dormait dans sa chambre. Luna sentit sa curiosité faire surface. Raven lui avait parlé et expliqué l'origine de sa blessure, mais elle ne lui avait pas parler de l'appareil qui entourait sa jambe. Luna regarda Raven une dernière fois avant de s'agenouiller. Ses mains touchèrent le métal et elle examina chaque détail.

Elle trouvait le travail remarquable.

Raven se réveilla et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son regard tomba directement sur le visage et les cheveux de Luna. Raven fronça les sourcils. La native était agenouillée près d'elle et Raven sentit soudainement une main toucher sa jambe. Elle se tendit et se releva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Luna recula sa main en se relevant. Elle n'était pas gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit, mais elle préférait donner de l'espace à la brune.

-Je regardais ton atèle. C'est ça le nom? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui… mais pourquoi? Et pourquoi es-tu ici? Tu es supposée être à l'infirmerie!

Luna eut un petit sourire. Raven avait l'air sérieuse, tout en ayant les yeux fatigués.

-Je ne veux pas attendre la mort en étant couchée dans un lit. Je me sens un peu mieux et je voulais marcher un peu.

-Et tu es arrivée ici?

Luna hocha la tête.

-J'ai vu tout ces écrans et cette technologie et…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, laissant plutôt son regard se balader dans la pièce. Raven eut un sourire.

-Impressionnant, hein?

Luna regarda Raven en hochant la tête.

-J'ai déjà vu certains de ces écrans, mais jamais ils n'abordaient des images et de la couleur. La surface était noir.

Raven hocha la tête.

-C'est normal. Il n'y a pas d'électricité pour les faire fonctionner. Bon, il n'y a pas non plus de réseau, donc tu verrais seulement de la neige. Et par neige j'entends un bruit fatiguant et une image grise avec des petits points.

Luna haussait un sourcil, tout en écoutant. Elle ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que Raven venait de dire.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle? demanda Raven, ayant compris le fond de pensée de la native.

Luna hocha la tête en souriant légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas grave…

-Tu t'es endormie ici? demanda Luna en changeant de sujet.

-Ouais, répondit Raven en se massant légèrement la nuque. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois, sourit-elle.

-Pourquoi? demanda Luna en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que je reste ici à chercher ou travailler après que j'aie réellement terminé et je tombe endormie. Ça ne t'aie jamais arrivé? De tomber endormie à d'autres endroits que ton lit.

-Si, répondit immédiatement Luna. Lorsque j'habitais à Polis.

Raven fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as habitée à la capitale? Tu n'es pas la chef de Floukru?

-Oui.

Raven attendit une explication plus longue, durant quelques secondes, mais Luna continua de la fixer sans rien dire. Raven connaissait peu de chose sur les natifs en général. Elle connaissait l'histoire de Lexa, Lincoln ou même encore Indra, puisque Clarke et Octavia lui en avait raconté. Mais tout ce qu'elle connaissait de Luna était qu'elle dirigeait un clan pacifique depuis des années.

-Et? fit Raven. Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer, parce que là, je suis perdue.

-Mon passé t'intéresse?

Raven fut surprise par la question.

-Euh… oui. Je t'aie parlé du mien, alors j'aimerais connaître le tien.

Luna trouvait sa juste. Raven eut un sourire et elle se leva lentement de sa chaise, le corps courbaturé d'avoir dormi dans une mauvaise position.

-Je t'invite déjeuner et tu me parles de toi.

Luna haussa un sourcil à la proposition, mais elle sourit rapidement.

-D'accord.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lexa regardait longuement Clarke qui était en train d'attacher ses bottes. Lexa avait les bras croisés devant elle et un regard légèrement ennuyé.

-Tu sais, quand j'ai dit que j'allais t'attendre, je ne pensais pas que j'allais le faire pendant dix minutes, blagua à moitié la brune.

Clarke roula des yeux en relevant le regard de ses lacets.

-Tu as vu la longueur de ces lacets, Lex?

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de la commandante et quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les coups étaient forts et Lexa s'empressa de répondre. Bellamy se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte, le visage légèrement inquiet.

-Commandant, commença-t-il, j'ai été informé que Luna a disparue de l'infirmerie.

Lexa écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est Abby qui m'a informé, par radio, il y a quelques minutes. Elle et des gardes la cherche dans l'Arche et dehors.

-Où aurait-elle pu aller? fit Clarke en s'approchant de Lexa pour être à sa hauteur.

Soudainement, la radio de Bellamy émit un léger grésillement avant que la voix de Miller ne se fasse entendre.

-Ici, Miller. J'ai trouvé Luna. Elle est avec Raven dans un coin de la cafétéria.

-On arrive, Nate, se fit entendre Abby.

-J'arrive avec Lexa et Clarke, répondit à son tour Bellamy avant de partir en direction de la cafétéria avec les deux femmes.

Ils arrivèrent avant Abby et virent Miller dans le fond de la cafétéria. Clarke remarqua rapidement que Raven avait une expression ennuyée, comme si on les avait dérangées. Lexa remarqua que Luna paraissait beaucoup mieux que la veille. Peu de plaques restaient sur sa peau et elle avait repris un peu de couleur.

-Luna, pourquoi es-tu ici? demanda Lexa en arrivant près de Miller et les filles.

-Je me sentais mieux et si je vais mourir, je ne veux pas rester à attendre mon sort dans un lit.

Lexa haussa un sourcil, peu surprise de la réponse de son amie.

-On était seulement en train de parler et manger un peu. Il ne se passait rien.

Clarke haussa aussi un sourcil, sous la rétorque de Raven. Celle-ci paraissait légèrement sur la défense. Mais la médecin en Clarke fit son apparition et elle se posa des questions sur la santé de Luna. Abby fit enfin son entrée dans la grande pièce et elle courut vers eux, s'inquiétant de la santé de Luna. Mais lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Luna… comment est-ce possible?

La brune fronça les sourcils et Clarke comprenait aussi.

-Elle guérit.

Abby s'approcha et toucha le front de la brune.

-La fièvre est tombé. Tu as mal au cœur?

Luna hocha négativement la tête.

-Tes plaques sont presque toutes parties…

-Pourquoi? demanda Lexa, voulant des explications. Tout le mort est mort. Pourquoi elle guérit?

Abby resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui différencie Luna de tous les autres de son clans.

-Nightblood, dit Clarke.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Alors, c'est vrai? demanda Echo, ayant depuis plusieurs minutes rejoins le groupe dans l'infirmerie.

Elle avait posé la question à Abby qui revenait vers eux, après avoir passé plusieurs minutes dans le labo avec Jackson. Elle avait prélevé un échantillon de sang à Luna et avait passé plusieurs tests.

Raven, quand à elle, marchait derrière tout le monde, débattant sérieusement une question dans sa tête.

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Abby. Le sang noir de Luna éjecte de lui-même les radiations. C'est ce qui lui a sauvé la vie.

-Donc, Lexa pourrait aussi survivre? demanda Clarke.

-Oui. Elle serait d'abord contaminée comme Luna l'a été. Elle traverserait les premières heures et serait malade, mais elle guérirait.

Clarke remercia le ciel. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était que Lexa soit morte.

-Peut-elle être malade à nouveau? demanda Lexa, s'inquiétant pour son amie.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Abby.

-Tu n'es pas sûre? demanda Bellamy.

-Non. Mais je vais exposer l'échantillon de sang aux radiation et voir combien de temps ça prend avant de tout évacuer. Pour le moment, elle doit encore se reposer. Et éviter que le poissons et les algues ne soient consommés.

-Ça ne changera rien, murmura Raven.

-Quoi? demanda Clarke, alors qu'ils se retournaient tous vers elle.

-Ça ne changera rien, répéta la brune. On ne peut pas empêcher ce qui va se produire.

Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda Lexa.

-Je vais vous montrer. Venez.

Ils la suivirent tous. Bientôt, Clarke, Lexa, Abby, Bellamy et Echo étaient dans la salle des commandes avec Raven. Celle-ci s'était assise sur sa chaise, en face des ordinateurs et elle se mis à taper sur le clavier. Des images de tours emmagasinant de l'énergie nucléaire firent leur apparition et Raven se tourna vers les autres.

-Les centrales nucléaires qui ont survécu à Praimfaya commencent à fondre et rejettent dans l'atmosphère et dans l'air leurs radiations. Le taux est déjà très élevé et il risque d'augmenter radicalement. Ici, continua-t-elle en indiquant sur l'écran, c'est le taux actuel. On est aux début du jaune. Lorsque l'aiguille sera dans le rouge, nous serons morts.

Tout le monde resta silencieux.

-Pourquoi la mer en premier? demanda Lexa.

Raven haussa les épaules.

-Le bas de la chaîne alimentaire, je crois.

-Y a-t-il un moyen pour arrêter tout ça? demanda Clarke, déjà en recherche de solution.

-Non. Les centrales ont commencé à fondre, il y a déjà longtemps. Et on ne peut pas les arrêter. C'est de la matière en fusion...

-C'est impossible, murmura Abby.

-Une deuxième Praimfaya, fit Lexa.

Echo tourna la tête vers sa commandante.

-Pardon? fit Raven.

-C'est la répétition d'événement. Les radiations sont la raison de votre départ sur Terre et de cette nouvelle vie ici. Mais elle est de retour et on ne peut rien faire. On doit accepter notre destinée.

Echo hocha légèrement la tête, alors que Clarke dévisageait sa femme.

-On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés, Lexa! s'exclama Clarke.

-Nos et vos ancêtres non rien pu faire à la première. Vous vous êtes exilés et nous nous sommes élevés des cendres. C'est ce qui nous attend encore une fois.

-Elle a raison, ajouta Echo.

Bellamy la dévisagea.

-On a combien de temps? demanda Abby.

Raven se retourna vers ses écrans. Elle tapa sur son clavier et des chiffres firent leur apparition.

-Six mois. Maximum. Après ça, nous serons tous morts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! :) Praimfaya est officiellement de retour ;) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre où une autre interaction entre Luna et Raven y était et un jolie moment Clexa ;) 
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé la fin et le prochain sera le dernier à Arkadia avant le retour à Polis! :)
> 
> MERCI!


	26. Chapitre 25

Lexa était assise par terre, près du lit, où Clarke dormait encore, alors qu'il était 8h17 du matin. La brune s'était réveillée à 8h pile, son système prêt à tous les matins, comme une horloge. Elle s'était doucement levée du lit, sans réveiller Clarke et après s'être habillée légèrement, elle s'était assise près du lit. Lexa méditait souvent les matins. C'était parfois pour écouter les voix des anciens commandants précédents ou pour simplement relaxer et libérer le stress accumulé que la vie en tant que commandant ou simplement ce que le titre de femme et de mère pouvait engendrer.

Sans le vouloir, Lexa repensa à un des pires moments qu'elle avait vécu en tant que mère. Le moment où elle avait eut peur de perdre son fils.

_Flash-back, 6 ans plus tôt._

_Callum avait sept ans. C'était une journée chaude. Il n'avait pas plu, depuis des jours, et l'air était sec. Clarke était occupée depuis plusieurs heures à l'infirmerie, laissant Lexa s'occuper de Callum pour la journée. Lexa avait fait garder Callum par quelques nourrices, le temps de faire une rencontre importante dans la mâtiné, mais maintenant que sa journée était vide, elle voulait profiter du temps avec son fils. Elle avait donc décidé d'aller dans la forêt et apprendre le nom et l'utilité de plusieurs plantes à Callum. Ce dernier était plus excité à passer du temps dans la forêt que d'apprendre des plantes, mais puisque c'était important pour sa nomon, il se forçait à écouter._

_-Celles-ci sont des Orties. Elles sont comestibles et les guérisseurs l'utilise pour apaiser les maladies de peau et les femmes enceintes la consomme. Elles la boive en thé. Ta mère et moi en buvons souvent, tu sais… je suis sûre que tu aimerais ça. Pas vrai?_

_Lexa, qui était accroupie pour regarder de près la plante, tourna la tête pour regarder Callum, mais elle rencontra seulement les arbres. Elle fronça les sourcils en se relevant._

_-Callum?_

_Elle avait augmenté le volume de sa voix, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. C'est à ce moment qu'elle regretta un de ses choix. Le reste de sa journée étant libre, aucun garde ne l'accompagnait, lors de ses déplacements. C'était une journée où elle pouvait passer l'après-midi dans sa maison et elle ne demandait donc pas d'escorte. Elle regrettait ce choix, car si quelqu'un aurait été avec elle, il aurait pu surveiller Callum et l'empêcher de partir. Mais Lexa était seule et devenait de plus en plus inquiète, alors qu'elle marchait dans les alentours._

_-Callum!_

_Il y eut un silence et Lexa jura. Elle ne pouvait pas se fier aux traces de pas, car la terre était très sec et aucune marque ne restait marquée._

_Lexa augmenta la vitesse de ses pas, courant légèrement un peu partout pour essayer de voir la tête de son fils._

_-Callum! Callum!_

_-Nomon!_

_Lexa s'arrêta dans ses pas._

_-Callum?_

_-Nomon!_

_Son titre de mère fut prononcé avec une voix insécurisée et Lexa fut en mesure d'entendre des pleurs. La commandante pris quelques secondes pour trouver la provenance des pleurs de son fils et elle partit immédiatement en courant._

_-Ne bouge pas! ordonna-t-elle pour ne pas risquer de le perdre encore plus._

_-Nomon!_

_Lexa serra la mâchoire. Elle courait du plus vite qu'elle pouvait et elle put enfin voir les cheveux bouclés de Callum. À la vue de son fils, tout le corps de Lexa se détendit. Un poids tombait de ses épaules._

_-Je suis là!_

_Callum tourna la tête vers sa mère et un sourire vint illuminer son visage mouillé de larmes. Callum se tenait le bras gauche où du sang coulait légèrement. Lexa vit une égratignure et son cœur se serra._

_Son fils s'était blessé sous sa surveillance. Elle avait perdu son fils dans la forêt, alors qu'elle était supposée le surveiller._

_Le mal-être reprit possession de son corps et elle s'agenouillât devant Callum._

_-Je suis désolé, mon bébé…_

_Callum s'essuyait le visage du revers de sa main et Lexa lui enleva doucement les cheveux du visage._

_-Pardonnes-moi, mon chérie, ajouta Lexa._

_-Je suis désolé, s'excusa aussi Callum. Je suis parti et… et… je me suis fait mal…_

_Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et Lexa se dépêcha de les essuyer._

_-Ne pleure pas, d'accord? demanda la brune avec un léger sourire. On pleure quand on est triste et on n'est pas triste. On est heureux de s'être retrouvé…_

_Elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de le consoler, mais Lexa savait que c'était le domaine de Clarke. Callum allait toujours voir sa mère, lorsqu'il était triste. En fait, il n'avait jamais vu Lexa pleurer. Mais Lexa se sentait bien avec ce rôle. Elle regrettait seulement le fait de ne pas être parfaite dans son rôle de mère._

_-Tu aurais pu te mettre en danger, c'est vrai, commença la brune, mais c'est moi qui ne te regardait pas. Je t'ai laissé partir et ça, c'est ma faute. Ok?_

_Callum hocha légèrement la tête. Lexa eut un simple sourire et elle tirait son fils vers elle pour le prendre dans ses bras. Callum referma ses bras autour du cou de Lexa et celle-ci ferma les yeux en soupirant._

_Fin Flash-back_

-Lexa?

Lexa ouvrit lentement les yeux. Clarke était redressée, appuyée sur son bras. Elle avait encore de petits yeux, mais un léger sourire sur le visage.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps?

Lexa hocha négativement la tête.

-Depuis 8h.

Clarke regarda sa montre et sourit.

-20 minutes… viens me rejoindre, ordonna-t-elle.

Lexa eut un sourire et elle se releva lentement du sol. Elle portait un simple chandail et des boxer et Clarke laissa son regard descendre sur ses jambes et son derrière le temps que la brune vienne la rejoindre sur le lit. Lexa rampa lentement sur le matelas et Clarke ouvrit les bras, accueillant Lexa avec un sourire. La brune se pencha pour embrasser sa femme, quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'elle voulu se reculer, Clarke mit sa main sur sa nuque et la tira vers elle. Lexa fit un léger gémissement, alors que Clarke laissait sa main descendre de son dos à ses fesses.

Lexa laissa ses hanches tomber sur celles de Clarke et la blonde laissa sa langue se balader sur la lèvre supérieure de la commandante. Lexa entrouvrit ses lèvres et sa langue rencontra celle de sa femme. La blonde écarta légèrement ses jambes et serra la fesse de Lexa, espérant que la brune bouge plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de sexe entre les murs d'Arkadia, mais elle ne contrôlait pas son désir. Leurs hanches se rencontrèrent plus férocement et Lexa recula sa tête pour plonger dans la cou de la blonde. Clarke laissa des soupirs et des gémissements sortir de sa bouche, alors que la langue de Lexa s'aventurait et s'attardait sur les points importants quelle connaissait. Près du lobe, dessous la mâchoire et dessus la clavicule, près du centre du cou.

-Ne laisse pas de marques… s'il-te-plait.

Lexa eut un léger grognement, frustrée. C'était toujours la même chanson, lorsqu'elles venaient à Arkadia. Elle se recula légèrement et pris contact avec le regard de la blonde.

-Je veux te marquer… comme je fais à Polis.

Clarke eut un gémissement.

-Ton peuple n'est pas comme le mien, Lex, répondit Clarke, ayant retrouvé un peu de contrôle sur son corps. À Polis, je me montre comme tienne, les gens n'en portent pas non plus d'importance, mais les miens… je suis trop gênée… et mes amis… ma mère.

Lexa haussa un sourcil.

-S'il-te-plait, fit Clarke, on a déjà eut cette conversation plusieurs fois.

-Même après une dizaine d'années, je trouve toujours votre culture étrange, rétorqua la brune.

Clarke eut un sourire avant de rapidement laisser un baiser à sa femme.

-Mais tu m'aimes, fit la blonde.

Lexa haussa un sourcil.

-Oui…

Clarke eut un rire devant l'expression de Lexa. Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais de trouver la brune adorable. Lexa restait toujours perplexe sous certaines paroles de la blonde ou du sarcasme de ses amis. La brune était toujours confiante à Polis, mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment habituée à l'humour des gens du ciel. Elle restait parfois déconcertée et de plus en plus que Callum grandissait, elle pouvait voir qu'il prenait des airs du côté de sa mère.

-Et je t'aime, ajouta Clarke en balayant les cheveux de Lexa.

La brune sourit sous le geste tendre et elle prit la main de Clarke pour l'embrasser. Mais elle fronça soudainement les sourcils en laissant son regard tomber plus loin dans la pièce. Clarke fronça à son tour les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le changement d'expression de sa femme.

-Quoi?

Lexa soupira avant de s'asseoir devant Clarke. Celle-ci replia ses jambes vers elle en s'assoyant.

-Tu crois que Luna est morte? demanda Lexa en regardant la blonde dans les yeux.

Elle n'était pas passée par quatre chemins pensa Clarke.

-Pourquoi tu penses à ça?

-Tout le monde est mort, Clarke. En quelques heures. C'était la dernière en vie hier soir et peut-être que cette nuit, son combat s'est terminé.

-Ils seraient venu nous le dire, Lex, rétorqua Clarke.

Lexa resta silencieuse, réfléchissant à ce que Clarke avait dit. Si Luna était vraiment morte, Jackson et Abby auraient eut la gentillesse de venir les réveillées pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luna se promenait dans les couloirs de l'Arche. Il était encore tôt et l'infirmier chargé de la surveiller dans l'infirmerie s'était endormie. Luna se sentait un peu mieux que la veille. Elle n'avait pas autant mal à la poitrine et elle était fatiguée d'être dans l'infirmerie. Elle était bien traitée par les gens du ciel, mais elle ne voulait pas mourir dans cette salle, couchée sur un lit et attendre sa mort. Elle voulait être libre. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de sortir de la pièce et marcher un peu. Elle avait croisé très peu de gens et ceux-ci ne l'avaient guère remarquée.

Elle profitait pour observer et comprendre l'Arche. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de technologie. Elle en avait observée durant ses visites à Polis où Skaikru avait implanté quelques systèmes pour rendre les choses plus rapides et rentables pour la population. Clarke lui avait tout expliqué et Luna se souvenait même d'avoir entendu le prénom "Raven" dans les explications de Clarke. Elle ne savait pas ce que la brune faisait, mais elle soupçonnait qu'elle devait avoir porté mains fortes aux installations.

Luna continua de marcher, laissant traîner sa main le long du mur près d'elle. Elle arriva à une porte et elle souleva sa main pour la passer. Elle tourna la tête vers l'intérieur et vit d'énormes écrans. Certains étaient allumés et Luna écarquilla les yeux. Elle reconnaissait les écrans, en ayant déjà vu avec la surface noir, mais jamais elle n'en avait vu avec des images et de la couleur Elle regarda attentivement et vit les gens marcher dehors ou encore dans les couloirs. Elle vit même l'infirmerie. Sa curiosité fit un bond et elle décida d'entrer. Elle poussa légèrement la porte et passe l'encadrement. Elle s'arrêta dans ses pas et sourit légèrement. Raven était assise sur la chaise devant les écrans. Sa tête reposait sur ses bras, appuyé sur le bureau devant elle. Son visage faisait face à Luna.

Cette dernière referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança lentement dans la pièce. Elle laissa son regard passer sur chaque appareils, écrans, claviers, radios… elle laissa ses doigts traîner sur le clavier qui était près Raven, touchant les touches carrées de la chose. Elle laissa ensuite sa main caresser le bras de la brune, sans une once d'hésitation. Elle n'était pas timide et le geste était naturel pour elle.

Sa main passa le coude de Raven et elle monta son épaule. Raven avait toujours sa queue de cheval et son chandail rouge de la veille. Luna dédia qu'elle s'était endormie sans le vouloir. Elle se recula légèrement et regarda vers la jambe de la Latina. Raven avait toujours son atèle, ne l'ayant pas enlevée comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle dormait dans sa chambre. Luna sentit sa curiosité faire surface. Raven lui avait parlé et expliqué l'origine de sa blessure, mais elle ne lui avait pas parler de l'appareil qui entourait sa jambe. Luna regarda Raven une dernière fois avant de s'agenouiller. Ses mains touchèrent le métal et elle examina chaque détail.

Elle trouvait le travail remarquable.

Raven se réveilla et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son regard tomba directement sur le visage et les cheveux de Luna. Raven fronça les sourcils. La native était agenouillée près d'elle et Raven sentit soudainement une main toucher sa jambe. Elle se tendit et se releva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Luna recula sa main en se relevant. Elle n'était pas gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit, mais elle préférait donner de l'espace à la brune.

-Je regardais ton atèle. C'est ça le nom? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui… mais pourquoi? Et pourquoi es-tu ici? Tu es supposée être à l'infirmerie!

Luna eut un petit sourire. Raven avait l'air sérieuse, tout en ayant les yeux fatigués.

-Je ne veux pas attendre la mort en étant couchée dans un lit. Je me sens un peu mieux et je voulais marcher un peu.

-Et tu es arrivée ici?

Luna hocha la tête.

-J'ai vu tout ces écrans et cette technologie et…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, laissant plutôt son regard se balader dans la pièce. Raven eut un sourire.

-Impressionnant, hein?

Luna regarda Raven en hochant la tête.

-J'ai déjà vu certains de ces écrans, mais jamais ils n'abordaient des images et de la couleur. La surface était noir.

Raven hocha la tête.

-C'est normal. Il n'y a pas d'électricité pour les faire fonctionner. Bon, il n'y a pas non plus de réseau, donc tu verrais seulement de la neige. Et par neige j'entends un bruit fatiguant et une image grise avec des petits points.

Luna haussait un sourcil, tout en écoutant. Elle ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que Raven venait de dire.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle? demanda Raven, ayant compris le fond de pensée de la native.

Luna hocha la tête en souriant légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas grave…

-Tu t'es endormie ici? demanda Luna en changeant de sujet.

-Ouais, répondit Raven en se massant légèrement la nuque. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois, sourit-elle.

-Pourquoi? demanda Luna en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que je reste ici à chercher ou travailler après que j'aie réellement terminé et je tombe endormie. Ça ne t'aie jamais arrivé? De tomber endormie à d'autres endroits que ton lit.

-Si, répondit immédiatement Luna. Lorsque j'habitais à Polis.

Raven fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as habitée à la capitale? Tu n'es pas la chef de Floukru?

-Oui.

Raven attendit une explication plus longue, durant quelques secondes, mais Luna continua de la fixer sans rien dire. Raven connaissait peu de chose sur les natifs en général. Elle connaissait l'histoire de Lexa, Lincoln ou même encore Indra, puisque Clarke et Octavia lui en avait raconté. Mais tout ce qu'elle connaissait de Luna était qu'elle dirigeait un clan pacifique depuis des années.

-Et? fit Raven. Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer, parce que là, je suis perdue.

-Mon passé t'intéresse?

Raven fut surprise par la question.

-Euh… oui. Je t'aie parlé du mien, alors j'aimerais connaître le tien.

Luna trouvait sa juste. Raven eut un sourire et elle se leva lentement de sa chaise, le corps courbaturé d'avoir dormi dans une mauvaise position.

-Je t'invite déjeuner et tu me parles de toi.

Luna haussa un sourcil à la proposition, mais elle sourit rapidement.

-D'accord.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lexa regardait longuement Clarke qui était en train d'attacher ses bottes. Lexa avait les bras croisés devant elle et un regard légèrement ennuyé.

-Tu sais, quand j'ai dit que j'allais t'attendre, je ne pensais pas que j'allais le faire pendant dix minutes, blagua à moitié la brune.

Clarke roula des yeux en relevant le regard de ses lacets.

-Tu as vu la longueur de ces lacets, Lex?

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de la commandante et quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les coups étaient forts et Lexa s'empressa de répondre. Bellamy se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte, le visage légèrement inquiet.

-Commandant, commença-t-il, j'ai été informé que Luna a disparue de l'infirmerie.

Lexa écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est Abby qui m'a informé, par radio, il y a quelques minutes. Elle et des gardes la cherche dans l'Arche et dehors.

-Où aurait-elle pu aller? fit Clarke en s'approchant de Lexa pour être à sa hauteur.

Soudainement, la radio de Bellamy émit un léger grésillement avant que la voix de Miller ne se fasse entendre.

-Ici, Miller. J'ai trouvé Luna. Elle est avec Raven dans un coin de la cafétéria.

-On arrive, Nate, se fit entendre Abby.

-J'arrive avec Lexa et Clarke, répondit à son tour Bellamy avant de partir en direction de la cafétéria avec les deux femmes.

Ils arrivèrent avant Abby et virent Miller dans le fond de la cafétéria. Clarke remarqua rapidement que Raven avait une expression ennuyée, comme si on les avait dérangées. Lexa remarqua que Luna paraissait beaucoup mieux que la veille. Peu de plaques restaient sur sa peau et elle avait repris un peu de couleur.

-Luna, pourquoi es-tu ici? demanda Lexa en arrivant près de Miller et les filles.

-Je me sentais mieux et si je vais mourir, je ne veux pas rester à attendre mon sort dans un lit.

Lexa haussa un sourcil, peu surprise de la réponse de son amie.

-On était seulement en train de parler et manger un peu. Il ne se passait rien.

Clarke haussa aussi un sourcil, sous la rétorque de Raven. Celle-ci paraissait légèrement sur la défense. Mais la médecin en Clarke fit son apparition et elle se posa des questions sur la santé de Luna. Abby fit enfin son entrée dans la grande pièce et elle courut vers eux, s'inquiétant de la santé de Luna. Mais lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Luna… comment est-ce possible?

La brune fronça les sourcils et Clarke comprenait aussi.

-Elle guérit.

Abby s'approcha et toucha le front de la brune.

-La fièvre est tombé. Tu as mal au cœur?

Luna hocha négativement la tête.

-Tes plaques sont presque toutes parties…

-Pourquoi? demanda Lexa, voulant des explications. Tout le mort est mort. Pourquoi elle guérit?

Abby resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui différencie Luna de tous les autres de son clans.

-Nightblood, dit Clarke.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Alors, c'est vrai? demanda Echo, ayant depuis plusieurs minutes rejoins le groupe dans l'infirmerie.

Elle avait posé la question à Abby qui revenait vers eux, après avoir passé plusieurs minutes dans le labo avec Jackson. Elle avait prélevé un échantillon de sang à Luna et avait passé plusieurs tests.

Raven, quand à elle, marchait derrière tout le monde, débattant sérieusement une question dans sa tête.

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Abby. Le sang noir de Luna éjecte de lui-même les radiations. C'est ce qui lui a sauvé la vie.

-Donc, Lexa pourrait aussi survivre? demanda Clarke.

-Oui. Elle serait d'abord contaminée comme Luna l'a été. Elle traverserait les premières heures et serait malade, mais elle guérirait.

Clarke remercia le ciel. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était que Lexa soit morte.

-Peut-elle être malade à nouveau? demanda Lexa, s'inquiétant pour son amie.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Abby.

-Tu n'es pas sûre? demanda Bellamy.

-Non. Mais je vais exposer l'échantillon de sang aux radiation et voir combien de temps ça prend avant de tout évacuer. Pour le moment, elle doit encore se reposer. Et éviter que le poissons et les algues ne soient consommés.

-Ça ne changera rien, murmura Raven.

-Quoi? demanda Clarke, alors qu'ils se retournaient tous vers elle.

-Ça ne changera rien, répéta la brune. On ne peut pas empêcher ce qui va se produire.

Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda Lexa.

-Je vais vous montrer. Venez.

Ils la suivirent tous. Bientôt, Clarke, Lexa, Abby, Bellamy et Echo étaient dans la salle des commandes avec Raven. Celle-ci s'était assise sur sa chaise, en face des ordinateurs et elle se mis à taper sur le clavier. Des images de tours emmagasinant de l'énergie nucléaire firent leur apparition et Raven se tourna vers les autres.

-Les centrales nucléaires qui ont survécu à Praimfaya commencent à fondre et rejettent dans l'atmosphère et dans l'air leurs radiations. Le taux est déjà très élevé et il risque d'augmenter radicalement. Ici, continua-t-elle en indiquant sur l'écran, c'est le taux actuel. On est aux début du jaune. Lorsque l'aiguille sera dans le rouge, nous serons morts.

Tout le monde resta silencieux.

-Pourquoi la mer en premier? demanda Lexa.

Raven haussa les épaules.

-Le bas de la chaîne alimentaire, je crois.

-Y a-t-il un moyen pour arrêter tout ça? demanda Clarke, déjà en recherche de solution.

-Non. Les centrales ont commencé à fondre, il y a déjà longtemps. Et on ne peut pas les arrêter. C'est de la matière en fusion...

-C'est impossible, murmura Abby.

-Une deuxième Praimfaya, fit Lexa.

Echo tourna la tête vers sa commandante.

-Pardon? fit Raven.

-C'est la répétition d'événement. Les radiations sont la raison de votre départ sur Terre et de cette nouvelle vie ici. Mais elle est de retour et on ne peut rien faire. On doit accepter notre destinée.

Echo hocha légèrement la tête, alors que Clarke dévisageait sa femme.

-On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés, Lexa! s'exclama Clarke.

-Nos et vos ancêtres non rien pu faire à la première. Vous vous êtes exilés et nous nous sommes élevés des cendres. C'est ce qui nous attend encore une fois.

-Elle a raison, ajouta Echo.

Bellamy la dévisagea.

-On a combien de temps? demanda Abby.

Raven se retourna vers ses écrans. Elle tapa sur son clavier et des chiffres firent leur apparition.

-Six mois. Maximum. Après ça, nous serons tous morts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! :) Praimfaya est officiellement de retour ;) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre où une autre interaction entre Luna et Raven y était et un jolie moment Clexa ;) 
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé la fin et le prochain sera le dernier à Arkadia avant le retour à Polis! :)
> 
> MERCI!


	27. Chapitre 29

_Flash-Back_

_Raven et Luna entraient dans la cafétéria. Un comptoir avec du pain, de la confiture, du bœuf séché, des œufs à la coq et des fruits longeait le mur. Raven alla vers les plateaux. Elle en tendit un à Luna, sans un mot, avant de prendre le sien et d'y mettre un pain avec de la confiture, une pomme et un morceau de viande. Luna se servit un peu de bœuf, n'ayant pas encore retrouver l'appétit après tant d'heures à se sentir si mal._

_-Tu veux du thé? demanda Raven._

_La chef de Floukru hocha la tête. Du thé était déjà infusé et Raven servit deux tasses. Elle les déposa sur leur plateau avant de partir en direction d'une table, dans le fond de la cafétéria. Luna la suivit et elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre. Luna prit le temps de prendre une gorgée de son thé et de le savourer. Elle était légèrement amusée de voir le regard de Raven insistant sur elle. Elle n'aurait pas pensé au départ que la brune serait aussi curieuse._

_Raven se surprenait elle-même. Elle avait toujours été un peu le genre à vivre sa vie et laissez les autres faire la leur. Il lui arrivait quelques fois de vouloir savoir les choses comme tout le monde, mais en cet instant, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle était autant intéressée envers la chef de Floukru._

_-Alors, tu me racontes ton histoire? demanda enfin Raven. Enfin, une partie d'elle…_

_Luna eut un léger sourire._

_-Et bien, j'ai grandi dans mon village natale jusqu'à mes cinq ans. Mon frère en avait 7 à l'époque. Nous étions tous les deux des Nightbloods. À cette âge, mes parents croyaient que nous étions assez vieux pour enfin aller à Polis et commencer à s'entraîner pour être le prochain commandant. Ils nous ont donc déclarés au chef du village._

_-5 ans, répéta Raven, les yeux écarquillés._

_Elle n'avait pas eut une belle enfance, elle-même. Sa mère volant ses rations de nourriture. Mais tout ce qu'elle pensait à cette âge était de voir ses amis, aller à l'école sur l'Arche, jouer…_

_-Mon frère et moi avons grandi à Polis avec les sept autres enfants. Le plus vieux de tous était de cinq ans mon aîné. Lexa faisait partie de nous tous._

_-Vous étiez de bonnes amies à l'époque aussi? demanda Raven._

_Luna hocha la tête._

_-Nous étions proches. Je l'étais plus avec elle que les autres. Mais nous étions deux têtes fortes, alors nous avions quelques accrochages._

_Raven haussa un sourcil._

_-Tu étais une tête forte? Tu es genre, la fille la plus douce au monde… et bien, c'est ce qu'on dit._

_Elle avait essayé de se rattraper. Raven avait déjà vu Luna dans les rues de Polis, mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlée auparavant. Par contre, Clarke et Octavia lui avait parlé d'elle comme elles avaient parlé des autres ambassadeurs et Luna était décrite comme celle qui recueille ceux qui ont terminés de se battre. Qui veulent la paix. Elle était calme et attentionnée et Clarke avait déjà mentionné comment elle aimait les enfants._

_Mais Luna ne cacha pas son sourire. Elle trouvait de plus en plus la Latina adorable._

_-Je sais que c'est comme ça que les gens aiment me décrire. Mais je sais prendre ma place. Et à l'époque, je ne voyais que la Flamme et être commandant. Me battre et diriger. Mon frère m'a toujours dit de me rappeler que la combat n'était pas tout. Qu'il y avait du mauvais. Mais je ne le croyais pas. Lexa était déterminée aussi. Mais elle pouvait facilement délaisser le combat pour la politique. Titus était fou d'elle._

_Raven eut un rire moqueur._

_-Lexa briseuse de cœur…_

_Luna eut aussi un rire._

_-Elle a eut une petite-amie avant Clarke. Et c'est vrai qu'elle était la préférée de bien des gens… et donc nous avons grandi comme ça. Mais avec les années, une certaine raison m'est venue. Je pensais un peu moins au combat avant le conclave. À ce que ma vie aurait pu être, plutôt. Avec mes parents. Mais l'heure est arrivée et j'ai dû affronter mon propre frère durant le premier round. Je l'ai tué._

_Raven essaya de rester neutre._

_-J'étais plutôt confidente. J'étais la meilleure dans les entraînements._   _Lexa me suivait de près. J'ai tué mon frère avec mon épée et les gens se sont acclamés. C'est là que je me suis réveillée._

_Raven hocha légèrement la tête._

_-J'ai vu le corps de mon propre frère inerte par terre, par ma faute et les autres applaudirent. Lexa est rapidement rentrée pour m'affronter. Mais je suis partie. J'ai couru vers les passages secrets et je suis sortie de Polis._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-C'était trop. J'étais dégoûtée de la personne dont j'étais devenue pour les autres. Je sais que j'aurais gagné contre Lexa. Je la battais presque toujours, durant les entraînements. Et les autres aussi. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Savoir que j'aurais d'autres morts sur la conscience, en tant que commandant… jamais._

_-C'est remarquable._

_Luna haussa un sourcil._

_-Tu es une des premières personnes qui me dit ça._

_-J'aurais aimé que notre vaisseau tombe sur vous, il y a dix ans. On aurait évité toute qu'une guerre._

_Lune eut un rire._

_-Mais nous n'aurions pas tout ça, rétorqua la brune en faisant référence à tout ce qu'il y avait maintenant entre les natifs et eux._

_-C'est vrai… mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma vraie question._

_Luna fronça les sourcils, alors que Raven avait un sourire sur le visage._

_-Je t'aie demandé pourquoi tu t'étais déjà endormie à des endroits inappropriés._

_Luna laissa échapper un petit rire._

_-La réponse est que j'étais tellement obsédée à être la meilleure que je m'entraînais encore et toujours. Et lorsque j'arrêtais quelques secondes pour me reposer, je tombais endormie._

_-Rappelles-moi de ne pas te déranger, d'accord? fit Raven. Je ne veux pas risquer de me retrouver avec une autre jambe en moi._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Luna. Le temps où j'utilisais mes poings pour tout est terminé. Et tu ne me dérange pas du tout… tu es bien une des personnes que j'apprécie ici._

_Luna planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme en face d'elle. La Latina tenu son regard le plus longtemps qu'elle pouvait avant de le laisser tomber sur sa tasse de thé. Le regard de Luna lui faisait ressentir quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas capable de mettre le doigt dessus. Mais elle détestait aussi le fait de se sentir… impuissante envers elle._

_-Ça te fait quoi de savoir que ton sang te garde en vie? demanda Raven._

_Luna prit le temps de penser à sa réponse. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche quand quelqu'un les appela._

_-Luna! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tout le monde te cherche!_

_Raven fronça les sourcils en regardant Miller. Celui-ci prit sa radio pour contacter les autres et la déception prit possession des deux jeunes femmes._

_Fin Flash-Back_

-Écartes plus tes jambes, Callum! ordonna Lexa. Tu as la mauvaise habitude à ta mère. Tu dois être plus ferme sur tes deux jambes.

Callum passa sa main sur son pantalon, alors qu'il était par terre. Lexa venait encore de le faire tomber, alors qu'ils s'entraînaient. Le jeune garçon se poussa avec ses mains et sauta sur ses pieds. Lexa haussa un sourcils avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Tu t'es entraîné en cachette, je crois. Mais tu ne m'impressionnes pas plus pour autant, sourit-elle.

Callum eut un léger sourire avant de s'avancer vers sa mère pour continuer le combat. Leur épée se rencontrèrent rapidement. Chacun se jetait par terre, tournait sur lui-même pour éviter la lame de l'autre. Callum était encore jeune, mais Lexa s'était assuré qu'il soit entraîné jeune et à presque quatorze ans, Callum était un excellent combattant. Et s'entraîner avec sa mère, la commandante, lui permettait de voir les rares points faibles chez une personne et d'en prendre avantage. Les Nightbloods avaient aussi cette avantage, puisque Lexa les entraînaient.

Lexa examina Callum du regard. Ses mains tenaient fermement son épée; ce n'était pas un problème. Elle vit ensuite des mèches de cheveux lui coller au front et Callum repoussa ses cheveux frisés d'un geste rapide. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait cette habitude, depuis quelques jours. Elle regarda aussi ses pieds. Son fils bougeait beaucoup, une stratégie qu'elle lui avait appris. Lexa attaqua la première. Callum leva son épée et les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit.

-Attend! fit soudainement Callum sans bouger de leur position.

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi?

-Je viens de penser à quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas l'essayer. J'ai peur de te faire mal…

Le froncement de sourcil se transforma en un haussement.

-Tu as peur de me faire mal? répéta Lexa qui essayait de ne pas être insultée par son fils.

Callum remarqua rapidement l'expression de sa mère et il essaya de se rattraper.

-Parce que je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer et je ne veux pas te faire mal à la jambe!

-Alors, montres-moi, demanda Lexa en s'adoucissant.

Callum souffla et il pointa la jambe de sa mère qui était plié dans un angle carré.

-Ta jambe, tu vois… elle est pliée dans un angle qui rend ta cuisse horizontal.

-Pour mieux me soutenir, compléta Lexa.

-Je sais… donc, plusieurs guerriers se mettent dans cette position. Moi le premier.

Lexa hocha la tête.

-J'avais pensé à sauter pour que mon pied s'appuie sur ta cuisse et ensuite me propulser vers l'arrière… et en même temps, si la force y est, te faire tomber.

Lexa haussa un sourcil et un sourire fit son apparition. La bouche de Callum s'agrandit aussi en un grand sourire.

-Je suis fière de toi, Cal. Et tu as bien fait de ne pas le faire.

La mère et le fils eurent un rire.

-Sur le moment, en tout cas. Essayons-le!

-Ah oui? fit Callum.

Lexa hocha la tête et ils se remirent en position.

-Maintenant!

Callum s'exécuta. Il sauta et appuya son pied sur la cuisse de sa mère avant de se pousser. Lexa s'était préparée et avait contracté sa jambe le plus possible pour être stable. Le poids de Callum vers elle fit avancer leur épée vers son visage, mais le jeune garçon se propulsa rapidement vers l'arrière et il se retrouva à un peu plus d'un mètre plus loin.

-C'était super! s'exclama Callum en souriant.

Lexa ne put contenir son sourire en voyant son fils. Ce dernier s'avança vers Lexa en levant la main et Lexa la lui tapa.

-J'ai remarqué que tu étais dû pour ta coupe de cheveux.

Callum roula des yeux.

-Ils te coupent le champ de vision et tu le sais. Tu iras voir Jackie de retour à Polis.

Callum hocha la tête avant de parler.

-Il se passe quoi avec Podakru?

Lexa retenu un soupir. Raven leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, deux heures plus tôt. Abby avait demandé que personne ne propage la nouvelle. Personne ne devait encore le savoir pour éviter la panique. Les gens devaient vivre leur vie de tous les jours et elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle avait ordonné que tout le monde retourne à leurs occupations. Abby était donc retournée auprès de Luna pour faire des tests sur son sang noir. Clarke était partie avec Jackson faire une légère opération pour remplacer sa mère. Bellamy et Echo étaient partit chacun de leur côté, alors que Raven était restée dans la salle des commandes pour faire de plus amples recherches. Et Lexa avait décidé de passer du temps avec son fils. Elle l'avait donc cherché dans Arkadia pour le retrouver dans le cours d'histoire avec Mike, le fils de Monty et Harper.

Callum avait suivit quelques cours avec les autres enfants de Polis. Il s'était entraîné avec sa mère ou encore Indra. Il avait fait les cours de survit, chasse, de plantes. Lexa avait beaucoup participé à ces derniers. Elle lui avait aussi appris sa langue natale, le trigedasleng. Mais pour que Callum connaisse aussi l'histoire de l'Arche ou du monde avant la guerre nucléaire, Clarke lui avait donné des livres d'histoires. Elle lui avait raconté elle-même ce qu'elle connaissait et à chaque visite à Arkadia, Callum se joignait aux cours que les jeunes suivaient. De simples mathématiques, un peu de science ou de l'informatique. Il aimait aussi passer du temps avec Abby à l'infirmerie, lorsqu'il le pouvait et il accompagnait Clarke à Polis sur une base régulière.

-Podakru a subi plusieurs morts déjà. Nous avons découvert que les radiations dont je t'aie parlé provenaient du poissons et des algues. Leur consommation a été arrêté et nous allons être au courant s'il y a une amélioration.

Callum hocha la tête, heureux de la nouvelle. Lexa le regarda sourire et une tristesse l'envahie. Dans six mois, son garçon serait mort. Clarke aussi. En quelques secondes seulement, ses yeux étaient devenus humides et Lexa laissa son épée par terre pour s'approcher de son garçon. Callum la regarda avancer et Lexa le prit dans ses bras, sans un mot. Ses bras autour de son cou. Callum resta figé, ses bras le long de son corps. Mais il lâcha son épée et referma ses bras autour de la taille de sa mère. Lexa déposa sa tête sur les cheveux de Callum en fermant les yeux. Callum ferma aussi les yeux et profita du moment. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où venait cette élan d'affection, mais il la prenait sans poser de questions. Une larme s'échappa du coin de l'œil fermé de la brune et coula le long de sa joue.

Dans six mois, elle serait seule avec Luna et quelques jeunes Nightbloods. Sans ses amis, sans sa famille.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raven était assise à une table à l'extérieur, un verre d'alcool à la main. La soirée était avancée et un feu brûlait non loin, éclairant et réchauffant les gens dehors. La brune regardait les couples qui étaient assis plus loin. Ils s'embrassaient, se lovaient l'une contre l'autre. Elle pensa aussi à ses amis. Bellamy et Echo, Monty et Harper, Jasper avec une fille prénommée Jessy, Miller et Bryan, Octavia et Lincoln, Clarke et Lexa… même Abby et Marcus. Elle se sentait désespérée. Elle avait passé tant d'années à coucher avec des gars, travailler et ne pas être dans une relation sérieuse. Mais maintenant, elle frappait un mur de brique.

Elle pensa à la fin du monde et un léger rire s'échappa. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était une mauvaise chose ou non. Elle n'avait presque rien à perdre.

-Je peux m'asseoir?

Raven leva le regard vers Abby. La médecin avait un doux sourire sur le visage et attendait la réponse de Raven. Celle-ci tira elle-même la chaise à sa gauche et Abby se laissa tomber sur la chaise, un verre dans la main.

-C'est une belle soirée.

Raven hocha la tête et les deux femmes burent leur verre en silence, durant plusieurs secondes. Sinclair fit soudainement son apparition, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Belle soirée! dit-il.

Raven haussa un sourcil. Elle tourna légèrement son regard vers Abby et remarqua que celle-ci levait les yeux au ciel.

-Une mécanicienne et une médecin à la même table. Est-ce qu'un ingénieur peut s'asseoir? demanda-t-il en pointant la troisième chaise.

-Bien-sûr, s'empressa de répondre Abby.

Sinclair prit place de l'autre côté de Raven. Cette dernière passa son regard entre Abby et son patron.

-Vous savez que rien n'est subtil dans tout ça? fit-elle.

Abby et Sinclair se regardèrent en soupirant. Raven eut un léger rire avant de boire une autre gorgée.

-Un de vous deux seul l'aurait fait, mais les deux ensembles et disant la même phrase… vraiment pas subtil.

Les deux plus vieux échangèrent un rire, réalisant à quel point leur plan était stupide.

-Tu as raison, Raven, remarqua Abby.

-Et vous étiez à une minute d'intervalle…

-Je savais que j'aurais dû attendre encore, commenta Sinclair.

Ils eurent tous un rire.

-Pourquoi vous êtes ici? Je ne suis pas fait en sucre.

-Ça, on le sait! s'exclama Abby. Tu nous en a fait voir.

Raven eut un sourire fière.

-On s'inquiète seulement pour toi, ajouta Sinclair. Tu es importante pour nous Raven. Plus que tu ne peux le penser.

Raven se cacha le visage derrière son verre en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

-On a toujours cru en toi, voulu que tu réussisses dans ce que tu fais, que tu sois heureuse…

-Je sais, marmonna Raven. Et vous êtes importants pour moi aussi…

Abby et Sinclair eurent un gros sourire.

-On le sait aussi, fit Sinclair. Et on a remarqué que tu étais absente, ces derniers temps. Pas physiquement, mais…

-Tu es triste et ça paraît, compléta Abby.

Raven ne parla pas. Elle fixa plutôt son regard sur le feu en face d'elle.

-J'ai peur que tu ne commences une dépression, Raven.

Raven tourna le regard vers Abby.

-Je ne fais pas de dépression.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, ajouta la médecin.

Raven haussa un sourcil.

-Mais on a remarqué que tu t'intéressais soudainement à la culture native, continua Sinclair. Et que tu avais passé du temps avec Luna et-

-Je n'ai pas le droit de passer du temps avec elle? le coupa Raven, un peu insultée. C'est bizarre de me voir avec les natifs?

-Non! répondit Sinclair. Tu n'as juste jamais montré d'intérêt.

-Tu as fait quelques visites à Polis avec moi, mais mise à part Lexa et Indra, je ne t'aie jamais vu discuter avec eux, ajouta Abby. Bref, on t'a vu avec Luna et on a remarqué que tu souriais.

-Beaucoup plus que ces derniers temps, compléta Sinclair.

Raven but une autre gorgée de son verre. Elle ne voyait pas où la conversation allait et elle n'aimait pas trop ça qu'Abby et Sinclair se mêlent de sa vie privée.

-J'ai parlé avec Lexa et Luna, fit Abby. Luna n'a plus personne de son clan, comme tu sais. Elle ne voit pas l'utilité de retourner à son clan où tout ce qu'elle va retrouver sont des corps morts…

Raven hocha légèrement la tête. Son esprit s'envola vers la native. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle devait vivre.

-Lexa a invité Luna a retourner avec elle à Polis demain. Elle va rester dans sa maison où elle habite habituellement lors de ses visites à la capitale… on a pensé que tu serais peut-être bien là-bas.

-Quoi? fit Raven en fronçant les sourcils.

-Abby m'en a parlé et je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Il n'y a aucun travaux importants ou problèmes, Raven. Tu peux très bien partir plusieurs jours d'Arkadia et te retrouver.

-Je sais qui je suis, argumenta la brune. Je suis bien avec le travail. Tu le sais, Sinclair.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Plus maintenant.

Raven soupira, légèrement en colère, mais sachant qu'ils avaient raison. Son orgueil en prenait un coup.

-J'en aie parlé à Clarke et Lexa et elles en seraient heureuses que tu les accompagnes.

Ils restèrent silencieux, quelques secondes.

-Et Luna?

-Elle est tout autant heureuse, sourit Abby.

Raven prit une nouvelle gorgée de son verre et la médecin l'imita.

-Luna est même prête à t'héberger, ajouta Abby en avalant sa gorgée.

Un silence se fit, quelques secondes.

-Vous êtes comme de vrais parents avec toute cette... protection envers moi.

Abby et Sinclair sourirent sous la remarque de la mécanicienne.

-Parce qu'on t'aime, Reyes, sourit Sinclair.

Raven hocha légèrement la tête en souriant. Abby et Sinclair en avait assez de sa part pour savoir qu'elle leur disait un "moi aussi" sans les mots.

-Tu es sûr que ta bande d'ingénieurs vantards et de jeunes mécaniciens apprentis vont tenir le coup? demanda Raven en haussant un sourcil, un demi sourire caché derrière son verre.

-Tu crois que je ne peux pas m'en occuper? demanda Sinclair.

Raven eut un rire moqueur.

-Je veux seulement en être sûr pour ne pas que tu regrettes ta décision quand il sera trop tard.

Ils sourirent tous les trois. Les deux aînés étaient heureux de la tournure des événements, sachant à quel point Raven était têtue et difficile à accepter l'aide. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux et chacun profitait du feu et de la musique.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lexa parlait avec Ryder, alors que tout le monde attendait après Clarke pour partir. Ils étaient dehors près des portes d'Arkadia pour partir en direction de Polis. Les chevaux étaient prêt à prendre la route et le Rover avait fait son plein d'énergie depuis longtemps. Devant le manque de chevaux pour Luna et Raven, celle-ci avait proposé d'aller à Polis en Rover et d'apporter la matériel de chacun et ainsi alléger le voyage des chevaux. Luna l'accompagnait, bien qu'elle trouvait l'idée de voyager en VTT étrange. Callum avait demandé à ses mères s'il pouvait faire le voyage avec elles et les deux mères n'avaient pas pu refuser. Ryder allait donc attacher le cheval du jeune garçon avec le sien.

- _Do yu think ai beda go ge her?,_  demanda Lexa à Ryder.(Tu crois que je devrais aller la chercher?)

- _No. Em ste probably saying leidon kom the chanchelier gon a third time._ (Non. Elle dit probablement au revoir au Chancelier une troisième fois.)

Lexa eut un sourire.

- _Em ste the same thing each time osir return kom polis._ (C'est la même chose chaque fois qu'on retourne à Polis.)

Ce fut au tour de Ryder de sourire et Raven s'impatienta.

-Où est la princesse? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

-Probablement avec Abby, répondit Lexa.

-Elle est là, rétorqua Ryder en regardant en direction de l'Arche d'où Clarke sortait enfin.

La blonde courut vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Enfin! On a assez attendu! fit Raven.

Clarke roula des yeux.

-Désolé, mais ma mère m'a gardée avec elle pour me montrer les tests de Luna.

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

-Quels tests?

-Pour savoir si elle pouvait retomber malade, répondit Clarke. La réponse est non. Le sang est affecté une seule fois et par la suite, les effets s'estompent. Luna pourrait manger du poissons sans recevoir les effets des radiations.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, non? demanda Raven.

Clarke hocha la tête.

-Elle n'a plus rien à craindre.

-C'est pareil pour le commandant? demanda Ryder.

-Oui. Lexa serait d'abord malade. Tu aurais des plaques, continua-t-elle en regardant sa femme, tu vomirais, mais une fois rétablie comme Luna, tu serais immunisée.

Raven haussa un sourcil.

-En parlant de sang noir, je vais aller voir Luna dans le Rover. Elle attend avec Callum.

-C'est bon! Vous pouvez partir en direction de Polis. Lexa, Ryder et moi allons sûrement arriver quelques heures derrière vous.

Raven hocha la tête et leur fit signe de la main en partant. Elle allait profiter du trajet pour annoncer la nouvelle à Luna et lui expliquer le Rover. Ryder se retourna et alla vérifier les chevaux une dernière fois, alors que Clarke se rapprochait de Lexa et lui prenait la main en souriant légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, murmura Lexa.

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi? Tu es en sécurité et-

-Pas toi. Ni Callum. Ni aucun d'Arkadia ou des autres clans.

Clarke resta silencieuse.

-Je ne veux pas de se… privilège si je dois être seule et sans notre famille à Praimfaya.

Clarke soupira.

-Je comprends… mais on n'est pas rendu là, d'accord? On a six mois devant nous pour trouver une solution. Un abris, un moyen d'échapper à tout ça. Restons positives.

Lexa et Clarke se fixèrent du regard. Lexa se demandait si sa femme faisait bien de mettre son énergie dans quelque chose d'impossible. Il n'y avait pas de solution et elle le savait. Raven avait été claire. Mais Lexa connaissait Clarke et elle décida de la laisser faire. Elle avait passé le temps où elle argumentait la blonde pour sauver tout le monde. Lexa espérait seulement que Clarke réalise rapidement qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et qu'elle passe les derniers mois avec elle et Callum.

Lexa hocha enfin la tête et Clarke la tira vers les chevaux, alors que le Rover démarrait et partait en direction de Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! Demain j'essaierai de poster le dernier chapitre et ensuite, A3O et FanFiction.net sera poster en même temps. Les prochains chapitres seront posté hebdomadairement ou aux 2 semaines :)
> 
> J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus et merci!


	28. Chapitre 28

-Lexa?

La commandante tourna la tête vers sa femme en souriant.

-Ça te dit d'arrêter une heure ou deux à notre endroit?

Clarke lui offrit un sourire et un clin d'œil et Lexa n'eut pas besoin de plus de détails. Elle savait exactement ce que Clarke voulait dire par "notre endroit" et ce que le clin d'œil impliquait. Elle s'imagina, quelques secondes, ce qui pourrait suivre et un battement se fit sentir entre ses jambes. Elle eut le réflexes de serrer les cuisses et son cheval accéléra. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et tira les reines vers elle. Elle se stabilisa, le rouge aux joues et Clarke ne put retenir son rire. Ryder, qui était devant, retourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tout va bien! Continue! fit Lexa.

Ryder hocha la tête et continua d'avancer sur son cheval, alors que Clarke s'approchait encore plus de Lexa pour lui tapoter doucement la cuisse.

-Tout ça pour un clin d'œil? la taquina la blonde. Et moi qui croyais qu'avec les années, tu te serais habituée…

Elle laissa sa main remonter lentement vers le haut de la cuisse de la brune et Lexa retenu son souffle. Mais Clarke enleva sa main avant la destination espérée de Lexa et elle repartit en cheval. La commandante prit une profonde respiration, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et se dépêcha de rattraper sa femme.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tu m'as privé de moments intimes depuis trois jours…

-Je te rappelle qu'on l'a presque fait avant-hier, argumenta Clarke, légèrement amusé.

Lexa avait été très respectueuse, même timide et avait rarement entamé les premiers pas dans leur début de relation. Mais alors que leur relation devenait plus forte, profonde, Lexa avait pris de l'assurance et avait commencé à initier leurs ébats. Mais tout ce faisait toujours dans la chambre ou quelque part dans leur maison. Un endroit sûr. Elle n'avait jamais voulu prendre le risque qu'une servante, un garde ou même Titus, à l'époque, tombe sur elles. Clarke avait toujours respecté cette demande, même si Lexa ne l'avait jamais formulée à voix haute. Par contre, la blonde s'amusait à taquiner sa femme. Lui toucher la cuisse, le bras, lui serrer une fesse en passant près d'elle. Lui chuchoter des mots à l'oreille. Lexa la laissait faire. Elle adorait ce jeu.

- _Presque_ , répéta Lexa, en murmurant, ne souhaitant pas que Ryder entende. Mais il a fallu que tu arrêtes avec ta règles "pas de sexe à Arkadia".

Clarke roula des yeux.

-Comme si tu n'étais pas récompensée à chaque fois qu'on revient à Polis.

Lexa ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était vrai que Clarke la remerciait toujours d'une certaine manière pour avoir respecté cette demande. Et dans son cœur, Lexa respectait le souhait de Clarke. Elle-même ne voulait pas de sexe en dehors de leur chambre, ou du moins leur maison, et elle comprenait que Clarke n'en voulait pas à Arkadia. Elle était seulement déçu à chaque fois.

-Et j'aimerais bien te récompenser… à la cabane.

-Moi aussi, murmura Lexa.

Clarke eut un gros sourire avant de faire un signe de tête vers Ryder. Lexa le rattrapa et lui parla, quelques secondes. Clarke n'entendait pas, mais elle se doutait de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Elle vit Ryder hocher la tête et Lexa se remit à la hauteur de sa femme.

-Tu viens?

Clarke sourit et ensembles, elles partirent vers leur cabane et la chute.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raven garait le Rover près de la capital, le VTT n'entrant pas dans les rues de Polis. Des gardes postés en dehors de la ville s'approchèrent et prirent rapidement connaissance de Luna et Callum. Ils les saluèrent poliment.

-Heda et Jovaheda vont arriver plus tard, en cheval et avec Ryder. Leurs affaires sont à l'arrière du véhicule et elles demandent que tout soit apportés à leur maison. Je vais vous accompagner.

Les gardes hochèrent la tête sous les paroles de Callum. Ce dernier avait été très direct et polie dans sa façon de parler et les gardes respectaient le fils du commandant. Ils partirent ensemble pour prendre les sacs et Raven resta près de Luna, un sourcil haussé.

-Il ressemble vraiment à ses mères.

Luna eut un sourire.

-Je sais. Tu l'as déjà vu lors des réunions? demanda la brune.

Raven haussa un sourcil.

-Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'une fille qui assiste aux réunions officiels de Polis? fit Raven avec un léger rire moqueur.

-Pas vraiment… tu es plus le genre… libre, mais à son affaire.

Raven haussa un sourcil. Luna avait bien visé. Devant le manque de réplique de la Latina, Luna partit derrière le Rover pour prendre le sac de Raven. Elle revint rapidement et le donna à la brune. Luna n'avait aucune affaire à elle, sauf les vêtements qu'elle portait, mais elle avait la chance d'en avoir d'autres à sa maison.

-Tu viens t'installer?

Raven hocha la tête et Luna partit dans les rues de Polis pour se rendre à sa maison. Raven mit son sac sur son épaules et s'assura d'avoir la radio sur elle avant de suivre la native. Elles marchèrent ensembles dans les rues de Polis et la plupart des gens saluaient Luna, lorsqu'elle passait près d'eux. Même si elle avait été longtemps détestée, car elle ne suivait pas les mœurs et le fameux "le sang doit venger le sang", la paix qui s'était installée avec les années avait changé quelques esprits et les gens portaient beaucoup plus la native dans leur cœur. Quelques personnes saluèrent aussi Raven avec respect et Luna haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais populaire ici.

Raven eut un sourire fière.

-Tout le magnifique travail que tu vois ici… il vient de moi, sourit la brune. J'ai travaillé d'arrache pieds avec d'autres personnes et je suis fière du résultat. Enfin, j'ai fait la plupart du travail.

Luna eut un sourire devant le manque de modestie de Raven.

-Je dois avouer que j'apprécie les douches. C'est plus rapide que les bains qu'on doit remplir.

Le sourire de Raven s'agrandit. Son sentiment de fierté s'agrandissait, alors qu'elle pensait au fait que Luna appréciait son travail.

-Raven! Luna! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? demanda soudainement Octavia.

La guerrière s'approchait d'elles, une expression interrogative sur le visage.

-Salut, O', fit Raven. On arrive d'Arkadia avec Callum et le Rover.

-D'accord… mais pourquoi vous êtes ici?

Raven regarda Luna. Elle ne savait pas si la native voulait parler de ce qui s'était passé. Elle venait de perdre tout son clan, ses amis et clairement, personne n'avait été mis au courant à Polis.

Luna pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Elle connaissait Octavia. Elle savait qu'elle avait été le second d'Indra, était une meurtrière douée et prenait sa place que les autres le veuillent ou non. Mais elle savait qu'elle était la femme de Lincoln, son cher ami. Elle était mère de deux magnifiques petites jumelles et respectée des autres. Elle était aussi une amie proche de Clarke et Lexa.

-Mon clan a aussi été affecté par les radiations.

Octavia fronça les sourcils.

-Les radiations? Quelles radiations?

Luna ne comprenait pas.

-Tu n'es pas au courant?

-Non. Raven… de quoi parlez-vous?

-Abby m'a dit de ne pas en parler.

-Quoi? la coupa Octavia. Je ne comprends rien!

Raven soupira et Luna décida de ne pas s'en mêler.

-Écoute, O'… Luna va habiter à Polis et je l'accompagne. Elle et les autres… Sinclair m'a donné congé et j'avais besoin de me changer les idée.

Raven pensa quelques secondes. Abby lui avait peut-être dit de ne pas en parler, mais Octavia était son amie. Et depuis quand elle suivait tous les ordres?

-Octavia, la situation n'est pas belle. Les malades ne sont pas malades par hasard. Les centrales nucléaires fondent et rejettent leurs radiations dans l'atmosphère. Le poissons et les algues sont seulement les premiers signes. On va mourir.

Octavia recula d'un pas.

-Tu ne dois pas le dire! Je vais me faire tuer! Mais je te fais confiance.

Octavia hocha légèrement de la tête.

-Pourquoi? Quand?!

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je ne veux même plus en parler, soupira Raven. Attends que les amoureuses reviennent et tu iras leur poser tes questions.

-Qui est au courant de… tout ça? demanda Octavia.

Raven soupira.

-Peu de personnes. Abby, Marcus, Bellamy, Echo, Jackson… Luna, Lexa, Clarke et moi. Je ne crois même pas que Callum soit au courant et il est le fils de Lexa!

-Pourquoi vous tous?

-Je me suis mises à faire des recherches avec tout ce qui se passait avec le poisson et… j'ai annoncé la nouvelle, alors qu'il y avait nous tous dans la même pièce… Abby ne veut pas qu'on en parle. Alors tiens ça mort, jusqu'à ce que Clarke et Lexa reviennent!

Octavia hocha la tête. Raven regarda Luna et la native reprit la direction de sa maison. Raven laissa sa main, quelques secondes, sur le bras de son amie avant de suivre Luna. Octavia se tenait seule dans les rues de Polis, miles et unes questions dans sa tête. Aurora et Irène arrivèrent en courant vers leur mère. Irène était sur le dos de sa sœur, se tenait avec les épaules et les jambes enroulés autour de la taille d'Aurora. Elles avaient toutes les deux un sourire sur le visage.

-Maman!

Octavia se retourna en direction de ses filles. Un sourire prit place sur son visage en voyant ses enfants. Les jumelles avaient l'air ridicule, mais leur bonne humeur émanait d'elles.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites comme ça? demanda Octavia, alors qu'Aurora s'arrêtait devant elle.

-On s'entraînent! répondit Aurora. Je la porte sur mon dos en courant le plus longtemps que je peux! Irène va faire pareil après!

Octavia haussa un sourcil en riant. Ses filles avaient toujours de drôles d'idées. Mais elle remarqua qu'effectivement, Aurora forçait clairement des bras, alors qu'elle tenait Irène par les cuisses. Elle respirait rapidement, alors que l'aînée était fraîche comme une rose. Octavia caressa les cheveux d'Aurora.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne vous blessez pas, s'il-vous-plait. Arrêtez si vous avez trop mal!

Les jumelles hochèrent la tête et Aurora tournait pour partir quand Octavia les arrêta.

-Où est votre père?

-À la maison! Il ne se sentait pas bien! répondit Irène.

Les deux sœurs repartirent après avoir répondu, laissant leur mère avec les sourcils froncés. Octavia resta là, sans bouger. Lincoln s'était levé en forme avec elle, le matin-même. Et ils avaient tous été mis au courant de ne pas consommer de poissons et d'algues. Indra avait été informé par radio que le troc et les livraisons devaient être arrêtés et que rien ne devait être mangé. Tous les clans avaient été mis au courant. La brune partit en direction de chez elle. Elle entra dans sa demeure, après quelques minutes, et elle entendit aussitôt son mari tousser et cracher. Elle alla dans leur chambre et elle le vit, pencher sur le lit et cracher dans un pot par terre. Un mélange de vomit et de sang remplissait le bol et Octavia écarquilla les yeux.

-Lincoln! Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Le concerné releva la tête vers Octavia. Il s'était débarrassé de son chandail et tout son abdomen était recouvert de sueur, son visage y compris.

-Je ne sais pas… j'ai dû manger quelques choses de mauvais…

-Comment ça? Tu as toujours été prudent!

Lincoln se pencha vers le sol et laissa encore un peu de vomit sortir. Il n'avait plus rien à l'intérieur et il eut quelques spasmes. La brune serra la mâchoire et courût chercher une serviette mouillée. Elle revenu aussi vite et s'empressa d'essuyer le visage de son mari.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? demanda-t-elle.

-Probablement rien…

-Quoi? fit Octavia en fronçant les sourcils.

-Octavia… j'ai les mêmes symptômes que-

-Non! le coupa-t-elle. Tu n'as aucune plaques! Ce qui arrive au clan des lacs n'a rien avoir avec toi! Tu n'as même pas mangé de poisson!

Lincoln détourna le regard et Octavia se mit en colère.

-Tu rigoles!? Pourquoi tu as fait ça! Tu savais que Lexa a ordonné de ne rien consommer!

Lincoln eut quelques spasmes avant de répondre.

-J'étais avec Friz pour des herbes et… on a oublié nos sacs. On s'est arrêtés à un village et… on nous a offert de la nourriture… on a refusé, mais on nous a… confirmé qu'il était assez vieux pour ne pas être contaminé par quoique ce soit.

Octavia se passa la main sur le visage.

-Lincoln… tu fais plus attention que ça d'habitude… merde…

Lincoln s'essuya le visage lui-même avec la serviette et Octavia se releva.

-Je vais aller chercher Clarke et Lexa! Elles sont probablement arrivées! J'espère, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Lincoln eut à peine le temps de faire un son qu'Octavia était sortit de la pièce. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, alors que la porte de la maison claquait.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- _Skrish_ , Clarke! ( _Merde)_

Lexa avait le souffle court et elle essayait désespérément de ne pas écraser la tête de Clarke entre ses jambes. La langue de la blonde dansait sur sa boule de nerfs et Lexa se sentait proche de l'orgasme. Elle s'appuyait sur le mur devant elle et ondulait des hanches. Elle ne se contrôlait plus. Clarke lui tenait les cuisses avec ses deux mains et le liquide de sa femme était partout sur ses joues et menton. Mais elle adorait ça.

- _Ai_ … _(_ _Je)_

Lexa laissa traîner le reste de sa phrase en suspense. La boule dans le creux de son ventre grandissait toujours plus et elle désespérait pour la sentir exploser. Elle voulait venir!

Clarke serra les fesses de la commandante et elle entoura le clitoris de Lexa avant de sucer. Les gémissements de la brune augmentèrent et le septième ciel la frappa enfin. Son bassin rencontrait le visage de Clarke, alors qu'elle fermait encore plus les yeux en murmurant le prénom de sa femme. Ses cuisses se mirent à trembler et Clarke caressa encore doucement Lexa avec sa langue, essayant de la goûter encore quelques instants.

-Clarke…

La concernée décolla enfin sa bouche d'entre les jambes de Lexa et elle rencontra le regard de la brune. Lexa avait un sourire fatigué sur le visage et Clarke s'essuya rapidement les joues sur les cuisses de la brune. Celle-ci eut un rire avant de se laisser tomber près de sa femme. Elle reprenait lentement sa respiration et elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde.

-Merci… c'était super. Tu es super.

Clarke sourit et elle balaya les cheveux qui avait collé sur le cou de Lexa avec la sueur.

-C'était intense, commenta-t-elle.

Lexa eut un rire.

-Intense, mais super.

-Oh oui, gémit Clarke.

Lexa embrassa la blonde dans le cou, durant quelques secondes. Clarke ferma les yeux en caressant le dos de Lexa.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

-Ai hod you in, rétorqua Lexa.

Elles restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elles voient le soleil commencer à descendre dans le ciel. Elles se rhabillèrent lentement, s'embrassant entre temps avant de remonter sur leur cheval et de rentrer chez elles.

-Tu vas organiser une rencontre avec les ambassadeurs une fois à Polis? demanda soudainement Clarke.

Lexa retenu de peine un soupir.

-Une fois à Polis, commença la brune, je vais rentrer à la maison, passer du temps avec Callum et toi et ensuite dormir.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Lexa!

-Clarke…

Clarke soupira.

-Abby nous a dit de ne rien dire, Clarke, et je respecte la décision de la Chancelière.

Clarke roula des yeux.

-Comme si ce serait la vraie raison. Je sais que tu respectes ma mère, mais tu as amplement le droit de dire la nouvelle à tout le monde et qu'on essaie de trouver une solution.

-Il n'y en n'a pas, Clarke. Je te l'aie déjà dit. Raven aussi.

-Le sang noir en ait une…

Lexa haussa un sourcil.

-Le sang noir n'apparaît pas par magie, rétorqua Lexa. Tu nais avec et tu es dignes d'être Heda. Tu le sais.

-Bien-sûr! Mais…

Clarke laissa sa phrase en suspense. Elle n'avait aucune idée quoi dire. Lexa avait raison.

-Mais ils ont le droit de savoir!

Lexa soupira.

-Ils sauront, Clarke. Mais pas tout de suite. Je respecte la décision de ta mère et dire une nouvelle d'une telle importance peut avoir des conséquences. Abby veut continuer ses recherches. Raven aussi.

-Mais s'il n'y a aucune solution comme tu dis, tu ne crois pas que les gens devraient profiter des derniers six mois?

-C'est ce qu'ils font, répondit Lexa en contre argument. Savoir que Praimfaya revient ou non ne changera rien.

Un silence se fit entre elles. L'atmosphère plus tôt légère était maintenant tendue et Clarke regrettait légèrement d'avoir remis cette conversation sur la table. Ça la dérangeait que Lexa et elle ne soient pas du même avis.

-Lexa… désolé.

Lexa tourna silencieusement le regard vers elle.

-Je n'aurais pas dû en parler et maintenant j'ai clairement gâché ta bonne humeur…

Lexa eut un petit sourire.

-Je ne suis pas fâchée, Clarke, répondit Lexa en s'approchant à cheval. Je suis juste déçue. J'aimerais que tu laisses tomber l'idée de sauver tout le monde encore une fois pour quelques temps.

Clarke eut aussi un sourire.

-Je croyais que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu étais tombée amoureuse de moi au départ? s'amusa Clarke.

Lexa haussa un sourcil en souriant.

-Je… ce n'est pas la seule raison. Tu le sais.

Clarke resta sérieuse, quelques secondes, avant de rire. Lexa se détendit légèrement et roula des yeux et Clarke lui caressa le bras.

-Bien-sûr, chérie… bien-sûr.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice avant de regarder droit devant elles et de continuer leur route en silence.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu as faim? demanda Luna, alors que Raven déposait son sac devant elle.

Luna et elle venaient d'entrer dans la maison de la native et Raven avait la bouche légèrement ouverte. La maison de Luna était simplement décorée, mais n'importe qui aurait pu savoir à qui elle appartenait. Raven n'avait jamais dormi dans une maison de Polis. Elle était toujours restée dans une petite chambre dans la tour.

-Où as-tu eut ces tableaux? demanda plutôt Raven en pointant plusieurs peintures de rivières, lacs, bateaux et d'arbres.

-Clarke. Elle prend des demandes des gens et les peintures.

Raven haussa un sourcil.

-Je dois l'avouer. Elle est talentueuse.

-Effectivement, fit Luna.

Il y avait aussi des livres un peu partout. L'endroit était chaleureux.

-Je te montre ta chambre?

Raven regarda Luna avant d'hocher la tête et de prendre son sac. Elle suivit la native jusque dans la chambre. Celle-ci contenait seulement un simple lit et un vieux bureau.

-Je suppose que tu peux mettre tes choses dans le meuble là, fit Luna en pointant le bureau.

Raven hocha la tête.

-Merci.

Luna sourit et sortit de la pièce, laissant la Latina seule. Raven resta quelques secondes à regarder et penser. Elle avait de la difficulté à croire ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle avait pris congé de son travail, d'Arkadia, de ses amis là-bas pour venir habiter avec Luna, une native qu'elle connaissait à peine, mais qui l'attirait d'une certaine manière. Elle voulait la connaître et apprendre cette culture, mais même si elle ne le dirait jamais, elle avait un peu peur.

Peur, car elle sortait de sa zone de confort. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des années. Et car elle voyait Luna, souriante et ouverte, alors qu'elle venait de perdre tout le monde. Raven avait toujours cette pensée dans sa tête. Elle avait eut de la difficulté à se remettre de la mort de Finn. Ou encore à l'idée de perdre une jambe.

Elle lança son sac sur le lit en soupirant. Elle se passa la main sur le visage en fermant les yeux.

Marcus avait eut raison. Elle avait besoin de parler, mais elle ne savait pas comment. Elle avait toujours été celle qui aidait tout le monde. La dur à cuire. Le seul moment où elle s'était laissée être vulnérable était sur l'Arche, avec Finn. Mais depuis son arrivée sur Terre, tout avait changé.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et décida de vivre au jour le jour, avec Luna, à Polis. La fin du monde approchait, d'une façon ou du autre et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle essaierait de profiter des prochains jours.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Octavia arrivait enfin devant la maison de Clarke et Lexa. Elle monta à quatre les marches pour frapper sur la porte. Elle espérait que le couple soit arrivé. Elle continua de frapper sans relâche et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Callum avait les sourcils froncés.

-Tante Octavia?

-Callum! Tes mères sont là? Clarke est là?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Merde, murmura la brune.

-Quoi? Je peux aider!

Octavia se frotta le front. Clarke, la médecin en qui elle avait le plus confiance, n'était pas là et elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'option.

-Tu connais la médecine? demanda-t-elle à Callum.

Elle connaissait la réponse. Elle avait vu Callum grandir et savait qu'il participait aux entraînements de Lexa et qu'il accompagnait Clarke à l'infirmerie.

-Oui. Pas autant que Clarke ou-

-Mais plus que moi! le coupa Octavia. Viens!

Elle descendait déjà l'escalier et Callum se dépêcha de la suivre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais il essayait d'être confiant. C'était la première fois que ses deux mères manquaient et qu'on faisait appel à lui pour de l'aide. Même s'il était légèrement anxieux, il se rappela qu'Octavia était comme une vraie tante et qu'il devait se monter fort. C'était son occasion de montrer qu'il méritait son titre de fils d'Heda et de mettre en pratique ses connaissances.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Octavia et la guerrière prit enfin la parole.

-Lincoln est malade! Il a consommé du poisson et il vomit.

Callum fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ça.

-Il y a du sang, mais aucune plaque! Tu dois être au courant de ce qui arrive chez le clan des lacs?

-Oui, répondit Callum. Et au clan à Luna.

Octavia hocha la tête, alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre. Lincoln était légèrement dans les vapes et Octavia remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas plus de vomit que lorsqu'elle était partit. Callum s'approcha de Lincoln. Il lui toucha le front pour vérifier sa fièvre. Celle-ci ne paraissait pas aussi forte que Luna et les autres. Callum regarda dans le pot et vit le sang. Il serra la mâchoire et essaya de se rappeler Luna ou encore Adria.

-Il n'a pas de plaques, fit Callum.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle? demanda Octavia.

Callum hocha la tête.

-Selon maman, les plaques sont un symptôme décisif des radiations.

Octavia se rappela de ce que Raven lui avait dit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les radiations au juste? demanda-t-elle.

Lincoln eut un gémissement et Callum regarda Octavia.

-Nomon m'a parlé d'un deuxième Praimfaya et que c'est pour ça que les poissons et algues sont contaminés. Le clan des bateaux et des lacs en ont consommés les premiers et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont malades. Et que tout Floukru est mort. Mais par chance nomon s'en ait rendu compte et a fait arrêter leurs consommations ailleurs.

Octavia hocha la tête.

-Je sais aussi qu'une fois malade, c'est la mort qui nous attend.

-On ne peut rien faire?

Octavia essayait de ne pas paniquer.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent! Mais je ne crois pas que Lincoln soit en danger pour le moment! Il n'a aucune plaque et la quantité de vomit et de sang est faible.

-Il a dit qu'il n'en avait pas mangé beaucoup. Et qu'il était plutôt vieux.

-C'est probablement ça qui risque de le sauver. Je suis désolé tante Octavia, mais j'ai vu ce qui est arrivé à Luna et tout son clan. Je ne peux rien faire. Maman ne pourrait rien, non plus. Seulement s'assurer qu'il a toujours une serviette fraîche pour la fièvre.

Octavia hocha la tête et porta sa main sur l'épaule de Callum.

-Merci, Cal. J'espère que tu as raison.

Callum aurait voulu dire "moi aussi", mais il se rappela qu'il devait être confiant.

-J'ai raison. Il va s'en sortir.

Il lui fit un léger sourire et Octavia se sentit légèrement rassurée. Elle tira son neveu vers elle et le serra, cherchant du réconfort. Ses filles n'étaient pas là et elle était proche de Callum. Le jeune garçon se laissa faire, aucunement dérangé par la marque d'affection.

-Tu es vraiment le fils de Clarke et Lexa, sourit Octavia, alors qu'elle se reculait.

Callum fronça les sourcils.

-Confiant et prêt à aider n'importe qui, clarifia la brune.

Il eut un sourire fière.

-Je fais de mon mieux. Je veux les rendre fière et être la pour les autres.

Octavia hocha la tête.

-Tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux. Tu ne peux rien faire et il est tard.

Callum hocha la tête.

-Je vais envoyer Heda et Jovaheda ici dès que je les vois.

-D'accord. Merci.

Callum hocha la tête avant de sortir de la maison. Octavia alla s'asseoir sur le lit, près de Lincoln et lui caressa le visage.

-Tu vas t'en sortir, chérie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà! J'espère que vus avez aimé! :)
> 
> Les prochains chapitres seront maintenant postés à plus grande intervalle, comme j'ai déjà annoncé! Alors, la suite sera poster en fin de semaine, probablement! MERCI!


	29. Chapitre 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De retour! J'ai eut du mal à trouver où je voulais aller avec ce chapitre, mais j'ai fini par me décider. En espérant que vous aimez :)
> 
> Bonne lecture!

 

Vingt heures étaient passées durant lesquelles Clarke et Lexa avaient fait leur retour à Polis et prient conscience de la situation de Lincoln. Ce dernier avait passé la nuit au coté de ses filles, chacune d'elle ayant dormit près de leur père. Octavia avait aussi veillé sur son mari, mais elle avait demandé une rencontre le plus vite possible avec Clarke et Lexa. Elle voulait en connaître davantage sur la situation. Indra avait aussi assisté à la rencontre et les deux femmes étaient maintenant au courant de la situation.

Clarke avait rassuré Octavia et ses filles que Lincoln s'en sortirait. Le fait d'avoir passé la nuit sans que son état s'aggrave avait été décisif sur l'avenir de sa santé. Elle estimait donc que d'ici une autre journée, Lincoln serait en forme de nouveau.

Indra et Octavia étaient au courant pour Praimfaya et la brune en avait parlé à Lincoln. Les trois savaient qu'ils devaient garder la nouvelle secrète jusqu'à nouvelle ordre et ils n'étaient pas autant déstabilisé qu'Abby, Marcus ou encore Bellamy.

Lors de son arrivée à Polis, Lexa avait décidé d'envoyer des messagers chez chaque ambassadeur pour leur apprendre que Floukru avait été décimé en entier par la consommation du poissons et des algues et que leur chef, Luna, était la seule survivante. Elle n'avait, par contre, pas mentionné pour le sang noir et Praimfaya.

Lexa était allée retrouver Gaia, près de la falaise où elle enseignait aux Nightbloods. Elle resta en retrait pour écouter ce que la gardienne de la Flamme enseignait. Gaia remarqua Lexa et elle continua encore quelques minutes avant de faire une pause pour retrouver Lexa.

-Heda, la salua-t-elle en se penchant devant elle.

Lexa la salua en retour et Gaia se plaça près d'elle.

-Je commence à trouver la situation délicate, Heda, commença la fille à Indra.

-Quelle situation?

-Les Nightbloods. Tu es le commandant ayant resté le plus longtemps en vie après Becca Pramheda et les Nightbloods sont maintenant divisés en deux groupes d'âge. Aden et les autres ont maintenant presque tous vingt-cinq ans et les quatre autres en ont dix ans et moins.

Lexa hocha la tête, ayant elle aussi remarqué le problème.

-Je sais que les différences d'âge n'a jamais été un problème. Tu es maintenant commandant et tu étais une des plus jeunes lors de ton Conclave.

Lexa eut un sourire.

-Mais l'enseignement devient aussi difficile, car les plus vieux ont tout appris déjà, mais ils assistent aux cours avec les plus jeunes.

-Ils devraient se concentrer sur le combat, plutôt, fit Lexa. Les enseignants sont toujours importants et ils peuvent observer les conseils aussi, mais pour éviter une perte de temps, ils sont dispensés des cours déjà suivit.

Gaia hocha la tête.

-Je vais mettre tout ça en place dès demain, Heda.

-Je dois aussi te parler de quelque chose. À propos de Praimfaya.

Gaia fronça les sourcils.

-En tant que Gardienne de la Flamme et toutes les croyances entourant ton titre, il est important que tu sois mise au courant de la situation. Une deuxième Praimfaya arrive.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Les Skaikru. Leur mécanicienne, Raven, que tu connais, a découvert que les personnes mortes suite à leur consommation de poissons et d'algues sont les premiers signes de Praimfaya.

-Quand? demanda Gaia.

-Six mois.

-Et les Nightbloods, demanda-t-elle. Le sang noir est étroitement lié à Praimfaya depuis le premier commandant.

-Je sais, Gaia, rétorqua Lexa. Le sang noir nous protège de Praimfaya. Luna kom Floukru a aussi été malade comme tout son clan, mais comme tu sais, elle a survécu. Le Chancelier Abby a fait des tests et le sang noir rejette les effets des radiations liés à Praimfaya.

Gaia eut un sourire. Ses croyances et les enseignements prenaient encore plus de sens.

-Toi et les autres allés donc survivre?

Lexa hocha la tête.

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle, sourit Gaia.

Lexa se força à hocher la tête, alors qu'elle regardait les autres Nightbloods parler entre eux. Voulait-elle vivre avec eux après Praimfaya sans ses amis? Sa famille…

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

Raven se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps se redressa automatiquement pour être en position assise et elle regarda la pièce, les yeux légèrement écarquillés Elle était sûre d'être en retard pour le travail, mais à la vue de la chambre, ses épaules se détendit et ses yeux se fermèrent, durant quelques secondes. Un soupir sortit d'entre ses lèvres et elle se passa une main sur le visage. Elle ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, mais elle était sûre qu'elle avait dépassé son heure habituelle.

Elle sortit des couvertures et s'étira un peu. Elle se sentait reposée. Après avoir défait son sac, la veille, Raven était allée marcher un peu dans les rues de Polis avec Luna et elles avaient décidé de manger ce que les gens offraient durant la soirée. Elles étaient ensuite retournées à la maison de Luna et elles s'étaient couchées peu de temps après.

La Latina enfila un jean et se changea de chandail avant de mettre son atèle. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur dans sa jambe depuis longtemps, grâce au travail d'Abby, mais sans son atèle, sa jambe l'empêchait de se déplacer proprement. Elle enfila ses bottes et sortit enfin de la chambre. Elle remarqua immédiatement que la maison était illuminée par le soleil et elle tomba directement dans le salon. Elle y vit Luna qui était assise sur le sofa, la tête enfouie dans un livre.

Elle eut un léger sourire en la voyant. La brune ne l'avait pas encore remarquée, mais le ventre de Raven gargouilla et Luna releva la tête. Elle laisse échapper un rire.

-Tu t'es enfin décidée à me rejoindre? sourit Luna.

-Non, j'avais juste faim, rétorqua Raven.

Luna eut un autre rire et Raven eut un sourire. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis? demanda Raven en s'approchant pour s'asseoir.

Luna lui montra la couverture du livre. Celui-ci avait la couverture abîmée et Raven lu à voix haute.

-Ltaire. "dide ou l'optimisme.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-N'oubli pas le demi visage défiguré, ajouta Luna en faisant référence au dessin sur le livre.

-De quoi ça parle?

-Ça dénonce les religions, les croyances que les gens portent à celles-ci. Que les gens croient que le bonheur est là-haut et qu'il viendra par quelqu'un d'autre, alors qu'on devrait plutôt le chercher ici et maintenant.

Raven trouvait ça légèrement ironique. Le livre représentait bien la vie qu'ils vivaient tous aujourd'hui. Ça lui rappela ce qu'elle s'était dit la veille : qu'elle vivrait un jour à la fois pour être heureuse.

-C'est la deuxième fois que je le lis, ajouta la brune en le refermant pour le mettre près d'elle. Je pourrais te le prêter.

Raven haussa les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas philosophique.

Luna haussa un sourcil et Raven eut un rire.

-Disons que je préfère les livres qui parlent de mécanique, d'ingénierie, de science, de l'espace… tu as ça avec toi? demanda-t-elle avec un rictus.

Luna essayait de ne pas paraître déstabilisée, mais elle était intriguée par ce que Raven venait de lui dire.

-Non, mais on pourrait aller voir dans la tour.

-La tour? fit Raven en fronçant les sourcils.

Luna hocha la tête.

-C'est là que sont les livres. Je préfère me les procurer à long-terme, mais la plupart des gens les emprunte et les rapportent ensuite.

-Comme une bibliothèque.

-Une quoi? demanda Luna en fronçant les sourcils.

Raven n'empêcha pas son rire. Elle n'était tellement pas habituée d'autant interagir avec les natifs qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle terme employer et honnêtement, elle trouvait ça drôle.

-C'est le nom que l'on donne à l'endroit où il y a pleins de livres et où les gens vont les emprunter temporairement.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Clairement.

-On a plein de chose à apprendre l'une de l'autre, Raven.

La Latina hocha la tête.

-Je suis d'accord… Luna.

Elles se sourient et l'estomac de Raven gargouilla encore. Luna se leva du sofa pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

-J'ai du thé et du bœuf pour toi.

-Ça va être des vacances très intéressantes…, murmura Raven avant de se lever et la suivre.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Évites de marcher le plus possible. Courir est interdit et si possible, essaie de ne pas t'étirer trop souvent. Je veux être sûr que la plaie se referme bien.

La jeune Nightblood hocha la tête en soupirant. Elle avait été envoyé par Lexa, quelques minutes plus tôt, après avoir reçu un coup d'épée sur la cuisse par un plus vieux. La plaie était plutôt profonde et Lexa et Gaia voulaient s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucune infection ou de grande perte de sang.

-Je dois appliquer ces directions durant combien de temps?

Clarke examina les points de sutures quelques secondes.

-Je dirais une bonne semaine.

La jeune fille paraissait clairement déçu et Clarke mit sa main sur son bras.

-Je parlerai à Heda moi-même , sourit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu assisteras à tes cours et regarderas les entraînements.

La jeune eut un sourire.

-J'espère qu'Heda n'est pas déçu.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Heda est une dur à cuire, mais crois-moi, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers l'avant, c'est une grande douce à l'intérieur qui veut votre bonheur.

Le sourire de la jeune s'agrandit encore et elle avala un rire. Les Nightbloods étaient tous assez proche de Lexa pour savoir à quel point elle était compatissante, mais ils savaient aussi qu'elle s'attendait à beaucoup d'eux et entendre quelque chose comme ça à propos commandant était toujours bizarre.

Clarke fut fière d'elle en voyant le visage de la jeune fille aussi joyeux.

-Je peux y retourner? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, mais sois prudente!

La jeune hocha la tête.

-Merci, Jovaheda. J'en suis reconnaissante.

-Ça me fait plaisir, lui sourit Clarke.

Clarke se leva de sa chaise pour ranger le fil et aller laver l'aiguille, jeter les tissus et se laver les mains. Tout était recouvert de sang et faire arrêter le saignement avait été plutôt long. Elle avait été légèrement surprise en voyant la jeune entrer sans larmes et le visage stoïque, alors qu'elle marchait avec difficulté, un bandage attaché au-dessus de sa blessure.

Clarke lavait ses mains quand elle entendit la voix d'Indra plus loin. Elle comprit son nom et elle s'essuya les mains avant de se tourner pour surveiller l'entrée de la guerrière.

Indra entra et salua la blonde respectueusement.

-Bonjour, Indra. Tu vas bien? demanda Clarke.

-Très bien, merci. Toi aussi?

Clarke hocha la tête et Indra lui tendit la radio.

-James nous a contactés depuis le clan des lacs et il a de bonnes nouvelles.

Clarke haussa un sourcil en prenant la radio pour l'ouvrir.

-James? C'est Clarke.

-Salut, Clarke! J'ai de bonnes nouvelles!

-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

-On a suivit l'ordre du commandant et aucun nouveaux cas de malades s'est fait! La situation a l'air de se stabiliser.

Clarke eut un sourire. Même si la "vraie" situation était, jusqu'à maintenant, sans solution, elle était heureuse de savoir que le clan ne subirait pas plus de morts pour l'instant et que tout allait s'arranger pour eux.

-C'est génial, James. Le commandant n'est pas là pour entendre la nouvelle, mais je lui dirai rapidement. On vous remercie aussi, toi et le guérisseur du clan de la montagne pour votre temps et efforts.

-Ça me- _nous_ -fait plaisir. On est autant heureux que vous! Est-ce qu'on rentre dans notre clan respectif?

-Je dois en parler au commandant avant pour savoir comment elle voit la situation, mais je ne m'y opposerais pas. Merci encore, James.

-De rien! J'attends votre appel.

Clarke ferma la radio et la tendit à Indra.

-C'est un stress de moins pour Lexa.

-Pour nous tous, ajouta Indra.

-Tu as raison… personne ne veut voir des gens innocents mourir.

Indra hocha la tête.

-Tu sais si Octavia va bien? demanda Clarke. Tu la vois plus que moi en une journée.

-Elle va bien. Elle est forte et savoir que Lincoln va s'en sortir est un plus.

Clarke hocha la tête.

-C'est une combattante, ça c'est vrai… pourrais-tu lui faire un message pour moi?

-Oui.

-Dis-lui que je l'invite avec Raven chez moi. Pour le souper.

-D'accord. Je lui ferai le message.

-Merci, Indra! Maintenant, je vais retourner au près des autres blessés.

Indra hocha la tête et partit en direction des marchés. Elle y trouva rapidement Octavia qui achetait de la viande. Elle attendit que la brune est terminée avant de s'approcher.

-Salut, Indra, sourit Octavia en la voyant approcher.

La brune avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur en voyant l'état de Lincoln. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus en forme et souriant et les jumelles avait réussi à le traîner jusque dehors, sur le balcon, pour respirer un peu d'air frais.

-Salut. Je suis contente de te voir sourire.

-Moi aussi, avoua Octavia. J'ai eut peur de la perdre, mais en le voyant ce matin, je sais qu'il va très bien s'en sortir.

-J'ai eut peur moi aussi, avoua aussi Indra.

Lincoln et elle étaient natifs du même village, Ton DC, et elle l'avait vu grandir. Elle avait toujours été proche de lui et sa relation avec Octavia les avaient encore plus rapprochés.

-Tu viendras souper chez nous avec Gaia bientôt, ajouta Octavia en tirant Indra avec elle pour marcher. Les jumelles m'achalent les oreilles pour vous inviter depuis trois jours. Et je ne suis pas contre.

Indra eut un rire.

-J'adore ces petites, sourit Indra. De jeunes guerrières avec un plein potentiel.

Octavia eut un rire à son tour.

-C'est sûr. Et elles t'adorent aussi. Tu leur fait peur, parfois, mais tout de même.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, chacune marchant près de l'autre avant qu'Indra prenne la parole.

-J'ai un message de la part de Clarke. Elle t'invite avec Raven pour le souper chez elle.

Octavia resta silencieuse.

-Tu as une réponse à donner? fit Indra.

La brune haussa les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas sûre. Lincoln va mieux, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le laisser seul.

-Les filles vont être avec lui.

-Ouais…

-Elles sont capables de prendre soins de leur père et Lincoln voudrait que tu y ailles. Je le veux, moi aussi.

Octavia roula des yeux en souriant.

-D'accord, d'accord! Mais promets-moi que tu iras faire un tour chez moi pour s'assurer qu'Aurora et Irène ne font rien de stupide et vérifier l'état de Lincoln.

-Promis.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lexa entrait chez elle après plusieurs heures d'enseignements avec les Nightbloods et une rencontre urgente pour les exportations avec chaque clan. Praimfaya était toujours dans une partie de sa tête et elle souhaitait avoir une soirée tranquille avec sa famille pour se changer les idées. Il était presque déjà l'heure de souper et elle soupira de bonheur en respirant l'odeur de viande et de légume dans la maison. Elle mit ses bottes dans l'entrée et alla dans leur chambre pour enlever les plus gros de ses vêtements de commandant. Elle se retrouva avec un simple jean noir et un chandail à manches longues, alors qu'elle entendait Callum et Clarke parler ensemble de la cuisine. Elle se dirigea enfin vers eux et sourit en les voyant. Clarke préparant la viande sur le feu, alors que Callum était appuyé sur le comptoir pour lui parler.

-Bonsoir! fit Lexa en s'approchant de Clarke pour l'embrasser.

La blonde remarqua enfin la présence de sa femme et elle tendit les lèvres pour accueillir le baiser.

-Salut, nomon!

-Salut, Cal, sourit-elle. Comment a été ta journée?

-Super! Je disais justement à maman que j'avais vu un chevreuil à cinq pattes durant notre cours.

-J'ai vu un chevreuil à deux tête durant ma première journée sur Terre! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux!

Callum eut un rire et Lexa sourit en tendant la main vers les légumes.

-Non! s'exclama Clarke en lui repoussant la main. Ce n'est pas pour toi!

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi?

-Octavia et Raven viennent souper. Je les aie invitées pour une soirée entre filles. Toi, tu vas chez Luna.

-Et quand allais-tu me le dire? demanda Lexa, légèrement ennuyée que Clarke ne lui ait pas dit plus tôt.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger avec la rencontre et je ne pensais pas que tu allais rentrer si tard.

Lexa roula légèrement des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi? demanda-t-elle à Callum.

-Je vais chez Irène et Aurora. Tante Octavia me l'a proposé.

Lexa hocha la tête.

-Ne sois pas fâchée! ajouta Clarke. Tu vas avoir ta propre soirée avec ton amie, toi aussi, Lex.

-Uh-uh… je me fait seulement jeter de ma propre maison par ma femme…

Clarke roula des yeux sous la phrase mélodramatique de Lexa.

-Tu devrais partir tout de suite et laissez Callum en passant devant Octavia.

Lexa hocha la tête silencieusement. Elle était vraiment déçue de passer la soirée séparé de sa famille et elle se sentait un peu blessée que Clarke la jette dehors aussi rapidement. Callum sortit de la cuisine et elle se croisa les bras.

-Tu as de la chance que j'ai pris une douche avant ma rencontre, car j'aurais été encore plus en retard.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre.

-Désolé… pas pour avoir organisé une soirée avec nos amies-

-Séparément, la coupa Lexa.

-… séparément, mais pour ne pas t'avoir averti plus tôt.

Lexa haussa un sourcil.

-Je suis sérieuse, sourit Clarke en la poussant dans les côtes.

Le geste fit sourire légèrement la brune.

-Voilà! Ton magnifique sourire!

Lexa essaya de remettre son visage stoïque comme elle le faisait si bien avant, mais après 13 ans avec Clarke, elle s'était complètement ramollie. Clarke lui décroisa les bras tranquillement avant de la chatouiller dans les côtes. Lexa écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama aussitôt. Un mélange de cris et de rires.

-Clarke! HAHAHA! Clar-HAHAHAHA! ARRÊTE!

Clarke eut pitié de sa femme et elle la lâcha en souriant. Lexa avait toujours ses mains autour d'elle pour se protéger, les yeux légèrement écarquillés en fusillant Clarke du regard. Clarke eut un rire et Callum leur fit part de sa présence.

-Vous êtes de vraies enfants, dit-il avec un sourire.

-J'ai seulement trente ans, jeune homme, rétorqua Clarke.

-Donc c'est vieux, ajouta-t-il.

Lexa le regarda en haussant un sourcil, un air de défi sur le visage.

-Tu insinues que je suis encore plus vieille, alors?

-Euh… on va être en retard chez les filles!

Callum se sauva de la pièce, laissant derrière lui ses mères plus qu'amusées. Clarke embrassa rapidement Lexa sur la joues avant de la frapper sur les fesses.

-Partez! ordonna-t-elle.

Lexa hocha la tête avant d'aller enfiler ses bottes et sortir avec Callum. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, on cogna à la porte et Clarke eut à peine le temps de faire un pas que les filles entraient et signalaient leur présence.

-Clarkey!

Clarke roula des yeux en souriant sous le prénom que Raven aimait bien utiliser. Elle se dépêcha d'aller les accueillir et eut un rire en voyant Raven avec une bouteille d'alcool dans les mains.

-Sors deux verres, Griffin! ordonna Raven.

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

-On est trois, Raven!

-Je sais! rétorqua la brune. Je bois direct la bouteille, moi!

Les trois eurent un rire et Raven et Octavia allèrent dans le salon, le temps que Clarke aille chercher trois verres, ne tenant pas compte du commentaire de son amie. La blonde revenue et trouva Octavia confortablement installée dans le sofa, habituée et à l'aise chez son amie. Raven était debout devant l'étagère de livre, regardant chacun des dos des livres.

-Tu t'intéresses à la littérature, Rae? demanda Octavia, alors que Clarke versait l'alcool dans les verres.

Raven haussa les épaules en se retournant lentement, un livre dans les mains.

-Je peux te l'emprunter? demanda-t-elle à Clarke.

-Bien-sûr. Tu vas le lire?

Elle tendit un verre à chacune des filles avant de prendre le sien et de prendre sa première gorgée.

-Pas mon genre de livre, répondit Raven.

-Parce que tu as un genre? se moqua Octavia. Je ne t'aie jamais vue avec un livre dans les mains! Sauf peut-être un livre d'instruction…

Clarke cacha son rire et Raven frappa Octavia sur le bras en s'assoyant près d'elle.

-Premièrement, je n'ai pas besoin de livre d'instruction, parce que je sais tout moi-même et deuxièmement, j'ai suivit les mêmes cours que vous… que Clarke, rectifia-t-elle en se rappelant qu'Octavia n'était pas allée à l'école de l'Arche puisqu'elle se cachait, sur l'Arche et j'aimais bien lire.

-On en apprend toujours, fit Clarke. Mais c'est pour qui, alors?

-Luna, répondit Raven, essayant de paraître détachée.

Clarke eut un sourire en coin et elle regarda Octavia du coin de l'œil.

-J'avais oublié toute cette histoire, fit Clarke. Comment ça se passe avec elle?

-Ta première nuit chez elle, le réveil, ajouta Octavia. On veut savoir!

Raven avala le reste de son verre en une gorgée avant de se redresser sur le sofa et tendre la main verre la bouteille pour remplir son verre. Les deux autres filles la regardèrent sans un mot, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas la presser.

Raven se repositionna sur le sofa avant d'apporter sa main à sa jambe pour la masser légèrement.

-Ça va bien avec elle, répondit enfin la Latina. Je n'aurais jamais pensé aussi bien m'entendre avec une native, vous savez…

-On sait, fit Clarke. Tu es proche avec Lexa et je t'aie déjà vu parler avec Ryder ou encore Indra, mais…

-Ils vont souvent à Arkadia et tu les connais depuis notre arrivée ici.

-Ouais, fit Raven. Mais…

Il y eut un long silence dans lequel Clarke et Octavia buvait leur verre en fixant Raven.

-Laissez tomber…

-Non! s'exclama Octavia. Parle-nous, Rae! Clarke a organisé une soirée pour ça, non?

Clarke roula des yeux.

-Pas seulement pour ça, rit-elle.

-S'il-te-plait! ajouta la brune avec une moue tout en caressant le bras de Raven.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil avant de baisser son regard vers la main de son amie.

-Je me sens violée, là.

Elle eurent toutes une rire et Octavia leva sa main en l'air.

-D'accord, miss prude.

-Prude? Tu as mal choisi ton mot, fit Clarke.

Raven approuva d'elle-même.

-Pourquoi vous êtes autant intéressées autant à Luna et moi?

-On l'a dit, fit Octavia. C'est nouveau pour nous de te voir ici, habiter chez une native.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre.

-Et bien… ma mère m'a parlé…

Raven leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais bien, Clarke. Je n'ai pas besoin que toi ou Lexa ayez pitié de moi. Je suis venu ici pour… prendre des vacances, faire plaisir à Abby et Sinclair et… accompagner Luna. Ce qui lui ait arrivé fait chier et je ne pouvais pas la laisser affronter tout ça seule.

Clarke et Octavia hochèrent la tête même si chacune d'elle se disait que Luna aurait été entourée d'amis comme Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, Callum et d'autres natifs proche d'elle.

-On comprend, Raven, fit Clarke. Et comment va-t-elle?

-C'est surprenant, mais plutôt bien. Quand nous sommes arrivées hier soir, on s'est promenées dans Polis et on a mangé dans la capitale. Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée, je l'aie retrouvée dans le salon en train de lire un livre qu'elle avait déjà lu.

-Elle paraissait comment? demanda Octavia.

-… Bien, répondit Raven en réfléchissant. Elle m'a fait à déjeuner et nous sommes allées à la bibliothèque. Elle vit tout ça très bien. Je ne l'ai pas vu pleurer une seule fois, faire de drôle d'allusion ou simplement en parler.

-"Les morts sont parties, les vivants ont faim", fit Clarke. C'est ce que Lexa m'a dit quelques jours après notre rencontre. Je ne crois pas que Luna pense différemment.

Raven hocha légèrement la tête en regardant le sol.

-Ça ne me surprend même pas qu'elle t'ait dit ça, dit Octavia. Ça fait du Lexa tout craché.

Clarke eut un rire.

-Au tout début, oui.

Les deux autres eurent un rire.

-C'est vrai que c'est "yeux en cœur", maintenant.

Clarke roula des yeux sous le commentaire en souriant.

-Touché, fit-elle.

Il y eut un autre silence de courte durée.

-Et tu t'entends bien avec elle? demanda Octavia. Tu l'apprécies?

-Oui, répondit Raven. Elle est… attentionnée et très ouverte. Elle ne me pose pas dix milles questions comme vous deux.

Les filles eurent encore un rire avant de finir leur verre.

-On te laisse tranquille… on a compris le message, fit Clarke.

-Pour maintenant, ajouta Octavia.

Raven eut un autre rire en la frappant sur l'épaule.

-Vous avez faim? demanda Clarke. Je nous aie préparé un bon souper!

-Affamée! s'exclama Raven en se levant.

Les trois allèrent dans la cuisine pour servir les plats, alors que de l'autre côté de Polis, Lexa était avec Luna. La commandante était chez son amie depuis seulement quelques minutes et elle venait de recevoir une verre. Luna cherchait quoi donner à Lexa pour grignoter, mais elle soupirait en ne trouvant rien.

-Tu n'es pas allée au marché depuis ton arrivée? demanda Lexa.

-Non… j'ai préféré passer mon temps avec Raven et elle a mangé les dernières choses que j'avais, ce matin.

Lexa hocha la tête en cachant son sourire.

-Et tu t'entends bien avec elle? Je sais qu'elle peut être un peu fermée sur elle-même.

Luna fronça les sourcils.

-Ah oui? Elle ne m'a pas donné cette impression depuis que je la connais.

Lexa haussa un sourcil.

-Elle a une drôle de sens de l'humour, comme tous les gens du ciel, commença Lexa.

-Ça c'est sûr, sourit Luna.

-Et elle est têtue, orgueilleuse, très intelligente et c'est une très bonne amie, je l'admets.

-Je suis contente pour toi, tu sais.

-Je sais, fit Lexa.

-Que tu aies plusieurs amis. Que tu puisses compter sur plusieurs personnes. En dehors de leur "devoir".

Lexa hocha la tête.

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire.

Il y eut un silence et Lexa pensa à une conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Clarke.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose?

-Bien-sûr!

-Est-ce que tu peux faire parler Raven?

Luna haussa un sourcil.

-Elle le fait déjà très bien sans mon aide, rit Luna.

Lexa se moqua d'elle-même intérieurement.

-Je me reprends… peux-tu la faire parler de ses sentiments? Clarke s'inquiète d'elle, car elle n'a jamais parlé de ses problèmes. Ce n'est pas son genre, comme le mien, mais au moins, j'ai Clarke avec qui je peux me confier, mais Raven, elle n'a personne. Du moi, elle le croit.

-Je sais un peu l'histoire. En tout cas, la raison pour laquelle elle est ici avec moi. Abby m'en a parlé.

-Bien… Clarke croit que ça lui ferait du bien de partager tout ça et selon moi, en ayant vu comment vous vous comportez l'une avec l'autre, tu serais parfaite.

Luna eut un sourire en hochant la tête.

-C'est vrai qu'on s'entend bien. Et ça me ferait plaisir de la faire parler d'elle. J'ai remarqué qu'elle utilisait souvent l'humour et la sarcasme pour… se cacher.

-Typique de Raven, fit Lexa. On apprécieraient vraiment, Clarke et moi.

Luna sourit.

-Ce n'est rien.

Les deux amies se sourirent mutuellement avant de changer le sujet de conversation vers quelque chose de plus léger. Bientôt, elles riaient en se rappelant de bons souvenirs partagés ensemble durant leur enfance ou encore ce que l'une avait vécu chez elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, bon, bon... moments entre filles! :P
> 
> Petits saut dans le temps de quelques jours pour le prochain chapitre. Un conseil qui ne va pas comme prévu, une escapade entre Raven et Luna et une visite de Marcus et Abby qui ne veulent pas abandonner l'idée de sauver l'humanité ;P Clarke va sauter sur l'occasion et Lexa sera tirée en deux entre la laisser s'engager dans une solution sans queue ni tête ou non.
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre et le prochain aura plus de moments "importants" et fera plus avancer toute l'histoire ;)
> 
> MERCI beaucoup de votre lecture et soutient!


	30. Chapitre 30

Lexa se réveilla, mais garda les yeux fermés. Elle ne voulait pas se lever. Pas quand elle avait sa femme dans ses bras. Le souffle de Clarke lui caressait le cou et ses cheveux lui chatouillait légèrement l'épaule. Elle savait qu'il faisait encore un peu noir dehors, le soleil étant bas dans le ciel, malgré ses yeux fermés. Mais elle se donnait des clapes mentales en criant de se lever. Elle devait aller courir avec Callum pour garder la forme avant le conseil qu'elle avait organisé pour enfin avouer la vérité sur Praimfaya à tout le monde. Elle s'était mise d'accord avec Clarke que tout cacher ne changerait rien et Clarke s'était rappelé l'histoire avec son père sur l'Arche.

La blonde, durant les trois derniers jours, avait songé à toutes les solutions possibles. Traitements, abris, combinaisons… mais rien ne fonctionnait. Ou ne pouvait être réalisé. Elle s'était donc rangée du côté de Lexa qui passait ses journées comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle appréhendait le moment où elle serait séparée de tout le monde, seule avec Luna et les Nightbloods.

Lexa ouvrit enfin les yeux, non sans un grognement. Ses paupières se refermaient d'elles-mêmes, mais Lexa prit une profonde inspiration en fixant le plafond. Elle sentit la main de Clarke traîner sur son ventre. Les yeux ouverts, elle vit qu'il faisait plus clair que d'habitude à l'extérieur et voir la lumière du soleil lui donna un peu d'énergie pour trouver l'effort et se lever. Le bras de Clarke glissa pour tomber sur le lit. La blonde ne se réveilla pas, devenue habituée de sentir Lexa se lever tôt le matin. La brune enfila de légers vêtements et des souliers avant d'aller donner un rapide baiser sur la joue de Clarke qui ne bougea même pas. Elle sortit enfin de leur chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain. Elle entendit Callum dans la cuisine et sourit. Elle se dépêcha de boire de l'eau et se passer de l'eau sur le visage avant d'aller retrouver son fils.

-Prêt? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant dans l'encadrement de la cuisine.

Callum leva la tête pour sourire avant d'aller la rejoindre.

-Tu l'es? Tu as toujours l'air de dormir.

Lexa le poussa légèrement, alors que son fils passait près d'elle et ils se dépêchèrent de sortir pour s'étirer et enfin partir vers l'extérieur de Polis pour courir.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu crois que je devrais mentionner pour l'Arche durant le conseil?

Abby regarda autour d'elle, alors que les passants parlaient entre eux. Elle était anxieuse que quelqu'un ait entendu.

-Je ne crois pas, Marcus, répondit-elle en reportant son attention sur l'homme devant elle.

Ils étaient assis à une table à Polis pour manger leur petit-déjeuner. Marcus s'avança sur sa chaise pour baisser le volume de sa voix.

-Je suis content que tu aies parler à Monty de la situation, car maintenant on a une vraie solution, Abby! Un abris réel.

-On va devoir travailler pour l'avoir.

-J'en suis conscient, mais-

-Mais, le coupa Abby, seulement cent personnes auront _cette_ chance, Marcus. Tu veux vraiment partager ça à…

-D'autres humains? continua Marcus. Je croyais que tu savais comment je me sentais envers eux. Nous ne valons pas mieux qu'eux.

La médecin soupira en jouant avec sa nourriture. C'était un sujet très délicat et personne ne savait quoi faire. Avec quelques améliorations, l'Arche pourrait être viable à Praimfaya et abriter une centaine de personne. Une solution réelle et possible, mais Marcus et elle étaient visiblement déchirés sur la décision à prendre.

-Nous pourrions au moins leur dire que l'Arche peut nous sauver. Sans mentionner le nombre de personne. La mauvaise nouvelle serait suivit par une bonne, au moins.

Abby haussa les épaules.

-Je crois qu'on devrait en parler à Lexa avant. Elle dirige le conseil et elle devrait peut-être approuver si oui ou non tu devrais mentionner tout ça.

Marcus hocha la tête.

-Je suis d'accord.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les cheveux de Lexa étaient toujours mouillés, alors qu'elle était debout devant le miroir pour se tresser les cheveux. Ses doigts tressaient avec une vitesse sans précédent et Clarke la regardait faire, alors qu'elle était appuyée dans le cadre de porte de leur salle de bain.

-Je t'aime, fit spontanément Clarke, en fixant sa femme à travers le miroir.

Le visage de Lexa, jusque là sérieux, s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

-Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie.

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de sourire et elle resta encore quelques secondes où elle était pour attendre que Lexa termine avant de s'approcher. Elle encercla la brune de dos, se collant complètement à elle. Sa poitrine contre son dos, son entre-jambe sur les fesses rebondies de Lexa et son visage dans son cou.

-Tu sens tellement bon, murmura Clarke, en fixant Lexa dans les yeux à travers le miroir.

Lexa contrôlait sa respiration comme une pro, ne montrant aucune faiblesse après avoir sentie Clarke derrière elle, les seins contre son dos et son entre-jambe sur elle. Mais ses yeux la trahissait. Ils l'avaient toujours trahie. Clarke commença lentement à bouger son bassin, se procurant la satisfaction d'augmenter le battement qui s'était allumé, il y avait déjà quelques minutes, entre ses jambes. Lexa serra le rebords du comptoir devant elle en serrant la mâchoire.

- _Clarke._ Callum est dans l'autre pièce.

Clarke n'arrêta pas de bouger contre Lexa, alors qu'elle baissait son regard pendant quelques secondes vers le bas pour regarder la poitrine de sa femme dans son chandail.

-Il le serait même si on serait dans notre chambre.

Clarke vit la légère pomme d'Adam de Lexa descendre et elle sourit.

-C'est juste que… j'ai vraiment envie de toi. Depuis trois jours et on a toujours rien.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre et Clarke ne pouvait deviner si c'était car elle se sentait mal ou à cause qu'elle venait de rencontrer ses fesses plus férocement que les fois précédentes. Lexa descendit ses mains sur celles de Clarke, les arrêtant de serrer sa taille et la déconcentrer. Mais Clarke était elle-même déconcentrée par les sensations qu'elle ressentait. La boule dans le bas de son ventre s'agrandissait et elle sentait son sous-vêtement se mouiller de plus en plus.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir négligée, Clarke, s'excusa Lexa en repoussant légèrement sa femme pour se retourner et lui faire face proprement.

La blonde poussa un gémissement plaintif à la perte de friction et elle inspira profondément.

-Je me reprendrai, ce soir, à l'abris des oreilles et des regards, je te le promets.

-Mais il est seulement neuf heures du matin.

Lexa eut un léger sourire et elle s'avança pour l'embrasser doucement.

-Ta patience sera bien méritée. Fais-moi confiance.

-Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. C'est ça le meilleur.

Elles eurent toutes les deux un sourire en se regardant durant quelques secondes. Clarke prit finalement la main de Lexa et la tira hors de la salle de bain.

-Vas t'habiller proprement. Tu ne veux pas être en retard tout à l'heure.

Lexa roula des yeux, mais exécuta l'ordre. Clarke vit Callum sourire, un peu plus loin.

-Comment tu fais pour qu'elle t'obéisse aussi facilement? demanda-t-il.

-Le charme féminin, mon grand, blagua-t-elle en passant près de lui pour lui caresser les cheveux. Tu comprendras un jour.

Elle eut un léger rire en s'imaginant son fils faire les quatre volontés d'une jeune fille. Elle n'était pas prête à ça. Elle s'installa dans le salon, un crayon et des feuilles pour dessiner un peu, pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende cogner à la porte.

-J'y vais! fit Callum.

Clarke déposa ses choses sur la table basse devant elle, alors qu'elle entendait sa mère parler à Callum.

-Salut, mon grand! Tu sais que tu prends de plus en plus de muscles chaque jour?

-La puberté va bientôt frapper et quelqu'un va devoir te montrer comment te raser, ajouta Marcus.

Clarke roula des yeux, en déni total que son fils allait bientôt être un "homme". Callum réapparut, quelques secondes plus tard, Abby et Marcus derrière lui, avant de partir dans sa chambre, laissant les adultes entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? demanda Clarke.

-Merci de l'accueil, ma chérie, fit Abby en tirant sa fille pour un câlin.

Clarke serra sa mère en souriant.

-Désolé. Je ne m'attendais seulement pas à vous voir. À cette heure et avant le conseil.

-Et désolé d'être arrivé sans prévenir, fit Marcus. Est-ce que Lexa est là?

Clarke hocha la tête et appela sa femme par son nom.

-Vous avez soif? demanda Clarke, entre-temps.

-Non, ça va pour moi.

-Pareil, fit Marcus, On vient de déjeuner.

Clarke hocha la tête et Lexa entra dans le salon.

-Bon matin! Désolé, je ne vous aie pas entendu.

-Ce n'est rien, fit Marcus. On est désolés de vous déranger, mais nous avions une question.

-Laquelle?

-Une question et une nouvelle, ajouta Abby.

Elle regarda Marcus et ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Nous avons… enfin, Monty a trouvé une solution pour Praimfaya.

Les deux mariées froncèrent les sourcils, leur curiosité ayant augmentée.

-Avec beaucoup de travail, Arkadia pourrait abriter une centaine de personnes, maximum, en toute sécurité durant Praimfaya. Les outils pour la nourriture et produire de l'eau potable sont à notre portée de main avec un peu de travail et à la base, l'Arche a été construite pour résister au radiations.

-Celles d'il y a cent ans, Marcus, rectifia Clarke.

-C'est justement pourquoi on doit travailler. Et réparer les murs, les trous…

Il y eut un léger silence dans lequel elles pensèrent aux nouvelles informations.

-Cent personnes? fit Lexa. Pas une seule de plus?

Marcus hocha négativement de la tête et Lexa soupira.

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle! s'exclama Clarke. Une vraie solution! Ce qu'on attendait!

-Ne t'emballes pas, Clarke, fit Lexa.

-Ça, c'était la nouvelle. La question est si on peut le mentionner durant le conseil, ajouta Marcus.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fit Abby. C'est une bonne nouvelle en générale, mais le nombre de personne qui auront cette chance-

-Qui seront choisis, la coupa Lexa. Ces cent personnes seront choisis. On le sait tous les quatre.

Abby baissa légèrement la tête et Clarke tourna Lexa vers elle par le bras.

-Lexa, ne t'arrêtes pas à ce détail. C'est une chance, outre que le sang noir. Et ces cent personnes choisis… seront pensées avec soins.

-Probablement d'Arkadia.

-Non, fit Clarke.

Abby ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma, sachant que ses pensées n'étaient pas appropriées pour le moment.

-Chaque personne doit avoir le droit d'être à Arkadia quand le temps sera venu. Je ne peux pas laisser de l'injustice se faire.

-Mais Lexa, commença Clarke, tu dois avoir une place dans le lot. Et tu voudras que je sois là avec toi. Callum aussi.

Lexa hocha légèrement la tête.

-Et moi, j'espère que ma mère soit là. Donc Marcus et probablement Jackson pour aider en soins. Et Raven sera importante. Monty aussi! Mais si Monty est là-

-J'ai compris, Clarke, la coupa Lexa.

La brune soupira longuement. Elle comprenait très bien où Clarke voulait en venir.

-C'est compliqué, je sais, fit la blonde, mais on ne peux pas prendre n'importe qui. Certaines personnes sont essentielles à ce que tout aille bien. Des médecins, ingénieurs, mécaniciens, dirigeants…

-On veut aussi éviter une émeute, Lexa, fit Abby. On ne veut pas retourner dans le passé et redevenir le clan que tout le monde déteste en mentionnant la nouvelle.

Lexa hocha la tête.

-Je comprends.

-Je crois qu'il serait mieux de ne pas en parler encore ou du moins éviter de mentionner le nombre de personnes, ajouta la Chancelière.

-Je mentionnerai la nouvelle moi-même quand le moment sera venu, dit enfin Lexa. Et je ne peux pas mentir pour le nombre de personne. Certains ambassadeurs demanderont rapidement qui et combien pourront y être et je ne peux pas me permettre de mentir aux chefs et qu'ils apprennent la nouvelle d'une autre façon.

Les trois hochèrent la tête en se regardant dans les yeux.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gaia avait déjà fait asseoir les ambassadeurs et appeler les Nightbloods pour qu'ils s'installent sur le balcon et dans les marches, un peu avant l'arrivée de Lexa. Luna avait pris la place de son ambassadeur dans la pièce. Elle dirigeait son clan, mais avait toujours préféré qu'une autre personne aille fréquemment à Polis pour qu'elle puisse rester avec son clan elle-même. Elle était silencieuse, regardant les autres parler entre eux. Ils étaient tous allés sympathiser avec elle, plus tôt, lui dire qu'ils étaient désolés pour sa perte. Elle en était reconnaissante, mais préférait encore éviter le sujet.

Raven était aussi dans la pièce, debout et derrière les ambassadeurs. Lexa l'avait invitée pour qu'elle prenne la parole et explique la situation et ce à quoi ils devraient affronter avec le temps. Monty et elle s'étaient contactés par radio pour faire de plus amples recherches et ils avaient trouvés quelques détails inquiétants pour eux à l'avenir.

- _En. Rise gon your Heda._ (Tout le monde. Levez vous pour votre commandant.)

La salle fut silencieuse en quelques secondes et chaque personne se levait de sa chaise pour regarder Lexa entrer. La brune avança sur le tapis, alors que tout le monde lui faisait une révérence. Lexa se tourna, une fois à son trône et regarda en direction de Clarke.

-Jovaheda.

Clarke se releva de sa révérence et sourit à sa femme.

-Bonjour à tous, ajouta Lexa, faisant lever tous les autres pour qu'ils s'assoient sur leur chaise et débute le conseil. Le sujet d'aujourd'hui est relié aux soudains malades et les personnes qui sont malheureusement décédéss et répondront aux questions de plusieurs d'entre vous concernant la consommation de poissons et d'algues. Vous avez probablement pris connaissance de la présence de la mécanicienne en chef des Skaikru, Raven…

La brune eut un sourire fière en se faisant appeler "mécanicienne en chef" par Lexa et les autres. Elle tourna le regard vers Luna, intéressée par sa réaction, mais la brune fixait Lexa et Raven sentit la déception en elle.

-… qui complétera quelques informations que je dirai ultérieurement. Alors, le poisson et les algues sont réellement dangereux pour la santé et ne peuvent plus être consommés sous aucune forme.

Lexa tourna la tête vers Clarke pour que celle-ci prenne la parole.

-Vous avez probablement été témoin des symptômes que leur consommation engendre. Plaques sur la peau, vomissements de sang, difficulté respiratoire… d'un avis médical de ma part et de la Chancelière et médecin d'Arkadia, ces symptômes sont officiellement ceux de la radiation. Ou serait-il préférable de dire : Praimfaya.

Les ambassadeurs se regardèrent entre eux, les yeux écarquillés et des chuchotements se firent entendre.

-Silence, fit Lexa en levant la main.

Tout le monde s'était tu.

-Après amples recherches, il est sûr de dire qu'une deuxième Praimfaya arrive et malheureusement, ce ne sera pas tout le monde qui va survivre.

-Pas tout le monde! s'exclama l'ambassadeur du désert. Pourquoi être injuste.

-Ce n'est pas une injustice volontaire, répliqua Lexa d'un ton sec en le fixant d'un regard dur.

-Luna a survécu aux premières manifestations de Praimfaya, alors que son clan entier à malheureusement été décimé, fit Gaia en s'avançant. Tout le monde est très désolé pour ta perte, Luna kom Floukru, mais cette Nightblood, continua-t-elle à l'intention de tout le monde, est la preuve que nos croyances, nos origines sont encore meilleures. Que le commandant est le plus fort.

Lexa serra la mâchoire. Elle respectait et croyait les enseignements qu'elle avait reçu sur Praimfaya et les Nightbloods, mais avec les années, de nouvelles perspectives étaient entrées en jeu.

-Le sang noir est résistant à Praimfaya. Le cadeau que Becca Pramheda nous a apporté permet notre survie, une autre fois, continua Gaia.

-Le sang noir est la raison pour laquelle elle est toujours en vie?! s'exclama l'ambassadrice de la vallée.

-Oui, c'est la raison, répliqua Luna avant que Lexa ou Gaia le fasse. Et vous pouvez arrêter de parler comme si je ne serais pas là ou comme si je serais qu'une enfant.

Raven et Clarke eurent un sourire. Luna était directe et certains ambassadeurs abordaient des expressions choquées.

Lexa leva la main pour calmer la salle.

-Clarke peut en dire plus sur le sujet, dit-elle.

-Abby, que vous connaissez tous, ne peut pas être là pour parler de ses recherches elle-même à cause d'un accouchement de dernière minute, mais je vais parler à sa place, connaissant bien les recherches qu'elle a faites. Le sang noir filtre les radiations que le corps ingère par la nourriture ou par les voies respiratoires. La première fois, tout ce fait très lentement. Luna a donc été contaminée comme les autres. Elle a eut tous les symptômes à son pire durant une journée entière. Mais alors que les autres mourraient un à un, Luna s'est rétablie lentement. Son sang avait commencé à s'habituer à ce nouveau taux de radiation plus élevé dans son corps. Et elle a guérie. Maintenant, Luna pourrait manger du poisson sans être malade ou avoir le moindre signe d'une contamination.

De nouveaux chuchotements se firent entendre et Luna plissa du front. Elle détestait être aussi privilégiée.

-Les Nightbloods seraient tous immunisés! fit un ambassadeur en pointant vers les marches et l'étage supérieur.

-Effectivement, fit Lexa. Ils tomberont tous malades la première fois qu'ils y seront exposé, moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais le rétablissement sera rapide.

-Mais que va-t-il nous arriver? À nous, ceux qui n'ont pas de sang noir, demanda une ambassadrice.

-Vous allez tous mourir, répondit Lexa, d'un ton neutre, mais avec un regard légèrement désolé.

-Quand? Comment? demanda la même ambassadrice.

-C'est pour ces questions que j'ai invité Raven à ce joindre à nous. Si tu veux bien…

Raven se dirigea vers le trône de Lexa, en bas des marches, pour faire face à tous les ambassadeurs.

-Bonjour, tout le monde, commença-t-elle d'une façon très peu naturelle. Pour répondre à vos questions, fit-elle en pointant vers l'ambassadrice, le quand est dans six mois. Ou plutôt, lorsque les feuilles tomberont des arbres, si vous préférez.

Elle vit Luna retenir un léger rire et elle perdit sa concentration durant quelques secondes.

-Ensuite, euh… le comment! Comme Jovaheda ici présente la mentionnée, continua-t-elle en regardant Clarke qui roula des yeux en souriant, les plaques et les vomissements sont les premiers signes des radiations. Mon "collègue", fit-elle avec les guillemets par ses doigts, et moi avons fait des recherches et un des prochains grands signes sera le pluie noir. Une pluie radioactive. Elle brûlera au contact avec la peau et ne pourra pas être consommée. Elle détruira probablement la majorité des récoltes aussi…

-Dans combien de temps arrivera-t-elle?

-Nous ne savons pas, répondit Raven. Elle nous surprendra un jour et fera des dégâts. Mais nous allons continuer de chercher pour trouver une estimation et être prêt.

-Pour réduire les pertes, ajouta Clarke.

-Et pourquoi? fit l'ambassadeur du désert. Pourquoi prévenir et nous protégez si nous allons tous mourir à la fin? Pour que l'on soit plusieurs à mourir à la fin, tous ensemble?

Clarke se mordit la lèvre en regardant Lexa. Les autres hochèrent la tête, lentement mais sûrement en accord avec ce qu'il venait d'être dit.

-Je sais que les temps des pertes sont toujours difficiles, fit Lexa, regagnant l'attention de tout le monde. Des questions sont encore sans réponses et les Skaikru font leur possible pour nous aider à les répondre. Je crois aussi, comme vous, que paniquer ne changera rien. Si aucune solution n'est possible, vivre au jour le jour  _est_  la meilleure solution. Mais il y a peut-être un espoir.

Tout le monde fronça des sourcils, sauf Marcus et Clarke qui se regardaient, appréhendant la réaction des autres.

-Marcus et la Chancelière Abby m'ont informée, un peu plus tôt, qu'Arkadia pourrait abriter et protéger les gens de Praimfaya sans sang noir. Avec du travail, bien-sûr.

Lexa tourna la tête vers Clarke pour trouver le courage d'annoncer le reste de la nouvelle.

-Malheureusement, un certain nombre de gens auront la chance d'y être.

-Skaikru! s'exclama l'ambassadeur des lacs. Ils seront les privilégiés!

Clarke se mordit la lèvre, voyant déjà que d'autres ambassadeurs approuveraient.

-Toute cette haine ne vous aidera pas à avoir une place le moment venu, fit soudainement Luna, faisant taire tout le monde. Vous les avez détestés dès leur arrivée et souhaitez leur mort.

-Rien de tout ça n'a d'importance, l'interrompit Marcus. Ce temps est derrière nous. Nous faisons partie de la Terre, maintenant. Une nouvelle génération se développe tranquillement, les enfants des jeunes qui sont arrivés ici, il y a une dizaine d'année déjà. Nous croyons que tout le monde doit être traité également, entre les clans

-Merci, Marcus, fit Lexa. Entretenir Arkadia durant Praimfaya nécessitera certaines personnes. Des ingénieurs, mécaniciens ou encore des médecins auront des places assurés. Ensuite…

Lexa laissa traîner sa phrase, réfléchissant à l'impact qu'elle aurait ensuite. Elle n'avait pas parlé de cette décision à personne, mais elle devait être ferme. Elle était la commandante et voulait le mieux pour son peuple. Elle l'avait toujours voulu. Elle voulait qu'il continue d'exister.

-…ensuite, les places restantes seront comblées par chaque clan de façon égale.

Les ambassadeurs se regardèrent entre eux, hochant la tête pour approuver les dires de Lexa. Luna la regarda, heureuse de la décision de son amie. Un choix juste pour tout le monde. Marcus fronça les sourcils, pensant à Abby et comment elle prendrait la nouvelle, alors que Clarke regardait Lexa avec une expression choquée.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas consultée avant?! s'exclama Clarke, alors que les portes se fermaient derrière Lexa.

Dès la fin du conseil, Clarke avait demandé à parler seule avec Lexa, dans leur pièce de détente où elle savait que personne, mise à part Gaia, ne viendrait les déranger.

Lexa garda la tête haute, les mains derrière son dos, se voulant aussi ferme. Elle tenait à ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Je ne peux pas exclure mon peuple, Clarke. J'ai longuement réfléchis avant le début du conseil et il était trop tard pour t'en parler. Et je tiens à ma décision. Elle est juste pour tout le monde. Tu pourras choisir qui aura sa place à Arkadia comme ta mère ou Raven, mais le reste…

Clarke la fixait, toujours visiblement blessée et fâchée.

-On sait toute les deux que tu tiens autant à ton peuple que le mien-

- _Notre_ peuple, Lexa, la corrigea Clarke en fronçant les sourcils. Tu m'as promis, bien avant notre mariage que tu traiterais mon peuple comme le tiens. Ses besoins aussi. Et j'ai fais la même promesse. Alors ne vient pas dire que je veux seulement le bien de mon peuple aussi!

Lexa eut une expression désolée.

-Je suis désolée, Clarke. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais il est évident que tu crois toujours que Skaikru est supérieur.

Clarke soupira.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Lexa. Du moins, pas sur toutes les perspectives. Sans toi ou les autres clans, nous n'aurions jamais survécu à l'hiver. Nos habiletés à la chasse, au combat et à un mode de vie nous rendant enfin libre et heureux… vous nous les avez offert. Mais… dès qu'il arrive au progrès, je suis désolée de dire ça, mais les clans ne suivent pas.

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

-Tu crois qu'un natif pourrait apprendre à se servir d'un ordinateur? Une radio, une cuisine moderne?

Lexa serra la mâchoire.

-Si la chance et le temps lui sont donnés, oui.

-Lexa, soit réaliste. Se servir des douches communes à Polis à été tout qu'un changement pour la population. C'était un progrès incroyable et beaucoup de travail pour tout le monde, mais les gens n'étaient pas intéressés à les utiliser. Il a fallut que tu parles, le fasse toi-même pour qu'ils comprennent que leur vie serait facilitée. Et c'est un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

Il y eut un silence entre elles. Les deux mariées se regardaient, chacune d'elle n'étant pas prête à changer d'idée.

-Il est évident que parler ne résoudra rien, fit Lexa. Je comprends ton point de vue, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur mes paroles. Je suis toujours la commandante et je dois faire ce qui est le mieux.

Clarke la regarda, sans un mot et Lexa se retourna pour aller vers la sortie.

-Je vais aller avec les Nightbloods, dit-elle avant d'ouvrir les portes. Je serai rentrer pour le repas.

Clarke la laissa partir, sans un mot et sans bouger, mais dès que les portes se refermèrent, elle soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle souhait presque que Lexa ne revienne pas avant qu'elle soit endormie pour éviter de discuter. Il était évident que les deux avaient besoin d'air et de temps pour elle, seule.

Clarke marcha dans la pièce avant de se laisser tomber du un sofa et d'essayer de relaxer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-On est presque arrivées? demanda Raven pour la troisième fois.

Luna roula des yeux en souriant légèrement. Elle était un peu devant la brune et elle se retourna sur elle-même pour la regarder.

-Tu es pire qu'un enfant, tu le sais?

-Parfois.

Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement et elle recommença à marcher, côte à côte avec la brune. Le conseil s'était déroulé quelques heures plus tôt et Luna avait demandé à Raven si elle voulait se changer les idées et parler d'autre chose que Praimfaya. Faire une sortie. Raven avait immédiatement accepté et elle se retrouvait maintenant à marcher dans la forêt avec rien sauf la compagnie de Luna.

-Tu réponds à ma question? fit Raven en lui frappant le bras à l'aide de son coude.

-Oui! On est presque arrivées. Tu devrais même entendre les vagues.

Raven haussa un sourcil.

-Si tu vivrais un peu plus le moment présent, tu en aurais pris connaissance.

Raven fronça légèrement les sourcil en regardant devant elle. Elle s'était dit qu'elle allait vivre au jour le jour, mais en toute honnêteté, elle avait un peu de difficulté. Elle pensait à Praimfaya, son travail, sa vie amoureuse… à ce qu'elle avait manqué.

-Tu… tu as raison, fit Raven.

Luna la regarda de biais. Elle avait toujours les paroles de Lexa en tête. Faire parler, extérioriser, Raven. Et c'était un devoir qui l'intéressait beaucoup. Elles marchèrent en silence, durant encore une bonne minute, avant d'enfin arriver sur une petite plage. Celle-ci avait clairement été plus grande avant l'apocalypse, mais les arbres, buissons et tout le reste s'étaient rapprochés de la mer à quelques endroits. Des décombres fermaient aussi la plage à certains endroits, mais Luna savait où les endroits les plus beaux et propres étaient et c'était là qu'elle avait emmené Raven.

Luna s'arrêta pour respirer l'air frais de la mer qui lui balayait aussi les cheveux. Raven s'arrêta aussi près d'elle et regarda d'un léger mauvais œil l'océan devant elle.

-Pourquoi on est devant l'océan? demanda Raven.

-Parce que c'est magnifique, répondit Luna en s'avançant légèrement pour marcher sur le sable.

Elle se retourna devant Raven.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça magnifique? Les vagues, le bruits, la douceur.

Raven haussa les épaules et Luna lui tendit la main.

-Viens.

Raven la regarda quelques secondes avant de prendre doucement sa main tendue et de se laisser traîner sur le sable.

-Je n'avais jamais vu l'océan avant, avoua la brune.

Luna haussa un sourcil.

-Ah non? Après toutes ces années ici?

Raven hocha la tête.

-Tu connais mes occupations. Travail, recherches… travail.

Raven soupira légèrement en fronçant les sourcils Elle se rendait compte à quel point elle n'avait pas assez profité des petites choses comme Luna ou les autres le faisaient si bien.

-Jamais trop tard que jamais, sourit la native en continuant à traîner Raven vers la mer.

La brune arrêta de marcher et enleva sa main de celle de Luna.

-Je vais rester ici, fit-elle. De toute façon, je n'irai pas dans l'eau avec mes vêtements.

-Mais tu as des sous-vêtements?

-Tu as prévu d'aller dans l'eau en sous-vêtements? fit Raven.

-Tu préfères nue? rétorqua Luna en souriant.

Raven laissa sortir un rire, la blague allégeant l'atmosphère pour elle.

-Tu ne croirais même pas ses abdos, répondit-elle en frappant son ventre.

Luna haussa un sourcil et Raven se laisser tomber sur le sable pour s'asseoir. Elle passa ses mains dans le sable et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, espérant que Luna se remarquerait pas. La native la regarda faire avec un léger sourire avant d'enlever ses bottes et de rentrer ses pieds dans le sable.

-Enlèves tes bottes, ordonna Luna. Sens le sable entre tes orteils.

Raven regarda Luna qui était toujours debout, devant elle, avant de détacher ses bottes et d'enlever ses chaussettes.

-Désolé pour l'odeur, fit-elle. Mais tu nous a fait marcher longtemps.

Luna sourit avant de s'asseoir près de Raven, ses jambes étendues devant elle et s'appuyant sur ses bras tendus derrière elle. Elle laissa tomber sa tête vers l'arrière, fermant les yeux pour profiter du soleil. Raven tourna la tête vers elle et elle resta figée à regarder le profil de Luna.

Elle était belle.

Raven se mentirait à elle-même en disant le contraire. Elle avait toujours trouvé la brune belle. D'autres filles aussi. Mais la voir comme ça, sereine et dans son élément et son cou dégagé et autant exposé, criait la beauté.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_

Luna ouvrit soudainement les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle. Leur visage n'était pas tant près l'une de l'autre, mais leur regard était accroché l'un à l'autre.

-Ce n'est pas bien de fixer les gens, Raven.

Raven reprit confiance en elle-même.

-Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin revenir sur Terre.

Luna fronça les sourcils.

-Sortir de ta bulle, rectifia Raven en souriant.

Luna eut aussi un sourire en hochant la tête, mais remarquant l'habitude de la brune à cacher ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

-Je vois.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel elles regardèrent chacune la mer devant elles.

-Tu peux marcher sans ton atèle? demanda Luna.

Raven resta légèrement surprise par la question directe de Luna, mais elle aimait bien qu'elle soit directe.

-Je peux, mais c'est plus difficile. Je peux sentir mon pied ,mais le reste de ma jambe est paralysé… Je n'ai plus aucune douleur, merci à Abby, mais sans mon atèle, j'ai de la difficulté à rester debout longtemps.

Luna hocha la tête, heureuse de l'ouverte de Raven.

-Tu l'enlèves pour dormir et prendre ton bain, je suppose?

-Dormir seulement. Il y a seulement des douches à Arkadia… et comme je dis, je ne peux pas rester longtemps debout sans elle.

Raven prit une drôle d'expression et Luna fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle.

-Je viens de réaliser que je n'ai jamais pris de bain de ma vie.

Luna ne put réprimander son rire.

-Sérieusement?

-Non! fit Raven. Il n'y avait pas de bain dans l'Arche dans l'espace, non plus.

-Tu t'es déjà baignée, au moins, fit Luna.

Raven hésita, quelques secondes.

-Non…

Luna se leva rapidement et Raven fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle.

Luna ne parla pas, mais tira sur le bas de son chandail pour le lever vers le haut et l'enlever. Raven écarquilla légèrement les yeux en ouvrant la bouche, son regard ne quittant pas le corps de la native devant elle. Luna lança son chandail par terre avant de commencer à détacher son jean et de le glisser le long de ses jambes. Raven laissa aussi glisser son regard le long du corps et sur les jambes de la brune devant elle. Sa bouche se ferma pour avaler et prendre une grande respiration. Elle trouvait Luna magnifique.

-À ton tour, ordonna Luna. Déshabilles-toi. On va dans l'eau.

-Euh… ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Luna se pencha vers l'avant et lui saisis le bras pour la tirer vers elle. Raven se laisser faire et fut debout en quelques secondes, près de la brune. Elle avait envie de baisser le regard et regarder la poitrine de Luna cacher par un soutien-gorge en dentelle visiblement vieux et elle avala un rire devant la situation.

-Pourquoi? demanda Luna en penchant la tête et en plissant des yeux.

-Je…

Raven soupira. Sa fierté en prenait un coup, mais lentement, elle sentit ce sentiment s'estomper. Luna la changeait.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant.

-Te baigner? rectifia Luna.

Raven hocha la tête et Luna eut un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Raven. Il y a une première fois pour tout.

Raven la fixa du regard et tranquillement, elle sentit sa résistance tomber.

-Je t'attends dans l'eau, sourit la brune avant de se retourner et de partir ver la mer.

Raven la regarda entrer dans l'eau en courant et Luna plongea. Raven la chercha du regard avant de la voir réapparaître, l'eau glissant de son corps. Luna lui envoya la main et Raven se décida. Elle enleva finalement sa camisole grise pour la lancer par terre avant de regarder vers ses jambes et toute sa confidence tomba d'un coup.

-Merde, murmura-t-elle.

La colère monta en elle. Elle regarda son atèle. Le sable était mou sous ses pieds et même avec son atèle, elle se sentait un peu instable debout, seule, avec rien sur quoi s'appuyer. Elle jura encore une fois avant de lever son regard vers Luna qui, visiblement, l'attendait. Elle baissa le regard de nouveau vers son atèle avant de se laisser tomber par terre et de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Sa frustration était à son comble et ses yeux se mouillaient.

Elle n'avait pas pleurer, ni jurer contre sa situation depuis des années.

Des mains mouillées entouraient soudainement ses poignets et Raven sursauta. Elle sentit de l'eau tomber sur ses jambes et Luna tira ses mains vers elle. La native passa ses mains des poignets de Raven à ses mains.

-Raven… regardes-moi.

Raven fixa le sol encore quelques secondes avant de lever la tête. Luna était devant elle, sur ses genoux entre les jambes de Raven qui étaient légèrement repliées vers elle. Son regard était inquiet.

-Parles-moi.

Raven aurait normalement envoyé promener toute personne la regardant comme  _ça._  Et qui lui demandait de parler de ses sentiments. La Latina ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Luna de la laisser seule, mais elle sentit les pouces de Luna lui caresser les mains et elle perdu sa réplique.

-C'est ta jambe, c'est ça?

Raven serra la mâchoire en hochant faiblement la tête. Luna traîna son regard sur elle et Raven se sentit exposée, à moitié nue. Elle aurait normalement été fière que quelqu'un, un gars qu'elle aimait bien, la voit comme ça, mais avec Luna, tout était différent, et ça l'énervait. Mais Luna ne laissa pas traîner son regard trop longtemps sur elle et elle le dévia vers le sable avant de finalement soupirer et de la regarder dans les yeux en tenant toujours ses mains.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule, dit-elle enfin. Tu… n'était pas capable de venir dans l'eau seule, non?

-C'est juste… le sable. C'est trop mou.

Luna hocha la tête.

-Debout, ordonna Luna en tirant encore Raven avec elle.

Raven se laissa tirer vers le haut avec un peu de résistance et Luna lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Dans l'eau, tu n'as pas besoin de tes jambes.

Raven fronça les sourcils.

-Je croyais que c'était grâce à elles qu'on ne se noyait pas, fit Raven.

Luna hocha négativement la tête en s'agenouillant devant Raven. Celle-ci se racla la gorge devant la soudaine position, une autre image en tête. Luna releva rapidement le regard en retenant un sourire avant de regarder son atèle.

-Tu m'aides à l'enlever? demanda-t-elle.

Raven lui indiqua quoi enlever et détacher en ordre et elle commença tranquillement à manquer d'équilibre, alors que sa jambe manquait de tonus.

-Tiens-toi sur mes épaules.

Raven se pencha vers l'avant pour s'appuyer et Luna enleva enfin complètement l'atèle pour la déposer délicatement près d'elle. Raven trembla un peu et Luna tenu ses hanches.

-Ça va?

Raven hocha la tête en inspirant. Leur position lui donnait de nouvelles images encore et elle s'efforçait à penser à autre chose que Luna lui tenant les hanches, son visage à la hauteur de son entre-jambe, mais la regardant dans les yeux et sa propre poitrine penchée vers elle. Luna glissa le jean de Raven le long de ses jambes et ce fut à son tour de se mordre la lèvre, alors qu'elle était face à face avec le sous-vêtement de la brune. Elle aida Raven à lever sa jambe gauche pour enlever le jean et Raven fut enfin prête. La native se releva et glissa le bras de Raven derrière son cou, alors que son bras entourait sa taille.

-Prête?

-Je suis née prête, blagua Raven.

Luna sourit avant de lentement avancer vers la mer, Raven marchant en traînant la jambe. La brune était concentrée sur la main chaude de Luna contre son côté gauche, sur ses côtes et elle sursauta en sentait l'eau froide sur ses pieds.

-Merde! C'est gelé!

Luna haussa un sourcil.

-Qui aurait cru que Raven Reyes serait capricieuse.

Raven fronça les sourcils en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-Luna, l'eau doit être en dessous des 75 degrés.

-Oh non! argumenta Luna. Le soleil est chaud aujourd'hui et si tu finis enfin par rentrer, tu vas trouver qu'elle est chaude après quelques secondes.

Raven jura, mais se laissa tirer doucement plus loin dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit à son ventre et qu'elle commence à flotter un peu. Un sourire apparût de lui-même sur son visage et Luna la lâcha doucement.

-Alors?

Luna n'obtenu aucune réponse, mais elle vit Raven rentrer dans l'eau jusqu'à disparaître, pendant quelques secondes.

-Ok! fit soudainement Raven en réapparaissant. Je reviens jamais ou presque sur ce que j'ai dit, mais l'eau est agréable.

Luna eut un sourire fière et elle saisit le poignet de Raven pour la tirer vers elle, encore plus loin dans l'océan.

-Tu dois être en train de changer petit à petit, dit Luna.

-Luna, si on va trop loin, je ne pourrai pas nager, fit Raven, quelques secondes après avoir pensé à ce que la native venait de dire.

-Pas besoin de tes jambes, Raven, fit Luna. Fais-moi confiance.

Raven n'eut pas besoin de répliquer. Elle lui faisait confiance.

-Couches-toi sur le dos, ordonna Luna.

Raven fronça les sourcils.

-Me coucher sur le dos? répéta-t-elle.

Luna roula des yeux en souriant.

-Il faut tout vous montrer à vous, les gens du ciel.

Raven haussa un sourcil et s'apprêta à répliquer quand elle sentit une main juste au dessus de ses fesses et une autre sur son épaule.

-Couches-toi, ordonna encore Luna.

Raven la fixa, quelques secondes, avant de se laisser tomber vers l'arrière. La main de Luna se déplaça vers sa nuque et celle sur le bas de son dos la poussa vers le haut, remontant son bassin vers la surface.

-Détends-toi. Fermes-les yeux, respires et étends tes bras.

Le visage de Raven tomba face à face avec la poitrine de Luna qui sortait légèrement de l'eau et Raven détourna rapidement la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Elle ne vit pas le sourire moqueur de Luna qui, elle, en profitait pour la regarder, quelques secondes, aucunement coupable. Luna bougea lentement sa main sur le dos de Raven pour l'aider à se stabiliser avant de l'apporter vers ses jambes.

- _Teik go._ Sens la mer, les vagues contre ta peau. Laisses-toi emporter avec elle. (Laisses-toi aller.)

Raven buvait les paroles de Luna. Elle vivait ce moment, ne sentant rien sauf son corps dans l'eau, flottant, se reposant.

Luna enleva lentement ses mains et se recula un peu, laissant Raven flotter d'elle-même, sa jambe n'étant plus un fardeau.

Elle s'imagina dans l'espace. Elle avait rejeté ce rêve depuis plusieurs années, mais flotter sur l'eau lui donnait ce sentiment étrange d'être en gravité zéro et un sourire prit place sur son visage. Luna se coucha à son tour, un peu plus loin, mais tendit la main et empoigna celle de Raven pour entrelacer leurs doigts et rester accrochées, flottant ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre lecture, comme toujours! J'espère que chaque moment vous a plus avec chaque personnage! :)


	31. Chapitre 31

-On pourra revenir demain? demanda soudainement Raven, alors qu'elle était étendue sur le sable avec Luna près d'elle pour sécher au soleil. Ou plus tard dans la semaine, renchérit-elle en voyant qu'elle était beaucoup trop excitée.

Luna eut un sourire.

-On peut revenir quand tu veux, Raven. Tu es en vacances, je te rappelle.

Raven eut un léger rire.

-Chose que je n'ai pas eu depuis des années.

Luna fit une légère moue en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Ne me fais pas ce regard, fit Raven. J'ai fait des choix et je les respecte.

Elle prit une pause de quelques secondes avant de renchérir.

-Je ne crois pas que c'était les meilleurs, avec le recul, mais je ne peux rien y changer.

-Tu peux seulement avancer, compléta Luna. Exactement.

Raven lui fit un sourire et les deux se fixèrent du regard durant de longues secondes.

-Tu es très belle, Raven.

La brune sentit son cœur rater un battement et un sentiment inconfortable pris place. Elle recevait ce genre de compliments. Par des gars. Avec qui elle était en train de coucher. Mais le ton et le moment dans lequel Luna l'avait dit l'a rendait bizarre. Raven se releva pour être en position assise et Luna soupira.

-Ne fais pas ça, fit-elle en se relevant à son tour.

Raven fronça les sourcils.

-Faire quoi?

-Ça, répéta Luna devenue sérieuse. Arrête de fuir. De monter ta garde dès que tu le peux.

Raven fuyait son regard et Luna lui attrapa le bras.

-Regardes-moi.

La Latina soupira et continua de fixer la mer devant elle avant d'enfin regarder Luna dans les yeux.

-Quoi?

-Tu es belle, Raven. Je te trouve magnifique. Ne crois pas le contraire.

Raven allait répliquer "je le sais", mais elle se mordit la lèvre et accepta le compliment.

-Merci.

Luna lui offrit un léger sourire et Raven continua.

-Je te trouves très belle aussi.

Le sourire de la native s'agrandit, alors qu'elle laissa sa main glisser le long du bras de Raven jusqu'à sa main, sur le sable.

-Et…, continua Raven en hésitant légèrement, merci. Pour aujourd'hui. Tout, en fait.

Luna serra sa main.

-Ça me fait plaisir. Et honnêtement, tu me permets de m'évader aussi. C'est gagnant-gagnant.

Raven haussa un sourcil.

-Comment ça?

Luna tourna la regard vers l'océan, hésitant à son tour de se confier et Raven tourna sa main pour serrer en retour celle de Luna. Cette dernière laissa son regard sur la mer devant elle, mais eut un léger sourire.

-Je sais que je ne parle pas souvent de mon clan…

Raven hocha la tête.

-Mais j'y pense à chaque jour. J'ai perdu tellement de personnes avec qui j'étais proches… Je suis habituée de perdre des gens, mais…

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire, fit Raven. Perdre des gens.

Luna la regarda avec un léger sourire compatissant.

-Je me dis souvent que je ne mérites pas ce sang. Pas plus qu'un autre.

-Mais aujourd'hui, il sauve des vies.

-Quelques dizaines sur des milliers, rétorqua Luna.

Raven soupira.

-Bref, fit Luna, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu me permets de m'évader de tout ça. Je ne pense pas à autre chose quand je suis avec toi. Merci.

Raven ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Le regard de Luna était tendre, un sourire chaleureux et ces paroles résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

-De rien, répondit-elle finalement.

* * *

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lexa marchait derrière les Nightbloods, laissant Gaia ouvrir la marche devant tout le monde. Elle ruminait encore de sa conversation avec Clarke et elle s'en voulait aussi de laisser sa vie personnelle affecter autant sa vie de commandante. Elle préférait être au dessus de tout ça, mais Clarke était toujours dans sa tête.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas Octavia arriver près d'elle.

-Tu es préoccupée?

Lexa sursauta intérieurement en tournant rapidement sa tête vers la brune. Octavia la regardait avec les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-À voir ton expression, je connais la réponse.

Lexa détourna la tête en retenant un soupir.

-Tu sais ce qui s'est passé durant le conseil? demanda la commandante.

-Indra m'en a parlé, oui.

 _J'aurais dû m'en douter,_ pensa Lexa.

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu as pris la meilleure décision, continua Octavia.

Lexa la regarda.

-Arkadia ne mérite pas plus sa place qu'un autre, fit Octavia avec une légère animosité.

-Je suis d'accord, fit Lexa. J'aime Clarke et j'apprécie beaucoup ses amis, mais le survie doit passer avant certains principes moraux.

Octavia hocha la tête.

-Mais je suppose que Clarke n'a pas apprécié si tu es autant dévastée.

-Je ne suis pas dévastée, rétorqua Lexa, légèrement insultée.

Octavia eut un sourire.

-Désolé Lexa, mais tu es littéralement la commandante des yeux en cœur, lorsque tu es avec elle.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. Elle prenait les commentaires d'Octavia au dernier degrés, depuis maintenant des années. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la brune l'appelait comme ça et elle appréciait son amitié avec elle. Elle n'aurait jamais toléré ce faire appeler comme ça, auparavant, mais maintenant qu'elle avait une vie en dehors d'Heda, elle s'amusait.

-On s'est disputées, oui, avoua Lexa. Elle était, et est sûrement encore, fâchée que je ne lui aie pas parlé de ma décision plus tôt. Et elle a aussi remis en doute mon attachement envers Skaikru.

-Elle est seulement fâchée. Elle peut vite monter sur ses grands chevaux…

-Je sais, approuva Lexa. J'espère qu'elle se sera calmée et aura retrouvé la raison d'ici ce soir…

-Moi aussi, fit Octavia. Personne ne veut endurer ton mauvais caractère demain, car tu n'as pas dormi avec ta jolie Clarke.

Lexa lui frappa le bras et quelques Nightbloods se retournèrent sous le rire d'Octavia.

- _Disha slap ste a good exemple gon how much your Heda ste ruthless,_ leur dit Octavia.  _(Cette tape est une bon exemple de combien votre commandant est sans pitié)_

- _Shof op,_ répliqua Lexa.  _(Tais-toi.)_

Octavia haussa un sourcil et décida de pousser Lexa. Cette dernière fit quelques pas sur le côté, déstabilisé avant de regarder Octavia avec les yeux plissés. Les Nightbloods s'étaient arrêtés de marcher pour s'attrouper ensemble et regarder ce que leur Heda ferait. Gaia fronça les sourcils et s'approcha.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarquée, guerrière, fit Lexa.

Octavia haussa les épaules avant de sortir son épée de son étui dans son dos. Les Nightbloods firent des cris surpris et les plus vieux eurent des sourires. Lexa imita le geste d'Octavia et empoigna son épée à son tour.

-Nightbloods, apprenez de ce combat.

Octavia haussa un sourcil avant de se lancer à l'attaque. Elle bandit son épée vers l'avant et Lexa contre-attaquant en se glissant sur le côté. Octavia tourna sur elle-même rapidement et bloqua le coup de Lexa vers ses jambes avec son épée à son tour. Les deux amies s'entraînaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années et connaissaient plusieurs techniques que l'autre utilisait. Les épées s'entrechoquaient rapidement, de nouveaux coups faisant toujours surface. Lexa faisait lentement reculer Octavia vers un rocher et quand la brune fut où elle voulait, Lexa fit un grand coup vers l'avant. Octavia recula rapidement, mais ses jambes rencontrèrent le rocher et elle tomba vers l'arrière. Elle fit une roulage pour rapidement se relever, mais Lexa courait déjà vers le rocher et sauta sur lui pour se donner un élan et sauter vers son amie.

Octavia releva ses jambes et donna un coup de pied sur la cuisse à Lexa, la faisant manquer sa chute sur elle et tomba plutôt sur le côté. Lexa serra la mâchoire, retenant un juron. Les deux brunes se regardèrent une fraction de seconde dans les yeux, couchées sur le sol, avant de se relever rapidement. Octavia se pencha pour prendre son épée, mais Lexa la saisit par les épaules et la frappa avec son genou dans la poitrine. Octavia perdit son souffle et ce fut Lexa qui se saisit de l'épée. Elle avait franchement mal à sa jambe à cause du coup de pied d'Octavia, mais elle repoussa la douleur de son esprit, se concentrant à tenir ses deux épées dans chaque main.

Octavia prenait de grandes respirations, alors qu'elle cherchait quoi faire ensuite. Elle savait qu'elle était dans une mauvaise position et elle se mit soudainement à courir à l'opposé de Lexa. Celle-ci plissa des yeux avant de courir après la brune. Les Nightbloods et Gaia les suivaient aussi, excités de voir où tout ça mènerait.

Lexa vit Octavia disparaître en bas d'un pente. Elle pouvait entendre les branches craquer et les feuilles plier sous son amie. Elle accéléra sa course pour arriver à son tour en haut de la pente, mais ne vit personne. Elle savait qu'elle devait être prudente et commença à descendre la pente d'un pas lent, son regard cherchant n'importe quel signe de vie. Elle commençait à être suspicieuse quand elle sentait une main autour de sa jambe et trop tard, elle tomba vers l'avant. Lexa se mit à débouler le reste de la pente, la terre et les feuilles levaient du sol et Lexa toussait en se relevant lentement, une fois au bout. Octavia, quant à elle, sortait d'un terrier, perpendiculaire dans la pente qui n'était pas visible lorsqu'on la descendait.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est un pouvoir que j'ai, mais je trouve facilement où me cacher dans les sols, dit Octavia en ramassant son épée que Lexa avait laisser tomber dans sa chute.

Les jeunes regardaient avec des grands yeux, se demandant maintenant ce qui allait se passer.

Lexa se pencha vers l'avant pour ramasser son épée et anticipa le prochain mouvement de la brune. Octavia, en voyant Lexa se pencher vers l'avant, dirigea son épée vers elle, mais Lexa tomba volontairement sur le sol et fit une rapide roulade tout en prenait son épée. Celle d'Octavia frappa le sol et même avant de bouger, elle sentit la lame de Lexa sur sa nuque. Elle soupira et laissa son épée tomber par terre avant de lever ses mains. Lexa fit le tour de son amie et poussa l'épée avec son pied et faire face à la brune. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil avec un léger sourire.

-Leçon retenue : ne jamais pousser le commandant.

Lexa eut un sourire à son tour et elle rangea finalement son épée dans son dos. Les Nightbloods acclamèrent leur Heda et Octavia se tourna vers Lexa.

-J'espère que tu as pu évacuer la frustration en toi durant ce combat.

Lexa hocha légèrement la tête.

-Ça m'a fait du bien, oui. Je devrais être moins tendu une fois rentrée à la maison.

Octavia lui fit un sourire.

-Tu viendras dormir chez moi si vous faites chambre à part.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel en riant avant d'aller rejoindre ses élèves.

* * *

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clarke était chez Lincoln et ses filles. Elle était venu s'assurer que son ami soit toujours en guérison et en bonne santé. Lincoln avait été mis au courant de déroulement de conseil comme presque tout le monde à Polis, mais il ne parlait pas en regardant Clarke travailler. Il connaissait son ami et c'était clair pour lui qu'elle était en colère et même triste.

Irène et Aurora avaient été envoyer couper des légumes pour avancer le souper avant le retour de leur mère. Lincoln se mordit l'intérieur des joues avant de parler.

-Je vois que tu es toujours fâchées au près de Lexa.

Clarke arrêta ce qu'elle faisait pour regarder le natif.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Lincoln haussa un sourcil.

-Le ton sur lequel tu viens de répondre est très amical. J'ai ma réponse.

Clarke soupira et rangea ses instruments médicaux.

-J'ai appris pour la décision de Lexa et je te connais pour savoir que tu n'es pas fan.

Clarke referma sa trousse d'un geste brusque et Lincoln referma sa main autour de son poignet. Clarke le regarda de nouveau.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est seulement juste. Et Lexa-

-A pensé à son peuple avant moi.

-À  _notre_ peuple, corrigea Lincoln. Et oui, elle l'a fait. Et elle a bien fait.

Clarke détourna le regard quelques secondes en se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre.

-J'ai seulement peur, Lincoln, avoua-t-elle. L'Arche aura besoin de nombreuses personnes importantes et… dire au revoir à d'autre gens qui ont travaillé toute leur vie à Arkadia…

-Je comprends. Et je suis sûr que Lexa comprendrait aussi si tu lui dirais ça. Elle ne changerait pas sa décision, mais vous devriez vous parlez plus au lieu de vous évitez.

-Aucun mariage n'est parfait, répliqua Clarke.

Lincoln eut un rire.

-C'est vrai…

Clarke lui offrit un léger sourire, alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait.

-Maman? demande Irène depuis la cuisine.

-C'est moi, répondit Octavia. Avec Lexa.

Lincoln retenu un léger rire.

-Parlez plus vite que tu le croyais.

Clarke lui frappa le bras.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire, Lexa? demanda Octavia, au loin.

-De l'eau, répondit Lexa avant d'entrer dans le salon où Clarke et Lincoln étaient.

La brune s'arrêta dans ses pas et ouvrit la bouche, sans que rien ne sorte. Clarke, pour sa part, pris part du visage à sa femme. Elle était habituée de voir Lexa avec des feuilles dans les cheveux, ses vêtements ou son visage un peu sales, mais elle fronça les sourcils en voyant les coupures sur sa tempe.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant pour passer son pouce sur le sang mélangé à la terre.

-Un combat avec Octavia. C'était agréable.

Clarke roula des yeux. Elle aurait voulu frapper Lexa derrière la tête, mais elle chassa la pensée et lui fit plutôt de gros yeux. Lexa haussa les sourcils en souriant légèrement.

-Quoi? Tu sais que j'aime m'entraîner.

-T'entraîner ou te battre?

Lexa ne répondit pas et Octavia entra à son tour, un verre d'eau dans les mains.

-Je vois que notre couple favoris s'est réconcilié.

Clarke laissa tomber sa main sous le commentaire. Elle avait légèrement oublié sa frustration, mais elle pensa ensuite à ce que Lincoln lui avait dit. Elle soupira et Lexa lui prit la main.

-Ça va?

Clarke laissa traîner son regard par terre avant de regarder son amie du coin de l'œil. Octavia les regardait, mais en prenait conscience du regard de Clarke, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de tirer Lincoln par le bras.

-On va vous laissez seules, je crois…

-Subtilité, murmura Clarke.

Lexa eut un sourire et les deux mariées furent enfin seules.

-Premièrement, commença Clarke, je suis désolée de m'être emportée, tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas nouveau que tu penses avec ta tête et non ton cœur en tant que commandant. Et je le sais. J'ai longtemps accepté ce fait.

Lexa hocha la tête.

-J'avais compris ton point de vue, mais je ne voulais pas l'accepter.

-Et maintenant oui? demanda Lexa en haussant un sourcil.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre.

-Disons que oui. Lincoln m'a aidé à voir à travers… ma colère. Et ma peur, ajouta-t-elle.

Lexa se mangea légèrement l'intérieur de la lèvre. Elle était autant touchée que Clarke par sa décision et elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir mis Clarke dans tout ses états.

-Je… suis désolée, aussi, fit Lexa, d'une petite voix. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser ou te mettre dans une position délicate. Je suis celle qui ait pris cette décision et je vivrais avec.

-Ce qui fait que je vais vivre avec aussi, Lexa. Tu ne peux pas me mettre à part aussi facilement, rétorqua la blonde. Je suis ta femme. Je t'appuies en tant que Jovaheda. Skaikru se fit à moi et à Marcus.

-Je dirai que tu n'étais pas au courant, proposa Lexa en tenant Clarke par les épaules.

Ses pouces caressèrent doucement la peau de son cou. Clarke ferma les yeux quelques secondes avec un léger sourire. Elle aimait le toucher de Lexa et elle appréciait énormément tout ce qu'elle voulait faire pour elle. Mais pour une fois, elle ne la laisserait pas gagner. Elle avait peut-être raison sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été au courant de sa décision, mais elle ne la laisserait pas être la méchante seule. Elles étaient mariées. Elles se supportaient et Clarke allait être là pour elle.

La blonde rouvrit les yeux et encadra le visage de Lexa avec ses mains.

-Non, fit-elle doucement. J'apprécie le fait que tu veules me protéger. Que tu veules prendre seule tout le blâme que Skaikru va envoyer. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je serai avec toi, du début jusqu'à la fin de cette fin du monde stupide. Et me voir à tes côtés les aideront sûrement à digérer la nouvelle.

Lexa eut à son tour un sourire. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour pour Clarke et elle s'empêcha de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

-Praimfaya essaie peut-être de tous nous faire peur et de nous séparer, mais on est plus fort que ça. On va s'élever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour se chapitre que je pensais ne jamais réussir à écrire! :S :S :S
> 
> J'étais pleine d'inspiration, je le jure. Mais c'est partit tellement vite! :O J'ai débuté mon stage en santé mentale, aussi et J'ADORE! :D
> 
> Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (un peu court comparé aux autres) et dites-moi vos impressions. Et si vous aimeriez un rapprochements entre Raven et Luna dans le prochain chapitre :D MERCI!


	32. Chapitre 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année 2018! :D Je vous souhaite la santé, le bonheur, le succès dans votre travail ou vos études!... Que de belles surprises! ;)
> 
> Ce chapitre est plus long et calme, mais la suite reprendre dans l'action avec un saut dans le temps :)
> 
> Bonne lecture, en espérant que cette lecture vous fera fondre le coeur ;)

Trois jours étaient passés depuis l'annonce de Lexa et sur la mise au point concernant Praimfaya. Polis était calme et les clans ne dérangeaient pas plus Lexa que d'habitude. Les gens savaient tous qu'ils avaient maintenant cinq mois devant eux et certains en profitaient. La plupart de la population, chez claque clan, continuait leur routine, essayant d'oublier la fin du monde inévitable pour eux.

Abby et Marcus étaient retournés à Arkadia pour rejoindre Monty et Sinclair qui s'occupaient de préparer la construction de l'Arche pour être complètement sûr avant Praimfaya. La Chancelière et l'ambassadeur avaient récemment contacté Lexa par radio pour lui demander de préparer une visite rapide de chaque ambassadeur à Arkadia pour la visite de l'Arche. Arkadia n'était pas le clan le plus visité par les natifs, malgré la bonne relation qu'ils entretenaient maintenant entre eux. Ils voulaient donc leur expliquer et discuter de certains détails comme des règles de vie, une routine, les travaux et l'entretien. Lexa s'était déjà occupé de tout.

La brune était étrangement seule, pour un après-midi. Les Nightbloods avaient une journée de repos, elle n'avait aucune rencontre de prévu, Callum était allé voir ses cousines, Irène et Aurora et Clarke devait s'occuper d'un accouchement. Elle était donc retournée chez elle, préférant le confort de sa maison que la tour, où elle avait habité plusieurs années auparavant.

Elle s'était changée pour des vêtements plus confortable pour faire de la méditation. Lexa se laissa choir au pied du sofa, dans le salon, et ferma doucement les yeux quand on frappa à la porte en criant :

-Lexilou!

Elle rouvrit les yeux aussi lentement en essayant de cacher son agacement.

Elle allait tuer Luna.

Elle se leva du sol et marcha rapidement vers la porte, voulant à tout pris faire arrêter le bruit que Raven faisait en frappant répétitivement à la porte. Elle ouvrit cette dernière et Raven lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Clarke n'est pas là, fit Lexa.

-Je sais, rétorqua Raven. Je suis allée à la tour pour vous trouver, mais on m'a dit qu'elle s'occupait d'un accouchement et que tu étais rentrée.

Lexa haussa un sourcil.

-Mais bon, continua Raven en frappant Lexa sur le bras avant de passer près d'elle pour entrer dans la maison, je suis venue te demander quelque chose.

Lexa ne savait pas si elle était agacée par l'attitude de son amie ou si elle la trouvait amusante. Elle eut donc un demi sourire en roulant des yeux avant de se retourner et de fermer la porte.

-Avant tout, tu diras à Luna qu'elle vient de trahir des années d'amitié.

Raven fronça les sourcils et Lexa se croisa les bras, en essayant d'avoir un air sérieux.

-…Ah! Tu veux dire pour le surnom? Je le trouve super… Lexilou…

-Pas de ta bouche, rétorqua Lexa.

Raven prit un faux air offensé avant de rire. Lexa eut un sourire et attendit que Raven continue.

-Je lui ferai le message. Maintenant, je voudrais les clés du Rover. Je vais apprendre à Luna comment le conduire!

Lexa haussa un sourcil.

-Luna est d'accord pour faire ça? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Raven pinça les lèvres en bougeant la tête de gauche à droit.

-Pas vraiment. Je lui ai dis que j'organiserais une activité, mais je n'ai pas spécifié laquelle. Détail.

-Tu devrais tout de même lui demander, fit Lexa.

-Arrêtes d'être rabat joie! Luna est la première personne à me faire des surprises! Je lui dois ça.

Lexa n'était toujours pas convaincu, mais si elle faisait confiance à quelqu'un c'était bien Raven. La Latina s'était toujours montrée fiable, confidente et pleine de ressources. Elle était aventurière, mais pas autant tête brûlée qu'Octavia et Lexa l'aimait beaucoup. Elle la respectait pour tout son travail et sa détermination, mais aussi pour la personne qu'elle était.

-C'est bon, Raven. Je te les donnent, dit-elle avant d'aller chercher les clés.

Raven se frappa les mains, heureuse de pouvoir organiser cette activité. Elle n'avait encore aucune idée d'où elle se retrouverait avec Luna après avoir conduit, mais elle allait improviser. Découvrir la forêt.

Lexa revint et elle lui lança les clés. Raven les attrapa avec un sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Merci, Lexa!

-Fais attention, dit rapidement Lexa.

Raven s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil. Lexa se racla la gorge avant de rectifier.

-Avec Luna.

-Compris, maman, répondit Raven avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir et de fermer la porte.

Lexa eut un petit rire avant de retourner dans le salon pour poursuivre sa méditation.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La sueur coulait sur les tempes de Clarke. Le sang glissait de ses mains. Son accouchement avait pris une mauvaise tournure et elle avait dû pratiquer une césarienne d'urgence. Elle avait de l'aide, des natives qui s'occupait de l'état général de Lola, la femme en train d'accoucher, et Lincoln, qui pratiquait la chirurgie avec elle. Ce n'était pas la première césarienne de sa carrière médicale, mais Clarke n'avait jamais aimé être dans cette position. Et encore moins lorsqu'elle n'était pas planifiée.

Lola criait de douleur. Puisqu'elle avait débuté son accouchement de façon naturelle, elle n'avait pas eu d'analgésiques ou d'anesthésie. Mais après quelques poussées non concluantes, Clarke s'était rendue compte que le bébé était en détresse. Elle avait senti le cordon ombilical autour de son cou. Lola aussi s'épuisait elle-même. Clarke avait rapidement dû changer de méthode et faire une césarienne. Rien n'avait vraiment été préparé pour l'intervention et Lola avait donc dû débuter l'opération avec toute la douleur. Lincoln avant préparé une sorte d'anesthésie rapide, mais elle commençait maintenant à faire réellement effet, alors que Clarke commençait à enlever le cordon du cou du bébé. Chaque mouvement était délicat et précis. Les mains de Clarke jouaient dans l'utérus de la native et avec un bébé très petit, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Elle voulait aussi éviter une hémorragie.

-Tu dois sortir le bébé, Clarke. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça longtemps, lui dit Lincoln.

La blonde hocha la tête.

-Je fais de mon mieux…

Elle continua encore quelques minutes, bougeant doucement le bébé pour réussir à l'avoir dans une position sécuritaire pour enfin le sortir. Le nouveau-né apparût enfin sous la lumière et Clarke retenu son souffle. Il était bleu, par le manque d'oxygène, les yeux fermés et il ne poussait aucun cris. La blonde serra la mâchoire en lui dégageant les voix nasales avec l'aide de Lincoln. La mère du bébé, Lola, les fixaient en pleurant silencieusement.

-Allez… respire, murmura Clarke.

Elle lui donna de légère tapes sur les fesses et le bébé poussa enfin un cris. Clarke sursauta légèrement et Lincoln alla chercher une couverture. Le bébé commença enfin à pleurer et le soulagement traversa Clarke. Lola eut un sourire en entendant son bébé pleurer. Le regard de Clarke descendit pour regarder le sexe du bébé et elle sourit.

-C'est une fi-….

Elle se tût abruptement. Son regard avait continué sa descente sur le corps du bébé et elle avait remarqué la mutation. L'anomalie.

La jambe droite du bébé était de moitié plus courte.

Lola fronça les sourcils en regardant Clarke.

-Quoi? Pourquoi vous-êtes vous arrêté?

Lincoln revint avec la couverture et il remarqua immédiatement la mutation aussi. Clarke ne bougeait toujours pas et Lincoln enveloppa délicatement le bébé qui pleurait toujours dans la couverture avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Clarke, fit Lincoln, coupes le cordon ombilical.

La blonde essuya la sueur de sa lèvre supérieur pour se réveiller du choc. Elle prit ensuite les ciseaux et coupa le cordon.

-Mack, prenez le bébé et aller la nettoyer, ordonna Lincoln à une des aides soignantes. Clarke et moi devons terminer la césarienne.

La concernée hocha la tête en prenant gentiment la petite fille et quitta la pièce. Lola regarda sa fille partir, toujours inconsciente de sa mutation. Clarke avait les yeux fixés sur Lola. La blonde avait vu l'accouchement d'un bébé avec une mutation une seule fois dans sa vie. Il y avait sept ans. Le bébé avait rapidement été rejeté par les parents et Clarke ne s'en était remis qu'après une longue semaine.

Elle redoutait la réaction de Lola.

Lincoln lui tendit le matériel pour s'occuper du reste de la chirurgie et Clarke se remise rapidement au travail. Lincoln et elle eurent terminés en moins d'une heure et Lola s'était endormie, sous la fatigue et la douleur. Clarke et Lincoln se lavaient les mains, alors que les autres rangeaient le matériel.

-Comment te sens-tu? lui demanda Lincoln en s'essuyant les mains.

Clarke haussa les épaules.

-Tout aurait pu mieux se passer.

Lincoln soupira en lui donnant la serviette.

-La césarienne s'est bien déroulée même si nous n'avions rien prévu. Il n'y a pas eu d'hémorragie et le bébé est en forme.

Clarke laissa la serviette sur la table.

-Sa jambe, Lincoln.

Ce dernier serra la mâchoire et Clarke passa à côté de lui pour sortir de la pièce. Lincoln la suivit de près et Clarke vit que la petite dormait dans un petit berceau.

-Nous lui avons donné du lait, Jovaheda, fit une sage femme. Elle dort depuis quelques minutes.

Clarke hocha la tête et s'approcha. Le bébé avait le teint pâle et un léger duvet de cheveux blond. Elle eut un léger sourire avant de lever la couverture de son corps. Elle prit mieux conscience de la mutation de la petite. Sa jambe droite n'avait pas du tout de pied et arrêtait au genoux. Elle devenu soudainement plus sérieuse. Elle venait de donner naissance à un bébé ayant une mutation handicapante dans un monde qui serait détruit dans cinq mois.

-Clarke, fit Lincoln faisant sursauter la blonde qui remis rapidement la couverture sur le corps du bébé. Je me suis informé des tests. Elle mesure 19 pouces et pèse 6,5 livres. Elle est très petite.

Clarke hocha la tête.

-Je peux m'occuper du reste. Vas rejoindre Lexa.

Clarke le regarda en se mordant la lèvre. Elle se sentait mal de se sentir autant touché par la situation. Lincoln lui serra l'épaule en lui faisant signe de quitter.

-Je te donnerai des nouvelles du bébé et de Lola. Peut-être qu'elle va accepter sa fille sans problème.

Clarke soupira en hochant légèrement la tête.

-Merci, Lincoln.

-Pas de problème.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmenes? demanda Luna en suivant Raven vers la sortie de Polis.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit la brune avec un petit sourire.

Luna leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais que j'ai été entraînée pour observer le moindre petit détail? Je sais que tu as les clés du Rover dans ta poche.

Raven s'arrêta dans ses pas et regarda Luna. Celle-ci abordait un petit sourire fière et Raven haussa un sourcil.

-Rappelles-moi de ne plus jamais te faire de surprise, fit Raven.

-De quelle surprise parles-tu? demanda Luna. Tu m'as dit que tu m'emmenais en dehors de Polis pour une "aventure", dit-elle en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts, et tu nous as préparé un repas, ajouta-t-elle en pointant le sac que Raven avait en bandoulière. Je présume que tu vas nous conduire loin d'ici en Rover.

Raven regarda Luna sans un mot avec un léger sourire à nouveau. La native attendait que Raven parle, mais la brune sortit les clés de sa poche et les lui lança. Luna les attrapa facilement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as seulement sauté un petit détail.  _Tu_ vas nous conduire loin d'ici.

Luna ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Raven la laissa seule, alors qu'elle continuait de marcher. Luna resta sur place, quelques secondes, avant de repartir et de rattraper Raven.

-Tu es sérieuse? Tu veux que je conduise ce truc! s'exclama Luna.

Raven avait toujours son petit sourire. Elle était fière d'avoir déstabilisée la brune.

-Uh-uhm, fit Raven en regardant droit devant elle. Ce truc s'appelle un Rover. Et pour une fille qui s'intéressait autant à mon environnement de travail, il y a quelques semaines, tu n'as pas l'air très contente d'en apprendre plus aujourd'hui.

Luna se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant le matin dont Raven faisait référence. Celui où elle était entrée dans la salle et parler pour la première et véritable fois avec la Latina.

-Il y a une différence entre regarder et expérimenter, rétorqua Luna.

-Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il est mieux d'expérimenter, sourit Raven, alors qu'elles sortaient enfin de Polis.

Luna soupira en regardant les clés dans sa main. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec la technologie. Ni avant, ni après l'arrivée des Skaikru. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment approchée de leur territoire, car elle avait toujours redouté ce qu'ils possédaient. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait utiliser un de leur moyen de transport.

Elle ne le croyait pas.

Le Rover fut enfin dans leur champ de vision et Raven accéléra le pas le plus qu'elle pouvait. Elle alla derrière et ouvrit les portes. Elle déposa son sac et vérifia qu'il y avait quelques essentiels. Luna arriva près d'elle et Raven referma les portes.

-Tout est parfait. Tu es prêtes?

-Tu ne me donneras pas le choix, pas vrai?

Raven sourit en hochant la tête.

-Tu as tout compris. On ne négocie pas avec moi.

Raven lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir en direction du côté passager du véhicule pour s'installer. Luna soupira légèrement. Elle n'aimait pas la technologie, mais elle aimait les défis. Raven leur avait organisées une belle sortie et elle en était reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que ce genre d'attention viendrait de la part de la brune. Luna appréciait aussi son franc parler.

Elle regarda une dernière fois les clés dans ses mains avant de prendre une respiration d'encouragement et d'aller vers la portière du conducteur. Elle entra dans le véhicule et s'installa derrière le volant. Raven était déjà assise et elle regardait Luna avec un sourire fière et amusé.

-Je te conseille de mettre ta ceinture. Je ne prendrai pas de chance, non plus, fit Raven avant d'avoir un petit rire.

Luna haussa un sourcil, mais regarda Raven s'attacher avant de l'imiter. Elle entendit le "clic" de sécurité et elle se racla la gorge en regardant devant elle. Une boite bizarre était à droite du volant. Il y avait pleins de boutons. Luna fronça les sourcils et elle se rappela en avoir vu une dans une des salles de l'Arche.

-C'est la radio, lui appris Raven qui avait remarqué que Luna observait. C'est beaucoup plus performant qu'un simple "Talkie Walkie". La portée entre l'émetteur et le receveur peut être plus grande. La qualité aussi.

Luna hocha lentement la tête, emmagasinant toute l'information.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué quand tu nous a conduit jusqu'ici la première fois, mais c'est très impressionnant, avoua la native.

-Mais ce n'est pas important, la rassura Raven en mettant sa main sur son bras.

Le geste attira le regard de Luna vers elle.

-Tout ça, ces chiffres, ces boutons, continua Raven en pointant de son autre main devant elles, rien n'est important. Ça peut paraître intimidant, mais rien n'est nécessaire pour nous faire avancer.

Luna se sentait déjà plus à l'aise. Raven la regardait d'un regard sympathique et son ton de voix était rassurant et non autant blagueur que d'habitude. Luna hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

-Merci, fit-elle en déposant sa main sur celle de Raven.

Cette dernière baissa son regard sur leurs mains. La sienne était toujours sur le bras de la native et elle remarqua à quel point la peau de Luna était chaude. Le pouce de la brune bougea sur sa main et Raven ouvrit la bouche sans que rien ne sorte. Elle releva le regard et Luna la fixait. Son regard n'était pas intense, mais plutôt tendre et interrogateur. Raven se racla la gorge en retirant lentement sa main. Luna ne bougea pas et elle tourna lentement la tête vers le pare-brise. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange entre elles et elle avait vu le changement de comportement chez Raven à l'instant. Elle n'allait pas pousser la chose et ne souhait pas agir bizarrement non plus.

-Je fais quoi maintenant? Je suppose que mettre ma ceinture ne nous fera pas avancer.

Raven eut un petit rire.

-Non, effectivement. Mets la clé dans le trou derrière le volant.

Luna exécuta l'ordre. Elle resta néanmoins figée, alors qu'elle attendait que le Rover démarre. Raven la regarda et eut un petit ricanement.

-Tu dois ensuite tourner la clé vers l'extérieur en appuyant légèrement sur le frein.

Luna la regarda d'un regard interrogateur et Raven se pencha vers elle.

-Bouges ton pied vers la gauche, ordonna gentiment Raven en déposant sa main sur le genou de Luna, et appuies légèrement.

Luna hocha la tête et exécuta les ordres. Elle se mentirait à elle-même si elle disait qu'elle n'appréciait pas la sensation de la main de la brune sur sa jambe, mais elle chassa la pensée. Elle tourna la clé et le moteur du Rover gronda. Elle sentit la véhicule vibrer et elle eut un sourire.

-Bravo, sourit Raven en se rassoyant et en enlevant sa main. Le plus facile est fait.

La brune eut un rire en voyant le regard de la native.

-Tu aurais dû nous conduire et me montrer, plutôt que de me faire directement conduire ce truc, fit Luna.

-Et avoir moins de plaisir à te regarder? Jamais, rétorqua la Latina.

Luna eut un léger sourire.

-Le frein permet d'arrêter le Rover, lorsqu'il est en marche et de changer de position. Donc comme pour démarrer, tu dois appuyer avec ton pied pour changer entre reculer, avancer et se garer, expliqua Raven en pointant les commandes. Ça va jusqu'à maintenant?

Luna hocha légèrement la tête.

-Donc si je comprends, on est présentement sur "park", car on est garé?

Raven hocha la tête.

-Et donc, si je veux qu'on se mette à rouler, je dois appuyer et mettre la commande sur le "d" pour avancer?  **(N/A : D = Drive. Les commandes de voitures au Canada sont P = Park, D = Drive/Rouler, R = Reculer et N = Neutre.)**

-Tu as tout compris, génie.

Luna sourit sous le surnom.

-Une fois la commande choisie, tu appuies sur la pédale d'accélération sur la droite. Le plus doucement possible pour commencer. Plus tu appuies longtemps et fort, plus tu vas vite. Mais on va éviter pour aujourd'hui.

-Bonne idée, concéda Luna.

-Heureuse d'entendre que tu approuves, sourit Raven. Finalement, continua-t-elle, tu tournes le volant dans la direction que tu désires. À droite pour prendre la droite et gauche pour la gauche.

Luna hocha la tête, assimilant les informations.

-Bon… tu es prête?

Luna se mordit l'intérieur des joues en regardant devant elle. Elle allait conduire un véhicule des gens du ciel. Elle ne savait même pas qu'une telle chose pour voyager était possible, il y a quelques années auparavant. Elle jura avant de soupirer et finalement regarder Raven.

-Je suis prête.

Raven eut un énorme sourire et elle tapa sur la cuisse de Luna pour l'encourager.

-Allons-y!

La native changea de position avec les commandes et elle enleva lentement son pied du frein. Le Rover avança de quelques centimètres seulement, mais Luna tourna la tête vers Raven.

-C'est normal, la rassura-t-elle. Appuies doucement sur l'accélérateur et garde les deux mains sur le volant.

Luna déposa doucement son pied sur l'accélérateur et son cœur fit un bon en voyant que le Rover avançait. Ses mains agrippèrent fermement le volant et elle approcha son corps vers l'avant.

-Tout va bien, la rassura Raven. Prends la route de terre en face de nous pour débuter. Je fais nous faire prendre un champ pour te faire pratiquer un peu.

Luna hocha à peine la tête, trop concentrée sur la route pour répondre. Raven s'empêcha de rire en voyant la vitesse du Rover. À peine 20km/h et Luna semblait paniquer.

-Tu peux appuyer un peu plus avec ton pied, si tu veux.

Luna suivit le conseil. Elle appuya plus fort, mais elle regretta immédiatement son acte. Le Rover fit un bond vers l'avant et le moteur gronda plus. Elle sentit le véhicule faire un léger saut vers le haut - suite à un trou dans le sol - et elle paniqua. Elle changea de pédale et appuya soudainement sur le frein. Le sourire de Raven disparu, alors qu'elle se sentit pousser vers l'avant. La ceinture la retenue, mais Raven fronça les sourcils. Luna restait agrippé sur le volant et Raven soupira doucement. Luna fixait le pare-brise et Raven changea elle-même les commandes pour être garer.

-Ça va? demanda Raven en déposant délicatement sa main sur le bras de Luna.

Elle vit les épaules de cette dernière se détendre et Luna laissa sa tête tomber vers l'avant. Son front rencontra le volant et Raven eut un petit sourire. Elle laissa glisser sa main vers le dos de Luna et le lui frotta doucement.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te faire aller plus vite, avoua Raven. Je suis désolée.

-Non, rétorqua Luna en ayant toujours le front appuyé contre le volant. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je réagirais comme ça…

Raven soupira légèrement et Luna releva lentement la tête en soupirant aussi.

-Ce n'est juste… pas fait pour moi. Merci quand même.

Raven hocha la tête.

-On a toujours notre pic-nic, sourit-elle.

Luna eut elle aussi un sourire et leur regard accrochèrent une deuxième fois.

-Tu es trop gentille, dit soudainement Luna d'une voix douce.

Raven se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise et elle préféra faire un petit rire en détournant la tête. Elle retirait sa main du dos de Luna quand elle fut agrippée. La main de la native s'était refermée sur son poignet et Raven tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle quand elle sentit l'autre main de Luna sur sa nuque. Elle fut tirée vers l'avant et son corps réagit de lui-même, alors que sa tête avait une pensée.

_Et merde…_

Ses yeux s'étaient automatiquement fermés et ses lèvres s'étaient simplement légèrement entre-ouvertes. La bouche de Luna rencontra la sienne et un son étranglé monta dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas eu de contact "physique" avec quelqu'un depuis des semaines et elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas été attirée par la brune. Luna laissa sa main gauche descendre le long de la nuque de Raven pour l'appuyer contre sa poitrine, alors qu'elle relâchait sa prise de son autre main pour la laisser glisser le long du bras de Raven. Elle retenue son envie de déposer le bout de sa langue contre les lèvres de la Latina, redoutant sa réaction. Elle préféra bouger doucement ses lèvres contre celles de la brune. Après quelques autres secondes, Luna se recula légèrement et elle remonta sa main gauche sur la nuque de Raven pour la garder contre elle.

Raven eut un léger frisson en sentant la main chaude de Lune remonter le long de son cou et elle se lécha les lèvres en gardant les yeux toujours fermés. Luna avait les yeux un peu entre-ouverts et elle vit le bout de langue de Raven. Un désir la parcouru et elle s'empressa de retourner l'embrasser, touchant le bout de la langue de Raven avec ses lèvres. Raven retenu un gémissement sous la surprise et l'effet obtenu. Elle n'avait jamais pensé être avec une fille et elle regrettait. Luna laissa tomber ses peurs. Elle sentait la réponse que le corps de Raven lui envoyait et elle décida de foncer. Elle entre-ouvrit les lèvres et passa délicatement sa langue sur les lèvres de la Latina. Cette dernière s'accrocha au cou de la native en ouvrant lentement sa bouche. La langue de Luna entra et Raven répondit rapidement avec la sienne. Elles glissèrent l'une contre l'autre et Luna voulu coller son corps plus près de Raven, mais elle grogna en sentant la ceinture la bloquer et lui rentrer dans la poitrine. Elle laissa tomber sa main droite pour essayer de se détacher sans jamais décoller sa bouche de celle de Raven.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et elle se recula en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder Luna. La native eut un autre léger grognement quand Raven s'était reculée et elle détacha enfin sa ceinture.

-Rien n'est pratique ici, marmonna Luna.

Raven eut un sourire et Luna s'empêcha de replonger sur elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre, la réalité la rattrapant. Elle était légèrement excitée d'avoir embrassé la brune. Sa dernière longue relation avait été avec une homme, Derek, jusqu'à ce qu'il décède avec tout le reste du clan, mais la douceur d'une femme lui faisait ressentir un quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis un moment. Et elle trouvait Raven sacrément sexy.

Raven avait une envie de toucher Luna, d'être contre elle. Elle voyait que la native se mordait la lèvre, une légère culpabilité traversant son visage et elle déposa sa main sur la cuisse de la brune. Elle resserra et Luna passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Les deux femmes se fixaient, alors que Raven laissait sa main sur la cuisse de Luna et que celle-ci fixait les lèvres charnues de la Latina.

-Luna, fit soudainement Raven d'une petite voix.

La native leva son regard des lèvres à ses yeux, se concentrant sur ce que Raven allait dire. La brune se racla la gorge.

-Je… euh…

En voyant l'hésitation de Raven, Luna se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas du tout qu'elle se referme sur elle-même et ne savait pas si elle regrettait soudainement.

-Tu regrettes?...

-Non! s'empressa de rectifier Raven en serrant la cuisse de Luna.

Celle-ci ferma ses yeux sous la sensations et sous la nouvelle.

-Tant mieux, fit Luna en ouvrant les yeux. J'avais… ça faisait un moment que je voulais t'embrasser.

-J'avais remarqué, fit Raven. En tout cas, c'était soit ça ou je croyais que vous les natifs aviez une drôle de façon de regarder les gens.

Luna retenu un rire.

-Que voulais-tu dire? demanda Luna, redevenue sérieuse.

Raven soupira.

-Peut importe ce que c'est, fit-elle pointant entre elles, il y a la fin du monde.

-Tu auras ta place à Arkadia, Raven, la rassura Luna qui avait compris où la brune voulait en venir. Ils ne pourront pas survivre sans toi.

Raven eut un sourire.

-Et moi et bien… je suis une  _Nightblood_. Rien ne peut m'arrêter.

Luna apporta doucement sa main sur la joue de Raven et y passa son pouce. La Latina laissa sa tête reposer dans la paume de main de Luna en souriant doucement.

-Je ne me suis jamais attachée aussi vite à quelqu'un, avoua Raven. Jamais. Je suis trop habituée à perdre.

Luna aurait voulu frapper toute les personnes qui avaient abandonné la magnifique femme devant elle. Elle n'était pas violente, ou du moins ne l'était plus, mais elle se serait battue pour rendre Raven heureuse.

 _Je peux toujours me battre pour elle,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait perdu Derek quelques semaines auparavant, mais Raven était quelque chose d'autre. Elle était indéniablement attirée par elle, mais elle était avant tout devenue son amie. Elles avaient une drôle de relation, mais Luna n'en tenait pas compte. Elle appréciait vraiment Raven et souhait être avec elle, de n'importe quelle façon.

-À quoi tu penses? demanda la Latina.

Luna laissa sa main glisser de la joue de Raven à son épaule.

-Je me suis attachée à toi aussi. Et euh… on ne se connait pas encore tout à fait très bien, mais je suis prête à te connaître…

Raven haussa un sourcil.

-C'est une déclaration d'amour, ça? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire blagueur.

-Non, sourit Luna. Ça veut juste dire que j'aimerais peut-être plus que simplement t'embrasser.

Le cœur de Raven rata un battement. Luna ne lui faisait pas de déclaration d'amour, mais elle lui avouait vouloir une relation avec elle. Raven n'avait pas vécu ça depuis des années.

Depuis Finn.

Elle ne se souvenait même pas à quoi ressemblait être dans une relation, mais lentement, grâce à Luna, elle souhaitait le redécouvrir.

-J'aimerais ça aussi, avoua-t-elle enfin.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Je suis rentrée, fit Clarke en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

-Je suis dans le salon, lui répondit Lexa.

Clarke eut un sourire en entendant la voix de sa femme. Elles ne s'étaient pas croisées en mâtiné et elle détestait ces jours où elle ne pouvait pas voir Lexa avant plusieurs heures. Elle enleva rapidement ses bottes et sa veste avant d'aller jusqu'au salon où elle vit Lexa en léger débardeur et short, en train de s'entraîner.

Clarke aurait plutôt spécifié avec les redressements assis, car Lexa était couchée sur le sol, les jambes repliés en triangle et les mains sous la tête pour s'aider à se relever. Sa peau luisait d'une légère couche de sueur, dû à l'effort. Le regard de Clarke s'arrêta sur le haut de la poitrine de Lexa et elle se lécha les lèvres.

-Comment… a été… ta journée? demanda la brune en arrêtant dans sa phrase pour respirer.

-Honnêtement… correcte.

Lexa haussa un sourcil et elle fit deux autres redressements avant de se remonter en position assise.

-Correcte? demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains sur ses cuisses.

Clarke haussa les épaules avant de s'avancer et se mettre à genoux devant sa femme. Elle s'appuya sur les genoux de la brune et se pencha vers son visage pour un baiser. Lexa lui caressa doucement le bras, tout en répondant au baiser. Lexa voulu se reculer, après quelques secondes, mais Clarke se dépêcha de mettre sa main sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Elle rencontra ses lèvres une deuxième fois avec plus de forces et Lexa tira sur le bras de Clarke, l'approchant un peu plus d'elle. Lexa caressa doucement les lèvres de Clarke avec le bout de sa langue juste assez pour agacer la blonde qui désirait plus. Après d'autres longues secondes, Lexa se recula une deuxième fois et Clarke la laissa faire. Elles restèrent l'une près de l'autre, le souffle court et un sourire aux lèvres.

-Correction : J'ai eu une belle journée, blagua à moitié Clarke.

Le sourire déjà présent sur les lèvres de Lexa s'agrandit et elle caressa le bras de Clarke.

-Tu as le don de rendre quelqu'un spécial, fit la brune.

Clarke lui donna un léger baiser sur le bout des lèvres avant de se reculer et de se rasseoir face à sa femme.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher quand tu es aussi sexy.

Lexa haussa les épaules.

-Je ne m'en plains pas… pourquoi ta journée était "correcte"?

Clarke soupira légèrement et elle resta silencieuse, le temps de quelques secondes, en caressant les jambes de Lexa.

-C'est l'accouchement… ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévue.

-Ça se passe rarement comme prévue, non?

-C'est vrai… mais celui-là était très difficile. Une césarienne d'urgence a dû être réalisée et Lola n'a pas pu être anesthésiée. Tout s'est passé très rapidement et…

Clarke s'arrêta dans sa phrase en revoyant la petite dans ses bras. Lexa fronça les sourcils et caressa la main de la blonde qui était toujours sur sa jambe.

-Et?

-Et j'avais le bébé, la petite fille, dans les bras pour ensuite me rendre compte qu'elle était mutante.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre.

-Je comprends maintenant mieux ta réaction. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a comme mutation?

-Il lui manque une partie d'une jambe. Le tibia et le pied. Et le pire, c'est que sa mère ne sait rien de tout ça, frustra Clarke.

-C'est délicat, je l'admets, fit Lexa.

-Délicat? répéta Clarke en haussant les sourcils. C'est affreux! Tu imagines qu'elle abandonne son bébé, alors que Praimfaya sera là dans moins de 5 mois?! Ce bébé n'a rien demandé!

-Et d'où sors-tu tout ça? lui demanda Lexa qui se voulait rationnelle. As-tu discuté avec Lola de sa fille?

-Non, répondit la blonde. Elle s'est endormie.

-Et crois-tu qu'elle pourrait l'abandonner?

Clarke se croisa les bras.

-Pourquoi elle s'exilerait avec sa fille et son copain, alors que la fin du monde arrive?!

-Arrête de trop penser, la résonna Lexa.

-Non! Lexa, je ne pense pas trop. Je suis réaliste.

La brune se passa la main sur le visage, réfléchissant à un moyen de calmer sa femme. Clarke avait déjà été dans cette position et Lexa avait eu droit à une dure semaine.

-Écoute, Clarke… je sais que tu détestes ces choix de notre culture. Ce n'est pas la chose dont je suis la plus fière, non plus. Surtout depuis qu'on a Callum. Je ne peux plus m'imaginer le perdre, alors je ne sais pas comment certains font pour abandonner leur enfant. Mais j'irai avec toi voir le bébé et ses parents. Leur parler.

-Vraiment? demanda Clarke d'un regard tendre. Tu ferais ça?

Elle était réellement touchée par le choix de sa femme. Celle-ci hocha la tête.

-Pour toi. Et éviter la pire semaine de ma vie.

Clarke reprit un visage sérieux et elle frappa Lexa sur le bras. La brune eut un rire et elle tira la blonde sur elle pour l'embrasser.

-Nous irons la voir dans quelques heures, le temps qu'elle puisse dormir un peu et pour que…

Lexa laissa mourir sa phrase, alors qu'elle déplaçait ses lèvres sur le cou de Clarke. Cette dernière ferma les yeux en souriant, alors qu'elle apportait sa main sur la taille de Lexa pour doucement remonter en dessous de son débardeur.

-La chambre? murmura Lexa dans son oreille.

Clarke retira rapidement sa main pour la tirer par le bras avec elle. Lexa ne cacha même pas son gros sourire en pensant à la prochaine heure.

-Tu laisses tomber tes entrainements? demanda Clarke, alors que Lexa lui embrassait toujours le cou en marchant à tâtons vers leur chambre.

-Faire l'amour est beaucoup plus demandant, répondit-elle.

Clarke se recula pour passer la porte de la chambre et elle envoya son plus grand sourire à la brune.

-Alors tu insinues faire tout le travail pour moi, aujourd'hui?

Lexa haussa un sourcil.

-Princesse.

Clarke eut un rire et elle tira sur le débardeur de Lexa pour la ravoir contre elle et l'embrasser, toujours en reculant vers leur lit avant de tomber sur la matelas, Lexa sur elle.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Alors… tu es soulagée? demanda Lexa, alors qu'elle et Clarke quittaient l'infirmerie.

Clarke s'arrêta dans ses pas et elle ferma les yeux, un sourire sur le visage. Lexa s'arrêta aussi et se retourna pour faire face à la blonde. Elle eut son propre sourire en voyant Clarke paraître aussi heureuse et elle lui prit la main.

-Merci, Lexa, lui dit doucement Clarke en ouvrant les yeux. Tu as été… fantastique.

Lexa haussa les épaules.

-J'ai fait preuve de tact, tout en étant attentionnée.

-Et ils t'ont écoutée, ajouta la blonde. La petite sera en sécurité. Jusqu'à la fin.

Lexa hocha lentement la tête avant de tirer Clarke vers elle pour un câlin. Clarke resta surprise du geste, mais elle serra ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme.

-Je t'aime, murmura Lexa.

-Je t'aime aussi, chérie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce doux chapitre :D
> 
> La suite aura un saut dans le temps, comme mentionné plus haut, et retournera dans "l'action".
> 
> J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus et laissez moi vos commentaires et idées ;) MERCI!


End file.
